Welcome to the Justice League
by redangel2463
Summary: Inuyasha promised he would be with Kagome forever…but he lied. As a result, she had to seal the well in order to protect herself and unknowingly, her unborn child. Now, six years later someone is calling for Kagome's help and her new super hero persona, Miko, is born. Parings: Kagome/J onn and later Flash/OC
1. A Betrayal and a Cry for Help

Welcome to the Justice League

**AN: I'm back baby! Did anybody miss me? (Insert cricket chirps here) Well, I missed you, my readers and writers. Keep in mind that this is only my second fanfic and my first action fanfic so please bear with me. **

**Warning: Not for Kikyo fans. **

**Things to Know: **

**The story line will follow most of the Justice League cartoon of 2001. **

**The Bone Eaters Well didn't close after the Shikon Jewel was completed, but the jewel was still destroyed.**

**Kagome didn't stay in her own time and returned to the Feudal Era after escaping the Shikon Jewel. **

**As you might have already guessed from the warning, Kikyo is still alive. **

**Now on with the show! **

Summary: Inuyasha promised he would be with Kagome forever…but he lied. As a result, she had to seal the well in order to protect herself and unknowingly, their unborn child. Now, six years later someone is calling for Kagome's help and her new super hero persona, Miko, is born.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only character I own is Karin. I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me. (Oh I got to do this again…I'm gonna run out random stuff to say really quick)

Chapter 1: A Betrayal and a Cry for Help

Kagome was walking through Inuyasha's Forest in search of her new fiancé, Inuyasha. She formed the biggest smile on her face at the thought of the word 'fiancé.'

Last night, Inuyasha confessed his feelings to her under the Goshinboku and asked her to be his mate. Kagome blissfully accepted.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that she had said yes to him, to show her how much he loved her, they made love right under that sacred tree where they first met. Afterwards, Inuyasha explained that the official mating ceremony would be performed on their wedding night.

It didn't matter to Kagome though, that first night being together was perfect. Granted, that it hurt a little and it was kind of awkward, since it was both their first time, but she wouldn't have changed a moment of it.

Kagome loved Inuyasha so much that it felt like her heart could burst.

With Naraku gone, and the jewel gone forever, everyone's happy ending shortly followed after.

Sango and Miroku got married and left to rebuild Sango's yōkai slaying village, along with Sango's brother, Kohaku.

Shippo left to join the Kitsune Academy to train to be a strong kitsune yōkai.

Rin was now being looked after by Lady Kaede but Sesshomaru still came by to visit her every now and then, along with Jaken and Ah-Un.

"And now it's mine and Inuyasha's turn for our happy ending," Kagome said out loud. When so much in the world seems right, it feels like nothing could go wrong.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

It took a while but Kagome finally found Inuyasha's whereabouts at the Goshinboku.

She walked down the path and froze at the sight before her, 'What?'

Inuyasha was in a passionate kiss and embrace with Kikyo.

'Why is he?' she couldn't finish the thought, for she was stunned and upset.

On a reflex, Kagome took a step back, which caused her to break a stick on the ground, grabbing the attention of the couple.

Inuyasha looked up at her with cold and un-reading eyes. Kagome looked straight at him, trying to understand what was happening, but she couldn't read anything from clearly off his face.

There was no remorse. There was no guilt. The only thing she could see was malice.

Without warning, Inuyasha jumped towards Kagome, "Iron Revere Soul Stealer," he yelled attacking her with his claws.

Fortunately, Kagome's powers had grown over the past year and she was able to put up a barrier to defend herself from the attack.

Once the attack ended, Kagome put the barrier down. She tried to speak to Inuyasha about why he was doing this, when an arrow hit her in the left calf, causing her to collapse to the ground in pain.

"Well, it looks like my reincarnation saved us the trouble of hunting her," Kikyo said with a smug voice as she wrapped her bow on her shoulder.

Inuyasha chuckled ominously at the comment.

Kagome was so confused and in pain form her wound that she couldn't even think straight. All she could do was stare at the face of the hanyou that she loved.

She was brought out of her stare when Kikyo kneeled down to her and pulled her chin over to look at her face. "I'll be taking my soul back now," said Kikyo.

Kagome didn't even get the chance to beg for her life or call for help.

Luckily it came.

Sesshomaru, who appeared from the sky above them, used his poison claws to slash and Kikyo's arm.

Kikyo screamed in agony as blood and clay parts began to fall to the ground beside her.

Inuyasha saw his new lover fall to the forest floor and growled, "You bastard!" He drew his trusted weapon Tetsiaga, and began to attack Sesshomaru.

The Demon Lord of the West, easily dodged the pitiful hanyou's attacks.

It was a pure coincidence that Sesshomaru happened to be on his way to visit Rin at the village when he smelled Kagome's blood. That's when he saw what was transpiring between her, his half breed brother and the undead miko.

It seemed that the dead miko wanted the rest of Kagome's soul in order to live again.

Sesshomaru didn't like this.

He respected the miko, Kagome, since she protected Rin on more than one occasion and helps take care of her in the village. It was the honorable thing was to step in and aid her.

Inuyasha's rage caused his attacks to be sloppy and Sesshomaru was able to defend himself with his poisoned claws alone. "Hurry and go," Sesshomaru told Kagome with the emotionless voice he always used.

Kagome shook herself out daze to do as she was told. "Thank you," she said to him as she began to stand up and limp away from the fight.

"Oh no you don't," growled Kikyo, who was still on the ground in pain, as she grabbed Kagome's leg to keep her there. Kagome used her good leg to kick Kikyo in the face. The undead miko let go of Kagome's leg to cradle her face where she had been hit.

Kagome moved as fast as she was able to the Bone Eaters Well. The moment she got there, due to the blood loss from the wound in her leg, she fell head first into the well.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Kagome floated in midair, feeling the familiar sensation that the Bone Eaters Well's power gave when she traveled through time, until she arrived safely to her own time.

Looking down at her injured leg, she took a deep breath before she broke the arrow in her calf and pulled it the rest of the way through, while crying in pain. Once that was done, she immediately used her new healing powers to close the gashing wound.

When she was done, she was able to take in all that had just transpired in the last ten minutes.

"Inuyasha," she said sadly as tears began to form, "…How could you?"

With tears now falling down her face, Kagome slowly climbed out of the well and did the one thing she swore she would never do.

She sealed the Bone Eaters Well.

'It's over now,' she thought to herself with a broken heart.

It would only be a few weeks from now, that Kagome would learn that when she traveled back from the Feudal Era, she had brought something precious with her.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

_Six years later_

Kagome had just taken the last few steps that led to the Higurashi shrine when she was attacked.

But she had expected it.

"Kaa-san," said the little five year old girl as she ran into Kagome's awaiting arms.

"Hello, Kar-chan," Kagome said smiling. No matter how bad her day was, she felt better after seeing her daughter after a long day at work.

Years ago, when Kagome found out she was pregnant, she was at a loss.

On the one hand she was happy to carry the child of the person that she had loved…at the time. On the other hand, she was a high school dropout who was now carrying a baby that was one fourth inu yōkai.

It was terrifying not knowing how to raise a child that had yōkai heritage, let alone giving birth to one. A hospital was definitely out of the question. If the baby ended up having dog ears or any other physical yōkai traits, they would have taken the baby away to do experiments or Kami knows what else. Kagome couldn't, no she wouldn't, let that happen.

It wasn't till a few months into her pregnancy, that Kagome was given a solution to all of her problems.

She received a letter from a famous company called Tashio Corp that offered her a job as a secretary. When she read who wrote the letter she had almost fainted since the owner and CEO of the company who wrote to her was named Sesshomaru Tashio.

Wanting answers, Kagome went to go meet with the CEO and confirmed that he was indeed Sesshomaru the Yōkai Lord of the West.

Kagome had asked him hundreds of questions that day. How was he still alive? Were there any other yōkai in this time period? Why hadn't he tried to contact her before? And lastly she asked why he would offer her a job.

The Yōkai Lord answered all of her questions and to answer the last question, he simply said, "This Sesshomaru is not without honor, and must take care of the members of his clan. That includes you and your pup."

Sesshomaru wasn't the only yōkai alive that she knew. Her adoptive son Shippo was also alive, along with her friends Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakakku.

It turned out most powerful full blooded yōkai still roamed the world.

Kagome was surprisingly happy by this information. It comforted her to have some form of familiarity back in her life.

She learned that Shippo had mated with Rin about ten years after Naraku was defeated. By doing so, Shippo and Rin shared the same life span. As long as Shippo lived so does Rin, slowly aging with him.

Kouga and Ayame also mated and bore many wolf cubs over the centuries.

It was thanks to her friends that Kagome was able to have a successful pregnancy and birth.

A few months after she was reunited with her friends, Kagome gave birth, at her family's shrine with Ayame and Rin as her midwives, to a beautiful little girl.

She named her newborn daughter, Karin. The name's translation is 'pure,' Kagome thought it was appropriate since Karin was now the 'pure' joy in her life.

At first glance, people would say that Karin was a chibi version of her mother. However, to the trained eye, a person can see the small inu yōkai traits that she inherited from her hanyou father. Like the little twitches her human shaped ears made when she was listening to a conversation from another room. The same thing happens with her nose due to her sensitivity to smell.

The only noticeable thing Karin got from her father was her amber eyes. Kagome's mother, Kun-lun, thought that it would be best for Karin if she wore contacts in public since the color was so unusual. Kagome disagreed but promised that when Karin was old enough, she would allow her to make that decision herself. Besides, she loved her daughter's eyes; they were unique and beautiful just like Karin was.

"So what did you do today?" Kagome asked Karin as she lifted the girl up and carried her to the house.

"Me and Obaa-san, went to the park where the playground is. I went all the way on the monkey bars this time," said Karin.

"Wow," said Kagome amazed.

Karin nodded proudly, "And then we came home to have lunch with Jii-san, who kept telling stories when we were eating, but I wasn't really listening." Kagome giggled a little at that. Her Jii-san never got the hang of entertaining younger children.

"Then Souta Oji-san came home from school, and we watched T.V, then we played a new video game he got but it was kind of boring. Then I heard Kaa-san coming up the stairs so I came to see you," said Karin happily. Karin loved to meet her mother when she came home. When the sun is almost about to set, she silently waits for her mother's recognizable footsteps and scent to hit those stairs.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun today," Kagome said when her daughter finished. "Do you want to go out with Kaa-san for a bit?"

Karin nodded excited.

"Where do you want to go?" Kagome asked but had a good guess what the answer would be.

"ICE CREAM," Karin yelled.

Kagome chuckled, "Okay, but we got to eat dinner first."

"Okay," Karin said not caring what she had to do to get ice cream.

"_Please…help_," said a faint voice that Kagome heard. She turned around to see if anyone was behind her, but no one was there. She put Karin down and walked around the grounds to find the source of the voice. She didn't see a soul in sight.

"What's wrong Kaa-san?" Karin asked walking up next to her.

"Kar-chan, did you hear someone ask for help?" Kagome looked down and asked her. Karin shook her head.

Kagome looked around one more time before shaking her head in confusion, 'I guess I imagined it.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

_His ship was going way to fast as he entered the atmosphere, but that was of little concern. _

_He had to hurry. _

_He had to warn the people of the third planet that the Invaders were coming. That they would destroy everything, just like they destroyed his people and home world. _

_He landed his ship, ungracefully, in a desert near an army base, he transformed his appearance to seem less threating to the species that over ran this planet. _

"_What the hell is that?" a human soldier said pointing a weapon on him. _

"_Please, I mean no harm," he tried to explain. "I'm here to warn," he stopped speaking once he read the soldiers mind, "No." _

_He was already too late. _

_The human soldier morphed into one of the Invaders and shot the weapon at him._

_He collapsed to the ground in pain from the bullet wound. Slowly he lifted his head to look at Kagome who was watching the scene with horror._

"_Please…help," the green man said looking in her eyes. _

Kagome awoke from the dream in a cold sweat and sat up from her bed, 'What the hell was that?'

She couldn't have imagined what she had just seen. All of it had felt so real, the terror, the pain, everything.

The voice she heard earlier that day, it was the same as the one in the dream. He wasn't a yōkai though, that much Kagome was certain of. 'He was something else…Maybe an…alien,' It made sense since he came from outer space, and that green skin and orange eyes.

This alien was in trouble. He was asking for help…her help.

Kagome lay back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling, 'What should I do?'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The next morning Kagome went straight to Sesshomaru office at Tashio Corp.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we need to talk," she told him as she entered.

He was sitting at his desk looking almost human.

Over the centuries, he along with other yōkai were able to glamour themselves to hide their demon traits. Although he was wearing a dark blue business suit, his human glamour showed that he had shoulder length black hair, no yōkai markings and his finger nails looked trimmed and clean. However, his eyes stayed the same color.

"What is so important that this Sesshomaru must be interrupted?" he asked her.

Kagome told her about what happened yesterday and her dream from last night.

Sesshomaru was silent when she described everything in the dream that she saw. When she was finished he went to his computer and pulled up a few photos. He turned the monitor for her to see the screen, "Was this the army base?" he pointed to one photo.

Kagome took one look and nodded, "Yes…how did you know that?"

"This Sesshomaru has been receiving photos from some concerned informants about important people mysteriously disappearing then reappearing the next day but seemed to change in both personality and scent," he said handing her a file of photos of said important people. Kagome glanced through them to see that majority of the people in question were United State politicians.

"There has to be a connection," she said thinking out loud as she browsed through the file.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, "If what you've seen is true, then a great battle may occur soon."

Kagome closed the file and placed it back on the desk, "What should we do?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his office chair as he thought it over, "You were given this message for a reason. This Sesshomaru suggests that you go to America to seek the truth."

Kagome's eyes widened at this, "But if there is going to be a battle, shouldn't you be the best person to go?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "It is important that yōkai remain hidden. Humans may be accepting of that alien 'Superman' but accepting yōkai, especially those in high power, may not be as tranquil. "

She had to agree with that, when she was first told who the full blooded yōkai in high society were, even she got a bit shaken.

"Besides, this Sesshomaru knows that you have been keeping up with her training," he said referring to her spiritual and physical training.

This was true, it was a way for Kagome to relieve stress in both her body and mind, "Alright, I'll go," she agreed a few minutes later.

"Good," said Sesshomaru with the same expressionless face he always held.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Sesshomaru informed Kagome that there would be a package waiting for her when she arrived at her shrine and instructed to take it with her on her mission.

She was scheduled to leave on the first plane tomorrow to America on a 'business' trip, for Tashio Corp. 'At least that was what the paper trail would say.'

"Why do you have to go Kaa-san?" Karin asked upset that her mother was leaving for two whole weeks. 'That's like forevers.'

Kagome smiled down at the girl. Of course, she would miss her daughter like crazy but she was leaving to help keep her and her family safe.

"Kar-chan, Kaa-san has to go because some bad people are coming, and they are gonna hurt many innocent people. So, Kaa-san has to go and make sure that it doesn't happen. But don't worry, your Sesshomaru Oji-sama, and Shippo Onii-san are going to be here to help protect you."

Kagome had told Karin many stories of her adventures in the Feudal Era, so Karin knew that her mother was capable of standing up to almost everything. But still, "I want to go with you," Karin cried.

Kagome shook her head at Karin's stubbornness. 'Definitely, her father's daughter…okay and a bit from me too.' "No Kar-chan, you need to stay here, so Kaa-san, knows that you're safe."

Karin cried harder and hugged her mother tightly. She refused to let go the rest of the day and slept next to her mother all night.

The next morning Kagome told Karin, her mother, Souta, and grandfather 'good bye.' They all were aware of what Kagome was doing and knew that they couldn't talk her out of it. So they wished her luck on her journey.

Kagome went down the shrine stairs where a cab was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "Here I go."

**There you have it folks, the end of chapter one. So what do you think so far? Like it. Hate it. Love it. Think it sucks. I want to know. I'm going to update a new chapter every Friday (time may vary). I'll try to update on Saturday and Sundays too if I can, but Fridays are definite. Next time: Kagome meets J`onn and other super heroes. **

**Till then my readers **


	2. A Team of Heroes is Formed

Welcome to the Justice League

**I would like to say thank you to: Honugirl123, KagomeInuDeman, Tinas86Roses, neverforget-3-1-07, kitsune-miko-witch, Babycutiepie, Kai3anime, TsukiyoTenshi, santanaann4524, and silverflamingkitsune for following and favroting my story. You guys are awesome and I really hope I can keep your interest through out this fanfic. **

**To my reviewers, **

**neverforget-3-1-07: I'm so glad that you liked the first chapter, hopefully you'll like this one too.**

******KINGREADER: I'm sorry you don't like the paring. Perhaps you can write your own Inuyasha and Kagome pairing story. I'm sure you'll make a good one and it'll give you exactly what you're looking for.**

**OptimusPrimeAddict: Thanks, i'm glad you like it. Hope you feel the same about this chapter. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. (Yep) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. (Yep) The only character I own is Karin. (Yep) I make no profit off this fanfic. (Mm-hmm) Please don't sue me.(...yep)

Chapter 2: A Team of Heroes is Formed

_Metropolis _

"This is Snapper Carr reporting," said the anchor man on the television in Kagome's hotel room. It had been one week since she arrived in Metropolis and she still had no idea on how to infiltrate the army base. 'It's not like I can just walk up and expect them to let me look around.'

Right now, she was sharpening the katana that Sesshomaru gave to her in his package.

Over the years Kagome had learned that she could transfer her spiritual powers into almost any type of weapon. This particular katana was forged by Totosai, who was surprisingly still alive but extremely senile, and he used some of her own hair to forge it. Thanks to that, it can pierce the thickest of demons skin.

Also, inside the package was; a new massive set of arrows, a crossman sentinel long bow, a poison shielding mask, much like Sangos, and a short red female kimono that was made with the hair of the fire rat, complete with a hood.

"While Superman has been disarming the world's warheads," the anchor continues.

Kagome paused from sharpening her sword. This was the first time she heard of this. She put down the weapon and pulled out her laptop to look up more about Superman and the warheads.

From what she looked up online, the United Nations agreed to disarm these warheads to stop any nuclear attempt of war, 'At least on this planet.'

Those warheads were probably the only thing that could have saved the world from an invasion from space. 'Oh Kami, the Invaders are already one step ahead.'

A moment later, a meteor fell from the sky landing in the square of Metropolis.

The citizens surrounded the meteor in curiosity. Thinking it was nothing more than harmless form of space rock.

Suddenly, a long sharp white skinned claw busted out of the meteor frightening everyone, as an ugly thirty foot tall, three legged alien emerged from the rock.

Without any warning, the alien began to shoot everything in its path.

Kagome could see the whole thing from her hotel window after the meteor fell. 'It looks like it's time.'

She opened the package and prepared for battle.

She put on the red kimono and tied it off using a black obi. Next, she put on black leggings and matching black combat boots. Her hair was down and she put the hood up. She finished the outfit by putting on the poison shielding mask.

She strapped the sword to her obi and strategically put a switch blade knife in each of her combat boots. Finally, she put the quaff, full of arrows, and long bow over her shoulder.

Kagome was ready for battle.

As she was about to head out the door something stopped her.

"_Help us. Please help us_," the alien's voice whispered in her mind. After alien spoke, Kagome saw images flow through her mind, which showed a bunch of Invaders fighting against Superman and the vigilant hero she knew as Batman, at the army base.

'Looks like I have somewhere else I need to be,' she thought to herself running away from the Square and toward the army base.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

_Battle Field _

Kagome arrived in her rental car a few miles away from the army base. The road she took led to an overpass that showed the view of the entire base and the battle that was currently going on.

She looked to see Superman trying to fight off the ships but more of them came. Fortunately, more heroes, some that Kagome recognized, came to help against these Invaders.

One of the Invaders ships aimed to shoot at the woman with wings and at another woman who wore a rather revealing outfit. Kagome instinctively grabbed one of her arrows, pulled back her bow and shot at the invader ship.

"Bulls eye," she said aloud as she hit the ship and purified it, causing a small explosion.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl looked up to see a young red hooded woman slide down the cliff to where they were on the small cliff step.

"Who are you?" Hawkgirl asked her.

Kagome lifted her hands up to form barrier as pieces of an alien ship were about to hit them, "A friend," Kagome told them in English. Luckily, Sesshomaru insisted she learn it and came to speak the language well.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Hey," the Green Lantern said to Superman who had his hands full with a space ship. "Who are the rookies?" he gestured to the woman in the tiara and the young girl in red.

"Not sure," Superman grunted as he threw an Invaders ship into a cliff.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Thanks," Hawkgirl said to both women.

Kagome nodded, "Would you mind giving me a lift?" she asked Wonder Woman.

"I got you sister," said Wonder Woman as she lifted Kagome by both her hands and flew them to Batman's Batwing.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Did you drop this?" Flash asked Batman, as he arrived carrying a broken wing from the famous Batwing. By this time, everyone gathered together and Flash got a good look at the two women he didn't recognize. "Whoa, where have you two been all my life?"

"Themyscira," Wonder Woman said not knowing that Flash was flirting.

Kagome didn't answer, instead she noticed a certain Dark Knight holding his side near his personalized jet. She walked over to him as Wonder Woman told her story, "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," Batman lied skillfully. Kagome saw right through it.

"No you're not, you're hurt," she said as she held her hand up and summoned her healing powers. Her hand began to glow a light purple, "I can heal you if you'd like."

Batman raised an eyebrow at the young woman's glowing hand but slowly nodded at the offer.

Kagome put her hand just where his broken left rib was and healed the injuries. Once she was done, Batman moved a little feeling as good as new. He didn't say thank you to her but he nodded in gratitude.

"You're welcome," she said un-offended by Batman's lack of manners. 'Sesshomaru's attitude is way worse.'

"Hey kid," the Green Lantern called to get Kagome's attention.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion, "Excuse me, did you just call me…a baby goat?" she asked. Her English may have been good but she wasn't skilled on English slang. 'But I'm sure a 'kid' is a young goat.'

The Flash laughed out loud at the question.

Green Lantern could tell by the look in her eye that the red hooded girl was asking a serious question, "You're a foreigner to the U.S aren't you?"

Kagome nodded but didn't say where she was from.

"Why are you here?" the Green Lantern asked simply.

"My boss asked me to investigate some disturbances regarding people disappearing and then returned with a change in personality. You can call me," Kagome took a second to think it over not wanting to give her real name, not yet anyway, "Miko, I'm also here because he," she pointed to the alien, "asked for my help."

"She is right," said the Martian, J`onn J'onzz, to everyone. "I telepathically summoned all of you here."

"I'm usually quick on updates," said Flash, "But could someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"So, you came here to warn us?" Wonder Woman asked J`onn.

"This is weird," said Flash while rubbing his head.

"I've seen weirder," said the Green Lantern.

"Me too," Kagome admitted.

"You're a," he was about to use the word 'kid' again but stopped himself. "You're young, what have you seen?"

"Things that no one, no matter what their age, should see in their life time," she responded.

"It happened a thousand of your Earth years ago," J`onn began to tell all of them his tale. How his home world, Mars, was invaded by the same aliens that they had seen today. These Invaders had taken over and destroyed his planet, along with all of his people, but not before they took their abilities, such as phase and shape shifting. Only one final attack with a nerve gas stopped the brutal assaults. Now, J`onn was the last of his kind. "For five hundred years, I stood guard over them. But when I was in a hibernation cycle, an astronaut from Earth accidentally unleashed them."

"Hey," the Flash interrupted. "Those astronauts didn't say anything about finding aliens on Mars."

"Someone from Washington must have made it classified information," concluded the Green Lantern.

Kagome expressed her opinion, "What makes you think those astronauts were the same men who left?" Everyone turned to her not having considered that fact. "If they stole J`onn-san's shape shifting powers, they could have changed to look like the astronauts."

Superman's eyes widened in realization, because now it all made sense. Senator Allen Carter was the astronaut on that mission to Mars, and he was the one that ordered that the warheads to be demobilized. Out of frustration he punched a nearby tree. "They used me," he gritted through his teeth. He was used before years ago by one of his nemesis, Darkside, and he didn't care to repeat that again.

"None of that matters now," Batman told his friend. "They're here now and we have to stop them."

"It may already be too late," said J`onn.

A bolt of lightning came from the ground of Metropolis, startling some of the heroes. The Invaders used the lighting to teleport their factories across the planet.

"What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"The Invaders are nocturnal," J`onn said simply. "They need to block out the sun in order to live on this planet."

"Friends of yours?" the Flash asked Batman, trying to find some humor in the horrific situation.

"It's no joke," Batman said not amused.

"Can't you just make another batch of that nerve gas?" the Flash asked J'onn.

"No, the gas can only be made by a rare martian plant. I brought a sample but the Invaders destroyed it when I was captured," J`onn said in regret.

"That's not your fault," Kagome said to J`onn. "You took a big risk coming to warn us and you summoned all of us to help. Now there is a fighting chance."

J`onn stared at the young earth woman who asked to be called Miko. He knew that wasn't her real name. When he entered her mind a week ago, he saw everything about her. All the fighting, the bloodshed, the pain, the loss, and what she had gained. This was a strong being, 'If she can see any optimism in this rage of chaos, then maybe there is hope,' J`onn thought to himself.

"We'll have to take out those factories," Wonder Woman, also known as Diana, said.

"Lady this ain't a place for amateurs or people too young to fight," the Green Lantern said referring to the amazon princess and the miko.

"We Amazon's are warriors born," Diana said insulted. "You want to test me."

"Fighting among ourselves isn't going to stop those Invaders," Kagome told the arguing heroes. She wasn't insulted by what Green Lantern had said. 'I was too young to fight, but I can't change that now.'

Green Lantern was a little embarrassed that he was put in his place by a kid.

"Miko's right," Superman said in agreement. "Green Lantern, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Green Lantern, also known as John, nodded, "We'll need tactical objectives and we should probably split up into teams."

"Dib's on the Amazon," Flash said putting his arm over her shoulder.

"No way," said John. "You're with me."

"I'll join your team," Kagome said to Green Lantern. John gave her a questioning look, "You don't think I can handle myself because of my age. I want to prove you wrong and earn your respect."

John was impressed by her reason, 'If she wants my respect, she's on the right track.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"You're no fun," the Flash complained running in the water as Green Lantern flew carrying Kagome with the power of his ring.

"This isn't supposed to be fun," John scolded. "We got a job to do."

"He knows that," Kagome said defending the Flash. "It's just his way of copping."

"See, she gets it," said Flash, he was beginning to really like Miko, 'She's easy on the eyes too.'

When the trio arrived at the Amazons, that had one of the Invaders factories, they kept their distance wanting to find the best way to attack.

"Okay here's the plan," Green Lantern began to say.

"What plan?" asked the Flash. "We just kick their butts, right," he said the last part before he ran off.

"Baka," Kagome mumbled before pulling an arrow out and aiming for one of the three legged aliens with her long bow.

"What's that mean?" John asked before the Flash stepped on an alien land mine.

"It means 'idiot'," she said before shooting one of the three legged aliens disintegrating it.

John smirked at the translation, and then flew down to help free Flash from the alien goo he was now stuck in. "Hopefully, the others are having better luck then we are."

Kagome slid down from the cliff watching their backs.

"Haven't you ever heard of team work?" asked John as he used his ring to burn off the goo from Flash's body.

"Can we save the speeches for later?" asked Flash. "Miko, needs help," he pointed as Kagome was shielding them with her barrier.

Once he was finished Green Lantern tried to face the three legged aliens head on with a barrier of his own. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for the gas that came when he hit one of them. He passed out from the toxin.

Flash used his speed to move the toxin from the air. "GL?" he asked in concern. John was unconscious from the foreign toxin. Flash looked over to see Miko still shooting at one three legged alien who refused to keep still. He then grabbed John under one arm and ran to get Miko, "We got to go," he said as he lifted her with his other arm and ran away from the battle zone.

The speedster didn't stop until they were a safe distance away. "Lay him down," Kagome ordered Flash.

He did as he was told and laid Green Lantern down on his back. Kagome summoned the same healing powers she'd used for Batman and some of her purification powers to make her hands glow. She laid her hands on John's chest to purify the toxins in his body and healing any damage that was done.

John coughed as he woke up.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Green Lantern nodded, "Yea…hey," he said getting her full attention, "That was impressive stuff you did back there." She definitely earned his respect after that.

Even with her mask Green Lantern could tell that Miko was smiling.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Hey Miko," the Flash asked as they went to meet the others in Metropolis. Kagome was once again being carried by Green Lantern's ring, "If you don't mind me asking, how do your powers work?"

Kagome didn't mind telling him, "I use what is known as holy energy. By manipulating the pieces of my soul, I can transfer my powers to my weapons to purify my enemies."

Both men were skeptical once they heard the phrase 'holy energy', but if that's what she thinks gave her power, who were they to disagree.

When the trio arrived in Metropolis, they tried to help civilians get to safety before they met up on top of a building with Diana and J`onn.

With Green Lantern busy trying to save a few children under a fallen building, Flash had to be the one to carry Kagome up the building with his super speed.

"Arigato, Flash-kun," she said to him.

"Ah ha," the Flash said startling her, "You're Japanese." Kagome slapped her head at her slip up. "Hey no worries," he said as he put his arm over her shoulder. "Japanese chicks are hot."

Kagome was now frustrated, "I'm not a bird, you hentai." Only J`onn knew what that Japanese word meant in English.

"What's that mean?" asked the Flash. Kagome didn't answer. "No problem, I'll look it up later. Anyway what's going on?"

"Superman was captured," Diana pointed to the factory, "Along with Hawkgirl."

"What about Batman?" asked Green Lantern when he arrived on top of the building.

Both Diana and J`onn lowered their heads giving them their answer.

"No," Kagome said sadly knowing that the Dark Knight didn't make it. J`onn put his hand on her shoulder in comfort. She reached up and put her hand on top of his in thanks.

"He acted heroically," J`onn told them, "to the very end."

"This isn't good," John said aloud.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The group of heroes moved to the ground to get a better look at the factory from behind some rubble.

"I can't believe we're doing this again," complained Flash.

"Superman would do the same for us," Green Lantern said a matter of fact.

"What the hell is that?" Kagome said suddenly staring at the sky. She couldn't see anything, but she could sure as hell sense it. 'So much anger and malice.'

"You sense 'him'," J`onn informed her, "the Imperium."

"The who?" asked a confused Flash.

"The supreme intelligence that controls these Invaders," he said before clenching his fists. "We have met before."

"Okay," Green Lantern said in leader mode. "We're going in; Flash you make a distraction, Diana you're with me. Miko, you watch our backs, J`onn once we're in, help bring Miko up to the factory."

"You want to rely on an amateur?" Diana teased.

"Watch your step Flash-kun," Kagome advised him.

"You got it," Flash said winking at her.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Everyone left to do their job. Once they were done, J`onn wrapped one of his arms around her waist, mind full of her weapons, while she wrapped her arm around his neck. She blushed slightly at the closeness.

J`onn sensed Kagome's uneasiness, which caused him to fluster a little but he ignored the feeling and flew them to the factory opening.

"Where are they being held?" Green Lantern asked J`onn as he put Miko down.

"This way," he said stopping and landing at a hallway. Everyone was quite as they heard the Invaders speaking to each other. Flash soon appeared but before he could speak, Kagome put her finger above her mask to silence him.

"Wait here," J`onn told them as he morphed into the shape of an invader. He ran to the other Invaders pointing in the hero's secret location while speaking the Invaders language. While the two naïve Invaders were about to attack the group, J`onn phased behind them and struck two of his arms inside their bodies making them unable to move. The Invaders collapsed to the ground unconscious after J`onn pulled his arms out.

"Is it just me, or does he creep you out too?" Flash asked everyone.

Kagome just shrugged, "Not really," she said honestly, "I've seen a lot worse."

The group walked cautiously as they came to the cell of Superman and Hawkgirl.

"They are behind these walls," J`onn told them pointing to said wall.

Diana tried to punch through the wall a few times but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me try," Kagome said as Diana moved out of her way. Kagome unsheathed her katana and stabbed it at the wall. She channeled her purification power through the sword and dissolving the cell wall. Flash applauded impressed.

"Great Hera," Diana said seeing the states of Superman and Hawkgirl.

They were both bonded upside down by their arms and legs. The heroes rushed to help them but Kagome and J`onn stayed behind.

"Something's not right," J`onn said to Kagome.

She nodded and sensed the prisoner's auras, "IT'S NOT THEM," she yelled hoping to warn them but it was too late. The importers morphed into the Invaders and released, knock out toxin into the room. Thanks to Kagome's mask she wasn't affected but she didn't see an Invader behind her, who knocked her unconscious by hitting the back of her head with his weapon.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The group of heroes awoke some time later, bond to the wall by their hands and feet.

"Earth's mightiest heroes," one of the Invaders mocked before he morphed into Senator Carter. "Welcome."

"You," growled an angry Superman. "You used me."

"You were so eager to cooperate," Carter said as if it was Superman's own fault for being so naïve. "Thanks' to you the humans were helpless against us."

"This isn't over," Kagome glared at the alien. She knew that even if they failed, the yōkai wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Wrong," said the alien Carter. The ceiling above them grew a small hole to show the heroes a mother ship that landed in midair to reveal another tiny ship lowering to them. From what Kagome could feel it, 'it has to be the Imperium.'

Sure enough, the Imperium revealed himself, resembling a human sized black and purple jelly fish.

"J'onn J'onzz," said the evil Imperium. "It's been so long." The Imperium lifted a still bond J`onn closer to him.

Once J`onn was released the Invader soldiers began torturing him with their weapons of electronic shocking spears. The heroes' watched in horror. "Stop it," Kagome cried helplessly.

The Imperium got closer to J`onn as his ugly tentacles began to pierce through J`onn's skin and absorbed the Martian into his body, torturing him further. "Hmm even now you resist," the Imperium said amused before noticed something in the Martian's mind. "You're hiding something," the Imperium said suddenly. "What is it?"

"Is that fear I sense?" J`onn challenged the Imperium, before screaming to the side of the room, "NOW!"

An explosion from the corner of the room startled everyone. They all turned to see, hanging on the Inavder's factory wall, Batman.

The Invaders tried to shoot him down but Batman evaded them easily. He shoved a mechanical box inside a red orb and managed to reverse the ion charge inside the orb, causing it to turn blue.

"I mentally, shielded him so he couldn't be detected," said a struggling J`onn.

Kagome smiled in relief that her new friend is alive and well.

"Shoot it," commanded the Imperium referring to the orb.

The Invaders tried but with no luck, for the barrier around the orb was too strong.

Now, that the ion charge was reversed, the sky began to clear and showed the sun. As a result, the Invaders skin began to melt by the suns painful light.

J`onn managed to free himself from the Imperium and began to drag the ugly alien into the sun, where he screamed in agony. "You hide in shadows and shun the light," J`onn began to taunt over the Imperium's screaming. "Why? Does it burn your pale putrid skin?"

Batman swung on his grappling hook line to the trapped heroes and began to free Diana with a laser. "Ultra violet rays," he explained. "They have no resistant to our sun."

"So you found their weakness after all," said an impressed Diana.

Now that the sun was back, Superman got his full power back and began to free himself from his prison using his laser beam vision. He then freed Miko who was next to him. The rest of the heroes began to free each other.

Together they all worked to create more holes in the ceiling to cause more sun light to come through. Kagome helped by using her arrows to melt the ceiling away.

J`onn wasn't able to keep hold of Imperium and was knocked out by the alien's electric shock. Kagome ran to help the Martian in his weakened state.

Superman watched her back as she summoned her healing powers and began to heal J`onn.

The Martian awoke feeling better then he did moments ago and looked up to see Kagome's blue eyes looking at him with concern. "I am no longer in pain," he reassured her.

With the combined forces of both Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl, the duo was able to take down the Imperium and his ship, exposing the alien to sunlight.

Unfortunately, the ship crashed into the factory, beginning its collapse. After rescuing the human hostages, Green Lantern used the power of his ring to carry the hostages out of the factory. The rest of the heroes flew out the factory with Wonder Woman carrying Batman, Superman carrying Flash, and J`onn carrying Kagome.

After landing a safe distance away, they watched as the sky began to clear further and the alien mother ship returned to the darkness of space.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

For the next few days, the heroes went around the world defeating the lackey Invaders who refused to give up.

Eventually they were all taken down, however the public wondered what would happen if there was another invasion.

As usual, Batman had a plan.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

_One week after the Invasion  
_

Kagome couldn't believe it, 'I'm in outer space.'

She was in a spacecraft that was created by Batman called the Watchtower.

"Iced mocha?" Flash offered her as the others gathered impressed by the Watchtower. Kagome accepted the drink and said her thanks. Of course, she couldn't drink it since she had her mask on.

"So what's this got to do with us?" Green Lantern asked referring to the Watchtower.

Superman looked at the Earth beneath them, "I once thought I could protect the world by myself," he admitted. He then turned to look at the group, "But I was wrong. We all saved the planet by working together. And I believe by staying together as a team, that we can be a force of peace and justice."

"So what are we like a bunch of super friends?" the Flash asked half joking.

"No," Superman answered. "More like a Justice League."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the name.

"Do you have any idea on how corny that sounds?" Flash told him. "But the big man's got a point. I'm in," he said pointing his hand on top of Superman's.

"Me too," said Green Lantern copying the Flash and put his hand on top of theirs.

"Count me in," Hawkgirl said while putting her hand on top of Green Lanterns.

"My mother may not approve," Diana admitted. "But I find man's world fascinating. So, I'm in."

Superman nodded at her joining and then looked at Kagome, "Well Miko?"

Kagome was at a divide, "I don't know," she said. "I have other priorities that always come first, but I didn't realize how much I missed fighting to protect people until now."

"Missed?" John said confused. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was fifteen," she answered. His eyes widened in shock not knowing that she had fighting at such a young age. "I'll have to talk with my family about this, but I would be honored to join you," she said while putting her hand on top of Dianas.

Superman nodded at what Miko had said. Family was a value that he himself put first and was glad that Miko took this into consideration before making a full commitment "Batman?" Superman questioned his friend.

"I'm not a people person," he admitted, "But when you need my help, which you will, call me."

"Well," Kagome said while Batman walked away, and pulled her hand back. "If we're going to work together," she said as she took off the hood and loosened her mask in order for them to see her face. "You might as well know my real name. I am Kagome, nice to meet you," she said the last part bowing.

"I told you Japanese chicks are hot," said the Flash to no one in particular.

"I'm not a bird, you hentai," she straightened her body and yelled at him.

"Oh yea," the Flash said zooming off and coming back with a Japanese to English dictionary. "Let's see…hentai…hentai…ah, here it is. Hentai, English translation 'pervert.' …Hey," he said as Kagome and the others laughed.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Kagome walked till she fond J`onn looking at the sky where the planet Mars could be seen as a red star.

"J`onn-san," Kagome said getting his attention.

"Yes Kagome," he said turning to look at her.

"I'm glad that you're on the team," she told him. "And I know that you decided to live here on the Watchtower. But if you ever get too lonely, just know that you can come and visit me and my family at our shrine any time."

J`onn was moved by Kagome's offer. "Thank you, Kagome," he said. This was the first time he had seen her without her mask face to face. And he couldn't help but notice that for a human, she was quite pretty.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"I take it your mission was a success," Sesshomaru said over the phone.

Kagome was on her cell phone looking down at the Earth, as Japan slowly came into view, "Yes it was."

"Good," he said pleased. "Someone here wishes to speak with you," he said as he handed the phone over to the other person.

"Kaa-san," Karin said happily into the phone.

"Hello Kar-chan," Kagome said smiling wider.

"Did you save the world, Kaa-san?" Karin asked.

"I helped a little," she teased.

**Whoot whot. Kagome's now in the Justice League. So tell me what you all think? I love reviews, nice or mean. Next time: The Miko is now a full time hero and the opening of the Pit of Lost Souls. **

**Till then my readers**


	3. The Gates of Hell

Welcome to the Justice League

**To my reviewers:**

**Diane (Guest): You're right. I'll go and fix that, thank you****. Glad you like it.**

**a fan (Guest): Thanks, i'll try.**

**EgyptianAssassin: All in good time. **

**And thank you too all who are reading, following and/or favoriting my story. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. (If I did, I would be drunk with power) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. (But the power belongs to them *insert tear*) The only character I own is Karin. (At least I own something *insert smile*) I make no profit off this fanfic. (No wait, put the tear back *place back the tear*) Please don't sue me. (*insert cute anime eyes* Pretty please)

Chapter 3: The Gates of Hell

"You wish to work from home?" Sesshomaru said to make sure he had heard Kagome correctly.

"Yes," said Kagome confidently.

It had been three months since she had agreed to be a member of the Justice League. However, do to her work and hero schedule, it was difficult for Kagome to go on any missions or spend time with her family. Already she had missed an outer space trial regarding Green Lantern and the issue regarding Atlantis and its king, Aquaman.

"I want to help the Justice League, and I can't do that, plus work full time and take care of Karin. Something has to give, and I'm afraid it has to be my position here," she explained.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I would be surprised if it wasn't," he knew the young miko well, and knew that if she had a chance to help other then she would take it. "You request will be granted," he told her. "But you must come into the office at least once a month."

Kagome nodded to the agreement.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"For real sis," Souta said in total fan boy mode. "You're gonna be a real super hero."

Kagome nodded at her brother's giddiness. She was currently packing some of the things that she'll need for the Watchtower. Such as her weapons, extra cloths, etc.

After having a long discussion with her family on her decision about joining the Justice League full time, almost all of them supported her.

Shippo remained skeptical thinking that she shouldn't have to put her life on the line. After some begging on Kagome's end, and a little persuasion from Rin, he finally agreed.

Karin was the hardest to convince, she didn't want her mother to be away, possibly for days on end. However, Kagome promised her that she would come see her every night and weekends when she could. Karin reluctantly agreed, 'Kaa-san is a hero now and other people need her.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

_Four months later_

"So Diana, went back to Themyscira?" Kagome asked Superman as they wondered the halls of the Watchtower.

Over these past few months Kagome had been able to earn a respectable place among the team. She became good friends, with all of them.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were like sisters to her.

Green Lantern and Superman were like protective older brothers.

Flash continued to flirt with her but she knew that he just did it to tease her.

Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to know Batman so well since he wasn't a full time member.

J`onn, became a really good friend to her as well. In fact, he seemed to open up more to her than any other member of the team. He told her about his life and family on Mars. She repaid the favor by telling him her story of the Feudal Era and about Karin, something not even Batman knew about.

Even though J`onn knew of Kagome's past and family, he was flattered that she trusted him with such personal information.

"Yes, she missed her home, and I thought she could use the time off," Superman admitted.

"Geez, how come I can't get some of that?" asked Flash, who came up next to them, wishing he'd get time off too.

Kagome chuckled at this, "You would be bored within five minutes, Flash-kun."

"True," Flash admitted.

They all made their way to the control room where J`onn was on monitor duty, when they got a call, "There is a break in at the museum in Metropolis," J`onn informed them. When he took a look at the security cameras his eyes widened. "It's Wonder Woman."

"Nani?" Kagome said surprised, when she looked at the monitors to see that he was right.

"What is she thinking?" the Flash asked.

"We got to go and ask her," Superman said. He wanted answers from her, and he was gonna get them.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

When they had arrived at the Museum of Metropolis, there was a gigantic hole in the ceiling.

"Diana," Superman yelled to get her attention.

Wonder Woman looked up to see the Flash, Miko, J`onn, and Superman standing on the roof looking down on her. "This doesn't concern you," she told them.

"It does when you start tearing up museums," Flash scolded her.

"Nee-san," Kagome said to the amazon woman. She told Diana about seeing her as a sister and asked if she could call her so. "Please, tell us."

Diana took one look at Kagome's pleading eyes and sighed. She flew up to the roof and folded her arms. "When I arrived at Themyscira, it was in ruins from a recent battle. My sisters and my mother…they were all turned to stone by a sorcerer named Felix Faust. He told me that the only way he'll turn them back is if I find these relics," she lifted her hand to show them the stone relic that she fought a giant statue for. "He's giving me twenty four to find the last two."

"And you trust him?" asked Superman.

"Of course not," Diana admitted. "But I don't have a choice."

"I say we go there and kick that sorcerers ass," suggested Flash.

"No," said Diana. "Men are forbidden to enter Themyscira."

"You and I can take him," Kagome said wanting to take down the one who hurt her Nee-chan. Diana smirked at her sister's confidence.

"I'm sorry sister, but even strangers are unwelcome. Besides, I promised to go alone," Diana said regrettably.

"Then there's only one solution," said J`onn. "We'll have to help you find the other relics."

Diana smiled at the offer, as everyone nodded in agreement.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Superman and Wonder Woman took one of the two crystals that tells where the other relics are and J`onn, Kagome and Flash took the other.

The last group took Javelin 7, since Flash and Kagome couldn't fly, to the Amazons where a relic was hidden.

"Just picture it," the Flash was saying to J`onn. "The sun, the sea, hundreds of women running around and me the first man they had ever seen. Oh and what do I have? Iced Mocha's for everyone."

"Hentai," Kagome murmured. J`onn smirked, being the only one who heard her.

"I fail to see the attraction," J`onn said honestly. Once you found a potential mate on Mars. All other members of the opposite gender simply cease their notice. This ends once a mate dies, of course.

"Man, you really are from Mars," Flash complained.

"Well excuse him for respecting woman," said Kagome.

"Hey I respect woman," Flash objected. "I just like showing good looking girls a good time."

"Riiiight," said Kagome. 'Flash and Miroku would have gotten along great.'

"Perhaps we should concentrate on finding the relic," J`onn said to regain their focus on the mission.

"No problem," the Flash said before grabbing the crystal and running into the pyramid. It took preciously three seconds for him to come back holding a clay pot that the relic was in.

"That was easy." The second Flash took the lid off of the clay pot and pulled out the relic, all hell broke loose. A giant snake monster emerged from the ground ready to attack the group of heroes with its fire attacks, "or not."

Kagome put a barrier around them in order to protect them from the flames.

Once the snake stopped the fire breathing assault, Flash ran out of the Miko's barrier. With his super speed he ran up the snakes back and managed to get the beasts head tied in a knot.

With one fatal punch, J`onn hit the snake in its jaw and the snake went down for good.

Kagome's jaw dropped, 'I knew he was strong but I had no idea how much.'

"Remind me to never piss you off," said Flash as he picked up the relic.

They re-entered the Javelin to find a message from Batman to meet him at Felix Faust's office.

"Hopefully, we can find some answers there," J`onn gave his opinion.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

_Office of Felix Faust_

Kagome's body shivered.

"You cold?" asked Flash.

"No," she told him. "All the power that's in here…it makes my hair stand on end."

The heroes were looking around the office to see the many relics and books that Faust owned. Out of curiosity, Flash picked up a staff and inspected it. Unknowingly, the staff shot a lightning bolt at a wall where Batman's head would have been if he didn't duck in time.

"Don't. Touch. Anything," Batman gritted through his teeth. "We don't know what powers we are dealing with."

Everyone who was holding something put it down immediately.

"So, who is this guy?" asked Superman.

Batman began to tell them about how Felix Faust was once a respected professor in archeology. He was kicked out of the University once he began to study the mystic arts. "He swore revenge on those who mocked him. Several later disappeared."

"Oh my Kami," Kagome said pointing to the stoned heads mantled on the wall. All with terrified expressions on their faces, 'That's sick.'

"Eww," the Flash cringed.

"He's mad," said Superman.

"It gets worse," Batman admitted. "I found his journal. The last entry makes references to Tartarus."

Kagome's hands covered her over her mask at the mention of the name. She had to deal with the gates of Hell before, when she and her friends in the Feudal Era dealt with So'unga, and didn't wish to go through that experience again.

Diana then explained how her mother, Hippolyta, had to guard the gates of Tartarus, or the Pit of Lost Souls, after Hades tricked her into opening the gates of Olympus. "To make sure the gates could never be unlocked. The key was broken and scattered across the globe."

"Then the relics are parts of this key," J`onn pieced together.

"He wants to unlock the gate to Tartarus," Kagome concluded.

"Where is the gate?" Superman asked.

"Beneath Themyscira," Diana informed them.

"You can't give him the key," Kagome begged the Amazon.

"If I don't my mother and my sisters will remain petrified forever," she told Kagome regrettably.

"If you do it could be the end of the world," said Batman.

Diana struggled with what to do. She needed to save her mother but couldn't put the world in jeopardy.

Kagome put her hand on Diana's shoulder, "Desperate times, call for desperate measures Nee-san."

Diana nodded understanding what she meant. If she was going to save her mother and sisters, she had to break Themyscirain law.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

_Themyscira_

They waited for Diana to go first, to make Faust believe that he had won. As a reward for Diana's cooperation, he un-petrified Hippolyta.

Of course, he wasn't planning on keeping her that way. Felix Faust began to chant the spell to petrify both Hippolyta and Diana.

He was stopped as Flash ran by and snatched the sorcerer's charm out of the his hand.

The rest of the team revealed themselves to Faust, who was angered by their presents.

"You brought men to Themyscira," said an appalled Hippolyta.

"Hey she brought me too," Kagome said hopping to cheer the woman up. By the look on Hippolyta's face, it didn't work.

"It's over Faust," said Superman.

"NEVER," cried Faust as he shot an energy ball. By using other of his mystical powers he was able to evade most of the heroes' attacks. He summoned a plant monster to trap the heroes.

Everyone struggled fighting this living plant thing. Even Kagome's sword had trouble purifying the plant monster.

With the team distracted, Faust took the key and Hippolyta to the gates of Tartarus. Once Faust was gone the plant vines began to wither, and then die, allowing the heroes to free themselves.

"It's too late," stated Flash.

"No," Diana said worried for her mother but knew all was not lost yet, "There is only one place they could have gone."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Diana led the team down a stair way, which was the entrance of the temple that held the gates of Tartarus.

The smell of something dead and rotting was growing stronger the deeper they got into the temple. It was enough to make all of them gag.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake as the gates opened and released the Lord of the Underworld, Hades.

Diana, Superman, who was carrying Batman, J`onn, who was carrying Kagome were flying and Flash ran to the location of the gate. They stopped at a safe distance to see what would happen between Faust and Hades.

For being the God of the Underworld, Hades wasn't as menacing as Kagome expected him to be. He just looked like an ordinary muscular human man with armor on.

That is until he betrayed Faust and transformed the sorcerer into an old man.

"Good Lord," Superman said quietly out loud.

Diana had seen enough and grabbed a discarded sword and freed her mother from her chained prison, "This way mother," she said dragging Hippolyta to safety.

"Hippolyta, you didn't tell me you had a daughter," said Hades amused. "I wonder if she's as loving as her mother."

'Sick bastard,' Kagome thought as she and the other heroes came out of hiding in order to battle Lord Hades.

Superman and Batman attacked the God of the Underworld but failed to do any real damage.

Kagome shot one of her arrows at him to see if any damage can be done. Surprisingly, her usual lighten arrow ran out of power and turned into a regular wooden arrow which Hades caught with ease.

"Well well well," said Hades tauntingly but still interested as he looked at Kagome. "A priestess. A servant of the Gods, thinks that she can bring down the God of the Underworld," he laughed once he was done speaking, "Silly child."

'Damn it,' Kagome swore mentally, not considering that. It didn't stop her from trying to attack using her katana though.

Everyone continued to attack Hades but he just couldn't be stopped.

"We got to get him back into the Pit," Kagome told Diana who was protecting her mother.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE A GOD," said an annoyed Hades as he summoned undead warriors to attack the heroes.

"Uh oh," said Flash.

"Not this again," Kagome groaned, referring to the undead soldiers she faced with So'unga. She used her katana to slice and purify the undead soldiers.

All the heroes struggled with the undead warriors and only the ones Kagome struck stayed down completely, as she purified them with her katana.

Hades watched the heroes try and fail to evade the fire ball attacks that he used on them. "BOW DOWN TO ME MORTALS," he yelled before Faust attacked him in the back with enough power to show Hades true form. A terrifying monster, with gray skin, bull horns horns and three tongues.

"Great Hera," said Diana.

'Now that's what you expect the Lord of the Dead to look like,' thought Kagome.

Hades lunged his body to Hippolyta and pinned her to the ground using his body.

"Diana, destroy the key," Hippolyta yelled to her daughter.

Diana hurried to do as she was told. It wasn't easy to turn the key from to lock the gate. Lightning shocks traveled through Diana's entire body causing her to scream in agony. Eventually, she was able to free the key and threw it to the ground breaking it, "BACK TO THE PIT YOU MONSTER!"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The Gates of Tarturus began to close, with high winds forcing everything, that wasn't nailed down, to fly in the direction of the Pit.

Kagome couldn't grab something fast enough and began flying into the gate entrance. She screamed in terror before he was saved by J`onn who phased through the ruble in order to get to her. J`onn dragged her down to the ground and used his body to protect her from flying daubery. "Arigato J`onn-san," Kagome said so relieved that she didn't bother speaking English.

Her gaze shifted to the gate, and in horror, she watched Diana and her mother almost get sucked in. Luckily they made it out before the gate closed, with Hades still inside.

"He's gone," said Hippolyta.

"What did you ever see in him?" Diana asked.

"Ancient history," Hippolyta answered.

'I've been there,' Kagome couldn't help but sympathize.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Once the sun rose over Themyscira, the amazon's were free from their petrified stone prisons. The battle was now truly over.

As a reward for saving Themyscira, Flash, Superman, Batman, J`onn and Kagome were rewarded with royal offerings, making them true heroes.

"We owe you eternal gratitude," said Hippolyta.

"Hear that," Flash said to an Amazon warrior trying to impress her, "'eternal gratitude.'" The Amazon glared at his flirting. "She wants me," he told J`onn smugly.

"Indeed," was all J`onn could say. Kagome chuckled next to him.

Once the ceremony was over Hippolyta said she was grateful for Diana's return but couldn't ignore the fact that she had broken the law and brought men to the Themyscira. Hippolyta had no choice but to banish her own daughter.

"Nani?" Kagome said surprised that Diana's own mother did that to her.

"Hey," defended Flash, "She risked her ass to save all of you."

"Please, she did this because she loves you," begged Superman. "Don't punish her for that."

"No," said an emotionless Diana. "I did break the law and I humbly accept your judgment...The Fates were against us mother. Goodbye," she said the last part while holding back her tears.

"Present arms," said one of the Amazon soldiers as their princess left to the Javelin.

"This is total bull," complained Flash who was then scolded by Batman.

"Don't make this any harder," warned the Dark Knight.

As Diana made it to the Javelin she was approached by J`onn and Kagome.

"Diana," J'onn said as he put his hand on the woman shoulder.

Kagome hugged Diana wanting to comfort her friend. If it were not for the torn look on Hippolyta's face, she would have thought the woman to be cruel.

Diana hugged her back but pulled back a moment later, "Let's go," Diana told the others.

They entered the Javelin and went back to the Watchtower.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

_Higurashi Shrine_

"Kaa-san, you're holding me too tight," Karin said to Kagome, who was holding her in a loving embrace.

Once the mission was over, Kagome took one of the Javelin's that was assigned to her and headed straight home. The minute she landed she went to her daughter's room.

"I'm sorry Kar-chan," Kagome told her. "I just love you so much."

"I love you too, Kaa-san," said Karin.

Kagome didn't realize how lucky she was to have her daughter in her life. Hippolyta made one of the most difficult decisions of her life.

And as a mother, Kagome knew what anguish it will cause her.

**Kagome is now an official member of the Justice League. Keep in mind that it doesn't mean that she will be in every single mission. So what do readers think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Pretty? What? Next time: Their will finally be some Kagome and J`onn fluff…and talking gorillas. **

**Till then my readers**


	4. A Talking What Now?

Welcome to the Justice League

**To my reviewers: **

**Angel4EverLostInLife: Here you go.**

**Applejax XD :Hope this is fun enough for you.**

**sverhei: Thanks, I look forward to reading more of your story.**

**OptimusPrimeAddict: I know right XD!**

**BLACK MAS: Wow thank you. **

**rspringb: I'm glad, and I plan to. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League.(Got it) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. (Understood) The only character I own is Karin. (Take that fools) I make no profit off this fanfic. (I assumed as much.) Please don't sue me.

Chapter 4: A Talking What Now?

Over the next month and a half, Kagome continued with her hero persona Miko. She made a bit of a name for herself in Tokyo. Although, she doesn't have any actual super villains like the other Justice League members, she does have stop a few thugs every now and again. She even managed to purify some rouge yōkai that kill or eat humans.

Today was Sunday, and it was Kagome's last day off before reporting back to the Watchtower. She spent those days with her family, but she mostly spent it with Karin.

They did simple things together, watching movies, going to the park, or getting ice cream. She also told Karin stories of her missions. The more stories Karin heard, the more excepting she was of her mother going to be with the Justice League, 'Kaa-san is cool.'

"Would it really be so bad if I tell a few people?" Souta asked his sister. "How often do people get to say that their sister is a super hero?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother's question. Even though he was in middle school now, he still didn't see the big picture.

"Souta, if people knew who I was, all the people that I've put away can hurt you, Kaa-san, or Kar-chan. Do you really think broadcasting my identity to impress your friends is really worth it?" she asked him.

Souta pouted and then stuck his tongue out at her when her head was turned. Karin laughed at his face from her spot on the living room floor. 'Watching Kaa-san and Souta Oji-chan arguing is funny.'

Suddenly, Kagome's com-link in went off, she pressed the button inside her ear, "Moshi-moshi,"she answered.

Batman knew this to be a Japanese getting for someone on the phone, "We got a problem."

"How bad?" she asked.

"Central City is gone," he informed.

Kagome's eyes widened, "I'm on my way."

A whole city and its people just gone, 'Yep, that's bad.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Outside Central City (Or where it used to be)_

Kagome arrived on her Javelin to a giant crater where a city should have resided.

Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and J`onn were already on the ground.

"What happened?" she asked her team mates.

Diana walked up and placed her hand in midair to show Miko the problem, "It's some kind of energy field," she informed her.

J`onn attempted to phase through it but it forced him back, while electrocuting him.

Hawkgirl hit the field to try and take it down with her mace only causing it to electrocute her and throwing her back to hit Diana, knocking them both down. "Perhaps, we should try another approach," said Diana after she collected herself.

"I wonder," Kagome said as she pulled out one of her arrows and drew her bow. She released her arrow, only to make it half way through the field before it broke in half. Her arrows destroyed demonic or magical barriers but not science made ones, "Stupid technology," she muttered.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Batman analyzed the energy that the barrier was giving. Although he didn't know how to get through it yet, he did discover the same type of energy barrier coming from Africa.

'What the hell is one of these things doing there?' Kagome wondered.

"Could the city have been transported there," J`onn opinionated.

"I don't know," Batman told him from his Bat Cave. "But we need to investigate."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Africa _

"No mistake," Batman said when the team arrived on the Javelin. "This is identical to the one in Central City."

'Which means they're connected in some way,' Kagome concluded in her mind.

Hawkgirl touched the barrier, "How can we get through it?"

"Maybe if we," Diana began to say before they were all hit with some type of energy blast that electrocuted them all unconsciousness.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome groaned as she awoke from a throbbing headache, where ever she was, it was not outside. The ground was metal and cold. She tried to move her hands but found that she was bound by some high tech cuffs. A look at her team mates showed that they were in the same situation as her. To make matters worse, her katana and bow and arrows were gone.

The door to the room opened to show the last thing Kagome ever would have guessed; A walking and talking gorilla holding a gun, 'It's official, I've seen everything.'

"Where are we?" Diana demanded, unfazed by the fact she was talking to a gorilla. "Who's in charge?"

The gray gorilla chuckled, "You misunderstand the situation," he told the Justice League. "You answer 'my' questions."

Kagome shifted her feet to sit up and realized something, the gorillas didn't take the switch blades that she kept in her boots. By moving her feet behind her and bending ever so slightly she was able to reach one of the blades.

Before she could flip it she saw a movement from Batman at the corner of her eye. He was in the process of unlocking his cuffs. One look at his eyes told her what he couldn't say, 'Not yet.'

Kagome was brought out of their 'conversation' when she heard J`onn screaming in agony, the talking gorilla's were electrocuting him for speaking out, "J`onn," she cried in concern.

"You will find Gorilla City much harder to leave then it was to enter," the gray gorilla informed them. "Now, who do you work for?"

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

For over half an hour the gorillas interrogated the League. Until, the gray gorilla got tired of their 'we don't work for anyone' excuse. So the gorilla began to beat up J`onn in order for them to get some answers.

Kagome cringed watching J`onn getting punched in the face. "Stop it," Miko begged the gorilla, who continued to ignore her plea.

"Enough stalling," the gray gorilla said frustrated. "Who sent you?"

"No one," J`onn said honestly.

"LIES," the gray gorilla yelled hitting the Martian again. "You are drying my patience. One of you will talk." He looked around to see who to interrogate next. "I'll start with you," he said to Hawkgirl.

"Take your best shot," Hawkgirl taunted.

The gorilla raised his hand ready to slap her.

"NO," yelled Batman as he escaped his hand cuffs and trapped the gray gorilla in one of his handy bat bolas.

Guessing that was the signal, Kagome spin kicked the gorilla, that was next to her, from behind its legs, forcing him to fall on his ass.

Using a batarang, Batman freed Diana who broke the cuffs and fought off the other gorillas in the room.

Even with Hawkgirl still bond she managed to fight off the gorillas as well.

Kagome defended herself the best she could with the switch blade she cut the hand of a nearby armed gorilla forcing him to drop his gun.

J`onn rammed the same gorilla with his shoulder away from Kagome forcing the gorilla to hit his head against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

With the help of Batman's batarang J`onn freed himself from his cuffs and used his super strength to free Kagome from her cuffs. "You keep a knife in your boot?" J`onn questioned, he was unaware that she had one.

"Never leave home without it," said Kagome.

"Nice," Hawkgirl said in approval.

Diana freed Hawkgirl from her hand cuffs after all of the gorillas were taken down. At the corner of the room was both Hawkgirl's mace and Kagome's other weapons. Once the two heroes retrieved what was theirs, Hawkgirl used her mace to make a hole in the wall to escape from the building.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

J`onn carried Kagome as they and the others tried to exit Gorilla City.

However, they forgot about the energy field, both Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman hit the wall causing them to fall to the ground.

"Damn it," Kagome muttered as they all gathered together.

"Try to escape like that again," the gray gorilla said as he caught up to them, "And you will regret it."

Kagome drew her sword ready for a fight against the intelligent talking other heroes were getting ready to defend themselves as well.

That is until something strange happened.

The energy field that surrounded and hid Gorilla City was lowered.

"Get it back up immediately," the gray gorilla demanded.

A gorilla officer tried to do so by remote control, "It's not responding. Someone's over run the system."

"Grodd," the gray gorilla said with malice.

'So, that's who they think we worked for,' Kagome concluded.

"Sir," said another gorilla officer. "We detected armed missiles heading this way."

The gray gorilla made a tactical decision, "Forget the prisoners, and evacuate the city."

"We can help," Diana told the gray gorilla.

The gray gorilla looked skeptically, "What could you possibly do?"

Hawkgirl smirked, "Just watch."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Two missiles came into view of Gorilla City.

J`onn used his phasing abilities to go through the first missile and took out the explosive.

The remains of that missile then hit a building causing pieces to crumble to the ground where gorilla citizens were standing. Kagome used her powers to create a barrier around the citizens to protect them from the daubery.

Hawkgirl used her mace on the other missile causing it to split in half. She hit the front piece of the missile again causing it to explode in the sky.

Wonder Woman used her super strength to try to stop the other half of the missile from hurting the gorilla citizens.

"Hera, give me strength," the Amazon prayed, when the force of the missile was too great for her.

Unfortunately, the weight of the missile ended up crushing on top of her.

"DIANA," Batman screamed as he tried to dig her out of the small crater that the missile created.

Hawkgirl, Kagome, and J`onn came just in time to see Diana be crushed. The women were teary eyed thinking they had lost a 'sister.'

J'onn went down to the crater and placed his hand on Batman's shoulder to stop him from his actions. Batman sighed defeated that he lost a friend.

Or so they thought.

The missile then began to move and Diana emerged from the crater unharmed.

"The Fates were kind today," Diana told the gorilla citizens. "Your city is safe."

This caused the crowed to cheer.

Diana looked down at Batman's hands to see them covered in dirt. He tried to hide them from her sight but she saw them. Flattered that he tried to save her, Diana kissed him on the check causing him to blush.

"How sweet," Kagome said silently.

J`onn saw what had transpired, and then he looked down to the young woman next to him after she spoke. Slowly she reached for her hand and embraced it, with his own. Kagome looked up at him with her surprised blue eyes and then smiled. "_We did it_," she said to him in her mind.

He smirked, "_Yes we did_," he replied telepathically.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

After the League transported Gorilla Grodd back to Gorilla City, they returned to the Watchtower.

"So Miko, what's up with you and J`onn?" Hawkgirl asked Kagome.

Kagome was in the kitchen getting a snack when was ambushed by both Diana and Shayera.

"Wh what are you talking about?" she asked the Thanagarion stuttering.

"Oh come on,"Shayera said teasingly, "I see the way you two act around each other. Not to mention the way you reacted today."

Diana nodded in agreement, "You did seem upset when they were interrogating him."

"Well…yea, my friend was getting hurt," Kagome told them as she took her mask off to take a bite of an apple that she chose to eat. "I would act the same toward you two."

Diana and Shayera gave her a knowing glare that said, 'Oh really.'

Kagome blushed slightly at their gaze. She had to admit that she had never met anyone like J'onn before. He was kind, a good listener and he cared about her, both on the field and off it.

"Okay, maybe I do care for him," she admitted as the woman smiled in victory. "But I don't know if I'm ready to be with someone again."

The women were now confused, "Were you in a bad relationship before?" asked Diana.

Kagome nodded.

"What happened?" Shayera asked as they all sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Basically, he admitted he loved me, then said he wanted to marry me, then he cheated on me with his ex, and then tried to kill me," Kagome answered honestly while placing her apple down.

"Hera," said Diana said shocked. From what they knew of their young female friend, she was a kind and loving girl, 'Why would someone who supposedly loved her want her dead?' Diana thought.

"What happened to the bastard?" Shayera asked wanting to hunt the man down and skin him for hurting her friend.

"His brother, err half-brother, saved me before he could actually do anything," Kagome explained. "He hasn't bothered me since," she told them honestly. Sesshomaru explained how hanyous had shorter life spans then full blooded yōkai . Even if Inuyasha was still alive, he would resemble and be as weak as an eighty year old human man. "Why are you two so interested in my love life anyway?"

"Because you don't look as sad when you're with him," Shayera said honestly. Though Kagome didn't act like it, they could all see the hurt and pain hidden in her eyes. When she was with J`onn, the sadness always seemed to fade.

"We can tell you've been through a lot little sister," Diana told Kagome, "But that doesn't mean you should be denied what Eros gives to man's world…love."

Kagome gave a deep sigh. Yes, she did want to love again and she knew that a part of her may already be in love with J`onn, 'But what if he doesn't feel the same way?' She shook her head of the thought and tried to change the subject.

"Well, what about you Nee-san?" she asked the Amazon woman. "What's up between you and Batman-san?"

Diana blinked and blushed a little for being put on the spot like that. Kagome chuckled a little at her friend.

Shayera laughed out loud, "She got you there."

"I wouldn't be laughing Mrs. Green Lantern," Kagome teased.

Shayera sent her a death glare.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

J'onn was around the corner of the door way that led to the kitchen. He had heard every bit of the women's conversation.

He knew that ease dropping was rude but he couldn't help it, they were talking about him after all.

Not only did he hear what they said out loud but he also heard what Kagome was thinking. 'A part of her…might love me.'

He couldn't deny that he had too has feelings for the young human woman. At first he was worried about her not wanting to be with him due to his Martian heritage, but after learning that her former love was half yōkai, he knew that wouldn't matter to her.

'Maybe I…maybe both of us…can find happiness again.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome was now in her favorite part of the Watchtower; the green house.

Batman learned of Kagome's dealing with healing herbs and thought it would be a useful thing to have.

Kagome sat down on a bench, enjoying the calm and delightful smells that the plants were giving. It was a few moments later that felt a familiar presence come toward her.

"Hello J`onn-san," she said opening her eyes to see him in front of her.

He sat himself down next to her on the bench.

"I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk as of late," he told her.

"Gomenasai," she said in apology as well.

J`onn smiled at this. He liked how she didn't want others to feel upset because of her. "It's quite alright, we've both been busy, so it's understandable. How is Karin doing?" he asked.

Kagome smiled as well, J`onn often asked about her daughter, "She's doing well. She seems to be adjusting to my life in the League alright. But she has been upset lately since my Jii-san passed away last month."

After ninety years of living Kagome's grandfather had passed away peacefully in his sleep. The family was saddened by his passing and Karin definitely took it the hardest out of all of them.

"Hopefully, her mood will change in a few weeks. Her birthday is coming up in a month and everyone is ready to celebrate it. She'll be turning six this year." Kagome couldn't help but lower her smile a little, "She's growing up so fast."

J`onn nodded in understanding, he felt the same way when his own children were growing up, "All parents feel that way."

She nodded, "But it also means she'll start school soon," she looked out the window toward the Earth. "I'm worried for her. She hasn't shown any form of yōkai strength yet but I'm worried that she'll be discovered at school and people will hate her for it," she admitted her fears. "People are so closed minded of what they don't understand."

J`onn put his hand on hers, which was placed on her lap. "She'll be fine," he reassured her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because she has a loving mother," he said simply. "Who would do anything to protect her child."

Kagome blushed at the compliment, "Arigato, J`onn-san."

This last thing she said reminded him, "You add '-san' to those you respect, correct?"

She nodded.

"What do you use when you are more…familiar with a person?

Kagome blinked in confusion not understanding why he was asking her this, "For a man, we use the '-kun' when we're familiar with them or close in age otherwise we just say their first name."

"Well then, that's what I want," he said to her. "Would you...call me by my first name?"

For the third time today Kagome blushed, "O-okay…J`onn."

He smiled at the way she said his name, her voice alone was able to make his heart beat thrice its normal capacity. "Arigato, Kagome," he said in her native tongue.

Kagome stared at J`onn's amazing orange eyes and he stared back into her blue ones. Neither of them really seemed to notice how they were slowly leaning in towards each other.

"_Kagome_," J`onn spoke to her in her mind. "_I_…"

"Hey guys," Flash came into the green house, startling the couple. "There's a case that needs our attention," he informed them, completely oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

"We'll be right there Flash-kun," Kagome told him.

Flash nodded and ran off using super speed.

J`onn was never one to be frustrated but he was definitely frustrated now. He was so close to telling her how he felt, 'What if she'll be scared off now?'

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the pressure of someone's lips on his check.

When Kagome leaned back she saw J`onn's stunned face and chuckled a little, "To be continued" she said as she stood up and headed to the jet hanger.

She didn't see how J`onn reached up to touch the spot where she had kissed him or see him smile.

**Darn it Flash. We love you but you have really bad timing. So what do you guys think? Next time: A plague, a party, and fluff. **

**Till then my readers**


	5. A Sickness and a Kiss

Welcome to the Justice League

**Thank you to Angel4EverLostInLife, Lorelei evans, lovemiko1996, sverhei, EternalSouls,Kuramaworshiper, WafflesandPandas and many more for your reviews and support. You're all awesome.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League, but most people already know that, since Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only character that I do own is Karin. And as you might already guessed, I make no profit off this fanfic. So for love of all things holy, please don't sue me.

Chapter 5: A Sickness and a Kiss

Ever since their encounter in the green house, Kagome and J`onn had been more affectionate towards each other. Hand holding, sitting close to each other, and more telepathic conversations, which meant a lot to J`onn since that was how Martians communicate with those they're closest to.

But they haven't kissed yet.

Neither of them was brave enough to try and kiss the other.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome was at home today, humming a love song that was playing softly on the radio in her room. She was folding hers and Karin's laundry with a big smile on her face.

Karin surprised her by jumping and embracing her, "You look happy Kaa-san," Karin said stating the obvious.

Kagome chuckled as the girl slid down her leg, before she climbed on top of Kagome's bed, "That's because I am."

"I like seeing Kaa-san happy," Karin admitted. "It makes Kaa-san look more pretty."

Kagome laughed at the girls cute compliments, "Ah but not as pretty as you, Kar-chan," she said before tickling the girl's sides.

Karin laughed as her Kaa-san tickled her. When Kagome was done Karin asked, "What's making Kaa-san so happy?"

Kagome wasn't prepared for that question. She never lied to her daughter about anything and now was no different, "Well, Kaa-san is starting to like someone and is happy because I think he likes me too."

Karin curiosity began to spike, "Who, Kaa-san?"

"Someone I work with in the Justice League."

"Which one?" Karin asked. "Is it the fast one or the strong one or the scary one or the green one or or the one that has that ring?"

Kagome chuckled at the question, "The green one, his name is J`onn."

Karin smiled recognizing the name. When her Kaa-san told her stories from her job she liked hearing about him. "Is he gonna be my new Outo-san?" Karin asked innocently.

Kagome paused in mid fold not sure on how to answer that, "Well, Kar-chan…don't you think he should ask Kaa-san on a date first?"

Karin thought for a second till she finally nodded. "Okay, but he can come to my birthday party, ne?"

Kagome smiled at her daughters thought full gesture, "Well I'm sure that if you send him an invite he might come."

Karin got excited and went to her room to get the invitations that her Kaa-san bought.

Suddenly, Kagome's com-link went off, "Moshi Moshi,"

"Miko, it's Wonder Woman, we have a situation that needs your healing assistance."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

_Watchtower_

When Kagome arrived a half hour later, she made a beeline to the medical bay. There she found J`onn and Wonder Woman attending to a sick Superman. He was unconscious and sweating vigorously. His breathing was shallow and his skin was covered in hives.

This confused Kagome, 'What could have caused this?'

"What have you found out?" she asked J`onn.

"Nothing much," he told her, "I don't know much about Kryptonian physiology. We think your healing powers might be the key to cure him."

Kagome nodded in understanding. She closed her eyes and summoned her healing abilities and purification. She lowered her hands towards Superman's midsection and tried to heal him of his illness.

After a few moments nothing changed, this meant only one thing, "He's not sick," she told the Amazon and Martian, "It's some kind of," she tried to find the right word, "allergen."

"Can you heal him from it?" Diana asked.

"I can try," she told her, "But I've never dealt with something like this before…I think all my powers can do is make him comfortable, not cleanse him. He needs an antidote from whatever allergen he was exposed to."

The others nodded but were disappointed that she couldn't heal their friend.

A beeping noise came from the monitors signaling someone approaching the Watchtower.

Wonder Woman looked to see who was approaching , "It's Flash and Green Lantern, maybe they found something," she said before leaving to go greet them.

"J`onn, I need you to go to the green house and get me some healing herbs," she asked him. "Maybe I can mix something together to help."

J`onn nodded and left to do as he was told.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome continued to use her powers to heal Superman as best she could. His breathing had returned to normal and wasn't sweating as much. But he was still unconscious and the hives didn't fade.

Wonder Woman returned from the hanger, carrying both an unconscious Flash and Green Lantern. 'Oh no,' thought Kagome.

Wonder Woman laid both men down in medical beds that were similar to Supermans. "They were both at the scene where Superman first collapsed, they must have inhaled the allergen."

What she said concerned Kagome, "Nee-san, were you in contact with Superman longer then Flash-san and Green Lantern-san?"

Diana nodded, "Yes."

"So you were in contact with the allergen but you're not infected," Kagome stated. She thought about how that could be for a few moments. 'So this poison only affects…males.' The second Kagome figured that out she pressed her com-link, "J`onn don't come back in the medical bay."

"But why?" he responded.

"Whatever this poison is, it's only attacking men."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kagome's suspicious were confirmed when an unconscious Batman was brought in by Hawkgirl to the medical bay an hour later.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl returned to Earth to stop the Amazon, Aresia, who wanted to kill all the men in the world.

Meanwhile, Kagome tried her best to help the men of her team from suffering. J`onn tried to instruct her telepathically to study the sample of the allergen.

"_I don't know how to fix this_," she said to him in defeat after looking at the sample through a microscope. "_It looks like its attacking Y chromosomes but I don't know how to stop it." _

"_We'll find a way_," J`onn reassured her, "_Every puzzle has a solution_."

Kagome nodded mentally. It would help if we had some kind of clue to how the allergen was made from.

"_Maybe I should try another herb mixture_," she suggested to J`onn.

He didn't respond.

"_J`onn?_" she called to him again. She then hit her com-link, "J`onn can you hear me?"

"Ka…go…me," said a weak sounding J`onn.

"No," Kagome said before running out the medical bay toward the green house. When she got there she found an unconscious J`onn covered in hives. "Damn it."

All she could do was bring J`onn to the medical bay and heal him to make him comfortable like the others. 'I have to find a way to save them.'

It was less then an hour later when her com-link went off, "Moshi Moshi."

"Miko, we found a sample to the allergen, it might be a key to an antidote," said Hawkgirl from the Javelin.

Kagome sighed in relief.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

_A few hours later_

With the sample and notes that were retrieved by Wonder Woman. Kagome was able to form an antidote for the poison.

The men fully recovered an hour later. After this, Superman and Green Lantern released the antidote to the public to help the males that were also poisoned.

"If only Aresia could have seen the noble qualities in you men," Wonder Woman said while conveniently looking at Batman. This did not go unnoticed by Hawkgirl, Miko and J`onn.

A recovered Flash walked from the kitchen to join the group, while eating a snack and soda, "I definitely could have taught that chick a thing or two about us guys. Too bad we never met," he said before drinking his soda and belched.

The women were repulsed by the Flashes lack of manners.

"Maybe it's just as well," said Diana, causing everyone to laugh.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

A half hour later, both Kagome and J`onn were walking through the hallways of the Green House.

"_All of this couldn't have been done without you_," he told her mentally.

Kagome shook her head, _"Any of the others could have done just as much as I did." _

J`onn stopped and reached her hand to stop her from walking, "_You do not think yourself as a valuable member of this team?"_ he asked her.

"_We're all valuable," _she told him. _"It took all of us to help save you today." _

J`onn smiled at her modestly.

"_Oh, I almost forgot,"_ Kagome said reaching into her kimono and pulling out an invitation. _"Karin asked me to give this to you."_

J`onn opened and read it out loud, "You are invited to Karin Higurashi's sixth birthday party."

"She loves hearing about all of you, but you are definitely her favorite hero, and she wants to meet you."

J`onn was flattered that she talked about him to her family, especially her daughter.

"I'd love to come."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

_Higurashi Shrine _

"For real Kaa-san," Karin said excited. "J`onn-san is coming."

Kagome nodded.

"This is so cool," Souta said just as excited. "I get to meet a real alien."

Kun-lun chuckled at the child's and teenager's giddiness. "It'll be nice to finally meet someone you work with," she then leaned in to whisper, "And the person you admire."

Kagome's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I'm your Kaa-san, I know everything," Kun-lun teased.

"But I'm a Kaa-san and I don't know everything," Kagome retorted.

"Just wait till Karin's a teenager," said Kun-lun. "Then you'll know everything."

Kagome shook her head not wanting to think of Karin as a teenager. If she was anything like her, she'll probably get attention from many, and sometimes unwanted, suitors. 'Oh Kami have mercy.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

_Karin's Birthday _

J`onn arrived at the address of the Higurashi shrine.

The moment he stepped on the grounds, his mind felt at peace. He sensed that the source was coming from a giant tree that was next to the house. According to the plaque that was placed in the front, it was called Goshinboku.

"The Sacred Tree," he translated. He learned Japanese through Kagome's mind. He did the same when he arrived on Earth to learn English.

"It could also be called, 'The Tree of Ages'," said a voice coming up the stairs. J`onn turned to see a man in a business suite walking up the stairs. He sensed the glamour around the business man and saw right through it. J`onn recognized the man's face from Kagome's memory, Lord Sesshomaru. "If not for the Goshinboku, Kagome never would have become who she is today."

J`onn nodded knowing the story. He bowed of respect to the Yōkai Lord of the West.

Sesshomaru may not have reacted but he was impressed by the Martians manners, "Come," Sesshomaru ordered as he walked toward the front door. The yōkai knocked on the door that was answered by a woman that J`onn assumed was Kagome's mother.

"Welcome, Sesshomaru-sama," Kun-lun greeted. She looked over his shoulder see J`onn standing behind him. "And you must be J`onzz-san, welcome to our home," she bowed in greeting.

"You have a beautiful home Higurashi-san," J`onn complimented and bowed back.

"Thank you, please come in," she gestured them to come inside.

Sesshomaru was greeted with a hug from an excited six year old, "Oji-san, I missed you."

Sesshomaru gave a rare smile and rubbed the child's head, "Karin, I hope you've been well?" he said using a gentle tone.

Karin nodded her head several times, "Hai, I've been on my best behavior."

"Yea, only cause she knows she'll get more presents if she's good," Souta teased as he came into the living room.

"I am not," whined Karin. Her attention was then taken to an unfamiliar scent entering the house. She looked behind her Oji-san, to see a green man standing behind him. She recognized him from the television, "Are you J`onn-san?"

J`onn smiled at the girls question, "Yes I am," he bowed to the girl. "It's nice to finally meet you Karin-chan. Your Kaa-san talks of nothing else."

Karin's eyes widened and smiled before she hugged the Martian.

J`onn was surprised by the girls actions but quickly recovered. Karin definitely took after her mother when it came to the ability to love easily.

Speaking of her mother, Kagome descended down the stairs wearing civilian clothing. She wore a simple light blue sundress with matching flats. Although, it was simple, it still made J`onn's breath catch slightly.

Kagome's eyes caught J`onns and she smiled happy to see him, "J`onn, you made it."

J`onn nodded, "I wouldn't have missed it."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

It took about an hour for the remaining guests to come.

Shippo and Rin came with their three youngest children and their twenty year old daughter, Hitomi.

Shippo had grown from that cute little kit that Kagome knew and loved, to a grown man and strong kitsune yōkai, who looked no older then thirty years old. His hair had grown longer and was held back in a low ponytail. Rin, had grown to a beautiful woman and like her husband didn't look a day over thirty, because of their mating bond.

Their twenty year old daughter, Hitomi, is spitting image of her mother, except she had her father's green eyes and fox tail with a black tip on its end. Their other children were two twin boys, Ryuu and Shou, who were nine, and a two year old, named Hana. The boys inherited their father's hair and tails but had their mothers brown eyes. Hana was also a spitting image of her mother and didn't have a tail. And like their father, all the hanyou children had slightly pointed human shaped ears. All other children that the couple had over the centuries were fully grown or had passed away due since hanyou's don't live as long as full blooded yōkai.

Kouga and Ayame, who looked the same as they did five hundred years ago, had their youngest five children with them. Their oldest boy was named Riku, who was the same age as Karin and looked like his father. The second child was a girl named Mika, who was seven and had her mother's hair but father's eyes. The last three children were identical boy triplets, who were four years old, Haru, Daisuke, and Goro. They triplets all had Kouga's hair and Ayame's green eyes. They also had much older children but they have moved on to see the world and find their place in it.

Ginta and Hakakku, Kouga's right hand men, were also present. They viewed Kagome as a pack sister and treated Karin as if she were a member of the wolf pack. Unfortunately, they were still single in these past five hundred years.

Even Jaken was at the party, though he was more reluctant then the rest to attend.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Since there were so many people, the party had to take place on the shrine grounds instead of the house.

Karin, Souta and all the other children were playing hide and seek, and Jaken was encouraged, by his Lord Sesshomaru, to play with them.

The women were inside preparing the food for the party and mingling.

The men had more pressing matters to attend to.

"So you're the one dating our Kagome," Kouga stated in a protective manner.

J`onn was not intimidated by the wolf demon's tone, "Yes, we're together."

"This Sesshomaru wants to know of your intentions for the miko?" he asked the Martian not wanting to 'beat around the bush'.

J`onn was prepared to be interrogated when he arrived today. From what he saw and felt in Kagome's mind, he knew how protective these men were for her. "My intentions toward her are honorable. I wish to be with her for as long as she will have me."

"Far be it for us to stop you," said Shippo before he finished drinking his tea. "You make my Kaa-san happy. So we can't object," he then got in front of J`onn looking him right in the eye. "But if you hurt her in anyway…we will come after you," he said the last part threateningly.

Shippo didn't even get a warning from the other men when Rin snuck up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't threatened the poor man," warned Rin. "Your Kaa-san is a big girl, who can make her own decisions on who she'll date."

Shippo was rubbing the back of his head where Rin hit, "But Koi," whined Shippo, "I'm just trying to be a good son."

Rin sent him a look that said, 'Don't give me that bull,' which caused some of the men, even J`onn to snicker.

By this time the rest of the women came out with the food.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Once the food had been eaten and the birthday song had been sung, Karin went right to opening her presents.

She mostly got toys from everyone but she hadn't opened J`onn's gift yet.

The Martian's gift box was a lot smaller than the rest. So when she opened Karin didn't know what to expect. Kagome kneeled down to her daughter, who was sitting on the ground, to see what J`onn had got her.

Inside the box was a silver bracelet that had many different shaped beads on it and on every other bead a symbol written in a language Kagome didn't recognize, was etched on it.

"It's a charm bracelet from my home on Mars," J`onn told them. He kneeled down to Karin's level and took the bracelet to point out the symbols. "Each symbol represents a trait that is given to every young girl; Grace, Beauty, Wisdom, and Love."

"Did you make that?" Kun-lun asked the Martian.

J`onn nodded.

Karin looked at the bracelet in awe, she smiled and embraced J`onn around his neck, "Arigato, J`onn-san!"

J`onn retuned Karin's embrace, "Dou itashi mashite, young one," said J`onn in Karin's native tongue.

Kagome smiled at the sight.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

After a few more hours the guests had left and Higurashi family began to clean up, J`onn stayed to help them.

Karin was worn out from all the excitement today and passed out on the couch.

"I better put her to bed," Kagome told them as she lifted the girl and took her up the stairs.

J`onn followed closely behind her. He noticed how Karin still had the charm bracelet on. It wrapped thrice around her wrist, which meant that she could still wear it when she grew up.

As Kagome tucked Karin into bed, J`onn also couldn't help but think of his dearly departed wife and children on Mars. He had missed his family dearly and being around all of the love that was present at today's event, he couldn't help but yearn for it again.

"Are you alright J`onn?" asked a concerned Kagome.

J`onn was brought out of his thoughts and saw Kagome standing in front of him, "Yes, I'm well."

Kagome didn't believe him, "_Your eyes looked sad just now_," she told him in his mind.

J`onn couldn't lie to her, "_I was thinking of my family_."

Kagome frowned at this, she didn't think about how being around her family might have effected J`onn.

She didn't' know what to say to make it better. So she reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek in comfort.

J`onn leaned into her hand and enjoyed the warmth that she gave him. Slowly he raised his hand to grab the her's on his cheek and kissed her knuckles.

Kagome blushed at the action but didn't make a move to stop him, _"I…I'm glad that you were able to come today,"_ she said with a shaky voice.

J`onn smirked at her nervousness, _"As am I,"_ he said while still holding Kagome's hand. Slowly he began to lower his head toward her face.

Kagome also began to move closer to his face. It felt like forever till their lips finally might in a sweet gentle kiss. Although it only lasted a few short moments, Kagome felt more emotion in that one kiss than any other times she had been kissed in her life.

For when J`onn kissed her, he opened his mind fully to her. He showed her what he felt for her in his heart and soul. And when they pulled away Kagome felt a few tears streaking down her cheeks, 'That was…wow.'

**Well there you have it folks. J`onn met Karin and him and Kagome finally had their first kiss.*insert fan girl squeal here.* So tell me what you all think? Next time: the forming of the injustice team and some other unwanted people. **

**Till then my readers**


	6. Value to the Team

Welcome to the Justice League

**To my reviewers: **

**Lorelei evans: I know, that's kind of how I got this idea in the first place. So that J`onn can gain a new family. **

**sverhei: Me too **

**Thank you both for your reviews and to all other supporters out there. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only character I own is Karin...you know the rest.

Chapter 6: Value to the Team

It had been two month's since the kiss between Kagome and J`onn.

And since then, there have been many more kisses between them, each one more meaningful than the previous.

The League was aware of their two teammates being in a relationship but didn't object to it. Although, Flash did like to tease the couple on a regular basis.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

"_So, Lex Luthor has cancer_?" asked Kagome in J`onn's mind. They were sitting on 'their' bench in the green house and J'onn was informing her of the mission that him, Green Lantern, Batman, and Superman had earlier that night.

"_Yes_," he responded, "_since he held on to that piece of Kryptonite for so many years, the radiation caught up with him_."

Kagome shuddered at the thought. Even if he was a villain, no one deserved such a fate.

"_You feel sorry for him_?" asked J`onn.

Kagome nodded, "_Yes…is that wrong_?"

J`onn shook his head. The entire League, including Superman, didn't wish such a severe illness on an enemy.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

A few weeks after the unfortunate encounter, Lex Luthor escaped from prison along with the Ultra-Humanite, an extremely intelligent talking gorilla. They avoided capture by distracting the authorities and the Justice League by setting fire to an apartment building.

Once the fires were put out, the League regrouped at the Watchtower.

"And I had those flames out before the firemen even got there," said Flash to Miko and Hawkgirl trying to impress them.

"It's good thing your fast," said Kagome who was annoyingly filling Flash's ego.

"I guess that explains why he can't get a date," retorted Hawkgirl.

Flash nodded at first before he caught what she meant, "Hey"

Kagome giggled at the joke.

"Quite," ordered Batman who was at the communication station trying to catch any news on the criminals. He got lucky and caught the news report that was covering a hostage situation regarding the Ultra-Humanite.

"Call in the others," Batman ordered.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Batman insisted that the whole League should come to the hostage situations since Luthor may have been involved. However, J`onn stayed behind just in case Ultra-Huminate was truly working alone and needed to keep an ear out for Luthor.

A small team, which was Green Lanturn, Superman, and Batman, went in first to confirm that it was a trap.

They were right.

The first team was ambushed, not only by Ultra-Humanite and Luthor, but other dangerous groups of villains; Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, Copper Head, and Star Sapphire.

After that the other heroes entered the building joining the fight.

When Kagome looked around the room, she noticed that most of the villains were being taken care of by the League members. That is until she sensed something coming from the wall, 'No, not the wall…the shadow.'

The Shade, the manipulator of shadows, emerged from his hiding place in the shadow of the wall and prepared to attack Flash using the source of his power, the nightstick. Kagome grabbed an arrow and shot right at the Shades arm sleeve pinning him to the wall.

The Shade was shocked by the arrow, since he had yet to encounter the League member known as Miko. He didn't have time to dwell on the fact, since Miko ran up to him and spin kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious. He collapsed to the ground the sleeve ripping from his arrow.

Kagome looked to see Batman having trouble with Cheetah. Kagome drew her katana and went to aid the Dark Knight.

She lunged her sword at the genetically altered animal woman but she was too fast and was able to dodge most of Kagome's strikes.

"Get Luthor," Kagome told at Batman, everyone could see Luthor was in the upper balcony enjoying the view of the Leagues struggle, Batman didn't need to be told twice and took off toward him.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"We can't beat them," Ultra-Humanite yelled over at Luthor, "We must retreat."

Luthor groaned in frustration knowing that the mutated talking gorilla was right. "Shade," Luthor said to the now conscious villain again, "Get us out of here."

The Shade activated his nightstick and created a black shadow over the entire room, temporarily blinding the League.

Green Lantern was able to clear The Shade's moving darkness with his ring but saw that the villains had taken off.

"Hey we got one of them," said Flash lightly kicking an unconscious Copper Head on his side.

Superman then noticing a withering Batman near by, "They got one of us. Miko," he called to the young hero.

Kagome ran up the stairs to see Batman dripping in sweat. She lowered herself to the ground to observe what had happened. That's when she saw the fang bite marks on his shoulder, the venomous Copper Head had bitten the Dark Knight.

Using her spiritual healing powers, Kagome began to heal the wound and purifying Batman's blood.

"Will he be alright?" asked a concerned Wonder Woman.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I can cleanse the venom from his body, but he'll need rest to recover from some of the damage," she said the last part while the wound was closing.

"Let's get him back to the Watchtower," ordered Superman.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

It was about a half hour after they arrived at the Watchtower that Batman regained consciousness.

J`onn, Kagome and Superman were in the medical bay with him.

"Luthor…the others...what happened?" asked a groaning Batman.

"They got away," J`onn informed him.

"But we did manage to get Copper Head," Kagome reassured that the fight wasn't a total loss.

"I'm on my way to interrogate him," Superman informed his friend. Batman tried to get out of bed, fully intending to go with Superman. "You're staying here. That venom almost killed you."

"So," said an unaffected Batman. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes at his stubbornness.

"So, you're staying here," Superman ordered, which made him receive a famous Bat glare.

Superman walked out of the room and Batman immediately got out of bed and headed into the computer room.

"_Shouldn't we stop him_?" asked J`onn.

Kagome shook his head, "_Even if we did, he'd still find a way to try and find them_." They both followed Batman to see what he was up to.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

They found Batman focused fully on the monitor.

"You should be resting," Kagome told him but knew that she was only wasting her breath. 'Doesn't hurt to try though.'

J`onn tried next, "I know it's hard for you," he said to Batman. "You're the only one on the team without special powers."

Kagome snorted, "I'd say he's the best of us because of that fact. But you don't need to prove anything you know," she reassured Batman. After all, she knew what it felt like you were the most vulnerable one in the group.

"I'm taking the shuttle," Batman said not acknowledging that he heard the two of them. "Or do you both intend to stop me?" he asked.

J`onn stepped out of Batman's way as he was heading to the shuttle.

"Batman-san…be careful," Kagome urged him.

Batman stopped at the door a little stunned that she didn't complain about him being reckless after recovering. He turned his head to stare at her for a moment and then nodded once to reassure her request.

"_You think it wise to let him go alone_?" J`onn asked.

"_He knows his limits. He'll call when he needs us_."

J`onn nodded knowing she was right, "_We should get to communications_," he suggested while he grabbed hold of Kagome's hand.

Kagome smiled and followed him out.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_One hour later_

Kagome yawned from her seat, the bad part about her being in the League was average thirteen hour time difference between North America and Japan. Luckily she mostly worked 'night' shifts at the Watchtower so it would be day time in Japan, but she only got a handful of hours of sleep the past few nights.

"_Maybe you should go rest_," J`onn suggested.

Kagome shook her head, "_I'll be fine," _even her mental voice sounded tired.

J`onn got up from his chair and helped Kagome out of hers by grabbing both of her hands and pulling her up. "_I know you're exhausted from the fight and healing Batman. So please go and rest…for me._"

Kagome couldn't refuse that request, "_Okay_," She leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

It was meant to last only a moment but they both ended up being drawn into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck as their tongues lightly brushed against each other.

When they did finally separate they were both slightly out of breath. J`onn's emotions were usually more collected then that. "_I'm-I'm sorry_," J`onn said in embarrassment but didn't feel the least bit guilty.

Kagome smiled at the apology, "_I'm not_," she said honestly. She kissed him one more time before turning away and heading to her assigned sleeping quarters.

J`onn sat back down in his chair as he tried to get a hold of his emotions. His feelings for Kagome had grown in the past few months, 'I...love her.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

When Kagome arrived in her assigned room, she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was reeling on the kiss that she had just shared with J`onn.

They have kissed a lot before but the one they just shared was definitely the most passionate. 'It rivals the first time he kissed me and opened his mind to me.' She raised her fingers to her lips brushing them lightly with the tips of her fingers and smiled.

The smile stayed on her face as she turned to her side and closed her eyes.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

It was about a half hour later when J`onn noticed a breach in security.

He looked at the monitor to see Grundy, Star Sapphire, and the Shade entering the hanger.

"_Kagome_," he said awaking her from her slumber, "_We have intruders_." "_I'm on my way_," she informed him as she put her mask on.

J'onn sounded the alarms to inform the team to come back to Watchtower, before he flew to the location of the villains.

When he reached the hanger he was then met with darkness and then received a throbbing pain in the back of his head.

Kagome finally arrived at the hanger to see J`onn unconscious. She ran to his side immediately not paying attention to her surroundings. "J`onn," she said with worry before receiving a blow by a pink light knocking her out cold.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Earth _

"Still no word from J`onn?" asked Wonder Woman in concern.

"Not since he sounded the alarm," answered Superman just as worried.

"What about Miko?" asked Flash.

Superman shook his head, "She's not responding either."

"Something must be wrong up there," said a troubled Hawkgirl.

"Then let's go," said Green Lantern as he ran into the Javelin.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

The Javelin landed in the hanger, the first thing that the League saw when they exited was their two team mates unconscious.

"J`onn. Miko," Flash yelled as he ran over to observe the Martian and young miko.

Kagome groaned as she awoke, "Iita," she said sitting up holding a sore spot on the back of her head.

"Hey Miko, what happened?" asked a concerned Hawkgirl.

Kagome tried to remember, "I…I don't know. J`onn said that there was an intruder and I came down to investigate. I saw him on the ground…then I guess I got hit." Kagome turned to see J`onn still unconscious on the ground.

She scooted to his side and summoned her healing powers to her hand, "_J`onn wake up_," she told him in his mind as she healed the back of his head.

J`onn winced, the blow to his head bruised his telepathic powers.

Everyone surrounded the Martian as he slowly sat up.

"You okay?" asked Green Lantern.

J`onn nodded.

"What happened?" asked Superman. "Miko said there were intruders."

It took J`onn a moment to recall the events, "It was Star Saphire, Grundy, and The Shade," he said before groaning.

"Let's get him to the medical bay," said Superman.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome sat on the side of J`onn's medical bed.

"So the Bat's just left to find them alone," said Flash. Kagome nodded. "Why did you let him go?"

"His pride was wounded and he wanted to reclaim it," she answered. "Even if we tried to stop him, he still would of left."

"He hasn't checked in for a while," Green Lantern stated. "Maybe we should try tracking the Batwing."

"I seriously doubt we can do that," Hawkgirl said guessing Batman wouldn't make his Batwing easy to find.

"What about the intruders?" questioned Kagome, "They wouldn't just come up here to knock me and J`onn out, then leave."

Suddenly the phone, which resided in the room, rang.

"Maybe that's Batman," said Wonder Woman as she picked up the phone. "Hello…I beg your pardon," she said the last part confused before a look of horror took over her face. "WHERE?...HELLO?"

"What's wrong?" asked Superman.

"It wasn't Batman. Someone just said that there is a bomb up here," said Wonder Woman in a panic.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Everyone spread out," Superman ordered.

The League members ran all over the watch tower in search of the device. Kagome searched the Green House and a few rooms before Green Lantern said he might have found a trail.

"FLASH," Green Lantern yelled for the speedster, once he found the bomb, to come to his location on the hanger.

"I got it," Flash yelled as he grabbed the bomb and ran to the hanger door. When Superman arrived and opened the hanger door, allowing Flash to throw the bomb out into space moments before it exploded.

The force of the blast made the Watchtower shake.

J`onn awoke from the sensation.

"It's okay," Kagome reassured him as she entered the room. "The intruders left a bomb but we found it before it went off."

J`onn sighed with relief.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"Better, thanks to you," he said before he tried to get up.

"Whoa, you're not getting up," she urged him to lay back down. "Even with my healing powers, head injuries shouldn't be taken lightly."

"But we need to," J`onn began to say.

"Please...for me," she urged using the same words he said earlier.

J`onn couldn't deny her request either and did as she said.

The others came into the medical bay to regroup.

"That was too close," said Flash a little out of breath from the unwanted excitement.

"How could they have gotten up here?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Only one way," said Green Lantern, "Batman's transmitter."

Kagome gasped, "Oh no, they have him."

J`onn turned to her, "Kagome we don't know that," he began to say before he was suddenly interrupted.

"_J`onn? Can you hear me?_" Batman's voice echoed in J`onn's mind.

"I know where Batman is," J'onn told the others as he suddenly stood up.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Bad Guys Hide Out_

"He's in there," J`onn pointed to an abandoned building called Metropolis Picture Store. "So are the others."

They landed the Javelin on a roof nearby to scout the building.

"They might try to use him as bait," Green Lantern offered his opinion.

"Not if I can help it," J`onn phased through the ground.

"J`onn don't," Kagome begged but he was already gone, "Damn it."

"Let's follow him," Hawkgirl said readying her mace.

"No," said Superman. "Give him a few minutes."

Kagome looked at the building, "_J'onn, did you find him_?" Kagome asked a minute later.

J`onn didn't answer for a moment, "_Yes I've AGHHH_,"

Kagome yelled out grabbing her head in pain. The others looked at her with worry, "J`onn is in trouble."

"Now we do it my way," said Hawkgirl as she took off mace ready to burst through the wall.

Wonder Woman grabbed Kagome around her waist and flew her to the building.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The battle began with Star Sapphire attacking the Flash. He was hit dead on and flew and hit Hawkgirl to the ground with him.

Wonder Woman dropped Kagome to the ground, and the young miko landed gracefully and shot her arrow at the group of villains.

They all ducked from the sacred arrow, except for Grundy who caught the arrow, which burned his hand in the process. Superman then rammed the undead man into the wall.

Kagome drew her katana and ran towards The Shade. He blocked her attack with his cane only to have it snapped in half by her sword, she then held it to the man's throat.

The Shade gulped, "Okay I give up," he said raising his hands.

Kagome drew back her sword, sheathing it. The Shade sighed in relief before Kagome kneed him in the gut making him keel over. 'That was for hurting my boyfriend, you jackass.'

Meanwhile, the other's fought against the other super villains.

Until Lex Luthor made his grand entrance with a new body suite and attacked Superman. The suit was infused with Kryptonite, which caused the man of steel to wither in pain.

The others were about to save him until an unlikely person stepped in to do the task.

The Ultra-Humanite, he stabbed Luthor with some type of tool that electrocuted the newly suited Luthor.

Once Luthor collapsed, Humanite tuned to the League and dropped the weapon, "I surrender."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The villains were all rounded up and ready to be sent off to the authorities.

Both Batman and J`onn met up with the rest of the League and made their way to the Javelin.

Kagome looked over annoyed at Batman, once he was done speaking with Ultra-Humanite, "Didn't I say to 'be careful'?"

Batman only smirked at her, "Oh, I was. You think I didn't want to get captured."

Kagome shook her head back and forth. Of course, Batman had the whole thing planned, "Could you at least give a little warning next time?"

Batman didn't respond.

'I'll take that as a no,' She thought to herself before she turned to look at J`onn, "That was a stupid stunt you pulled."

J`onn nodded, "You are right, I apologize_."_

Kagome couldn't help but pout. She couldn't fight with J`onn because he never really got angry. "Okay that's not fair_,"_ J`onn rose his brow at her. _"_How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you agree with me?"

J`onn smiled at her disappointment, then grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Aww, how sweet," Flash said running up behind the couple and wrapping both arms around their shoulders. "You two are so cute when you're all lovey dovey."

"Shut up," Kagome said embarrassed and elbowed the speedster on his side.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Elsewhere_

"So, it seems my copy has made quite a name for herself," Kikyo said as she read a news article on the Justice League. Even with that mask, Kikyo recognized the young miko and her powers instantly.

Inuyasha went up behind her and started to rub her shoulders, "I'm tired of waiting," he said annoyed, "Let's just attack her now."

Kikyo moaned at the attention her lover was giving her she ran her hand down the hanyou's face. "Not just yet Koi," she purred, "There is still a few things we need before we make our move."

Inuyasha gave a frustrated sigh.

Kikyo gave a seductive chuckle, "I can think of a few ways to occupy our time," she said before giving him a passionate kiss.

**You know what Batman's special power is…he's the God damn Batman. Don't forget to review folks, I like to hear your thoughts. Good, bad, or just plane random. Next time: A Sorceress, A Demon, A Betrayal, Oh My. **

**Till then my readers**


	7. Stabbed in the Back

Welcome to the Justice League

**Since it's a holiday, I was able to write this chapter early. **

**I like to give a shout out to Axtla3000, Nemoa, Lorelei evans, Diane,** **sverhei, Yuki101, YamiBakura1988, and Applejax XD for all of your support and reviews. You guys make a lousy days feel great. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only character I own is Karin. I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me. (See, already ran out of fun stuff to say….sad)

Chapter 7: Stabbed in the Back

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Lex Luthor.

It was a surprisingly slow day in the Watchtower, and right now, the Martian, miko, and speedster were in the kitchen, on a break from monitor duty.

J`onn was currently partaking in a tasty treat that Kagome and Flash introduced to him, "And these are called…Oreos."

Kagome chuckled at his wonder of the cream filled cookie, "Hai, and if you think they are good now, you should try them with milk."

J`onn's eyes widened with curiosity and amazement.

"Oh come on," the Flash wined. "Chocolate chip cookies are waaay better then Oreos."

Kagome sent him a death glare, "Take. That. Back. Now."

Flash actually was a little scared of the offended woman, "Easy, their Red Riding Hood." Kagome rolled her eyes at the Kami awful nickname the Flash recently gave her, "Oh come on, all you need is a basket and a big bad wolf and you're set."

"_Do wolf yōkai count_?" Kagome asked J`onn in his mind, who did his best not to chuckle.

The random conversation was brought to a halt when they got a call on their com-links.

"Batman to Watchtower, I need assistance on a mission,"

"What kind of mission?" asked J'onn.

"One that involves magic," Batman answered.

Kagome didn't like the sound of that.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The Javelin landed in front of Castle Branek, with Wonder Woman, Flash, J`onn and Miko.

Batman gave them a brief over view before they arrived of his friend, Jason Blood, and the investigation of a sorceress named Morgen La Fey and her son, Mordred. The duo was on a search for a magical object known as the Philosopher Stone.

However, Batman failed to mention how his friend had another side to him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The moment Kagome stepped off the jet, things got ugly.

She heard angry growl and almost had personal encounter with a fireball. On instinct, she pulled her barrier up to protect herself from the attack, "What the hell?" she questioned.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THIS ATROCIOUS WOMAN HERE!" said an angry Jason Blood, or Etrigan as the demon liked to be addressed.

"Hey," said an angry Flash and Wonder Woman.

Etrigan looked over to Batman, "I will not speak in the presence of…her," he said the last part as if it was a dirty word.

J`onn knew that Etrigan was a demon, so of course Kagome's holy powers wouldn't have sat well with him. It was by that knowledge alone that he didn't attack said demon for speaking so rudely to her.

"Whoa, now hold on buddy, you don't talk to," Flash began to defend his friend.

"Flash-kun," Kagome stopped him, "It's fine, he has a right to be angry for me being here. He thinks I'm a threat to him."

Etrigan growled, "I have every right to be wary. 'Your' kind have hunted and purified 'my' kind for centuries."

Kagome sighed in frustration, this wasn't the first time a yōkai had verbally or physically attacked her in the modern world, "I won't purify you if you don't give me a reason to."

Etrigan snorted, "I'm supposed to take the word of a priestess."

"Say what now?" asked a confused Flash.

"Miko is a priestess," Batman informed the speedster. "For centuries, priestess, priests, and monks were called to exercise and purify demons that wander the Earth. I had a feeling Miko was one since the literal translation of the name, is priestess."

"Even my people were told of these holy powered human beings," Wonder Woman stated. "I didn't know for sure if that was what you were," she said the last part to Kagome.

"Well, I'm not exactly a traditional miko," Kagome said honestly. "If I was," she pointed to Etrigan, "he wouldn't be alive right now." Etrigan growled at her.

"Did you know about this?" Flash asked J`onn.

"Of course I did. From the moment I called for her over a year ago," J`onn answered. Flash pouted for being so out of the loop.

"It does not matter," Etrigan spat, "I don't trust you."

There was only one way to gain Etrigan's trust. So Kagome took off her mask, "I'm not your ordinary miko…I'm the Shikon Miko."

Etrigan raised a brow, "The Shikon Miko was a woman who fought against the evil half demon, Naraku, over five hundred years ago. She disappeared shortly after that battle. How can you possibly be her?"

"She didn't disappear," she informed him. "She went home to the future where she was born." She then turned her head to lift up her hair to show the back of her neck. Their resided a dark purple crescent moon and black wolf paw tattoos.

Etrigan recognized the markings immediately, "You are the sister of Lord Sesshomaru, the Inu Demon Lord of the West and are a friend of Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame of the Mountain Wolf Tribe in Japan?"

Kagome turned and nodded her head.

Etrigan then did something that even Batman wouldn't have predicted. He kneeled to her, "Forgive me, my lady."

Kagome began to feel uncomfortable of Etrigan's mood change, "Please don't do that."

The League members, excluding J`onn, were at a loss of what just happened.

"Okay, what was all that?" asked Flash.

"I'll tell you later," Kagome told him.

"So you've been tracking La Fey for centuries and now she's looking for this 'Philosopher Stone'?" asked Wonder Woman trying to get back on their task.

Etrigan rose from the ground, "Yes, in an unending game of cat and mouse, I search for that witch. But I will find her and see her soul BURN IN THE ETERNAL PIT!"

"I thought Bats was scary," Flash mumbled to J`onn and Miko.

Etrigan growled in the speedsters face causing him to back up a little.

"Yōkai have very sensitive hearing," Kagome informed Flash, "And they don't like to be insulted."

Flash nodded vigorously, "Got it."

"How did La Fey eluded you for so long?" Batman asked Etrigan.

"The witch holds an amulet that tells her when I am near," he told them.

"With that smell, who needs it?" mumbled the Flash to himself.

Etrigan grabbed the speedster by the collar of his uniform and lifted him from the ground, "WHAT?"

"He meant no disrespect, Etragan-san," Kagome tried to defend him.

"Perhaps we should try another approach," J`onn suggested.

Etrigan threw Flash to the ground. Kagome walked up to where he landed, "I warned you, Flash-kun," she said helping him up.

"What do you suggest?" Etrigan asked the Martian.

"I can try to find her," J`onn answered, "Telepathically."

That being said, J`onn concentrated to find the immortal witch.

While he was doing so Kagome walked up to Etrigan, "So, this woman cursed your soul onto a human body?"

"No," said Etrigan. "It was Merlin who did this to me."

"But why?" asked Wonder Woman who was listening in the conversation.

Etrigan snorted, "That weakling Jason, was infatuated by that witch and betrayed his King in order to please her."

Kagome nodded understanding. People did the most horrid of actions when they are blinded by infatuation or love, 'Onigumo becoming Naraku was proof of that.'

Suddenly, J`onn screamed in agony before collapsing to the ground.

"J`onn," the League members yelled as they kneeled to their injured friend.

"_J`onn can you hear me_?" Kagome called to him mentally, _"J`onn?"_

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_J`onn's Mind_

J`onn awoke form the ground disoriented from whatever ordeal he had just been through. He took a look at his surroundings to see that he was no longer in front of Castle Branek. In fact, he wasn't on Earth any more either.

He was on his home world, Mars, in its once thriving grandeur. He wasn't just anywhere on Mars either, "I'm…I'm home."

"J`onn," a female voice called for him. It had been so long since he heard this person's voice but he recognized immediately.

It was his wife, "My'ria'h."

My'ria'h ran to J`onn with an ecstatic look on her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Welcome home, my love," she said happily.

J`onn looked at the home that he had shared with his deceased family. It was the same as he remembered it.

My'ria'h took his hand and led him inside their sitting quarters. "When you were away I changed the tactile scheme," she told him as he took in the surroundings of his home, "Do you like it?"

It had been so long since he had been around anything that truly reminded him of his home world. He didn't realize how much of the little things he missed till now.

"Father," two young voices caught his attention.

For a second time in less than five minutes, J`onn's heart stopped. His beloved children ran straight into his arms and embraced him.

J`onn didn't hesitate to hold them back, "My dear children."

"Are you going to stay this time Father?" his youngest child asked him.

J`onn was over flown with nothing but happiness. He stared at his wife to see her smiling at the tender moment him and their children were having.

"Yes," J`onn said truthfully. He then reverted to his true Martian form, "I'm truly home."

The warm moment was shattered by a fire appearing behind the loving family.

"YOU FOOL!" yelled Etrigan as he entered the Martian's mind. "Only a weak mind would fall for this illusion."

J`onn was furious. "How dare you?" J`onn said attacking Etrigan. "Leave here at once."

Etrigan dodged the attack and got a good hold of the Martian, "Sorry, I promised your miko that I wouldn't leave without you."

As the illusions began to fade around J`onn's mind, a realization came over him. In all of his happiness, he forgot someone important to him, 'Kagome.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Reality_

"No," J`onn yelled as he awoke.

"Hey buddy, you okay now?" Flash asked his friend.

J`onn realized that they were now inside the Javelin and he was resting on a chair.

"It-it was all an illusion," J`onn said coming to grasps with what just happened. He got up from the chair and walked to the front of the ship.

Kagome followed behind him in concern. She put her hand on his shoulder in comfort, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," J`onn responded a little harshly.

Kagome tried another approach, "_Do you want to talk about it_?"

"_I SAID I'M FINE_," he yelled in her mind.

Kagome withdrew her hand in shock from his yelling. J`onn never raised his voice, especially at her.

Both Wonder Woman and Batman saw what had transpired and gave each other concerned looks to each other over the couple.

"Did you locate La Fey?" Batman asked J`onn hopping to get him out of his supposed sour mood.

It took J`onn a moment to answer, "No, but she doesn't have the Stone yet."

"Thank Hera for that," said Wonder Woman as she came next to Kagome.

"Before she pushed me out, I heard the words 'archeologist' and 'castle'," he informed them.

With that one piece of information Batman was able to conclude of what the words meant. So he programed the Javelin computer to locate those who participated in restoring the Castle Branek.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The Javelin took off to their destination.

J`onn and Kagome were sitting in the back of the jet. Kagome couldn't help but stare with worry for her boyfriend. He seemed deep in thought while looking out the window, 'Something must have hurt him in that illusion.'

J'onn sensed her gaze and tuned back to look at her. She turned her head to look somewhere else, not wanting to anger him again. He frowned at the action.

"_Kagome_," he said telepathically. "_I apologize for snapping at you. You didn't deserve that_."

She turned back to look at him, glad that he was now talking to her, "_It's okay…J`onn what did you see?"_

J`onn closed his eyes then looked back out the window before answering her, "_My home, my children…and my wife_."

Kagome frowned, at the last part. La Fey was truly a cruel woman to torture someone in such a way. She reached her hand out and wrapped it around J`onns.

A few moments later he tightened his grip on her hand.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Only two archeologists were still alive from that castle restoration. Batman, J`onn, Miko and Etrigan went to the one who lived close by. Wonder Woman and the Flash went to find the other remaining archeologist.

Etrigan entered the archeologist's house first, although, the League was highly against it.

Sure enough, the old archeologist was literally almost scared to death by the demon and fainted from shock.

"What did you do?" scolded Batman.

Kagome and J`onn checked the old man's vitals. Even though he would recover, Kagome used her healing powers to ease his pain.

"Why bother," Etrigan asked while he watched her work. "He'll pass on in a few years anyway."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That doesn't matter, he still needs help." J`onn carried the old man to his bed room.

"You really are too caring as the legends say," said Etrigan.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she told him, even though he said it as an insult.

J'onn returned, "He has no knowledge of the Stone."

"But maybe Morgan La Fey doesn't know that," suggested Kagome.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

They thought the best way to fight against La Fey was for J`onn to disguise himself as the old archeologists.

Batman, Miko, and Etrigan waited on a roof top nearby to spot her early on.

"You shouldn't trust the Martian," Etrigan told them, "He's damaged goods."

Kagome's fists tightened and some of her purifying energy sparked off it and on to Etrigan's foot. He hissed from the pain and gave a small growl at her.

"We trust J`onn with our lives," Batman told Etrigan.

When Etrigan recovered from Kagome's attack he chuckled, "Well then, I'll send flowers for both your grave," Said Etrigan, which resulted with Kagome glaring at him.

A commotion from the house brought them out of the conversation.

"That's our cue," she said before grabbing hold of Batman so he could swing them over to the house.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

J`onn was on the ground from La Fey's magic attack. She saw right through his disguise and attacked him head on.

Kagome placed a barrier around herself, Batman, and Etrigan, when La fey tried to attack them as they entered the house. The barrier stayed up but it was hard for Kagome to hold it there, 'This woman's magic is strong.'

Kagome's barrier gave Etrigan enough time to attack with his own magic fire ball. La Fey blocked the attack, easily amused that her former love was still this hostile. Batman threw a Batarang at the immortal only to have her block that as well.

Kagome drew one of her arrows and shot at La Fey and Mordred.

At first, La Fey began to shield herself like she had since the battle began. Until, she sensed a power in that arrow. In fear she shielded Mordred with her body and ducked away from the sacred arrow, "Impossible," La Fey said in disbelief.

Kagome smirked, "Even immortals can be destroyed," she told La Fey.

J`onn arose from the ground and was attempting to join in the fight.

"_J`onn,"_ the voice of My'ria'h echoed in his mind.

J`onn shook his head to escape the illusion, only to have made it worse. Now all he could see was My'ria'h standing outside their home, "_Come back to me, J`onn_."

J'onn couldn't help but reach for his deceased wife.

Batman looked over at his Martian friend in distress, "J`onn snap out of it."

Kagome was distracted by the yell, long enough for La Fey to hit the vulnerable Batman, who collided into Etrigan and threw a brick wall.

With that distraction, La Fey made her escape with Mordred.

With the witch gone, J`onn finally snapped out of his illusion. Once he saw what had transpired, he was overflown with guilt.

Kagome ran over to the injured Dark Knight and began to heal his injuries. Etrigan healed his wounds on his own.

"This is all your fault, Martian," yelled Etrigan.

Kagome was about to yell at the demon, until J`onn stopped her. "_No… it is my fault_."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower_

Kagome was able to heal Batman's broken ribs but he still had a concussion. So they returned to the Watchtower until Flash and Wonder Woman returned.

During the time, J`onn was overrun with regret over this whole situation.

Right now, he was in the green house with Kagome, on their bench. "_I know they are merely illusions, but they feel so real_," he told her what plagued his thoughts.

Kagome rubbed his arm in comfort, "_La Fey is a coward for using your family as a weapon like that._"

"_You don't understand_," said J`onn, "_It made me realize…that I would do anything to bring my children and my wife back._"

Kagome couldn't help but be hurt by that last part but at least he was being honest with her, "_It's okay to feel that way, J`onn. You love them_."

"_But by feeling this way, it's a big betrayal to you and Karin_."

"_You can't expect me to be mad at you because you're mourning for your family. Even, I'm still in mourning for the ones that are gone from me,_" she said referring to Miroku, Sango, Kaede and her Jii-san.

J'onn lowered his forehead to hers after what she said, "_I don't deserve you, especially right now._"

Kagome leaned her head back so she could kiss him on his lips, "_Yes you do and don't ever say you don't_."

For a brief moment J`onn blocked the telepathic link between them to whisper the words he wasn't brave enough to say to her yet, 'I love you.'

Their tender moment was interrupted when both of their com-links went off.

"Wonder Woman to Watchtower, we have the Philosopher Stone."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The Philosopher Stone was now securely locked in one of the high tech vaults of the Watchtower.

"Alright Miko," Flash ambushed Kagome who was doing inventory with Batman and Wonder Woman. "What was Etrigan talking about when you called yourself the…whatcha call it?"

"The Shikon Miko," Batman stated, he was also curious about Miko's past.

"Yea that," said Flash.

Kagome sighed wishing that J`onn was with her when she talked about this. But she promised herself that she woud give him some space, 'He has so much on his mind.'

"They called her that because of the jewel she carried," Etrigan said from a pillar above. "The Jewel of Four Souls or Shikon no Tama as her land once called it."

"A jewel?" questioned Diana, who vaguely remembered such a legend.

Kagome told her tale, all the way up to Inuyasha's betrayal but she didn't mention Karin, 'I'm not ready to reveal her yet.'

It took a little over an hour for Kagome to tell her story.

"Whoa," was all Flash could say.

"Hera," said Diana, "You were only a child when these events accrued," Kagome nodded.

Batman said nothing but made mental notes to research the Shikon No Tama and Shikon Miko later.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

J`onn was wandering around the windows of the Watchtower until he reached the spot where he could see the red planet.

His home…his old home, 'I need to accept that. My home is here now, with Kagome and the League.'

"_J`onn," _My'ria'h's voice echoed sweetly in his mind again, _"J`onn come back to me. I'm waiting for you." _

J`onn grabbed his head to fight it off, "No…It's a lie," he tried to think of anything to distract him.

'Kagome,' he envisioned in his mind. He thought of her smile, her laugh, her daughter. My'ria'h's voice stopped and the vision was gone. J`onn bowed his head, 'I don't know how much more I can take.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"So you've been kidnapped, proposed to, and asked to bear children by both human and demon men alike and, somehow, you were still single when we met you?"

Kagome chuckled, "Oh yes, because a man asking to me to bare his son, is sooo romantic."

The lights began to flicker in the room.

"We are not alone," cautioned Etrigan.

Suddenly, low class demon soldiers had the League and Etrigan surrounded.

Etrigan attacked the demons first, with his fire magic.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

J`onn saw the monitors to see his team being attacked. He phased through the floor and headed toward the battle.

"_J`onn,"_ My'ria'h called sweetly again.

He stopped mid-flight and fell to the ground on his knees.

"_J`onn, come home,"_ My'ria'h begged harmoniously.

He couldn't bare this anymore. He could only take so much taunting, "What do you want from me?" he whimpered.

"_Do you wish to see your family again_?" La fey said in his mind, "_With the Stone I can bring them back. All you need to do is bring it to me._"

J`onn recalled what he said about doing anything to get his family back, 'Is this…my only chance?'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome continued to purify as many demons as she could with only her katana at the moment. 'There's too many of them.'

The others were having trouble keeping the beasts down. Until, Etrigan came up with an idea. The freezing spell.

"Flash I need a whirlwind," Etrigan ordered.

"I'm on it," Flash ran in circles as Etrigan used his freezing spell on the demons and the whirlwind had enough force to break the beasts to pieces.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Batman. Everyone nodded.

"Wait, where's J`onn?" Diana asked.

Kagome worriedly began to call him in his mind, "_J`onn where are you?...J`onn answer me_." He didn't or wouldn't answer her. "He isn't responding to me," she told the others.

"He's gone," said Etrigan, "and so is the Stone. You ignorant fools didn't heed my warnings about the persuasion of that witch."

Kagome shook her head in denial, 'No, J`onn wouldn't do this to us…to me.'

Etrigan continued to insult the League until Diana had had enough and slapped the demon in the face.

"The truth hurts doesn't it princess," Etrigan said rubbing his face.

"Why don't you go straight to hell?" she insulted.

"Already been," Etrigan taunted.

"STOP IT!" yelled a frustrated Kagome. "WE HAVE TO FIND J`ONN, SO STOP FIGHTING!

Everyone stared baffled at Kagome's yelling. They never heard her scream with so much anger. Flash even stepped behind Batman in fear of the girl's wrath.

Batman was the first to recover from the young miko's yelling, "I think there is a way we can get to him."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_England_

By using her magic, La Fey was able to change the city of London into her son's own personal castle. It was easy for J`onn to find.

He exited the Javelin to see La Fey and Mordred waiting for him. "Come forth my noble knight," she said to him. She reached up waiting for him to give her the Stone.

J'onn retrieved the Stone from his belt. He was just about to hand it to her, when a pink light appeared between them and out came the League and demon.

Right away, the League began to attack the sorceress and her equally troubling child.

Meanwhile, Etrigan and Kagome were trying to stop J`onn from giving the Philosopher Stone to La Fey.

"Don't do this J`onn," Kagome begged.

"Out of my way Miko," he demanded.

Etrigan punched the Martian in the face, "Fool, that witch has you charmed."

J`onn recovered from the blow, "She said she can use the Stone to restore Mars," he said in hope.

"But at what cost, J`onn," Kagome scolded, she loosened her mask so that he could see her face, "Your family wouldn't want to be brought back this way." Without even a chance to block, J`onn punched her in the face with enough force for her to hit the brick wall behind a few feet behind her.

"This is my last chance for happiness Miko," J`onn said distantly.

Even disoriented, Kagome felt every bit of the betrayal in her heart, 'No…not again.'

"You'll see your family again," Etrigan said behind J`onn, "AFTER THE WORMS DEVOUR YOUR BONES!"

Before Etrigan could punch the Martian again, J`onn turned to stone to protect himself. He went behind the demon to restrain him and attack his mind. "NOTHING WILL KEEP ME FROM MY LOVED ONES!"

As J`onn read Etrigan's mind he saw everything that he had to suffer through due to La Fey's deception. By feeling the sadness in Jason Blood's heart and mind, J`onn's mind cleared from La Fey's persuasion and realized the horrible decision he had made, 'What have I done?'

J`onn looked to see his team mates defeated on the ground, an unconscious Jason Blood at his feet, and a wounded Kagome, who now had a bloodied lip because of him.

Kagome looked up at him with tear filled eyes, behind those teary blue eyes, he could see the disappointment she held in them.

"The Stone, give it to me," La Fey ordered J`onn.

Before La Fey could grab the Stone from him, J`onn used his super strength to crush the stone to dust.

Mordred was mortified by the sight.

"Your family, your home, it could have been yours again," screeched La Fey.

"The price was too high," J`onn said before helping Kagome up from the ground. The miko healed her lip and the Martian wiped off the blood that remained behind.

"Have we lost mother?" Mordred asked his mother.

"Only this battle, but not the war," she told him and flew away from the battle ground.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The illusion of the castle faded as La Fey and Mordred vanished, restoring London to its natural state.

Everyone was now awake from the horrible fight.

"It's over," said Batman.

J`onn knew it wasn't though. His actions would not be forgotten or forgiven so easily. He made his decision, "My friends, in order to get back my family…I almost gave up my new one," he said with regret. "Please except my apologies and my resignation from the Justice League."

"Resignation?" said a confused Flash.

Jason then spoke, "The demon was wrong about you Martian. You redeemed yourself today…I wish I had your strength centuries ago. But I'm still cursed and must walk alone…throughout eternity." He said the last part while walking away from the heroes.

"The poor guy," said Kagome to no one in particular, feeling sorry for the lonely demon, 'May he find peace one day.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Javelin_

Kagome hasn't even looked at J`onn since they took off from the ground.

J`onn wanted so much to hold her. Kiss her. Beg for forgiveness. "_Kagome I'm so_," he began to say telepathically.

"I don't want to hear it J`onn," she said out loud not wanting him in her head at the moment. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Flash tried their best not to react to what was happening with their friends. It was so awkward hearing a couple's first fight.

"Kagome please," J`onn begged. "I didn't mean to harm you."

"I know…but that's not why I'm upset," she told him.

Everyone was a little confused by this.

"I don't understand," said J`onn.

Kagome turned and looked him in the eyes, "You're not happy with me…you pretty much said so at the castle….you don't want to be with me."

Flash made a hissing motion from the comment.

"Kagome that's not," J`onn tried to defend himself.

"It's my own fault," she interrupted, again confusing those around her, "For thinking I was gonna be enough for somebody I cared about…I'm sorry for wasting your time." She turned her body away from him to stare out the window.

Her words pierced at J`onn's heart with anguish. In less than a day, he had hurt the only person that brought him any joy since the invasion of his home, both physically and emotionally. 'Will she ever forgive me?' he wondered sadly.

Batman, Wonder Woman and Flash, had to bite their tongues in order not to say anything to either Kagome or J`onn. For each passing moment got harder and harder once they heard the possible beak up of the couple.

Everyone was startled by an alarm going off on the Javelin. Batman hit the button to answer it, "This is Javelin Seven, go ahead."

"Hello," said a young panicked male voice. "Need speak to sister," he said in obviously broken English.

"Souta," Kagome said alarmed and ran to the front of the jet. **"Souta, what's wrong?"** she said into the intercom in Japanese.

"**Onee-san I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I just tuned my back for a second and," **Souta said in hysteric.

"**Souta slow down,"** Kagome said trying to calm him, **"What happened?"**

"**It's Karin. She's missing." **

"**NANI!"** said a panicked Kagome. Only J`onn and Batman understood what was just said.

Kagome began to hyperventilate in a panic. Her baby was missing. 'For how long? Where at? Who could have taken her?'

"What's going on?" asked Diana concerned for her friend.

In slow motion Kagome turned to the back to stare at the rest of the team, "My daughter is missing."

**Okay that was really hard to write. What the heck is wrong with me? So…your thoughts on this…I even accept the angry reviews. Next time: the League meets Kagome's family and demon friends. **

**Till then my readers **


	8. Little Girl Lost

Welcome to the Justice League

**To my reviewers: **

**Lorelei evans: I know right, and I know it's sad. );**

**sverhei: Yes, they are jerks.**

**EgyptianAssassin: I'm sorry :( **

**rspringb: Wow, thank you very much.**

**Aryenne: Thanks, i'm glad you like it. **

**Thank you for your reviews, and thank you to Rose the packs Fang, yaoifangirl1000, tallia7, greenling, Atari86, PrettyKitty77, Noah of Silence, palii26, DarkAngelLilithX, gigglieo222, Sable Scribe and others for all the love and support. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. (I know) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. (I know) The only character I own is Karin. (I know) I make no profit off this fanfic. (I know I don't, stop rubbing it in) Please don't sue me.

_Previously: "What's going on?" asked Diana concerned for her friend. _

_In slow motion Kagome turned to the back to stare at the rest of the team, "My daughter is missing."_

Chapter 8: Little Girl Lost

After the words left Kagome's mouth, Batman redirected the Javelin to head to Kagome's home. He knew her true identity and knew her address by memory along with the other League members. However, he didn't know that Kagome had a daughter.

"YOU'RE A MOTHER?" yelled a shocked Flash. Diana's jaw dropped from the information.

Kagome didn't react to Flash's question and sank down in her seat. She took both her hands and ran them though her hair with worry. After that she looked up at the Martian, "J`onn could you?"

She didn't even have to finish her sentence, J`onn telepathically began his psychic search for Karin.

After ten nerve wrecking minutes, J`onn turned to team. "I can't find her," he said with regret.

"Damn it," cursed Kagome as she got back up and began to pace, "Can't you make this thing go faster?" Kagome yelled to Batman.

"I'm at top speed right now, we'll be at your family's shrine in fifteen minutes," he told her.

"We'll find her Kagome," J`onn reassured her as he blocked her from her pacing.

Kagome looked at him skeptically, "How do you know that J`onn? We don't know what happened, or where she is, or who might have taken her. Oh Kami if something happens to her I-I-I don't think I can."

J`onn grabbed her face and looked in her eyes as more tears streamed down her face, "We. Will. Find. Her."

Kagome calmed a little and nodded slightly. She reluctantly sat back down and grabbed her phone to call Sesshomaru, to tell him what was going on.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Did your brother contact the authorities?" asked Diana after Kagome got off the phone.

Kagome shook her head, "They won't be of much help to us."

"Sure they can," said Flash who finally got over his shock.

"I never got Karin a birth certificate," Kagome told him, "They won't look for her if they think she's an illegal.'"

'So that's how there was no records of her,' thought Batman. "Why didn't you get her one?" he asked her.

Kagome hesitated before telling them, "I had Karin at home. Her father was…Inuyasha."

The others eyes widened in shock, "You mean that half demon dog guy?" asked Flash. "The one who kept cheating on you. How could you be with a guy like that?"

Kagome sighed, "Yes Flash-kun he is her father. This is why I didn't tell any of you. I knew that you would judge me and my daughter for it. That's also why I didn't have her at a hospital either. If the doctors ran tests on her blood, they would have found her inu yōkai DNA, and they would have taken her away from me. I did it to protect her!"

Flash looked down ashamed of what he had said.

"So your daughter," Diana cut in, "What does she look like?"

"Oh I wish I had a picture, she just turned six and looks," Kagome began to say.

"Like her mother," J`onn interrupted. "Only she has amber eyes."

The other's weren't surprised that J`onn already met the girl.

"That means she's gonna be a real heart breaker when she grows up," said Flash trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Higurashi Shrine_

The Javelin landed behind the shrine out of view from any possible tourist who might have come.

Souta ran out of the house to meet his sister. He didn't expect a few of the League members to be their but he had no time to geek out about it. **"Oh Kami, Onee-san, I'm so sorry,"** he ran to Kagome's arms when she stepped off the jet.

"**It's okay Souta,"** she reassured him. **"I don't blame you." **She pulled away from the embrace to look at him,** "Just tell me what happened."**

"Okay the language difference might cause some delay," Flash pointed out.

J`onn thought of a solution for that. By using his powers he was able to alter their brains so that everyone could understand each other, "That should help us a little, tell us what happened, Souta-kun."

"We were both at the park, there were a lot of people there and I was practicing with my soccer ball. I ended up kicking it away from the playground where Karin was." Souta explained. "I wasn't gone a full minute but when I looked up to see where she was, I couldn't find her. I tried calling her name and asked around to see if anyone had seen where she ran off to but no one saw anything."

"We should check the playground and look for clues," said Diana.

"That won't be necessary," said a voice from the shrine entrance.

"Sesshomaru-sama," J`onn identified the man to his teammates.

The Yōkai Lord of the West dropped his human glamor once he was on the shrine grounds. The League members looked unfazed but were surprised by the yōkai's appearance "Kouga and his men are there already," he stopped mid-step and slowly turned his head to the well house. "Miko where is your mother?"

Kagome turned to Souta, "Isn't she inside?"

Souta shook his head, "She wasn't home when I got here, I checked. I just thought she was out doing errands."

"Get in the house boy," Sesshomaru ordered Souta.

"Why?" asked Souta.

"Now!" he growled.

Souta didn't need to be told again and ran into to the house.

"Who's he?" asked Flash.

"He's the CEO of Tashio Corporation," said Batman. "And from what Kagome has told us, he's also a very strong demon lord," he explained.

Sesshomaru didn't bother acknowledging the Dark Knight since an un-pressing scent caught his nose.

"What is it?" Kagome asked since Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off the well house.

"I smell your mother's blood in there," he pointed to the Bone Eaters Well house.

Horrified Kagome ran to the doors and slid them open. She screamed at what she had found, "KAA-SAN!"

The others followed to see Kagome's mother, her body was beaten and bloody on the ground.

Kagome immediately began to heal the wounds on her mother's body. The cuts and bruises faded away without complication, but she did not wake up.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Flash. "Shouldn't she be awake?"

Kagome was confused, "I don't know," she checked her mother's body again and discovered an important factor that she missed, "Oh Kami….her soul…it's gone."

The Leagues eyes widened in shock. J`onn lowered himself next to Kagome, who was frozen in place, and put a hand on her shoulder to sooth her.

"How could someone do this?" asked Diana horrified.

"Kagome," asked Batman who kneeled down to her and forced her to look at him, "This wasn't some random kidnapping or attack. They targeted you for a reason. Is their anyone you know who could have done this?"

Kagome shook her head, "All those that have a grudge against me are dead, or in prison."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

They carried Kun-lun inside the Javelin and hooked her up to the I.V on the medical bed inside. All they could do now was wait inside the main house, for Kouga to arrive and hoped he had good news.

Unsure of what else to do, Kagome walked up the stairs to her room to discover something else, "SON OF A BITCH!"

This caused the others in the house to come to see what the commotion was about.

Kagome's room was completely trashed. There was holes were in the walls, her cloths were torn and shredded, and all her personal possessions were scattered and broken.

"Damn," was all the Flash could say.

Kagome was about to step in when Batman stopped her. "Don't, there might be a clue here." He looked around the room to find the perfect thing to analyze for finger prints and settled for a piece of one of Kagome's torn shirts.

"Impossible," Sesshomaru muttered.

"What is?" Diana asked.

"There are no foreign scents inside this room," Sesshomaru explained. "The only scents I can find are Kagome's and her families."

This was starting to get more frustrating with every passing moment. 'Whoever is doing this has enough knowledge about Kagome, her family, and her ties to the supernatural," thought J'onn.

Kagome walked away from the scene, she needed to escape from all the bad news that just kept on coming.

J`onn attempted to follow her but was stopped by Diana, "She needs space right now, J`onn."

He knew she was right but J`onn couldn't help but worry.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Since her room was destroyed, Kagome walked into her daughter's bedroom to calm herself. Luckily, Karin's room wasn't trashed like hers had been.

She sat on the small twin sized bed and looked around the light purple painted walls, with little flowers on them. Her gaze moved to the crayon drawings that Karin had drawn on the small woodened table in her play corner. Slowly, her eyes went around the entire room till drifted the tiny book shelf next to the bed.

That's when something a miss caught her eye. Kagome lowered her head down to the book shelf and scanned it trying to find what she was looking for, 'It's not here.'

She scanned the room again to see what else was a missing. After making mental note of all the things that were gone she ran back down to find the others waiting.

"What happened?" asked Souta who noticed his sister hastiness.

"Buying Mittens," said Kagome.

Everyone literally raised a brow at the words.

"Okay….not random," said the Flash sarcastically.

Kagome shook her head, "'Buying Mittens', is a children's book. It's Karin's favorite and it's not on the book shelf," she explained. "She's also missing her favorite blanket, coloring books, her fox stuffed animal, and the bracelet that J`onn gave her on her birthday."

Batman caught on to what she was getting at, "If whoever took her took the time to gather her favorite things, then they aren't planning on hurting her. They are trying to get her comfortable where ever she is."

Kagome nodded. For the first time in the past hour she started to feel a little relieved. They didn't hurt Karin, '…Not yet.'

A few minutes later, Kouga, Ginta, Hakakku, and Shippo entered the house.

"Kouga-san, Shippo-kun, did you find anything?" Kagome asked.

"Sort of," Shippo answered.

"We were able to track Karin's scent from the playground, to the edge of the wood in the park, that's when the trail stopped," explained Kouga.

"Did they cross over the creek there?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kouga shook his head, "You don't understand, I mean the trail literally stopped. No scent. No trail. Nothing," he hit a nearby chair. "Whoever did was smart. Too smart, if they can fool a wolf's nose."

Kagome fell to the sofa and placed her head in her hands. She had hoped the yōkai would have had better luck.

"Don't worry, Nee-san," said Ginta.

"Yea, we'll find the little pup," Hakakku reassured.

Kagome gave a small forced smile to them.

Sesshomaru and Batman filled the yōkai wolves and kitsune on what they had found so far.

"I hate to suggest it," said Shippo, "But taking Kun-lun-san's soul and kidnapping Karin kind of sounds like something Naraku would do."

"The evil hanyou you faced five hundred years ago?" asked Wonder Woman.

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's not him. It may seem like his tactics but he's definitely gone. When the Shikon Jewel disappeared, so did he."

"Well, is there any other yōkai that might have a grudge against you from the past?" asked Flash.

The wolves shook their heads, "No, Kagome befriend the majority of the yōkai that we had come across," said Kouga.

"Kaa-san, has a habit of making friends where ever she goes," said Shippo with pride.

"Same goes for human's and aliens too," Souta added. The League members had to agree with them on that.

"Besides," said J`onn, "From what I understand, a yōkai wouldn't have bothered to take Karin's favorite things."

Flash gave a frustrated groan, "Damn it, how are supposed to find her if we don't know where to look?"

A beeping noise interrupted everyone's thoughts. Batman pulled out the scanner from his utility belt. "My scanner found something on Kagome's shirt. There was an unknown substance that remained behind…It's some kind of earth elements that are found in…clay."

The yōkai and miko's eyes all widened when the last word was said.

Everything was starting to come together now, 'The kidnapper attacked 'my' mother, trashed 'my' room, and took 'my' daughter,' Kagome thought in her mind.

"What is it?" Diana asked Kagome.

"We know who took her," answered Sesshomaru.

"Well, great isn't that a good thing?" asked Flash.

The yōkai shook their heads. "No, if 'she' has Karin…it's not good," said Shippo.

J`onn looked at Kagome, _'Who has Karin?'_ he asked telepathically.

It took Kagome a moment to answer, _'the miko I was reincarnated from_'… "Kikyo."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower_

With no other leads on finding Kikyo or Karin, they returned back to the Watchtower.

The yōkai would continue the search since they had advantages of heightened senses to help find Karin's scent.

Also, Kagome asked if she could bring her mother to the medical bay of the Watchtower to help her 'condition,' and bring her brother since she didn't want to leave him unprotected.

The League members agreed.

Now, they were in the medical bay, along with Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl.

The two Higurashi siblings were staring at their mother who had an IV and heart monitor attached to her.

"We'll do everything we can to get your daughter back," said Superman to the saddened Miko.

Kagome nodded in appreciation, "Thank you all so much," Kagome said before pulling something out of her pocket. "Here, this picture was taken when we went to the zoo last month."

They all looked to see Kagome in civilian clothing kneeling next to Karin, who was wearing shorts and white tank top with hearts on it and had her hair in pig tails, in front of some monkeys. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"Cute kid," said Green Lantern.

Kagome gave a hint of a smile, "She's not a baby goat."

This caused him to smile slightly too. John couldn't believe what he had heard when Batman and J`onn gave a brief overview about Kagome's past and family. 'To think that she had to deal with so much blood shed, tears, being a single parent and after all that, she still wants to help people.'

"Souta, you should go and rest," Kagome told her brother.

The teenager shook his head not saying anything.

Kagome sighed, "Well, you need to at least eat something."

Flash decided to try and help, "Come on squirt, let's get you some grub," he said as Souta slowly lifted form the chair but didn't take his eyes off his mom's body. "I'll even show you where I stash the chips."

"Kagome you should get some rest too," Hawkgirl suggested when Flash and Souta were out of sight.

Kagome shook her head, "I can't when I know that that 'woman' has my baby… not till Karin is safe in my arms again." She looked at her mother in bed, completely soulless. With her brother gone she finally let her tears go. "Oh Kaa-san," she said burying her head on the side of the bed, "I'm sorry she did this to you. I'm so sorry, Kaa-san."

Every League member present, including Batman, was a saddened by their companion's crying.

J`onn had been quite in the corner watching the whole thing transpire. All he wanted to do was hold Kagome and tell her that everything would be alright.

But he couldn't.

After what happened last night, how could he possibly comfort the woman he loved and betrayed. 'No, I have to try.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Kitchen_

"You know," Souta began to say to the Flash as he was picking at the food in front of him. "Ever since my Onee-san told me about this place, all I ever wanted to do was come here and explore and take pictures and all that stuff to show it off to my friends."

Flash nodded understanding how all this would have been awesome to see if you were an adolescent teenager.

"Now, all I want to do is go home and be with my Kaa-san, Onee-san, and Kar-chan."

Flash nudged the boy, "Hey, don't worry. You'll be with your family and home again soon. I promise."

Souta looked at the speedster in disbelief, "How do you know?"

Flash smirked, "Cause we're the good guys and we always win."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Green House_

When Souta returned to the medical bay, Kagome tried to walk around to clear her head. The whole time she stared out the window at the Earth, knowing that Karin is there somewhere.

"Oh Kar-chan, please be safe," she said aloud.

A familiar presence came up behind her. Slowly she turned to look at him, "What do you want, J`onn?"

He didn't even know how to begin, "Kagome…I know that no apology can make up for what happened tonight."

She was about to say something when he interrupted in her mind. _"Let me finish…nothing I say or do will take back what I said and did to you…All I can do is pray that, one day you will forgive me for my actions." _He stepped closer to her and took her hand in his. "_And I promise that when that day comes, I will spend every breath that I take trying to make it up to you…You make me happy Kagome. You have since the very day we met."_ He reached up his other hand to wipe the tears from her face. Even with her swollen red eyes, she was still the most magnificent woman that he had ever laid eyes on, _"I hope you believe me when I say this." _

Kagome slowly grabbed J`onn's wrist that was on her cheek with both of hers and kissed the inside of his palm. _"Oh, J`onn," _she said as she rubbed his hand next to her cheek, _"I believe you…please…could you hold me." _

He embraced her as soon as she said the word 'hold.' It felt like forever since he held her this way, when truthfully it had only been a day. He tucked Kagome's head under his chin and inhaled her unique scent.

Kagome tried to get close to J`onn as possible as if trying to fuse her body into his own. He was the only thing keeping her sane right now and after what he had said, she knew that in her heart that he truly regrets what happened with La Fey.

After what felt like hours of embracing each other, Kagome turned her head to stare at the Earth again. J`onn did the same, _"Where can my little girl be, J`onn? I want…I want her home." _

J`onn tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head. _"I don't know, my dearest, but I will bring her home...I swear on my life." _

***Sniff sniff* geez it took me hours to write this one chapter because I kept crying over the sad parts I had to type. Well, what do you guys think? Next time: Inuyasha comes to play and Kagome makes a difficult choice. **


	9. Do We Have a Deal?

Welcome to the Justice League

**I'd like to give a shout out to Lorelei evans, Eden St. Clare, MangaGrl2665, Aryenne, Moon Goddesss, sverhei, Flower Blossoms, KEdakumi, YamiBakura1988 and all my other readers. You guys rock!**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics, and NOT ME. The only character I own is Karin, THAT IS ALL. I make no profit off this fanfic, NONE I SAY. Please don't sue me, PLEASE.

Chapter 9: Do We Have a Deal?

For three agonizing days, there was no new evidence on finding Karin.

Kagome neither slept nor ate throughout the three days, causing the League members to worry over their friend and her health. They were relieved when she finally did get some sleep, when she was too exhausted to even walk.

With each moment that J`onn could spare, he tried to find Karin using his psychic abilities, but could never find any trace of her. 'Whoever has Karin, has the same blocking device on his powers just like the 'Injustice League,'' he thought. Even with his knowledge, he didn't give up and kept looking.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Somewhere Unknown_

Karin was coloring on the floor of the room she was in. She was drawing her and her mother at their house, above the house she drew J`onn waving and smiling at them in the sky.

She smiled from the memory when he flew around carrying her one day. Karin had spread her arms out while he was holding her, as if she were a bird. The smile then turned into a frown, 'I want to go home,' she thought sadly, 'I don't like it here.'

Loud footsteps coming from the hallway broke Karin out of her thoughts. She crawled straight under the bed hoping that the mean funny smelling lady would go away if she couldn't find her.

The door opened and a new scent hit Karin's nose. It wasn't the lady who came for her this time. It was the inu eared man with the long hair. He was wearing tan baggy pants and a red t-shirt. This man smelt funny too, but he was nice. He read her favorite book to her and gave her Kitsune-sama, her stuffed toy, when she was crying and scared, 'He kind of smells like Sesshomaru Oji-san.'

Inuyasha lifted the covers from the bed of 'Karin's room.' "Hey there pup, do you want to come out?"

Karin shook her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I brought you some lunch, its Ramen," he offered surprisingly cheerful.

Karin smelled the salty noodles and her tummy began to rumble. Cautiously, she crawled out from under the bed.

Inuyasha smiled as she came out, 'she's finally warming up to me.'

When he found out about Karin being his daughter, he felt his heart swell. He never dreamed he'd ever have a child, especially with someone that he loved.

Suddenly, a throbbing headache began pounded in his head, 'No wait, I never loved Kagome, I love Kikyo.'

The pain in his head stopped. He put the tray on the floor and watched as Karin ate the food.

This was the first time Kikyo wasn't in the room with him when he was talking to Karin and wanted to see what would happen.

"Hey pup, what do you know about your Oyaji?" he asked.

Karin stopped eating, she tilted her head to the side and looked at the hanyou with confusion.

Inuyasha chuckled, since she looked cute doing that. "I mean your Otou-san, did you ever hear about him?"

Karin nodded, "Hai, Kaa-san told me lots of stories about him."

Inuyasha blinked several times. 'The bitch had actually told our pup about me, probably all lies no doubt.' "What kind of stories?" he asked.

Karin thought it over for a few moments, "Oh this one time, my Kaa-san was stuck in a really bad place that had an evil baby trying to hurt her. But my Otou-san came and saved her and took her home. And said he'd do anything to protect her. I like that story."

Again, Inuyasha was baffled by the information. He remembered saving Kagome from Hakudoshi very well. He did promise to protect her no matter what, 'And I broke that promise.'

Another headache began to form in his head, 'Wait, why do I care about the damn bitch. I'm with Kikyo, the love of my life.'

"Wow, what happened to him?" he asked.

Karin shrugged, "I dunno, Kaa-san said that they got into a really mean fight and Kaa-san ran away from him."

"Well, that part is true," he mumbled. "Hey pup, you want to know a secret?"

Karin liked secrets and started nodding.

Inuyasha chuckled then began to whisper, "My secret is," he leaned to whisper in her ear, "I'm your Outo-san."

Karin tilted her head to the side again in confusion. How can this man be her Outo-san? 'Well he is an inu hanyou…and he does smell like Sesshomaru Oji-san.' She got up from the floor and stood face to face to Inuyasha. Staring into his eyes that were the exact same color as hers.

She lifted her hand up and lightly brushed his inu hear, "…Outo-san?"

Inuyasha nodded to her.

Karin then gave Inuyasha, her Outo-san, a big hug, "Outo-san, I found you!"

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed her back soothingly, "Yea pup, you found me."

"That's right," said Kikyo from the door way. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt that showed a lot of her top midriff. She walked to where they were on the floor and kneeled down to be eye level with Karin, "He's your Outo-san, and I'm your Kaa-san."

Karin sank her face into Inuyasha's chest and shook her head, "You're not my Kaa-san."

The woman's face turned angry, "No child, that woman you were with wasn't your real Kaa-san, I am."

Karin started to cry.

"Koi, you're scaring her again," said Inuyasha.

Kikyo snarled and was about to stand up when Karin's drawing caught her eye. She lifted it up and saw Karin holding hands with that life stealing whore. In the sky above them was that green Martian on the Justice League. They were all smiling happily.

In anger she tore up the drawing, causing Karin to cry harder. Kikyo stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Inuyasha lifted Karin from the ground then sat on the bed, and began to rock her. He didn't understand why Karin didn't like Kikyo. She's an amazing beautiful woman, 'How could she not love her?'

Still Karin cried in his arms, "Shhh, it's okay pup. Your Outo-san is here."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower_

Kagome awoke form her dreamless sleep and found herself in her quarters at Watchtower. She stretched her body tiredly and rubbed her swollen eyes.

She walked out of her room and made it to where the rest of her team mates were in the monitor room.

They all stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Any news on Karin?" she asked them.

Some of them looked down, while others shook their heads.

"Kouga and his men haven't reported anything new," Batman told her as he returned to the monitor. He was currently looking through all the security videos that were nearby the park the day Karin had disappeared, hoping to find even the smallest of clues.

Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Kagome," Diana said rubbing circles the young woman's back,"You'can't keep going on like this, it's not good for you."

J`onn was grateful that the others were just as concerned for Kagome as he was. Her usually happy self was truly missed by them. Even Flash was mood was down for the past few days because of her sadness.

Kagome didn't even have the strength to argue that she was fine. She glanced up at the videos that were on the screens, hoping to see Karin's face in one of them.

She didn't see her but a flash of something else did.

"Batman-san," she said getting the Dark Knight's attention. In fact, she got everyone's attention with the tone of voice she used. "Rewind that last tape a few frames," she pointed to the one she was referring to.

Batman changed the monitor so that only that tape was playing, before he did as he was told, and played the tape again.

"Wait for it," she said trying to catch what she saw again. "Stop," he stopped the footage. "Can you zoom in on this man here," she pointed to a man in a ball cap, jeans, and an extra-large t-shirt.

The others came around the screen hoping that Kagome was on to something.

"What is it?" asked J`onn. He felt the hope in Kagome's mind and knew that she found something important.

The man that Batman had zoomed in on had his head down from the camera. "Do you know who that is?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome's fists began to shake. Everyone braced for her tears again. They weren't prepared for what she did do.

She slammed her fist so hard into the table that her hand, breaking a bone in the process. Her powers healed her instantly but she wasn't even considering the pain. She was too pissed off to care, "Oh, I know exactly who that is."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Sesshomaru's Home _

The Yōkai Lord of the West was using every resource and private investigator that he could spare to find Karin but to no anvil.

If he were still in the Feudal Era, he would have killed these men for their failure.

"The insolence of these pathetic humans still astounds me," said Jaken when he read the reports. Even after five hundred years Jaken still didn't care for the human race.

The house phone went off, "Moshi moshi," answered Jaken.

"Jaken," Kagome said on the other line, "I need to speak to Sesshomaru-sama now!"

"Why you disrespectful girl, how dare you order me," an angry Jaken began to say.

"Jaken," ordered Sesshomaru. "Give me the phone."

Jaken gulleped, "H-hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru grabbed the phone, "You found something."

"Hai," she told him. "And you're not going to like it."

Sesshomaru was wary from the tone the miko was using.

"It's Inuyasha…he's here, and he was the one that took Karin from the park," she told him.

Everyone in the Watchtower gasped.

"Miko, are you sure?" asked Superman. "The man's face isn't very clear."

Kagome nodded and pointed to the man's chest, "See those beads on his neck. Those are Sacred Subjection Beads. Those with holy powers use them on yōkai to tame them. I had to use these on Inuyasha when I first met him."

"Maybe he left them on purpose for you to find and follow him," said the Green Lantern finding something so identifiable to be left on camera was a little too convenient.

Kagome shook her head at him, "No he wouldn't have had a choice, only the one who put on the necklace can remove it and I was the one who put them on him. Even Kikyo wouldn't have been able to take them off."

"As much as this Sesshomaru would like to hunt down that filthy hanyou," Sesshomaru interrupted on the intercom. "He would be far too weak and old to be a real threat and kidnap Karin."

"That's another reason why I called you," Kagome told him. "Inuyasha hasn't aged. He's still the same as I last saw him over five hundred years ago."

"But I thought you said half demons aged faster than full blooded demons do," said Hawkgirl.

"They do," said J`onn seeing where Kagome was getting at, "Inuyasha stopped aging."

"Well, what does that mean?" asked Flash.

"I don't know," Kagome admitted.

Batman expressed his opinion, "You said that Kikyo keeps her body and youth sustained by stealing souls," Kagome nodded. "Could she be doing the same thing for him?"

"That would be impossible," said Sesshomaru, "the miko has to gather these souls because she is already, by all means, dead."

That's when it clicked for J`onn, "Perhaps…so is Inuyasha."

"Okay, I'm no spiritual expert," said Flash, "But wouldn't even a demon body begin to decompose over time, or something?"

Kagome began to sink to an empty chair when she realized Flash was right, "Not if his body is like hers now…nothing but clay and graveyard soil."

"You're telling me that Kikyo, made a clay body for him, so that he can live forever with her?" Green Lantern asked, trying to make sense of it all, 'I hate magic.'

"No," answered Sesshomaru. "She would have had to have killed him first, because bones or ashes are necessary to make the clay body."

"By the goddess," said Wonder Woman. She had no idea that someone could be capable of doing such a thing.

"That woman is twisted," said Hawkgirl disgusted. Everything that Kikyo did was against the laws of nature and needed to be stopped.

"But why take Karin though?" asked Flash.

"Because," said Kagome suddenly realizing the situation, "Clay bodies can't conceive children."

J`onn rubbed her shoulder in comfort, "Karin is biologically Inuyasha's child and Kagome has facial similarities to Kikyo." "_That and nothing else_," he said the last part in Kagome's mind. She grabbed his hand in appreciation.

"So they think of Miko, as nothing but a surrogate," said Superman appalled by this.

Suddenly, Kagome's cellphone began to ring, she picked it up and read a number she did not recognize. "That's weird," she said aloud.

"Put it on speaker phone," ordered Batman, who was ready to trace the call.

Kagome answered, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hello copy," said a cold female voice that made Kagome's blood boil.

"Kikyo…I was wondering when you would call me," trying her best not to yell at the woman.

Kikyo chuckled, "Well I've been busy, motherhood is so demanding."

Kagome's hand tightened on J`onn's, "What do you want Kikyo?" she said harshly.

Kikyo tsked, "So naïve my copy, don't you even know. I want the same thing I've wanted since the beginning…MY soul back."

"Hurry up," whispered Flash to Batman.

Batman gave her a signal to keep her talking. The trace needed another minute to locate the call.

"Let me speak to Karin," Kagome demanded.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not possible. Her Outo-san is reading a story to her right now," she said with sarcastic regret. "He's so good with Karin…it's a shame that she's tainted with inu yōkai blood, otherwise she would have been perfect."

"She. Is. Perfect," Kagome gritted through her teeth.

Kikyo snorted, "Oh right, I forgot, you're so anti-human when it comes to those you love. It's disgusting really."

J`onn's fist tightened at his side, 'How dare she,' he thought.

"I'll make a deal with you copy," Kikyo said in a bargaining voice, "You give me back 'my' soul…and I'll give you back 'your' Kaa-san's soul?"

Everyone tried their best not to gasp at how dirty this woman was playing.

Batman got a lock on the signal and got a location of the phone being used.

"…Deal, where should I meet you?" asked a defeated sounding Kagome.

"Let's meet where it all began shall we," answered Kikyo tauntingly. "Oh and by the way, if those hero friends of yours do anything to stop me before or after I take back my soul. Then Karin dies," she said before hanging up the phone.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Somewhere unknown (for now)_

"What did you say?" asked Inuyasha after Kikyo was done talking.

She turned to him and gave a 'did I stutter' look.

"You think my daughter's blood is tainted," he said hurt.

Kikyo rolled her eyes annoyed, "Don't get all sensitive on me."

Inuyasha tightened his fist. He didn't understand why she was saying these things. 'She loves me…and that means she should love my daughter too.'

"If you think my daughter's blood is tainted then you're saying mine is too," he told her.

Kikyo laughed, "Oh my Koishii, are you trying to fight against me again?"

Inuyasha was confused. 'What the hell does she,' his thoughts were stopped when Kikyo's eyes turned a dark purple and looked directly into his. All his thoughts were suddenly forgotten.

Inuyasha made a bee line toward Kikyo and picked her from the couch. She wrapped her legs around his body as he started to lay kisses her neck and chest, as he pinned her against the wall.

Kikyo was enjoying the attention of her lover, but still remembered the task at hand, "Inuyasha," she whispered in his ear. "I'm going to get my soul back. And if I don't come back in one hour when I try and get it…kill the whore's daughter."

Inuyasha pulled back to stare in Kikyo's eyes, "Your wish is my command Koi," he said before tearing her blouse and having his way with her.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower_

Hawkgirl smashed the wall she was standing next to with her fist causing a huge dent, "That bitch has to die," said the blood lusting Thanigarian.

"_I agree_," said an angry J`onn in Kagome's mind.

"At least we got a location," said Batman who pointed to a suburban area. "She's in one of those five houses. All we have to do is,"

"No," Kagome interrupted. Everyone looked at her confused, "I need to meet with Kikyo."

"Are you insane?" yelled the Green Lantern.

"Out of the question," said Superman.

"It doesn't matter what you say because you know that I have to," she told them. "If Kikyo is coming to meet me than that means that only Inuyasha will be guarding Karin alone. It's going to take a lot of you to fight him and save Karin."

"Is he that tough?" asked Flash.

"After five hundred years, I don't know what he's capable of anymore," she answered honestly. "But he won't know what to expect from all of you. Besides, Kikyo will have my Kaa-san's soul too. If it's lost then she's dead."

"I don't like this," said J`onn. "You'll be putting your soul at risk by seeing her."

Kagome looked him in the eyes, "I have to J`onn. This is a fight that started long before you all became involved." She turned back to look at her team mates…her family. "Please, let me go."

No one liked the idea.

It was Green Lantern who broke the silence, "Fine, but if we're doing this, we got to be smart about it. At least two of us needs to be with Miko and the rest will take down Inuyasha."

"I'll stay with her," said Hawkgirl. She really wanted to hit that Kikyo bitch in the face with her mace

"I will as well," said J`onn.

Kagome shook her head at him, "J`onn you need to be with the other team. Karin will be scared and doesn't know anyone from the League. But she'll go with you."

"_I'm not going to leave you_," argued J`onn telepathically.

"_Please don't fight with me J`onn," _she begged him. _"You promised me remember." _

J`onn sighed in defeat. He did promise to bring Karin home and he was going to keep it.

"I'll go with her," said the Flash.

"Good," said Batman. "Then here's what we'll do."

**There you have it folks. How many of you saw that coming? (I didn't, and I'm writing it) So what do you think? Next time: Inuyasha vs. the Justice League. **


	10. Rescue

Welcome to the Justice League

**To my reviewers: **

**Aryenne: You're welcome**

**sverhei: Thanks, I thought so too. **

**Angel4EverLostInLife: Here you go *I hand next chapter to you.***

** rspringb: Don't worry i plan to. **

**Thank you and Haru69, Cii-Chan and all my other readers. I know the last chapter wasn't the best but hopefully you'll like this one. Now on with the show**.

**WARNING****: The following chapter will contain some major OOC from our favorite Martian, which may bother some of you. For that, I am sorry but this is how it has to be.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only character I own is Karin. I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 10: Rescue

_Residential Housing (Rescue Team)_

The Javelin landed a few good miles away, Kagome had given the League specific facts on how an inu hanyou can smell a person before they come into line of sight.

"_You'll need these," Kagome handed them beaded bracelets to each team member, "This will hide your scent from Inuyasha. But that also means that Karin won't be able to smell you either, so you have to find her the old fashioned way." _

J`onn twirled the bracelet on his wrist. He didn't doubt that the bracelet would work, 'but I want the hanyou to find me.'

Martians were peaceful beings and didn't know the meanings of hatred until the day of the invasion of Mars. He never thought that he would experience that intense malice again, 'Until today.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Higurashi Shrine_

When Kikyo told her to meet where it all started, Kagome knew exactly where she meant: The Goshinboku.

The place where both Kikyo's and Kagome's destinies had changed forever.

Kagome went up the familiar stair case to her family's shrine. With each step she took, she began to pray for the safety of her daughter and friends.

As she reached the top of the steps she saw Kikyo siting on the stone bench underneath the Sacred Tree.

With just a glimpse she could tell how much the woman had changed in the past few centuries. The conserved woman that had shown no true emotion but yearned for a life of her own, was gone forever. Now all that's left was the mimicking body of a once well respected miko.

Kikyo knew that Kagome was there but didn't turn her head to meet her gaze. She only stared at the scar in the center of the Goshinboku, the spot where she had sealed her Inuyasha so long ago.

Kagome was the first to speak, "Where is my Kaa-san's soul?" she demanded.

Kikyo smirked at her copies impatience. She pulled a pendent from her neck to show a green gem that glowed slightly even in the moon light. "Rest assured, I kept my word…I always do." Kagome could sense a soul in that gem, it was definitely her Kaa-san.

"Give it to me," Kagome demanded while holding out her hand.

Instead, Kikyo took the pendent back in her hand, "Oh not just yet," she taunted. "You have to hold up your end of the bargain first."

Kagome gritted her teeth, "How can I do that and take my Kaa-san, her soul back?"

Kikyo chuckled, "Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to think that your friends won't come looking for you."

"Well you know what they say," Kagome retorted. "Unless a baka dies, they won't be cured…Oh wait, that means you're cured then."

Kikyo sent a death glare, "Careful my reincarnation," she said as she tightened her grip on the pendent. "If this is destroyed, your mother's soul will move on into the next world. Not to mention, you daughter won't live to see the next sun rise."

Kagome shut her mouth.

Kikyo walked up to Kagome and began to circle her, "This wasn't supposed to happen you know," she said with honesty in her voice. "You weren't supposed to be born. I should have lived…happily, with Inuyasha after he wished on the Shikon Jewel to be human. I would have been the one he truly loved, not you…I should have given him a child, not you."

She grabbed Kagome's hair and tugged it, Kagome winced but didn't fight back, "This is all your fault…If you hadn't come to the past and freed Inuyasha, none of this would be happening. And if you hadn't intervened, Inuyasha would have gone to Hell with me…but you just couldn't help yourself could you…and now, you're going to give back what is mine."

Kikyo ran her other hand up Kagome's body, the pendent slightly brushing over Kagome's skin, till she reached her upper chest, "Any last words?" she taunted.

Kagome began to feel her body began to grow slightly cold. Little by little Kikyo began to drain her soul and wasn't planning on making her 'death' quick. "Hai," Kagome finally answered, "…Watch your step."

If Kagome had been facing her she would have seen the confusion on the undead miko's face. Or the shock on her face when she saw the green pendant that was her ticket to a new life was gone.

"Oh come on Miko," said Flash as he twirled the pendant on his index finger, "It's been over a year, aren't you ever gonna let that go?"

"You bitch," growled Kikyo. She was then taken by surprise when she was met with a force and pain in her side that made her fly across the shrine yard. Blood and clay pieces began to stain the ground.

"Nobody threatens my sister," yelled Hawkgirl as she lifted her, now blood stained mace on her shoulder.

"Ouch," said Flash looking at Kikyou's wound.

Kagome fell to her knees as she clutched her chest trying to catch her breath. Not to mention the ache in her head when Kikyo literally pulled a chunk of her hair out.

Kikyo glared at the small group, "No," she growled. "You're just a stupid girl."

Kagome got up with the help of Hawk girl, "That girl you once faced is gone," she told her.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Residential Housing _

The rescue team of heroes, were all flying in the air. Batman remained on the Javelin ready to make a quick getaway if necessary.

Using his x ray vision Superman was able to find the house that held Karin. "She's in the basement," he told the team.

J`onn nodded phasing through the ground.

"Wait J`onn we need to stick with," Wonder Woman began to say but the words fell on deaf ears.

Karin was playing with some toys on the bed when J`onn entered and became solid again. She looked unharmed as far as he could tell, 'Thank heaven for that.'

"J`onn-san," Karin said happily once she recognized J`onn's form and ran up to hug him.

J`onn gave her a smile and hugged her back, "Hello dear one, I'm here to take you home."

This got her attention and she pulled back, "Okay...can Outo-san come with us too?" she asked innocently.

J`onn had to hide his angered expression when she said that.

Before he could respond he felt several sharp pains in his back and screamed in agony. He turned to see a furious Inuyasha with sharp bloodied claws.

Karin was shocked by seeing and smelling the blood, "Outo-san," she cried, "Why did you do that, Outo-san?" Tears began to fall from her face as she saw J`onn kneel to the floor.

"He's here to take you away from me," Inuyasha growled. As J`onn looked up he saw the eyes of the hanyou begin to pulse red and his face formed purple strips on each of his cheeks.

J`onn recalled Kagome's stories on how Inuyasha's human blood is pushed out when the yōkai in the hanyou senses danger, "I am taking her back to her mother."

Inuyasha's face became more sinister, he lunged at the Martian who became phased again so the hanyou passed right through him.

Inuyasha quickly recovered but still managed to damage the majority of the room with his claws, which grew longer and sharper.

That didn't matter to J`onn, he punched Inuyasha in the face with his super strength with enough force for the hanyou to crash through two walls of the house.

J`onn flew to the 'living room' of the residence, where Inuyasha lunged after he recovered from the punch.

Terrified Karin, ran underneath the bed and hugged her Kitsune-sama close to her.

Using his shape shifting abilities, J`onn became a serpent creature and wrapped his body around Inuyasha's hoping to restrain the hanyou.

Inuyasha wasn't about to let that happen and bit down on the Martian's shoulder. J`onn cried out in pain and loosened his grip on the hanyou.

By this time, Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman entered the scene.

Superman rammed Inuyasha and forced him threw three of the walls.

Wonder Woman flew above J`onn, "Are you alright?"

"I am unharmed," winced J`onn, "Get Karin."

Wonder Woman nodded and went to retrieve her.

Suddenly, Superman's body was thrown at J`onn forcing both men to fall to the ground.

Inuyasha's yōkai blood awoke and was now on a blood lust rampage.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Karin whimpered hearing all of the crashing noises. She covered her ears to make it somewhat more bearable, but the smell of blood still stung her nose.

"Karin?" she heard a voice but she didn't see or smell anyone in the room. This person spoke English, luckily her Kaa-san taught her to speak some of it, "Karin, I need you to say something…your mother sent me."

Karin daringly peeked from under the bed to see a woman flying above the ground.

Wonder Woman spotted her and lowered to the ground smiling at her, "Hello little sister, let's get out of here, okay?"

Karin was trembling from fear of leaving her 'safe' spot, "I'm scared."

Wonder Woman gave a small smile to smooth the girl's fears, "I know, and you're being very brave but I promised your mother I would bring you back." That's when Diana got an idea. She took off the bracelet that Kagome given her so that her scent was back. She held out her wrist to Karin, "See, it's okay."

Karin was finally able to smell the woman's sent. She had smelt that scent before faintly coming off her Kaa-san. "You're Kaa-san's friend?"

Diana nodded, "That's right, and your 'Kaa-san' misses you very much."

Karin crawled from under the bed and ran into Wonder Woman's awaiting arms.

Diana lifted the girl up and began to fly out the room with Karin's face digging in her shoulder.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The Battle between the League and Inuyasha continued with the Green Lantern containing the rabid hanyou in a barrier created with his ring.

Inuyasha slashed at the shield and then stopped Slowly, the hanyou turned his head in the hallways direction.

It was at that moment that Wonder Woman arrived, holding Karin in her arms.

"GIVE ME MY PUP!" yelled an angry Inuyasha, as he tried to slash through Green Lantern's barrier again, more violently this time.

Karin dug deeper into Wonder Woman's embrace. She didn't understand how her Outo-san, the one who had played with her, read to her, and held her when she cried was the same person that was in the green bubble. But her nose didn't lie, 'Why is he like that?'

She then looked down to see a wounded J`onn on the ground, "J`onn-san," she said getting his attention, "You okay?"

J`onn winced a little but put on a brave face for the girl, "Yes, dear one."

"Get her out of here," ordered Superman.

Wonder Woman nodded and flew Karin out to the Javelin.

The minute she was out of sight Inuyasha became more angered and surprisingly stronger with his attacks. "GIVE HER BACK!"

Green Lantern struggled trying to contain him. He used almost the majority of his rings power in order to trap him for as long as he has.

Eventually, Inuyasha was able to use enough force to throw Green Lantern's barrier off.

This stunned most of the heroes. J`onn was the only one who recovered fast enough to stop the hanyou in his tracks.

As a last resort, J`onn attacked Inuyasha's mind.

The rabid demon grabbed his head in agony and dug his own claws into his scalp, causing it to bleed.

"J`onn stop," ordered Superman.

J`onn didn't listen.

Inuyasha fell to the ground still in obvious pain from the telepathic attacks.

"J`onn, you'll kill him," warned Green Lantern.

J`onn continued the psychic attack.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Higurashi Shrine_

Kikyo's hurt face began to fall to change into one of amusement, "I must say copy, I'm a little impressed with your deception," she rose from the ground. "You truly are my reincarnation."

"I'm nothing like you," yelled Kagome. She hated whenever Kikyo had said that to her. She was not Kikyo's reincarnation, she was just Kagome.

Kikyo chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that," she said while she held onto the wound in her side. "But I'm afraid it's time we called it a night."

The group of heroes prepared themselves for anything.

"But don't worry," Kikyo said in reassurance. "You will see me again," she raised her arm up and revealed hundreds of her faithful shinidamachū, the soul sucking serpents that sustained her life throughout the centuries, hidden around the four of them.

"Uh oh," said Flash. He didn't know what those things were but there were a lot of them.

Kikyo thrusts her arm forward and the shinidamachū began to surround the three League heroes, both attacking and blinding them.

Hawkgirl swung her mace around repeatedly to destroy these flying serpents, while Flash tried to whirl them away by twirling his arms with super speed.

"Get down," warned Kagome to her friends, as she summoned her holly powers to her hands. Once her friends ducked, Kagome let the energy out of her palms and attacked the shinidamachū, disintegrating most of them. The rest of the soul stealing serpents fled in fear.

The three heroes looked to where Kikyo was seen last to see the undead miko gone.

Kagome fell to her knees and punched the ground, "Damn it."

Flash came up and kneeled down next to her, "Hey don't worry about it," he said, "At least we still have this," he showed her the pendent that held Kun-lun's soul.

For that Kagome was grateful.

"You think the other's had better luck," said Hawkgirl.

Flash used his earpiece to contact the other team, "Hey Supes, we got Miko's mother's soul back but…WHAT," he said the last part surprised. He then turned to Kagome, "Miko, you got to try and calm down J`onn, he's going to kill Inuyasha."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Inuyasha continued to scream in agony and proceeded to bang his body and head on any surface that he could find.

J`onn may not have shown it but a part of him was enjoying watching the hanyou suffer for what he did to the woman that he loved.

"_J`onn_," he heard Kagome in his mind, "_You have to stop_."

"_Why?"_ he asked. "_He hurt you. He took Karin away from you_."

"_J`onn please_," she begged, "_Look at what you're doing_," she said referring to Inuyasha banging his head on the floor. "_This isn't you_. _Please, stop it._"

Fulfilling her wish J`onn stopped the psychic attack.

Inuyasha stopped screaming and collapsed to the floor unconsciousness.

Superman could hear the hanyou's heart beat still and knew he was still alive, "We better take him with us. The others said Kikyo got away, maybe we can get him to talk."

Green Lantern nodded and lifted Inuyasha using his ring to carry him to the Javelin.

Superman then glared at J`onn, "I know how tempting revenge can be," he said honestly. "But if you ever do something like that again. We'll have no choice but to cut you off the League, understood?"

J`onn waited a few moments before nodding. He would have been lying if he said he regretted what he did…but it was still harsh.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower_

J`onn had been holding Karin's hand the entire time they were in the Javelin and in the hanger. In Karin's other hand she held Kitsune-sama, who was dangling at her side.

"Kaa-san!" Karin cried, as soon as he caught her mother's sent coming off the Javelin 7 that just entered the hanger.

The other Leaguers couldn't help but smile at the young girl's giddiness.

Kagome ran off the Javelin 7 and scooped Karin up into a big hug. "Oh my Kar-chan," she said while getting teary eyed. "Kaa-san missed you so much."

Karin wrapped her arms around her Kaa-san's neck and inhaled the familiar scent that calmed her down form her terror from earlier, "Outo-san said I had to go with him or the mean lady would hurt you," Karin began to explain.

"Shhh," Kagome soothed the hysteric six year old. "I know Kar-chan, I know. It's okay, you're safe now." She looked up at her team mates, "Arigato," she said to them. Her gaze turned to J`onn who was more wounded then the rest. A part of his shoulder looked like it had been bitten off. She began to reach out for him.

"_Later_," he told telepathically her, "_Karin needs you, now_."

Kagome nodded and kissed the six year olds forehead.

"So, you were able to capture Inuyasha?" questioned Hawkgirl.

Batman nodded, "Yes but from the looks of it he's not going to be talking anytime soon," he said the last part while glaring at J`onn.

Kagome didn't want to think about seeing Inuyasha again, not now. She had other things to do, "Hey Kar-chan, do you want to see Obaa-san and Souta Oji-san." Karin looked up and nodded,"Let's go, then. Obaa-san isn't feeling well right now but I'll bet seeing you will make her feel all better," Karin smiled at this.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Medical Bay_

Souta hadn't left his mother side the whole time the Justice League was gone. He prayed the whole time hoping for Kagome and Karin's safety. His prayer was answered when he saw them come through the door.

"Onee-san," he saw her first before he saw who she was carrying. "Kar-chan," he said happily.

"Hi Oji-san," Karin said waving to him. Normally she would have hugged him but didn't want to leave her Kaa-san's side yet. She then looked down to see her Obaa-san asleep, "Why is she asleep Kaa-san?"

"Well," Kagome said putting her down on the side of Kun-lun's bed. "The mean lady did something to her but," she said pulling out the pendent, "if we put this on her she'll be all better." She put the pendent on top of her mother's chest and used her miko powers to release the seal that was on it to release the soul.

Kun-lun's soul returned to its host eagerly. The monitor began to beep higher than it was a moment ago and Kun-lun's eyes opened as if she were merely awakening from a deep sleep.

"Kaa-san," yelled the two Higurashi siblings. "Obaa-san," yelled the ecstatic six year old. They all dog piled on top of the awoken woman.

Kun-lun chuckled and hugged her dear ones back. She then looked over at the Justice League members who were watching and who couldn't help but 'awww' at the sight. "Arigato," she said while bowing her head to them respectfully.

"It's what we do," teased Flash.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Green House_

After calming down from the excitement, Karin and Kun-lun, were being taken on a tour of the tour by Flash and Souta.

The other members were coming up with ideas on how to interrogate Inuyasha.

Kagome called Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kouga to let them know that Karin was found and safe. When she told them they had Inuyasha in custody, they weren't as thrilled. Sesshomaru gave his opinion on how the 'half-breed' should be put to death, in which Shippo and Kouga agreed, but only after they gave him a good ass kicking. Kagome told them that she wouldn't do that. "You're still too forgiving, miko," said Sesshomaru before hanging up on her.

Now she was with J`onn, healing his wounds, "_You shouldn't have gone in on your own,"_ she scolded. "_That wasn't the plan_."

J`onn winced when she touched his shoulder, "_I know, it was a poor judgment on my part. I let my emotions blind me again." _

She shook her head, "_That's not always a bad thing_," she told him. "_When you love someone, you only grow stronger when you try and protect them."_

J`onn turned to look her in the eyes with deep emotion.

She was a little confused by the look on his face. Until, she replayed what she had just said in her mind, which made her blush, "_I-I mean when you were protecting Karin, you fought harder be-because it's hard not to love her._"

J'onn nodded, "Yes I do love Karin," he said out loud, "…and…I…I love you, Kagome."

Kagome was stumped, "You…you do?"

He ran his now healed hand on her cheek and pushed back her hair behind her ear, "Yes my dearest, I'm in love with you. From the moment I saw you smile at me, I fell in love with you."

Kagome smiled as a single tear spilled down her cheek, "_J`onn_," she said to his mind, "_I love you too_."

They both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. All of the bloodshed and heartache that had gone on the past few days were forgotten because right now, in this moment, all that mattered was the two of them.

***Sniff* ending a sad chapter on a happy note, always makes it worth it in the end. So, what do you guys think? As you probably have guessed, I don't write action scenes from scratch very often and hope it was at least somewhat believable. Next time: The Justice League interrogates Inuyasha…yea good luck with that. **

**Till then my readers **


	11. Answers and Farewells

Welcome to the Justice League

**Special thanks to: sverhei, Lorelei evans,Selena Moonlighty, Aryenne, kimberisawesome, icequeenak, kyubbi lover 98, Dreamspirit47 and many more for your love and support. **

**Warning: Character Death**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics...wait did I do something funny for the disclaimer in the last chapter *looks back to ch 10* no I did not...CURSES!

Chapter 11: Answers and Farewells

The happy reunion with the Higurashi family was a short one.

Kun-lun and Souta were taken back to Earth on one of the the Javelin's, on auto pilot, and were going to stay at Shippo and Rin's home, for the remainder of Inuyasha's imprisonment.

Kagome didn't want to leave Karin so soon and let her stay on the Watchtower.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The League was currently looking at an irritated Inuyasha who was in a built in interrogation room with a one way mirror. Using high tech equipment they were able to bind Inuyasha's hands in handcuffs that were chained onto the floor which was bolted heavily.

The hanyou was sitting in a steel cold chair and struggling to get the cuffs off. "LET ME OUT DAMN IT" ordered Inuyasha, "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE YOU BASTARDS!"

"Geez, has he always been like this?" Flash asked Kagome.

She shrugged, "More or less."

"So how do we plan on doing this?" asked Green Lantern, "Who's gonna question him?"

"Give me five minutes with him," said Hawkgirl making a fist and punching her opened palm.

Superman grabbed her shoulder, "I think there have been enough beatings for one day."

"Maybe, J`onn can go through his mind," Diana suggested.

"After what happened last time, it might not be the best idea," said Batman.

"Actually," Kagome interrupted, "Maybe we should let J`onn in there…but let me talk to him."

They all stared at her in shock, "Are you sure you're up for this?" asked Wonder Woman in concern.

Kagome nodded, "I can handle whatever he does or says. I've lived through it long enough. Besides, it's about time I get my own answers." She was about to walk through before she turned to Batman, "Umm, how sturdy is the floor?"

Batman raised a brow at the random question.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The door opened and Inuyasha was hit with a scent that he recognized immediately.

"I was wondering how long you'd keep me waiting, bitch" he taunted.

Kagome glared at him as she sat down in a chair across from him. J`onn walked in with her and waited in the corner and crossed his arms.

"Who is this, your body guard?" asked Inuyasha who chuckled at the thought, "You still need protection because you're weak and pathetic like always."

Kagome wasn't fazed by the insults. She only leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms and legs, waiting for him to continue.

Inuyasha began to sniff her and then made a disgusted face, "Your scents are mingled together. Are you actually with this guy?" He then glared at J`onn. "You better be careful with her, she's too stupid to do anything right. Not to mention useless in a fight."

J`onn's fist tightened, '_Easy J`onn'_ Kagome soothed him. He was astonished how she still didn't say anything and showed a look of patience.

"Seriously, if I had a yen for every time I had to save her weak ass, I'd be a millionaire," Inuyasha joked.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Alright that's it," said Flash who couldn't take this guy's attitude s anymore and go in and stop the interrogation.

Green Lantern stopped him by bolting his feet to the ground with his ring, "Calm down. I don't like it anymore then you do, but let Miko handle this."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Inuyasha put out a few more insults on Kagome's intelligence, fighting skills, cooking skills, parenting skills, how she was "lousy in bed" and topped it off with how much better Kikyo was then her.

Surprisingly, Kagome had yet to react on any of them.

"What too stupid to have a comeback, bitch?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked once, twice three times before answering, "Oh, you're done now?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Well good," she clapped her hands, rubbed them together and then stood up from her seat, "Well in that case, let me just say…Osuwari!"

Inuyasha flew out of his seat, as his upper body slammed to the ground.

J`onn couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Why you," gritted Inuyasha as he tried to get up.

However Kagome was far from done, "Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari …Osuwari osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, OSUWARI!"

With each subjection chant, Inuyasha's body began to plummet deeper into the ground, a small body shaped dent began to form on the steeled floor.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The men in the League were in complete shock of the power the beads of subjection were able to do.

"Remained me to stay on her good side," Superman told the men, who all nodded in agreement.

"I've got to get me one of those," said Hawkgirl impressed.

"Me too," said Diana who was also intrigued.

The men of the League gulped.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"STOOOP," begged Inuyasha.

"Oh I'll stop, when you tell me what I want to know," said Kagome. "Got it?"

Inuyasha couldn't move yet from the spells, "Alright damn it," he said in pain.

Kagome smiled and sat back down on the chair. She leaned forward a little, "Where is Kikyo?"

The spell wore off and Inuyasha sat back up as best he could, "I don't know."

Kagome's eyes shifted to J`onn's, "_Is he lying?"_

J`onn sensed he was telling the truth, "_No_."

Inuyasha noticed the exchange, "What are you two up to?"

"None of your business," said Kagome irritated, "What was Kikyo planning to do with Karin?"

"What do you think, bitch?"

"Osuwari," ordered Kagome and Inuyasha hit the ground again. "Answer my question."

Inuyasha groaned, "She's my pup, she should be with her Otou-san and Kaa-san," he answered when he was able to sit up again.

Kagome was angry now, "I'm her Kaa-san."

Inuyasha made an irritated noise, "Don't remind me."

Kagome glared before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. Then asked a question she had waited years to ask, "Why?"

Inuyasha raised a brow at the question.

"Why, did you betray me?" she asked again in detail.

He smirked amusingly, "Haven't you figured it out yet bitch, I didn't love you."

Kagome rose from her chair, "You asked me to be your mate and I said yes," she pointed at herself when she was speaking. "I was going to give up my family, my friends, and my home so that we could be together. I didn't care that you're a hanyou and loved you as you were…why did you leave me for a woman who only wanted you if you changed into a human?"

Inuyasha was stumped at the last part of the question. Actually, he didn't understand the full reason himself. 'Why did I,' his thoughts were interrupted by piercing headache, 'Because I love Kikyo.'

J`onn was listening to Inuyasha's thoughts and felt the headache that he did. He winced when it happened.

Kagome noticed, "J`onn, are you alright?"

J`onn regained his self and looked at the hanyou who seemed unfazed by the headache, "I am fine."

"Kikyo is five times the woman you'll ever be," said Inuyasha.

Kagome then sat back down on the chair, "Then why ask me to be your mate at all, or even have sex with me if you just planned to kill me…was it just sick joke to you?"

Again Inuyasha was stumped by the question. 'Why did I ask her that? Or even make love to her if I love Kikyo?' A piercing headache formed into his head and he tried to shack it off, 'Whatever, it's not like I was ever gonna officially mate the bitch anyway, I love Kikyo'

J`onn winced again after feeling the same headache Inuyasha felt. It was then that he noticed a pattern that formed whenever Inuyasha started to question his past actions involving Kagome.

"_Kagome, I need to speak with you and the others," _J`onn told her telepathically.

Kagome turned and gave him a questioning look but nodded and began to walk out the door.

"Wait you can't just leave me here," complained Inuyasha.

"Osuwari," said Kagome irritated of his whining.

He slammed into the ground, "Bitch," he gritted.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"So much for getting him to talk," said Hawkgirl disappointed.

"Why did you stop the interrogation?" asked Superman.

J`onn was trying to find the best way to explain, "When I was sensing Inuyasha's thoughts something…odd kept happening."

"Odd how?" questioned Flash.

"When Miko asked him question of his past actions, he was confused," said J`onn.

"How is that odd?" asked Wonder Woman.

"He was confused of his actions himself," J`onn explained. "Then the moment he tried to understand it, he was overcome by a shock in his mind." This got the Leagues attention, "It only went away once he thought about how much he loved Kikyo."

Batman tried to contemplate what this meant, "It sounds like some type of electric shock therapy."

"Or brain washing," said Green Lantern giving his opinion.

Kagome had another explanation, "Or a curse." She tried to contemplate what J`onn had told what they were saying was true, it changes everything, 'Did Inuyasha really intend to leave me...or was that Kikyo's doing?'

Wonder Woman looked at Kagome, "Could Kikyo have done something to Inuyasha back in the Feudal Era?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know…when I found them together, I wasn't focusing on anything but his betrayal." She ran her hand through her hair trying to focus on that exact moment. "Inuyasha has succumbed to some form of mind control in the past, but I never would have thought Kikyo would have gone that far," she chuckled at the last part. "I should have known better though. I mean, she did try to literally drag him to Hell with her."

Flash made the universal crazy motion with his hand to his head, "I think it's safe to say that the lady's nuts."

Kagome raised a brow, "Nuts…like the food?"

"He means crazy," translated Green Lantern.

Kagome then nodded in agreement, "Well, how do we find this out for sure?"

J`onn was quite throughout the discussion, "If he is under any type of mind control, I think my powers can pull him out of it."

Kagome turned to J`onn, _"Are you sure you want to do that?"_ she asked him in his mind. She knew that Inuyasha wasn't J`onn's favorite person, 'Especially, if he never meant to betray me.'

She was right; J`onn didn't want to do it. However, _"If you want me to…I'll do it,"_ he answered telepathically.

Kagome reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, _"Even if it is true, it doesn't change anything,"_ she reassured him. _"I love you J`onn. With all that I am. "_

Some of J`onn's fears were soothed by her words, "_And I you, my dearest_."

"Should we leave you two alone?" asked Flash smirking at the way the two love birds were looking at each other. Hawkgirl elbowed him in his side.

Kagome blushed a little forgetting that the team was there.

"Well, if you're gonna do it, now's the time," said Batman pointing to the frustrated Inuyasha who was still trying to pull the restraints off.

J`onn nodded and entered the room again.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Inuyasha stopped struggling once he saw J`onn enter the room.

"What, the bitch not coming in this time," Inuyasha said amused. "Let me guess, she's out their crying like a baby over the fact that I don't want her."

J`onn glared at the hanyou, "You are fortunate that we love the same woman."

Inuyasha growled, "I don't love her you dumb," he said before J`onn interrupted him by entering his mind. J`onn began to search the hanyou's mind.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Outside everyone stared as the two men who remained still.

"What will you do if were right?" Hawkgirl asked Kagome. Most of the League was concerned about what Kagome was going to do once Inuyasha's mind was free, what it would mean for her and J`onn. "If Inuyasha still loves you, what will you do?"

Kagome didn't hesitate to answer, "Nothing. Too much time has passed for us and it doesn't change anything that's happened...Besides, I love J`onn and I'm staying with him for as long as he'll have me."

"He's a lucky guy," Superman said putting his hand on Kagome's shoulder. He was relived hearing that she wasn't going to split up with J`onn, 'They're good together.'

Kagome smiled at what he said. She then looked back to see what was transpiring in the interrogation room. Looking at Inuyasha, she saw the form he was in now and frowned, "You don't need to worry, cause you all have forgot something important."

The League looked at her in question.

"Inuyasha's dead."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

J`onn struggled as he searched Inuyasha's mind. The yōkai side of the hanyou sensed J`onn's presence and defended itself with mind attacks or else be tortured again by the Martian.

Still, J`onn perused into deeper into Inuyasha's mind. It took some time but he was able to find what he was looking for.

He found Inuyasha's free will, or at least a form of it, as a stone statue and bound by chains.

"So that's what happened," J`onn said out loud looking at the frozen hanyou. "I feel sorry for you…as much as I don't want to…I do." He walked up to the statue and broke the chains off. When Inuyasha still remained frozen he looked at the hanyou right in the eye. "I can only break the chains, only you have the power to break this hold."

Suddenly, J`onn was overwhelmed with pain coming from his back and screamed. He turned to see Kikyo, bow in hand, who had just shot an arrow in his back.

"You won't be taking him from me," she told him while she reached for another arrow.

J`onn was more prepared this time and dodged the arrow from hitting him again.

Neither of them noticed how the statue began to crack.

"HE IS MINE," she yelled aiming her arrow,"NO ONE ELSE MAY HAVE HIM!"

That was when the statue broke completely and Inuyasha's Will was free again.

Kikyo stared at the form terrified.

"Man," said Inuyasha's Will. "It feels good to be free." He looked over at J`onn, "Hey, you okay over there?"

J`onn nodded at him.

Inuyasha's Will turned his gaze and glared at Kikyo, "I think it's time for you to leave now," he said pulling out Tetsaiga, "WIND SCAR."

Kikyo didn't stand a chance against the attack and was destroyed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Somewhere Unknown_

Kikyo was repairing herself from the wound that wretched bird woman had given her. The shinidamachū gathered the souls from a nearby grave to help heal her wounds.

The moment that her hold on Inuyasha was destroyed she felt it. The connection she had felt with him was no longer there. "NO!" she yelled in anger.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower _

Both J`onn and Inuyasha began to move once again in the interrogation room. J`onn walked up and released the hanyou from his bindings.

"You have no idea how good it feel to be in control of yourself again," Inuyasha told J`onn.

"I can think of two people outside who might," said J`onn.

The two men walked out to see the League standing there. Most of them were still weary of Inuyasha but that was to be expected.

Inuyasha's eyes went directly to the only person he cared about. "Kagome," he said gently.

The others were taken by surprise of how different Inuyasha's sounded just by saying Miko's real name.

Inuyasha lowered his head to her, his ears flattened as he did so, "Forgive me," he begged. After all that has happened he seriously doubt that she would even consider it.

However, he had always underestimated her.

Kagome walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder to make him look back up, "I already have" she admitted. "I forgave you years ago." What Kagome said was true, she had to forgive him or else she wouldn't have been able to move on with her life. "Even after what happened…I couldn't hate you. After all, if it wasn't for you, I never would have had Karin, or be where I am now."

Inuyasha nodded slowly in relief, "I said and did so many stupid things to you but I didn't mean any of it. I swear I wouldn't have ever."

"I know," Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha reached up to his shoulder to lay it on top of Kagome's wrist. He lowered his head to rub it on his cheek affectionately. It was a few more moments before he spoke again, "I…I can't stay."

"Hey we can find a place for you," said Flash, "We may have got off to a bad start but hey, it wasn't your fault."

"Flash...I don't think he means the Watchtower," said Green Lantern sensing the hanyou's true meaning of what he had just said.

His suspicions were confirmed when a few tears fell from Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha meant that he couldn't stay 'alive'.

"Oh come on," Inuyasha said wiping the tears off Kagome's cheek, "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Shut up," Kagome said sadly. "I'll cry if I want to," she said using her sleeve to wipe her tears.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Superman wanting to help the hanyou.

Inuyasha shook his head, "The only way for this body to survive is if I take the souls of those who have yet to cross over. I've done that for centuries now...and I can't do it anymore"

"So what will you do?" asked Wonder Woman.

Inuyasha already knew the answer to that, "One of two things, I can wait for the soul in me to die out or...I can pay a little visit to my brother."

Kagome looked up horrified, "You can't," she began to say.

"If I don't the souls that I took and mine won't pass on," Inuyasha explained. "We'll just be floating at the boarder of the afterlife unable to find peace."

Everyone winced at the thought.

Kagome clenched her fists. She knew what he said was true, but she hated that it had to happen, 'He doesn't deserve this, not after all he's been through.'

J`onn was quite throughout the exchange, unsure of what to say or do. All the hatred he had for the hanyou has almost dulled down to nothing.

It was quite for a few moments before Kagome broke the silence, "You should say good bye to your daughter before you go."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, "Ar-are you sure…I didn't think you would want me to after what happened."

Kagome nodded, "She needs to see you…the real you."

Inuyasha formed a small smile, "Honestly, the only time I felt my free will back was when I was with her."

From what Karin had told her, Kagome believed it, "I'll talk to her before bringing her here," she said before walking away to her resting quarters where Karin was waiting.

Once she was out of ear shot Inuyasha turned to J`onn, "I have no right to ask this of you," he began, "But I need you to do something for me."

J`onn waited for the request.

"Take care of them," Inuyasha said with emotion that he hasn't used in over five hundred years.

J`onn nodded, "I will."

"We all will," said Hawkgirl. The others nodded in agreement.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Kaa-san what if he gets mad again?" asked Karin. She was holding Kitsune-sama close to her body as Kagome carried her in her arms.

"He won't Kar-chan," Kagome said reassuringly. "The mean lady did something bad to your Outo-san that made him like that, but J`onn helped him get better."

Karin still held on tight to her Kaa-san till she smelled her Outo-san and knew her Kaa-san was right.

When Inuyasha and the League were in sight, Kagome put Karin down on the ground and held onto her stuffed fox toy.

Karin made a beeline to her Outo-san, who lowered down to meet her in tight embrace, "Hey there pup."

"I'm glad you're okay now, Outo-san," said Karin with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Inuyasha's grip tightened on her, "Me too pup." He held her for a few more moments before pulling back to look at her. "Did your Kaa-san tell you what was going on?"

Karin nodded, "She says you have to go away like Jii-san has, so you can help the people that you and the smelly lady hurt."

Inuyasha smirked at how smart Karin was, 'that's definitely all her mother.' "Yea, pup."

Karin made a sad face, "But I don't want you to go Outo-san. I just found you," she said before hugging him again.

The women and Flash couldn't help but tear up a little by the sight.

"Really?" asked Green Lantern looking at the Flash who was wiping tears form his eyes.

"What? It's a sad moment," argued Flash.

Inuyasha held the girl close, "I know it's not fair pup…but I have to do it, and you know what, you still have Kaa-san, J`onn-san and all their friends still here to look after you."

Karin nodded but still didn't want her Outo-san to go.

"I got something for you," Inuyasha told her before looking at Batman.

Batman handed Inuyasha something that Kagome ordered that they'd find in Kikyo's hideout, something dangerous if it were to fall in the wrong hands; the Tetsaiga.

Inuyasha let go of Karin to show her the sword, "This is Tetsaiga. Your Jii-san had it created so that he could protect your Obaa-san. After he died, it was passed on to me, and I used it to protect your Kaa-san," they both stared at Kagome who nodded to confirm it was true. "Now, it's my turn to give it you. Use this when you're old enough and want to protect those you love," he handed the sheathed sword to Karin, who took it with both hands.

Karin wiped a few tears that fell down her face and nodded, "I will, Outo-san."

Inuyasha rubbed her head affectionately, "Good girl." Inuyasha leaned down and softly whispered something in her ear, "You understand?"

Karin nodded again.

Inuyasha smiled and then looked back at Kagome mouthing a 'thank you.'

Kagome nodded and went to kneel down to Karin. The six year old went back to her Kaa-san's arms, with the sword still in her hands, and tried not to cry, but a few more tears still dripped down her face.

They arose from the ground and Inuyasha surprised Kagome by lightly kissing her on the forehead, "Be happy," he whispered to her.

Kagome looked at him, then at J`onn, who allowed them to have their final farewell in peace, "I already am," J`onn smiled at her answer.

Inuyasha nodded satisfied.

"I'll take you to Sesshomaru's home," said Batman suddenly.

"Do you know where he lives?" asked Inuyasha not believing him.

"Of course," Batman replied.

"Of course," Kagome said sarcastically and couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Why wouldn't you?"

Both Batman and Inuyasha began to walk off to the hanger. Inuyasha looked back at his family one last time. Karin gave a small wave good bye. "Good bye, Inuyasha," said Kagome, "We'll miss you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything but his eyes widened at her words. He nodded once before turning back to follow Batman out.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The League watched as the Batwing made its way to the Earth.

Once it was out of sight Karin looked up at her mother, who was still in holding her, with red watery eyes, "Will I ever get a new Outo-san, Kaa-san?" she asked innocently.

The others couldn't help but smile at the innocent question.

Kagome chuckled, "Someday Kar-chan," she told her.

J`onn had his arms wrapped around both of them. He then leaned down to kiss the top of Kagome's head and then rubbed the top of Karin's. "_Someday soon_," he said telepathically to Kagome.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Sesshomaru's home_

When the miko contacted Sesshomaru about what had transpired, he was a little shocked.

By both his half-brother being used like some puppet by that undead miko and the fact that Inuyasha wanted to die by his hand.

He smelt the hanyou before he even entered the gate of his home.

Inuyasha made a beeline to the front door of the Yōkai Lord of the West's home, where he waited outside for him. "I bet you've been waiting for this for a long time," said Inuyasha who stopped a few yards away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't make a move to get closer, "Indeed, only this Sesshomaru wanted it to be under different circumstances." He noticed Inuyasha was unarmed, "Tetsaiga?"

"Karin is its owner now," said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru nodded, "This Sesshomaru admits that he wanted to battle you before killing you."

Inuyasha chuckled at this, "Hate to disappoint you, but I'm already dead."

This part was true.

Sesshomaru took a few steps off his porch before standing three yards away from the hanyou, "Indeed," he lifted his two fingers which began to glow from the poison in his claws.

"Arigato," said Inuyasha before his brother attacked, "for taking care of my family." Inuyasha closed his eyes and remembered the words he whispered to Karin. The very words his mother said to him before she died.

"_Good bye, my dear one. I must leave you behind me. But know that I will always be with you in spirit and in your heart." _

With those last few thoughts, Inuyasha passed on into the next world, by his brother hand.

**And that is the end of Inuyasha and season one. So what do you guys think. Good? Bad? Sad? Mad? (hey that rhymed). Next time: A being that can copy the Leagues powers and J`onn's mind might reach a breaking point. **

**Till then my readers**


	12. An Android and Doubts

Welcome to the Justice League

**To my reviewers: **

**Aryenne: Thanks I thought so too, since Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to do it and won't"show" any regrets for killing Inuyahsa.**

**TsukiyoTenshi: Wow that's bad timing. Sorry :(**

** Lorelei evans: I'm sorry. I just wanted to show that Inuyasha was a victim not a villain. I guess that was a mission accomplished. (****I feel bad now that I made so many people upset.)**

**YunaNeko: Thanks, I will. :)**

**sverhei: Sorry, but this chapter will be a happier one i promise. **

**Thank you all and techi1590 and Gaara's-wife24 for the love. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. Blah blah blah the only character I own is Karin. Etc, etc. Moving on.

Chapter 12: An Android and Doubts

It had been four months since Kikyo kidnapped Karin and Inuyasha's passing.

With all that had transpired Kagome told the League that she needed to spend some time at home with her family and her daughter.

They all agreed.

Flash had visited the shrine routinely during those months to talk with Kagome and play with Karin, as did the Diana and Shayera. They grew to love the little girl with each passing day.

They also informed Kagome of the missions that they have done in her absence: how they gained a new friend who called himself Metamorpho, how the time stream changed due to tyrant known as Vandal Savage, and the battle that had occurred on the planed Apocalypse. 'I don't know if missing all that should make me happy or sad,' Kagome thought to herself.

J`onn came to the shrine almost every night to be with Kagome. Today was no different, He phased into her room to see Kagome waiting for him, just like she always did. She smiled and embraced him, _"I've missed you,"_ she told him in her mind.

"_And I you,"_ he told her, "_It's still hard adjusting to the limited amount of time I get to see you._"

Kagome nodded and kissed him. Their relationship had grown stronger since that fight against Morgan La Fey.

Both emotionally and physically.

A little over a month ago, the couple admitted to each other that they wanted to go a step further in their relationship and made love to one another.

During their coupling, their mind connection intensified and it was something they couldn't even begin to explain. Every pleasure that Kagome had felt, flowed through J`onn and vice versa. Kagome still often blushed at the memory of the passion she felt that night.

When Kagome pulled back from the kiss, she looked J`onn in the eyes, "_Do you think it's time I come back_?" she asked him.

"_To the League?"_ he questioned. She nodded yes. Honestly, J`onn was more relived by the fact that she wasn't putting herself in danger these past few months, but he knew that it would be selfish to ask her to stay away. "_Everyone misses you and wishes that you return to us soon_," he said.

Kagome gave him a curious look, "_And you_?" she asked knowing full well that he avoided answering the question.

J`onn sighed, "_I am...conflicted_," he finally said honestly.

Kagome smiled at the honesty, "_I feel the same way,"_ she said as she cupped his cheek, "_But I miss being with you and the others. Fighting to protect those who need us most."_

He leaned into her touch, "_What will you do about Karin and your family?"_ he asked.

Kagome looked at the picture that was on the night stand. It was of her, Karin, and J`onn sitting on the bench in front of the Sacred Tree. _"Well, Kouga's men can stand guard around the shrine to protect my Kaa-san and Souta. As for Karin_," she gave a struggling look, "_The best safe place for her to be is Sesshomaru's home._"

J`onn now understood her wariness, _"Do you think that is wise for her to stay with him?"_ he voiced his concern. As much as he respected Sesshomaru, he and Kagome both knew that the Yōkai Lord had been wanting to train Karin to enhance her inu yōkai strength.

In Sesshomaru's opinion, it would only benefit her just in case they encounter Kikyo again. However, Kagome wanted Karin to enjoy being a child for as long as she could before having to learn how to fight. J`onn agreed with her wishes.

Kagome shook her head, "_I don't have much of a choice. Kouga and Shippo have their own families to worry about and I can't ask them to watch over Karin too. And keeping her here would only increase the risk of Kikyo attacking again, Sesshomaru is the best option."_

J`onn thought of another option, _"Perhaps Karin could stay at Watchtower until she has to start school in a few months," _he said.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck, "_That would be nice but the others may not like the idea of a six year old hanging around the Watchtower."_

J`onn raised his brow, "_You and I both know that they wouldn't mind her there. They love Karin and would want to protect her." _

Kagome sighed knowing that he was right, _"I just hate burdening them with something like this,"_ she said sitting on her bed.

J`onn kneeled down and lifted her chin up with his hand, _"You' and your daughter are not burdens,"_ he told her as a matter of fact._  
_

She smiled at what he said but then a thought crossed her mind, _"Wait, if we get called on a mission, who would watch Karin when we're gone?" _

Both pondered on who would make the best baby sitter for Karin, it would have to be someone who knew their secret and can be available to them at all times. Someone who can protect Karin without question and take whatever order was given.

A light bulb went off in Kagome's head, _"I think I know the perfect person." _

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower a few days later_

Karin was wondering the halls of the floating fortress, using her nose to find the people she was looking for. She made her way into the control room when she found one of the people she was seeking, ducking behind a control panel. "Found you," she said pointing at Flash.

The speedster pouted from his hiding spot, "Hey, that's not fair, you got that blood hound nose that can find me no matter where I hide."

"I told you she was a professional at 'hide and seek'," Kagome said at her post at the monitors next to J`onn.

The second person Karin had been looking for was also in the room, "Jaken-sama," whined Karin, "You're not even hiding."

Jaken looked annoyed at the girl, "I told you I wouldn't play that game you silly girl. I'm only here because Sesshomaru-sama ordered me to."

The imp yōkai may not have been the strongest person Kagome knew but he would definitely do as she said if he didn't want to face Sesshomaru's wrath or worse hers. The League wasn't bothered by the imp even though he made rude comments every now and then.

"Superman to Watchtower," said Superman on the com-link. "Lex Luthor has escaped and we need J`onn's help in locating him.

"I'm on my way," said the Martian as he left to the Javelin hanger.

"Bye J`onn-san," said Karin waving at him as Flash lifted her up.

J`onn smiled, "I'll be back soon, dear one," he said rubbing her head.

Flash smirked at J`onn's affection towards the girl. The Martian seemed to be happier with Kagome and Karin. 'I'm glad he's founds someone he deserves it,' he thought as J`onn walked out the door. "So, who's up for an ice cream sundae?" asked Flash.

Karin's eyes widened with excitement, "Me, me, me, me," she said loudly.

"Then let's go," Flash said before using his super speed to get to the kitchen.

"Now hold on," whined Jaken, "The girl is my responsibility you wretched human," he yelled as he ran down the hall.

Kagome shook her head in amusement.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Green Lantern is scouting the city and Hawkgirl will join him when she's done fishing those people from the broken ship," said Superman to J`onn. Lex Luthor got away after he attacked a cruise ship full of citizens. Batman was nearby helping the people who just arrived on shore.

"Batman and I can follow up on some leads but I don't think that will be enough," Superman admitted.

J`onn now understood why he was called, "So, you need me to do a psychic sweep."

"Can it be done? Superman asked. He normally wouldn't ask J`onn to do this but Luthor suit was badly damaged and Luthor needed it to keep his cancer at bay, 'And Lord knows if he'll find a way to fix it.'

"I try not to do that if I can help it," J`onn admitted. "Once the 'gate' is open, it is difficult to close."

"I know this is a lot but," Superman began to say.

"He must be stopped," J`onn interrupted, "I know."

Superman couldn't help but smirk, "Smart guy, how does Miko put up with you?"

J`onn smirked back before he took to the sky. He traveled to the center of Metropolis and opened his mind to everyone in the city, searching for Luthor. He was able to get the location with ease this way.

However, the consequences took affect the moment he did so.

"_Does this guy even like me at all…Bald? How can they say that to me…Spoiled brats don't appreciate anything I do for them…Stupid mom, I didn't do anything wrong."_

The thoughts of every man, woman and child began to enter his mind. All the negative thoughts and emotions were too much for him to handle. His mind literally began to pulse from the strain.

Groaning in pain, J`onn flew away from the city and took sanctuary on a church roof, trying to regain himself. Even there he couldn't find peace since there were so many apartment buildings nearby.

"_I WANT MY BOTTLE….I WORK HARD AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET…THAT UNGRATEFUL BASTARD IS USING ME…COMPLAING IS ALL THE BITCH DOES ANYMORE."_

J`onn groaned again form the loud thoughts of everyone around him and flew off the church, trying to find quite.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

Flash had left a while ago to help in the search for Luthor, leaving Kagome alone watching the monitors.

Jaken was now watching Karin as she colored on the floor next to her mother completely bored out of his mind.

"Here Jaken-sama," said Karin handing him some crayons, "You can share with me."

The imp stared at the girl with the still annoyed face expression but accepted the crayons and began to color too.

Kagome was about to giggle at the exchange when one of the monitors went off. She looked to see security footage of someone, no something, breaking into a power plant. Whoever it was took out most of the guards like they were nothing and tried to break in.

"Watchtower to Justice League," Kagome said in her com-link, "There's a break in at the Metropolis Power Plant."

"Who is it?" replied Green Lantern.

"I can't tell who or what it is?" she said honestly, "But it's hostile."

"I'm on my way," said Hawkgirl.

Kagome looked down to see Karin staring at her, "It's okay Kar-chan," she said rubbing her daughters head. "They do this stuff all the time, they'll be alright."

Karin nodded and went back to coloring.

Kagome looked back at the screen to see this ten foot gray thing as it went inside the plant. 'Kami, I hope I'm right.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Even the woods held no peace for J`onn as he stumbled around trying to get the voices to stop.

When Kagome had contacted through the com-link earlier it hurt even more.

"J`onn any luck yet?" asked Superman through the com-link.

J`onn winced at the noise, "No," he said through his teeth.

"Where are you?" Superman asked concerned.

J`onn's strained mind finally snapped. "LEAVE ME ALONE," he yelled as he tore off the com-link and smashed it. He ran to a river nearby, the sound of the water calming to him. He then changed to his true Martian form which was also comforting.

He ran deeper into the woods.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome was now in her Javelin making her way to Metropolis.

Hawkgirl was injured from her fight at the power plant and needed Kagome's healing powers. So she informed Jaken to watch Karin and took off. She landed on a nearby building and met up with Wonder Woman and Flash as they kneeled down to a wounded Hawkgirl.

To make things worse, Superman contacted her telling her of J`onn's situation, how he was in pain and destroyed his com-link.

Normally, she would have contacted him with her mind but was afraid that it would hurt him more. 'What do I do?' she thought to herself. She made her way to the others and healed Shayera as she told them her story.

"It was some kind of android," Hawkgirl explained. "It had wings build into it and a mace."

"So who ever made it had you in mind," said Wonder Woman.

By this time Kagome fully healed Hawkgirl, who said 'thanks' when she was done, "It didn't have that when I saw the footage," Miko told them.

"But it did," Hawkgirl told her, "It even acted like me."

"Scary," said Flash teasingly.

Something caught Wonder Woman's attention and she walked to the side of the building roof. "This android, is it about ten feet tall and has gray skin?"

"Yea," answered Hawkgirl. "Why?"

Diana pointed to an electronic billboard showing the android attacking the streets.

"That's our cue," said Flash as he lifted Kagome up and took off to where the android was, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl followed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Downtown Metropolis_

Wonder Woman attacked the android first and was able to take it by surprise wrapping him in her lasso. Then the android got the upper hand as he copied Diana's skill and powers just by looking at her. It tugged on the lasso tying to subdue the Amazon princess.

Then Green Lantern appeared attacking the android with his ring. The android got up and copied the rings power as well and shot back using his new gained ability at all the heroes.

Kagome fell the farthest hitting the end of the roofs ledge with the back of her head.

Flash tried to attack using his super speed but the android used the ring to change Flash's speed and direction to a brick wall, knocking the speedster out. The android picked up the speedster by his suit collar.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head before she saw what was happening, "Let go of him," she yelled while she shot her sacred arrow at the gray android.

The android dodged it with the super speed he had copied from the Flash. The Nano tech being looked at Miko straight in the eyes and morphed his body to form a bow. Kagome's eyes widened, 'Oh crap.'

The android shot the arrow at her, duplicating the sacred arrow.

Kagome caught the arrow and released the holly power radiating off of it. "Nice try," she said, before thanking the creator of all things that Batman helped train her with catching flying arrows.

By then the others got up from the ground and tried to take down the android.

"It can copy our powers just by looking at us!" Kagome yelled at them as she drew her katana and tried to slice down the android, but it dodged the attack easily.

The heroes moved the battle to the streets trying to take the android down.

Green Lantern contacted Superman and Batman telling them to stay away. If this thing copied Superman's powers there would be no stopping it.

Even with that knowledge, Superman still came to help them. He tried to blind the android by tying steel around the androids eyes. At first it worked until the android was able to get a good shot at him and take off the steel blind fold. This allowed the Nano robot enough time to copy the Kryptonian's powers.

"Hera help us," prayed Wonder Woman as Kagome healed her wounds from an earlier attack.

"She better," said Green Lantern.

Superman recovered and began to fist fight against the android. It was hard for the Man of Steel to keep up with the android since it had a majority of the leagues powers. Luckily, he was able to get one good face punch making the android hit the roof of a nearby building.

That was when Batman appeared. The android laughed at his antics, "You don't have any powers," the android, AMAZO, taunted.

Batman smirked reaching into the back of his utility belt, "No, but I have this," he said pulling out a piece of Kryptonite.

AMAZO shunned the green glowing rock as his strength began to drain.

"You get our strengths but you get our weaknesses too," explained Batman as he got closer to AMAZO. The android couldn't take it anymore and jumped off the building into a sewer line next to the building.

"Do you always carry that with you?" asked Hawkgirl referring to the Kryptonite.

"Call it insurance," said Batman as he swung to the other side trying to locate the android.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The team searched but couldn't find a trace of the Nano robot in all that sludge.

"GL, let's go see if we can get answers from Professor Ivo," said Superman. "He made this android maybe he can help us stop it. The rest of you keep looking for it."

"What about J`onn?" Kagome asked the Man of Steel.

Batman's the one who answered, "That's a good question."

"We don't know where he is or what's going on with him?" Superman told her.

Kagome's fists tightened, "What happened is that you asked him to do something that even 'his' mind couldn't handle," she gritted through her teeth. "And now he's paying the price for it!"

Superman looked down with guilt causing Kagome to feel bad about what she said.

"Gominasai," Kagome apologized.

"It's alright," Superman told her. "I did ask too much of him."

"Let's you and I go search for him," said Wonder Woman to Kagome. She nodded and Diana warped her arm around her waist and flew away to begin their search.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

J`onn sat on a rock talking to a wolf that sat nearby him. After everything that he had heard from the humans today, all the hatred, greed, and deceit, he began to seriously doubt why he was even still fighting for them.

Sure he would protect Kagome with his life in a heartbeat if need be, but for the other people of this world, "_Why do I fight for them_?"

The sound of a group of people coming toward him interrupted his thoughts. J`onn ducked behind the rock he was sitting on trying to hide from their sight.

"Jennifer!" yelled a man carrying a flash light. Everyone in the group was carrying one. They were all searching high and low for a missing local girl and kept calling her name.

"Any sign of her?" said the leader of the group.

Everyone shook their heads no. The women began to get teary eyed of fear of the poor girl's safety.

"Alright let's keep looking," he told the group. They continued the search.

They all passed J`onn not knowing he was there. It was the last man who was in the back of the group that caught his telepathic mind, _"Geez it's freezing out here and I don't even know the kid…but I know how I would feel if it was my child lost out here." _The last man ran to catch up with the others.

J`onn then read the minds of the rest of the group. Most were filled with worry, prayers and determination.

"_I'll search all night if I have too…The poor girl must be so scared…Where is she?…I'm not giving up…Please Lord, let her be safe."_

These people were nothing like the human's minds he had read earlier.

This was what he was fighting for he realized; for the selfless people of this world who needed help.

J`onn flew over the woods searching for the missing girl Jennifer. He eventually found her crying behind a giant bolder. She was just about Karin's age.

"_Mommy please find me…I'm sorry I ran away…Mommy."_

He morphed into his more approachable form and walked up to the girl, "It's okay young one," he said softly as kneeled down to her, "Don't be afraid."

Jennifer was wary of him at first but eventually ran into his arms crying. He lifted her up and took her to the search group.

The gown ups saw him flying down and cheered once they saw Jennifer was safe in his arms. He handed the girl to the woman of the group who held the crying girl tightly. The search team began to circle J`onn giving their thanks and praise. Not used to such a thing, J`onn phased through the ground to escape the commotion.

When he reemerged form the ground he was greeted by two familiar faces, who witnessed the whole thing.

"You're not getting away so easy J`onn," Wonder Woman said smiling at the Martian for his noble act.

Kagome was smiling too and walked up to him and then kissed him. He returned the kissed soft and gently. Diana couldn't help but be envious of their love for each other. 'I hope to have that someday,' she thought while her mind slowly wondered to a certain Dark Knight.

"Are you okay now?" Kagome asked when they pulled apart.

J`onn nodded, "Yes…_more than okay_," he said the last part telepathically. He lifted Kagome in his arms bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to fly back to Metropolis. Wonder Woman followed behind them.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Metropolis _

The trio received word from the rest of the League that AMAZO was spotted down town. They also were told that Luthor was the one controlling the android.

"That bastard," said Kagome realizing what was happening. "He's using the poor creature."

It was easy to locate where the fight was happening since one of the buildings had pieces crumbling off of it was hard to ignore. "J`onn stay here," said Wonder Woman. "If he copies your powers too we'll be in even more trouble."

J`onn landed on a nearby building and reluctantly put Kagome down allowing her to join in the fight.

The League was having a difficult time subduing the android once more. AMAZO had evolved even more since their previous encounter and adapted to the weaknesses of the League and was able to fight back whatever they threw at it.

Suddenly, Luthor came with a fixed power suit and began to attack the vulnerable team members. Mainly Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Miko. With the combined powers of Luthor and AMAZO the League, excluding J`onn, was defeated and were unconscious.

J`onn was angry when Luthor zapped the woman he loved with an electric shock beam. He couldn't go and risk AMAZO copying his powers too. '…perhaps I should let him,' he thought to himself coming up with an idea.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Let's finish them," Luthor ordered AMAZO.

The Nano android was just about ready to scramble an unconscious Wonder Woman head, when J`onn stepped in, block his team mates and love.

AMAZO, immediately copied J`onn's Martian powers and now became psychic.

"Use them wisely," J`onn advised AMAZO. The android did use them and read all the lies that Luthor had been telling him.

"You lied to me," said AMAZO to Luthor. The manipulative CEO backed away from the android as he began to tower over him. "I can read your mind now. I know it was ALL A LIE."

Luthor was done cowering and then pulled something from behind his back.

Kagome's powers finally kicked in to heal her injuries and she awoke with a bit of a headache. J`onn kneeled down to help her, they both looked up in time to see Luthor push a button on some type of detonator that blew up AMAZO's head.

"No!," Kagome cried for AMAZO. The other league members awoke and stared in shock at the scene. Sure AMAZO attacked them but the poor thing was being manipulated by that sociopath and didn't deserve to die.

It didn't matter in the end since AMAZO's head grew back as if nothing happened.

"My turn," taunted AMAZO.

Now Luthor was terrified, he tried to fly away using his power suit but AMAZO stopped him by using the power of Green Lanturn's ring.

"Let's just leave them to it," said Flash.

"No way," said Kagome not believing that Flash, of all people, suggested that. The others agreed and were about to stop AMAZO from hurting Luthor.

"Wait," J`onn stopped them. Kagome looked at him confused, _"Trust me,"_ he told her in her mind.

AMAZO continued to proceed by tearing off Luthor's armor off bit by bit.

Luthor was actually begging for his life, "Please stop."

The android stared at the whimpering man, "So small," he said and then stared at the League. "All of you…so meaningless…none of you…have anything else to offer me." AMAZO'S skin color changed from gray to gold as he took off going straight up into the sky and kept going all the way up till not even Superman could see him anymore.

"Where is he going?" asked Flash curiously.

J`onn was the one who answered, "Where Gods belong."

Luthor wasn't buying it, "He's just a machine," he said with his usual taunting voice. Now that he knew the android wasn't going to kill him, he was back to his old self again. "He's no God."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the clueless man, "Baka."

In the back of everyone's mind they knew that they would have to face AMAZO again. But they silently prayed that it wouldn't be soon.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

"_Are you sure you're alright?"_ Kagome asked J`onn in concern.

After she had healed the other League members, her and J`onn were now in Karin's temporary room, and were putting the tired out six year old to bed. Jaken was on the ground of the room out cold form having to chase the hyperactive girl all day.

J`onn nodded, _"I am well."_

They exited the room and made their way to Kagome's resting quarters. Once they entered J`onn closed the door and kissed her lips hard. After everything that had transpired in his mind he needed this, 'I need her.'

Kagome was shocked at first from his aggressiveness but then relaxed into his hold, wrapping her arms around his body.

He released her lips and put his forehead down to hers, _"I love you, my dearest."_

Kagome smiled and looked into his eyes as he morphed into his true Martian form. _"And I love you Koibito." _

J`onn continued to kiss her as he lowered her to the bed and showed her how much he loved her.

**Well there you have it folks. I don't know why I thought of Jaken babysitting…but I knew it would be hilarious. So tell me what you think. Next time: The Leagues nightmares come true.**

**Till then my readers**


	13. Is It Just a Dream?

Welcome to the Justice League

**Thank you YunaNeko, Aryenne, sverhei, Dreamspirit47, Alysx and Wicken25 for the reviews and support. **

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only character I own is Karin. (Get it. Got it. Awesome) I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 13: Is It Just a Dream?

J`onn stood motionless as his eyes glowed while he was standing in the monitor room.

Flash tried waving his hand in the Martian s face trying to gain his attention, "Hey Miko," he called to her while she was chatting with Superman. "Any idea what your boyfriend is doing?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know and stop messing with him."

Karin chuckled while sitting on a nearby table, as Flash continued to mess with J`onn. Hawkgirl came in offering the six year old a snack, Karin happily accepted the treat, "Whatever he's doing it must be important so leave him be," Hawkgirl warned Flash.

"Oh come on," Flash whined, "You're not even the least bit curious."

"Never mind that," Batman interrupted as he brought up something on the monitor.

Kagome gave Karin a motion to go to her room and the little girl nodded, jumped off the table and ran off.

Batman pulled up some photos of super villains on the monitors, "There's been a prison break: Solomon Grundy, Copperhead, Luminous, Volcana and Firefly."

"Yikes," said Kagome hearing all those names.

"Say no more," said Flash. Everyone began to walk out the door when Flash noticed something, "Wait, what about J`onn?"

J`onn's eyes stopped glowing, "I am ready" he told them.

"What were you working on?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Nothing I was taking a nap," he said honestly stumping the two heroes. They went on their way to the Javelin but Kagome hung back to walk with J`onn.

"_Hey J`onn, I thought you said Martian s don't dream,"_ she asked him in his mind.

"_We don't,"_ he responded.

She tilted her head in confusion, _"Then when you're asleep, what do you do?"_

Before he can answer, they were interrupted.

"Hey guys hurry up," hollered Flash.

The couple nodded and ran into the aircraft.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Warehouse _

While Green Lantern and Batman went off to round up Firefly and Volcana, the rest of the team was able to surround the remaining escapees at an abandoned warehouse.

Hawkgirl tried to take Luminous on her own but the manipulator of light formed a steel box around the Thanagarian and caused it to shrink around her. She began to hyperventilate when she couldn't break free of the lessening walls.

Luckily Superman and Miko arrived in time to get her out.

"Are you alright?" asked Superman as he threw a piece of the steel box away before it vanished back into light particles.

It took Hawkgirl a few moments to answer, "Yea…fine."

Kagome and Superman looked at each other in concern, "Is she scared of enclosed places?" Kagome asked.

Superman shrugged, Hawkgirl didn't talk much about herself to him.

A crashing noise brought their attention back to the situation at hand. Kagome ran towards the commotion and Superman ran off to find Luminous.

The young miko arrived to see Solomon Grundy screaming in anger, as the SWAT teams tried to subdue the undead man.

Grundy smashed one of the police cars with just one fist. Kagome grabbed one of her trusted arrows, drew back the bow and shot it at the unsuspected Grundy.

The arrow pierced right through undead giants shoulder causing him to scream. Kagome backed up from the outburst.

"You dare hurt Grundy," yelled the undedad man. "Grundy crush," he said as he picked up a cop car and threw it at her. Kagome put up a barrier to protect herself from the car.

Grundy used this chance to escape back inside the warehouse.

He didn't get far since J`onn phased through the floor blocking his path. J`onn glared at the undead man for trying to hurt Kagome.

Grundy was about to punch the Martian Manhunter but was unsuccessful. J`onn morphed his body into white fog form and dodged the attack by crawling around Grundy's large body. The giant undead man was so confused about where J`onn had went he scratched his head.

The Martian emerged from Grundy's back and appeared in front of him and punched him in the jaw with his super strength. Grundy fell back and hit a wall that was covered in steam pipes. Steam quickly filled the hallway. J`onn thought the battle was over for only a moment, until Grundy charged angrily at him through the steam.

Kagome emerged at the scene to see J`onn in a fist fight with Grundy. She drew her katana and sliced the giant undead man's back, causing him to whimper in pain. He glared at the young woman, getting ready to strike her.

With that distraction, J`onn punched Grundy hard enough to break him through three walls of concrete.

"GRUNDY IS GETTING ANGREY!" he yelled as he picked up another police car from where he landed outside. The undead man looked up and saw Superman flying down to attack above him and threw the car at the Man of Steel.

Superman caught the car but wasn't prepared for Grundy to jump on top of it and stomp on him. During the stomping, J`onn rammed Grundy on his injured back causing him to get off Superman.

Kagome saw the injured police men nearby and went to attend their injuries.

Together Superman and J`onn continued to fight the raged filled Grundy.

"He's as strong as us," Superman told J`onn, "But there is still one thing he can't do." J`onn nodded to what he was referring to.

Grundy charged at the two heroes. Both of them lunged forward aiming for Grundy's legs and threw him into the air, causing him to fly half way through Metropolis and into the ocean.

Superman flew off to retrieve him.

J`onn stayed behind to see Kagome healing the last of the injured police men. He can tell by her heavy breathing that the amount of power she was using exhausted her.

"_Kagome,"_ he asked concerned.

"_I'm fine, help the others,"_ she reassured him.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Okay who's left?" asked a tired Flash. It took at least twenty minutes to apprehend the super villains.

"There were only five, remember," informed J`onn.

"Oh yea," recalled Flash.

"Let's call it a night," said Superman. The others nodded in agreement.

"J`onn," said Batman through the com-link. "I need you to come to Metropolis Hospital. It's urgent."

"I'm on my way," he told the Dark Knight.

"_That sounded serious,"_ said Kagome in J`onn's mind.

J`onn nodded, _"Hopefully that won't be the case."_

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

Kagome yawned as she got off the Javelin 7 only to see Karin waiting for her whimpering. She was in her purple pajamas with the 'Hello Kitty' faces all over it, "What's wrong, Kar-chan?"

Karin eyes were filled with terror, "I had a scary dream," she said hugging her mother, Kagome hugged her back, even though her body was screaming for her to take it easy, she couldn't leave Karin this scared.

"It was only a nightmare, Kar-chan," she reassured Karin. "Come on, let's get you back to bed," she said lifting the girl up in her arms. Kagome looked at Flash and Hawkgirl who were with her. "I'll be back when she falls asleep." They nodded at her.

Kagome walked back to Karin's room to find, a once again, Jaken out cold from chasing Karin around most of the day. 'Okay maybe she needs to get a new sitter.'

She laid down the still crying girl tucking her in and handed her Kitsune-sama. "Now, what was your dream about?" Kagome asked.

Karin wiped her eyes, "There was a man with a scary face, he told me…he was gonna hurt you and J`onn-san and Flash-san and and Superman-san and."

Kagome shushed her and rubbed the girls head affectionately, "Oh Kar-chan, no one is going to hurt us. It was only a dream." She crawled into Karin's bed to lie down next to her, "How about I stay right here, until you fall asleep."

Karin nodded and curled up to her mother. Kagome kissed her fore head, "Good night, Kar-chan."

It only took a few minutes for Karin to calm down enough to fall back to sleep. But Kagome got far too comfortable in her position and her eyes began to get heavy. 'Well, a few minutes won't hurt,' she thought as she let sleep consumed her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Metropolis Hospital_

"I got here as soon as I could," J`onn said to Batman when he phased through the hospital to find him.

Batman nodded and looked down at the woman who had been sedated moments ago, "This is the ex-wife of an escapee named John Dee. She hasn't woken up or stopped screaming for the past five hours."

"And you want me to find the reason why," J`onn concluded. Batman nodded again.

That being said, J`onn used his powers to search the woman's mind. Inside he found the face of John Dee. Only the skin of his faced melted off to show only the skeleton face and burning yellow and red eyes. In this form he preferred to be called Dr. Destiny. His only goal was to take out the people that no one else could, by invading their dreams just like his ex-wife: The Justice League.

J`onn pulled back, "He calls himself Dr. Destiny, he did this to her."

"Why won't she awaken?" asked Batman.

"He put her in an illusion state," J`onn said concerned. In all his life he had never encountered anything like this before. "I'll see if I can get her out of it…he's after us too."

"Why?"

If only J`onn knew the answer.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

One by one every Justice League member, minus Batman and J`onn, fell asleep. Not hearing the maniacal laugh from a lunatic that awaited them in their dreams.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

J`onn tried to get the poor woman out of the illusion in her mind, but it had been no use. She was too far gone.

Meanwhile, Batman tried to contact the other League members to warn them to not fall asleep, but when no one answered he knew it was too late.

"I can't get a hold of them," Batman warned J`onn.

J`onn tried to contact Kagome, praying that she wasn't asleep. _"Kagome,"_ he called her with his mind. _"Kagome, answer me."_ Only silence filled his mind. He scanned for the others only to sense them asleep as well. There was only one other thing to try.

"_Jaken,"_ J`onn called to his mind. The imp yōkai moaned a little awakening from his slumber. At least it was something, "_Jaken wake up_."

The imp yōkai did so, _"_How dare you awaken me you,_"_ Jaken began to complain.

"_Enough,"_ J`onn commanded with a harsh voice. The only thing that had scared Jaken more than anything was his Lord Sesshomaru, but after hearing this Martian 's angry voice, he had to admit, he was terrified. _"You must try to awaken both Kagome and Karin. They are in danger."_

With that Jaken rose from the ground and tried to wake the miko from her slumber. "Hey," the imp pocked Kagome at her side, "Wake up onna," commanded Jaken. He repeated the assault a few more times, when she didn't awaken, he got irritated. He crawled onto of her body and proceeded to slap the young miko on both her cheeks, "I said wake up you stupid human."

While he was slapping her, Karin had awoken from her sleep by the noise and yelling. "Jaken-sama," she said tiredly while rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Jaken stared at the young inu yōkai girl and was embarrassed that she saw him do something so silly. "N-nothing, look can you awaken this accursed onna," ordered Jaken.

Karin looked down to her mother was groaning in her sleep. "Kaa-san," Karin shook her mother's shoulder. "Kaa-san it's just a bad dream, remember." Kagome's head began to bob side to side,"Kaa-san!"

"Oh this isn't good," Jaken said aloud. If something bad happens to the miko both his Lord Sesshomaru and the Martian would kill him.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Kagome's Dream_

Kagome was floating in a dark place.

No ground. No walls. No ceiling.

She began to shiver. Not because it was cold but the place literally gave her chills. She only felt this only once in her life before.

"Oh no," she whimpered, "I'm in the Shikon No Tama."

"Yes," said a male voice that Kagome didn't recognize. A tall man with a dark blue cape and a skull face with yellow and red eyes appeared before her.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded.

The man chuckled, "You can call me Dr. Destiny," he answered. "You know, this place is so dreary isn't it. But don't worry," he said with mock reassurance." You won't be alone here this time," with a snap of his fingers a figure emerged from the darkness.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the person in front of her, "Naraku."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

J`onn and Batman buckled an unconscious Green Lantern into the Javelin. Superman was beside him. Both men had to be sedated so they could be easier to handle.

"I'll take them to the medical bay in the Watchtower," said J`onn.

Batman nodded, "Good, I'll try to find this Dr. Destiny."

J`onn looked up at him, "How?"

"When he uses his powers, his body might be vulnerable. So he'll go where he thinks his body will be safe and familiar"

This made sense J`onn, "But how do you plan on stopping him?"

"I'll improvise," said Batman as he made his way to the Batmobile.

"Be careful," warned J`onn. "If you dose off, even for a moment you'll be."

"I know," said Batman interrupted as he entered his car, "But I'm used to working late hours."

With that both heroes took off knowing what must be done.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

J`onn landed on the hanger bay carrying both unconscious men under each arm.

"J`onn-san," said Karin as she ran to meet him, "I can't wake Kaa-san up." She saw both Superman and Green Lantern in J`onn's arms and her body began to shake in fear, "The scary man told me this was gonna happen."

J`onn was afraid of this, Dr. Destiny had entered Karin's mind too. He was only grateful that he didn't trap the poor girl like the others. "Don't worry dear one," he tried to sooth her. "We'll find a way to help them."

J'onn took the rest of the team in medical beds hooking them into I.V's so that they wouldn't thrash in their sleep. He stood by Hawkgirl, who was in the worst state of them all, and began to run diagnostics on her. Karin was by his side griping his cape, he rubbed the top of her head in comfort as he worked.

"This is Snapper Carr reporting," the said the reporter on radio in the medical bay. "All the super powered villains who escaped today were brought back to their prisons cells by the Justice League. The only one who remains at large is a man named John Dee," the reporter paused for a moment. "This just in, the ex-wife of the escapee John D, Penny, who was sent to the hospital earlier this evening, just passed away from heart failure seven minutes ago."

J`onn paused at his work.

Karin looked up at him noticing his body tense, "J`onn-san?" she asked with worry.

J`onn wrapped his arm around the girl rubbing her arm to calm her. "Batman," he said in the com-link, "His wife didn't make it." He dare not say how worse the others were getting in front of Karin.

Batman got the message anyway, "I haven't located Dr. Destiny yet."

J`onn took a moment to respond. "I'm going to have to go into the others minds."

"That's too dangerous," warned Batman, "You could end up in the same state as them."

"I don't have much choice," he said tuning off the com-link. J`onn looked down at Karin's questioning face. He knelled down to her, "Dear one, I'm going to have to go inside your Kaa-san and the others minds to help them wake up," he explained.

Karin nodded, she wasn't fully sure what he meant but it must have been dangerous by the way him and Batman were acting, "Be careful."

J`onn leaned down and kissed the girls forehead, "I will."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Kagome's Dream_

Kagome screamed as another of Naraku's tentacles sliced her arm and leg. He had been doing this repeatedly for what felt like years. Her cloths were slashed and blood dripped down from all the open wounds.

She tried to awaken her powers to purify him but nothing came. All she could do was take the attacks that the evil hanyou kept giving to her.

"Help me," Kagome cried to the nothingness around her as she tried to block the tentacles with her arms. "Please," she begged.

Naraku laughed, "No one will come for you onna," he taunted as he looked down on her and stocked her face almost tenderly. "It's just you and me."

Kagome's body shook in terror.

Suddenly, a startling noise came from behind them causing Naraku's figure to fade.

Kagome was still shaking not bothering to look up to who was approaching her.

"Kagome," the figure said tenderly. "Kagome, it's me."

She looked up to see J`onn staring at her. Her eyes widened in fear, "N-no you can't be here," she tried to push him away from her, "He'll kill you."

A taunting laugh surrounded them.

Kagome's shacking got more intense. J`onn wrapped his arms around her wounded body as if to shield her from the voice.

"_Kagome, Kagome bird in the cage," _sang Naraku's voice. Kagome covered her ears trying to tune out the song she hated all her life.

"_When, oh when will you come out?"_ sang the voice of Dr. Destiny.

"_In the night of dawn,"_ sang Naraku.

"_The crane and turtle slipped,"_ sang Dr. Destiny.

"_Who stands behind you?"_ both villains sang together.

J`onn had heard enough, "Kagome," he grabbed her face with both hands forcing her to stare at him, "You can beat them."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, "I can't…not on my own," she cried in fear.

"You're not alone," J`onn reassured her. "I'm right here. I will always be here."

"He's lying," taunted Naraku.

"Just like your last boyfriend," chuckled Dr. Destiny.

J`onn turned to the two men behind him and lunged at them. Dr. Destiny faded before he could reach him but Naraku stayed accepting the attack.

Naraku fell back still floating in midair with J`onn on top punching him in the face repeatedly. The hanyou smirked evilly while receiving the unsuccessful blows.

Kagome's body slowly began to stop shacking as she looked up to see J`onn hitting Naraku.

Finally the hanyou kicked J`onn forcing him to fly backwards. Naraku straightened himself up and made his way to the Martian , his arm transforming into a sharp tentacle while he walked in midair. "This will teach you to,"

He stopped talking when a sword was lunged from behind him. Naraku turned to see Kagome griping her katana that was inside him now. All her wounds were gone and her cloths were back to normal, "Go to Hell," she said pulling the sword out.

With that the hanyou screamed as he faded away from her mind.

Kagome glided over J`onn and saw the bruise on his face, "Oh J`onn," she said with regret. "I'm so sorry."

J`onn rubbed his sore cheek and smiled at her, "I knew you could do it."

She smiled back at him.

J`onn then remembered, "The others are in danger," he told her in a serious voice.

"Let's go," she said ready to face her teammate's greatest fears.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The first mind they entered was Supermans.

The Man of Steel's greatest fear is having too much power for him to control and hurting those closest to him.

"It's not real," J`onn said as they entered Superman's dream, Kagome emerged right behind him. Superman's body grew three times his normal size and was more bulky. His eyes were nothing but a red color that resembled his laser vision.

"What if it never stops?" Superman questioned referring to his powers.

"You'll handle it," reassured Kagome. "You've done a great job so far."

Superman shook his head, "Just words," he said as he flew away.

"Wait," said Kagome. J`onn wrapped his arm around her and flew after the Man of Steel. They made their way to Superman's home town Smallville, they kept going till they reached Superman's family home.

They found the poor Kryptonian man in the fetal position in a crate inside the barn. Where it held the space shuttle his birth parents had put him in to save his life.

To Kagome, he looked like a scared overgrown child. She kneeled down and stroked his head in comfort like she did for Karin so many times when she was scared, "It'll be alright," she promised him.

"I can help you fight this," J`onn told him.

Superman shook his head, "I'll hurt you both."

"No, I'm stronger here," said J`onn.

"And I'm not leaving," said Kagome.

Superman tried to push them both away but J`onn grabbed his ginormous hand to keep him from doing so. "I can help you, but you have to trust me," said J`onn as he tried to do just that. J`onn placed both his hands on Superman's face and concentrated on suppressing some of Superman's potential powers.

Slowly, Superman began to shrink to his normal size.

"You can't help him," taunted Dr. Destiny who appeared behind them. Kagome shot an arrow at the figure only to have him disappear a moment before it could strike him.

Suddenly, the power radiating off both aliens exploded causing everyone to fly backwards.

J`onn and Kagome both sat up to see Superman back to normal.

"That's one," said Kagome, "Three to go."

Superman nodded, "Let's finish this."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

They entered Green Lantern's mind next.

John began to seriously doubt that he was even considered human anymore. That his almighty ring was just using him as a puppet to do it's bidding.

J`onn entered the dream first and stopped John from entering the Lantern that was the source of his rings power. "You are not the extension of the ring," said J`onn, "You are its Master. You were chosen because the Guardians had faith in you."

Dr. Destiny lunged from behind John and attacked the Martian for interfering.

Kagome and Superman entered shortly after and began to fight this nightmare making being.

Since they were in the world of dreams, Dr. Destiny had an advantage of manipulating anything he chose. In this case, he chose his own cape to attack the trio of heroes, causing them unable to fight back.

John looked at his friends helplessly and knew that there was only one way to help them. He ran inside the Lantern.

Kagome saw this and yelled for him, "Don't," she said thinking the worse.

Dr. Destiny began to laugh in victory but it was short lived when John emerged as the fully charged Green Lantern.

Green Lantern attacked Dr. Destiny with his ring, making him release the trapped heroes.

He then disappeared into his next victim.

"Can I wake up now?" asked Green Lantern wanting to get out of this stupid dream.

"Nope," said Kagome. "We still have to get Flash and your girlfriend."

John made an annoyed face, "Shayera is not my girlfriend."

Kagome smirked behind her mask, "Did I say it was her?"

Green Lantern glared at her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Flash was next and it was by far the most challenging.

The speedster's greatest fear was that he would one day go so fast that he would never be able to slow down and everyone else would look as if they were frozen in time.

When they entered, Flash looked so happy to see them, until they began to slow down and eventually freeze themselves.

"You must look...insi-de," J`onn managed to say before he froze.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Karin sat, with surprising patience for a six year old, as she watched her mom still sleeping. The machine that was connected to her wasn't beeping as fast as it was before. Neither were Superman's and Green Lanterns.

Unfortunately, Hawkgirl's machine began to get only louder.

"Jaken-sama, what's wrong with her?" asked Karin.

The imp was looked at the child irritated, "How the hell should I know," he said. He watched as the winged onna began to shake more violently then before.

Karin got up and grabbed J`onn's hand, "J`onn-san, you have to hurry," said Karin hoping that he could hear her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Flash, eventually was able to make time start again normally.

"Hey, I did it," said Flash impressed with himself.

"See what happens when you use your head," said Green Lantern.

Flash began to nod in agreement before he caught the insult, "Hey, I use my head plenty."

Kagome chuckled, "We know Flash-kun."

The ground beneath them began to shack and a giant, angry Dr. Destiny emerged from the street.

"I got the eyes," said Green Lantern calling where he was going to attack at.

"Gutt," called Superman.

"Big toe," said Flash.

"Fingers," called Kagome as she aimed and shot at the giant Dr. Destiny. He tried to grab the arrow thinking the pitiful arrow would be easy to catch. But this was Kagome's sacred arrow that shot right through his hand and removed two of his fingers.

Dr. Destiny screamed in pain of the attack.

"Nice shot," said Flash impressed. The other's attacks weren't as effective.

Dr. Destiny actually grabbed both Superman and Green Lantern with both hands and began to squeeze them.

Suddenly, J`onn grew to the same size as Dr. Destiny and punched him in the face, releasing the heroes from his grasp.

They landed on the ground with a loud thud.

As Dr. Destiny and J`onn continued to fight, Flash used power line cables to tie the villains feet together causing him to trip and giving J`onn the advantage as he gave one good punch to the villain's jaw.

Dr. Destiny fell to the ground and melted into the pavement, "This isn't over," he warned before disappearing.

"_Help me,"_ they heard Hawkgirl's voice.

"Oh no," said Kagome hearing her sisters distress.

J`onn flew up to enter her mind but something forced him back.

"_LANTERN,"_ Hawkgirl cried. _"Miko, J`onn, ANYBODY!" _

"I can't get to her," J`onn told them. "She's blocking me with a barrier in her mind."

"MOVE," yelled Green Lantern as he tried to take the barrier down with his ring. It made a little difference.

"Now what?" said Flash in a panic.

"We pray Batman will find Dr. Destiny," said Kagome as she continued to wince at her sisters cries.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Their prayers were answered and Batman was able to beat Dr. Destiny , which freed Hawkgirl from his grasp.

The team awoke form their coma like slumbers.

"Kaa-san," said Karin as she hugged her mother, Kagome hugged her back.

J`onn got the others out of their healing beds and then looked at Hawkgirl's condition.

"Well," said Green Lantern.

"She'll be fine," J`onn said with relief. "She just needs help recovering."

Kagome went to her sister's side and began to heal her. It was about thirty minutes later when Hawkgirl finally opened her eyes.

Green Lantern smiled, "Morning Sunshine."

Hawkgirl smiled back at him before sitting up suddenly, "This isn't a dream is it?"

"I could pinch you," suggest Flash.

"It's real," Shayera said in full belief.

"Why would he pinch her Kaa-san?" Karin asked confused.

Kagome glared at Flash who backed away from her heated gaze. He was then saved by the snores in the corner of the room.

Batman had fallen asleep in one of his chairs.

"Poor guy," said Kagome feeling sorry for the Dark Knight. He was up longer than the rest of them the past four days and deserved the much needed rest.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A half hour later_

Flash was cooking breakfast and in the kitchen and Karin was helping him. Giving J`onn and Kagome some time alone.

"_You know you never answered my question?" _Kagome said as they walked around the Green House.

"_What question?"_ said J`onn obviously trying to act like he didn't know what she was talking about.

She raised her eyebrow at him, _"You know what I'm talking about. If you don't dream when you're sleeping, then what do you do?" _

He looked out the window at the stars around them, _"I think."_

Kagome got more curious, _"What about?"_

J`onn walked to the window continuing to gaze at the stars. He didn't want her to see his face when he answered her, _"Foolish things."_

This was caused more of curiosity to spike. She put her hand on his arm, _"Please, tell me."_

It took him a few moments to answer, _"I sometimes wonder if…if we had a child what it would look like." _He braced himself for any type of disgust she might have said or did to him. Yes, Kagome was in love with him, but carrying a Martian child is a different matter entirely.

She surprised him with her response, _"Like his father."_

He looked down at her stunned, _"You…wait 'his'?"_ he questioned catching that little bit of what she said.

Kagome blushed and looked away staring at the stars too and started playing with her hair in embracement, "_Y-yea, I umm, think about it sometimes too, and I just always picture a boy." _

J`onn grabbed her chin to make her look at him, _"You would…want to have a child with me?"_ he asked in amazement.

Kagome's blush began to fade and began to form smile, _"Yes Koibito,"_ she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, _"Only if you want me to." _

J`onn response was a deep passionate kiss.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

**And there you have it folks. So what do you all think? Next time: The Justice League meets The Justice Lords. (Dun dun dun) And like Kagome said, Karin needs a new babysitter. **

**Till Then My Readers **


	14. Between Me, Myself, and Her

Welcome to the Justice League

**AN: Who rocks? I do. Cause you guys get to see chapter 14 early. **

**To my reviewers: **

**YunaNeko: Thanks i appreciate your support.**

**Lorelei evans: Is that a good 'awww' or a bad 'awww'?**

**sverhei: I completely agree. The only thing that would come close to a Lord Miko is Kikyo's personality in the Inuyasha series when she's all emotionless and stuff. But I ended up going a different way. **

**Aryenne: You'll see *insert evil plotting face***

**Warning: Character Death (kind of) and time change. This story begins with the Justice Lord's dimension, so the beginning might be a little confusing but it will make more sense later. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only character I own is Karin. Everybody got it? Then lets move on with the show.

Chapter 14: Between Me, Myself, and Her

_Washington D.C_

Kagome groaned on the cold, hard pavement.

Her powers were so weakened that she couldn't even heal her own wounds.

Her body was bloody and beaten from the fight she had moments ago. She could barely lift her head up to see the body of her now dead friend.

"F-flash-kun?" she said with a childish hope that he would answer her. No answer came.

"_Kagome,"_ J`onn called to her in her mind. _"Just hang on,"_ he begged.

Kagome's heart beat grew weaker as she lay there, _"I don't th-think I,"_ she tried to reply back him but was distracted when she began to cough up blood.

"_NO,"_ yelled J`onn, _"Just stay strong till I get there."_

Her body grew cold with each passing moment. She knew that this was the end. Tears began to run down her eyes, _"J`onn, I l-love yo-you,"_ she whimpered before her heart stopped beating and her life slipped away.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

J`onn arrived at the scene only two minutes later, to see the love of his life lying in the street.

He knew she was gone.

Slowly, the Martian fell to his knees and lifted Kagome into his arms.

Martian's don't cry, and yet tears seemed to have found a way to stream down his face, "My love…my wife," he cried as he hugged her body close to him, not carrying that her blood was smearing on his body.

Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl arrived a few moments later.

"No," said Green Lantern in anguish, as he saw two of his closest friends dead.

Superman's fist clenched at the sight, "He's gone too far this time."

Hawkgirl sensed what Superman was hinting at, "You can't" she urged him, "He's the President of the United States now."

"I. Don't. Care," Superman said coldly as he flew off to the White House to take down the man responsible; Lex Luthor.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Four years later. Watchtower_

A fifteen year old Karin continued to hit the punching bag inside the gym.

The frustration she had been feeling for the past few days began to bubble to the surface. Till at last she unleashed her sharp yōkai claws and began to slice the piece of workout equipment. It only took two strikes till the bag literally broke in half.

"You're getting better," said Diana as she walked into the gym.

Karin looked at the Amazon woman and regained herself, "Did Outo-san send you to get me?"

Diana shook her head, "No, but he's worried about you. In fact, we all are."

The young teen glared at the woman, "Is this because I asked to live with my Sesshomaru Oji-sama?"

"We just don't understand why," Diana stated, "This is your home."

Karin's eyes glowed light red, "NO, IT'S NOT."

Diana was unfazed by the outburst, since she was used to them over the past few years, "You know what I mean."

Karin took a deep breath trying to calm herself, her eyes changed back to amber, "I'm not happy here…Not anymore."

Diana walked up to the young woman and put her hand on her shoulder, "We all promised your mother we would take care of you, and that is what we plan to do."

The teenager walked away from the Amazon, "That was before you all changed."

Ever since Superman assassinated Lex Luthor, everything's gone horribly wrong.

The team of once respected heroes now brought fear to people's hearts and minds.

Super villains were lobotomized in order take down crime. The smallest of laws were dealt with brutal force. And anyone, political or random civilian, who dare to try and challenge things, was sent to prison and occasionally put death.

Karin bet that her mother was turning in her grave from this. The teen shook her head and opened the door to the hallway, "I'll be in my room."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

J`onn turned to Diana as she returned from talking with Karin, "Well?"

"It's the same answer as before," she told the Martian.

J`onn clenched his fist, "I won't allow it."

Diana gave a sad face to her friend, "You need to talk to her yourself J`onn. All the rest of us have tried."

He shook his head. Karin wouldn't want to speak with him, 'Not like she used to.'

Over the past year, Karin had begun to go through what the humans refer as the 'rebellious phase'. She would talk back and argue with the team members. Recently, she had been focusing less on her education, and more on her physical training. Then yesterday she requested if she could live with her uncle in order to train her yōkai abilities.

J`onn refused her request.

Karin had furiously punched a hole in the wall and yelled 'I hate you' to him before storming out leaving a distraught Martian.

J`onn had no idea of what else to do but keep his distance from her.

He decided to distract himself with monitor duty.

He sent Green Lantern and Hawkgirl to stop a protest at a college earlier that day. Superman was on a date with Lois Lane. Batman was in his Bat Cave like usual.

Everything was in its place.

His mind slowly drifted to Kagome, wondering how she would reacted to the way things have changed these past couple of years.

He missed her.

He missed holding her in his arms. He missed kissing her. He missed loving her. He needed her here, he didn't know how to raise Karin on his own.

J`onn rubbed the bridged of nose with his fingers, 'What would you have me do?' he asked Kagome's spirit in his mind.

"Superman to Martian Manhunter," said Superman on the com-link dragging J`onn out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" J`onn answered.

"Batman wants us at the Bat Cave," Superman told him, "He says it's urgent."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Bat Cave_

Batman's giant monitor screen showed a video of the team fighting Lex Luthor.

The team watched confused.

"Why are we watching an old video of us?" asked Green Lantern.

Wonder Woman shook her head, "I don't remember having a fight like this with Luthor."

"We never did," said Batman, "This battle is happening right now."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"This," Batman pointed to the screen, "is another dimension, similar to our own, only their Flash and Miko are still alive." The Dark Knight glanced at the Martian when Kagome appeared on screen creating a barrier to protect a temporarily unconscious Superman.

J`onn stared at the young woman and the screen with longing. Suddenly, he saw that dimension's version of himself protecting Kagome from an energy blast, 'How odd that I am jealous of myself,' he thought.

"So is their Luthor," said a disgusted Superman.

"There's more," said Batman pulling J`onn out of his thoughts, "They don't call themselves the Justice 'Lords', they call themselves the Justice 'League'."

"It's so sad," said Wonder Woman seeing what the 'League' had to deal with. Their world was like there's once.

"I wish we could help them," Hawkgirl admitted.

Batman stood up from his chair, "We can," he said surprising everybody as he pulled down a cloth that was covering something big next to the Bat Computer.

It was Dimension Teleaporter.

"You've been a busy Bat," said Superman.

Batman shrugged, "What else is there to do now a days?"

No one answered the question.

"So we can go to that dimension with this thing?" asked Green Lantern.

Batman nodded, "Only if we want to."

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Hawkgirl.

"Would they accept 'our' kind of help?" he asked his team.

J`onn looked back at the screen watching Kagome as she fought, "No, they won't."

"Then what do we do?" asked Superman.

"I have a plan," said Batman.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Justice League Dimension_

Luthor was flying away by using his power suite.

Green Lantern tried to slow him down by using his power ring, but Luthor simply avoided it. The evil CEO turned on his back and blasted the ceiling causing the rubble to fall on Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Flash who was below him.

Superman and Miko ran up to the trapped Flash.

"I told you not take your eyes off him," scolded Superman as he flew off.

"My eyes were on him," whined Flash who winced at his twisted ankle.

Kagome shook her head and summoned her healing powers and placed it on his ankle, "Be more careful Flash-kun. We don't want to lose you," she said. Flash smirked before taking off to help with Luthor.

Lex Luthor retreated to a basement room, powering up some type of ray gun pointing it at the stair case.

"Come on," said Luthor impatiently waiting for just one of those so called heroes to come and stop him.

Suddenly, Flash came down with his super speed, disarmed the ray gun and punched Luthor hard enough to knock him across the room in two point five seconds.

Wonder Woman tied him up with her lasso.

Lex Luthor wasn't fazed, "Watch, I'll be out in a week."

"Not with a broken leg," threatened the Amazon. The CEO shut his mouth.

It wasn't long till the authorities came and took Luthor into custody.

The League gathered in the basement room.

"Sorry I messed up," said Flash to Superman.

Superman smiled and patted his friend on the back, "It's alright, but we need to fix this up," he said referring to the room.

With that Flash began to straighten up everything on his own.

"_Show off_," Kagome said teasingly at J`onn in his mind. The Martian smirked at her.

That's when something started happening behind the couple. Green and black swirling lights appeared the wall and someone walked through.

Kagome turned stunned at who she saw, "…J`onn?" she questioned the 'stranger.'

"Who are you?" asked J`onn who was just as stunned.

Lord J`onn answered, "I'm you."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The team had questioned his motives when Lord J`onn had volunteered to walk through the teleporter. He assured them that he would stick to the plan. 'It's for their own good,' he concluded about the Justice League. He shifted his eyes slightly to Kagome, 'and hers.'

"The dimensions are collapsing on each other," Lord J`onn began his false tale to the Justice League.

Everyone looked concerned during the explanation, except Batman and Miko who had skeptical looks on their faces.

Kagome couldn't put her finger on it but the way that this 'J`onn' was talking, made her feel a little uneasy.

"Have you read his mind?" Batman whispered to J`onn.

J`onn whispered back, "Martian s don't do that to one another unless they are bonded."

"Don't or won't?" questioned the Dark Night.

J`onn glared at him, "Both."

Kagome rested her hand on J`onn's arm to calm him, "_He's just being cautious_," she said defensively. "_And I don't blame him_." J`onn looked down confused. "_Something doesn't feel right about 'him', J`onn_."

"_You can always trust me_," J`onn told her.

"_I trust 'you' with my life,"_ she said, "_'him' not so much."_

"So we're all in agreement?" asked Superman to the team, since this J`onn needed their help to keep his dimension from crumbling.

Everyone responded yes, even the two reluctant ones. With that they all walked through the portal.

'Good thing Karin is at Sesshomaru's right now,' thought Kagome.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

On the other side of the portal, all they saw was white walls. No door. No furniture. Nothing.

"What you don't believe in doors here," Flash joked.

Lord J`onn looked down at Kagome before he phased through the wall, "I'm sorry," he said in regret.

Before Kagome could question what he meant, her whole body was overcome with pain. Electric volts surrounded the room hurting the Justice League, causing them to be knock out.

Hawkgirl, using the electric pulse in her mace was able to smash the walls and escape. Only to have Lord Green Lantern smashed her body to the ground with his ring.

Total blackness consumed the Justice League.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Lord J`onn carried Kagome bridal style to her temporary jail cell, "And you will keep an eye her?" he asked Lord Batman as he laid Kagome on the bed of the cell. Unlike the others, Kagome wouldn't have been able to get out of the cell on her own, so they didn't have to restrain her. They simply removed all of her weapons and poison shielding mask.

J`onn lightly brushed her cheek with back of his fingers.

"You have my word," Lord Batman reassured the Martian, before he brought up a pressing matter, "Should Karin know about this?"

It took Lord J`onn a moment to respond, "…in time." He got up and exited the cell and heading to the portal ready to enter the dimension once more.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome awoke groaning form the pain she felt form her body. It took her a few moments to remember what had happened. She opened her eyes to see that she was in some type of containment cell. Hollow glass was the only thing keeping her inside. She arose from the bed and began to bang on the glass.

"Let me out," Kagome yelled. She looked around and Lord Batman looking at her from the opposite side of the room, "I said let me out!" she ordered louder. Lord Batman ignored her cries and proceeded to the other Batman's cell.

Kagome looked around to see her teammates were all bounded by both their hands and arms. They all looked like they were specifically made to contain them.

Superman's had red ultra violet rays and J`onn had a device on his head to keep him from using his powers.

Batman was conscious now too, and saw his other-self, now, looking at him, "Why?"

"So we can do what you can't," Lord Batman answered.

Flash was also conscious and tried to get free from his restraints. Lord Batman stared at him, "What?" challenged Flash.

"You'll appreciate this one day," said Lord Batman.

Kagome was angry now, "Oh gee how very kind of you for attacking and trapping us," she said sarcastically, "Especially, since it's for our own good."

"I bet Hawkgirl definitely appreciates it," Flash added to the sarcastic argument.

"That was an accident, the last thing we want is to lose more," Lord Batman stopped not finishing his sentence.

"Lose more what?" questioned Flash annoyed.

"Nothing," Lord Batman said walking away. Right when he was about to head up the stairs he was face to face with a very upset teenager.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Karin growled through her teeth.

Karin had gotten close to the Dark Knight after she lost her mother. Losing a parent was something Batman knew all too well. Eventually, he became her sensei in martial arts.

She had followed her sensei's scent to this building to vent out her frustrations of her father. Karin never would have guessed she would find not only other members of the once respected heroes captured, but her mother and Flash alive.

Her eyes became red and Lord Batman could tell she was doing her best to control her temper.

Still, he held his ground, "We were going to tell you when they were ready," he began to explain.

"Ready for what?" questioned Karin, "For you to brainwash them into submission like you do the rest of the world." She passed right by him and stood in front of her mother's cell. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal color once she got there.

Kagome witnessed the exchange and stayed quite. This world's heroes were different form them, that much was clear, and their behavior really seemed to upset this young girl. It took a moment for Kagome to recognize her, "Karin?"

Karin got teary eyed seeing her mother alive, "Kaa-san."

Kagome shook her head in confusion, wondering why Karin was looking at her like she hadn't seen her in years.

Then a light bulb went off in Kagome's head, 'Because she hasn't.'

"Oh Kar-chan," said Kagome sadly, the look on Karin's face led her to the conclusion that this dimensions Kagome was dead. It explained what this dimensions Batman was talking about and why this dimension's J`onn was looking at her so strangely, "I'm so sorry." Kagome rested her forehead against the glass and Karin did the same.

"Kaa-san, I've missed you so much," Karin said as tears went down her face.

Kagome shushed the girl as she cried, "Kar-chan, you've grown so much. And you've gotten stronger too." Kagome could sense Karin's inu yōkai through the glass, "I'm so proud of you."

More tears went down Karin's face, "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what this world was like. What Outo-san is now like."

A hint of a smile came on Kagome's face when Karin said Outo-san, she knew the only person she could be referring to was J`onn. "Kar-chan, you can't blame him fully for his actions. Your Outo-san…he's been through so much in his life. He's handling things…the only way that makes sense to him right now," Kagome tried to explain the best she could with the little information that she knew.

Karin leaned up from the glass, "You're defending him?"

Kagome shook her head, "No…but he lost his family before. Losing another is twice as worse… and that's difficult to deal with," she explained before placing her hand in front of Karin's, that was pressed on the glass, "But I'm glad he has you."

Karin felt guilty hearing this, she hadn't really considered how J`onn felt having to lose another love of his life.

Those first two years, after her mother passed, he had comforted her when she was grieving but she didn't do that in return. Karin turned her head to see Flash staring at them as he listened to their conversation, "It's good to see you again, Flash Oji-san."

Flash raised a brow at Kagome, "It means 'uncle,'" Kagome translated.

He nodded before smiling, "It's good to see you too, sweetie."

"Karin," Lord Batman said getting their attention, "That's enough." The only reason he allowed Karin talk to them is because he himself would do anything to be able to talk to his parents again, if he could.

Karin nodded and turned to look at her mother one last time before going back upstairs.

Lord Batman took one more look at Flash and Miko before exiting the room.

"I think he likes you," said Batman.

"Must be our personalities," said Flash, "So any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"Nope," said Batman.

"You mean not yet, right?" questioned Kagome.

Batman shook his head at her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Twenty minutes later_

After repeatedly banging on the wall for fifteen minutes, it was obvious Kagome couldn't break the glass.

So she sat back on the bed with her head in her hands, listening to the sounds of the heart monitors in each cell, 'Now what?'

An accelerated beeping, identifying an increased heart rate, caught her attention. She got up to see Flash straining his body.

"Flash-kun," Kagome said worried, "What are you doing?"

Flash made a loud groaning noise before his heart monitor flat lined. Kagome's eyes widened in fear, "Flash-kun," she called to him. "Flash-kun!" she called louder when he didn't respond.

Lord Batman came down from the stairs just as panicked. He opened Flash's cell door and released him from the restraints.

That was all Flash needed for him to punch Lord Batman in the face knocking him out cold. Using his super speed, Flash freed himself and then trapped Lord Batman in the same restraints.

Flash then went to freeing the rest of the team.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," said a relived Kagome.

"Sorry, couldn't think of anything else," Flash admitted.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Superman was the last one freed, and he was pissed off.

"I don't know about all of you," he said enraged. "But I'm ready to kick some ass."

Before the Man of Steel can storm off, he was stopped by Flash, "Wait, they got Hawkgirl trapped somewhere."

"Perhaps, I should look through this world's Batman's mind," suggested J`onn.

"Or," said Karin as she came down the stairs, "You can ask me where she is, Outo-san."

J`onn's eyes widened when he saw this worlds Karin. Both by her appearance and the fact she called him father.

Everyone else who had been unconscious saw the once six year old that they all knew and love, standing there as a teenage young lady.

Green Lantern was the first one to recover, "So where is she?"

"She's getting medical treatment in Arkham Asylum," Karin told him.

"All of you go and get Hawkgirl," said Batman, "I got a portal to find."

Everyone nodded ready to head to the asylum.

"Kaa-san," said Karin before Kagome ran out, "You're gonna need these," Karin lifted up her mother's weapons and mask.

Kagome smiled at her daughter.

The League left the prisoning building.

It was only five minutes later that Lord Batman awoke from his slumber to find himself trapped in the restraints. He looked to see Karin staring at him, with a smug look on her face.

She didn't have to say anything, but he could tell what she was thinking, 'You deserved what you got.'

"Just get me out," ordered Lord Batman.

Karin gave a deep sigh before releasing her sensei.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Arkham Asylum_

"You two stay here," Superman said to Flash and Miko, "you're both dead, remember."

The team went inside while the two deceased heroes stayed by the gates. Flash saw the nearby rose bushes and picked one smelling it.

"Pretty," said Kagome looking at the flowers, whoever was tending to these flowers was a professional. She couldn't help but be a little envious of their green thumb.

"You're not supposed to pick the flowers," a voice scared them both.

Poison Ivy was looking at them with an emotionless voice and expression. Two little hole marks were noticeable on her forehead.

"I'm I'm sorry," stuttered Flash who was a little freaked out by the plant manipulators calm behavior.

"It's okay," said Poison Ivy, "This doesn't really bother me anymore…nothing does."

Kagome began to feel sorry for this poor, once deranged, woman, 'What has this 'worlds' Justice League done?'

"You might want to watch out for Superman," warned Poison Ivy.

Sure enough, a robotic head fell form the Arkham Asylum, a head that looked just like Superman.

"Uh oh," said Kagome.

"You can say that again," said Flash. "Excuse us," he said to Poison Ivy while he picked up Kagome and sped off.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

They both arrived to see their friends fight against a team of robot Supermen.

"This is so weird," said Kagome as she sliced through a robot with her katana.

"Tell me about it," as Flash knocked the daylight circuits off another robot.

With the last of the robots destroyed all they had to do was wait for Green Lantern to return with Hawkgirl. He did moments later, carrying the wounded Thanagarian in his arms as he flew.

They all made their way to the front door to see a SWAT team waiting for him.

That was when Lord Batman swung in on his grappling hook, "Stand down," he told the SWAT team. "These are my prisoners."

"How do we know it's you?" questioned one of the SWAT team members.

Lord Batman glared at him, "Are you questioning me?"

The SWAT team backed off.

Lord Batman nodded and turned around and made a bee line to the Arkham Asylum doors, "We'll go out the back."

"Nicely done," said Superman, "For a second I thought you were the other Batman."

"I am," said Lord Batman, stunning a few of the League members.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Bat Cave_

Lord Batman and Karin led the Justice League to where the dimension teleporter was being held.

Kagome was healing Hawkgirl, who Green Lantern still held in his arms. When she awoke John held her for a few more moments before setting her down.

"So when Miko and I died, you guys went rouge?" Flash asked Lord Batman.

"It was more to it than that," Lord Batman defended.

"Keep telling yourself that, sensei" Karin teased, receiving a famous Bat glare afterwards. "Outo-san took it the worst though," she admitted.

J`onn looked down at the ground. He couldn't even fathom how he would feel if he lost Kagome the way this dimension's J`onn had. Kagome grabbed his hand in comfort.

Lord Batman switched on the teleporter ready to send the team on their way. Till Karin stepped in and embraced her mother tightly, "I love you, Kaa-san."

Kagome embraced her back, "And I love you, Kar-chan."

J`onn then noticed something on Karin's wrist, she was still wearing the bracelet that he had made her so many years ago.

Feeling his gaze, Karin looked up and then smiled at him, "Bye, Outo-san."

"Hey, I don't get one too?" teased Flash. Karin chuckled and hugged her favorite hero and uncle.

"Ready to go?" Superman questioned the others who all nodded. They once again stepped though the portal leaving with all this knowledge of a possible future for them.

They entered back at the building where they had chased Luthor earlier that day.

"So, how are we gonna stop ourselves?" questioned Hawkgirl.

"The same way they stopped us," suggested Green Lantern.

Batman shook his head, "That won't work on them…in order to stop them, we might have to 'act' like them."

"By killing them," J`onn said what everyone was thinking.

"I won't cross that line," said Superman. He refused to become like the Justice Lord Superman.

"Well, we can stop them without crossing some type of line," said Batman.

Superman gave it a little thought, "There is one line that I'm somewhat able to cross."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" said Kagome.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Metropolis Federal Prison_

By using Lex Luthor as a decoy, the Justice League lured Justice Lords to the same trap that they had set for them in their world.

And like before, Hawkgirl, or Lord Hawkgirl in this case, was able to use her mace to escape the prison.

Then the battle of counter parts began.

Each hero fought a different world of themselves, Batman, Miko, and Flash aided those who had difficult with their counter parts.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

J`onn and Lord J`onn, were using their super strength and shape shifting abilities to try and outdo each other. Unfortunately, Lord J`onn was getting the upper hand, he was determined to bring Kagome back to his world. He struck J`onn square in the jaw and sent him flying through the ceiling.

Kagome stepped in front of Lord J`onn to prevent him from finishing his job, "Stop it," she yelled at him as she aimed an arrow at him.

Literally freezing in his movements, Lord J`onn stared at his deceased wife's counterpart, "Without him, you have no reason to stay…you can come home to me."

Kagome shook her head, "You know I won't go," she said.

Lord J`onn gave her the saddest expression she's ever seen, "Please…my dearest…come back to me."

If he hadn't been beating her boyfriend up, Kagome would have felt guiltier for this, "I'm sorry," she shot him in the shoulder. This gave J`onn enough time to recover and resume the fight.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Superman, who wasn't in the fight, was on the roof looking at the fights partaking below him.

Lex Luthor then appeared behind him holding the same ray gun from earlier that day. With it Luthor began to shoot at all Justice Lords, which disrupted their powers, permanently.

"This would be so sweet," said Luthor as he pointed at Superman. Surprisingly, he lowered it and then handed it to the Man of Steel, "But a bargain is a bargain."

"What have you done?" questioned Lord Superman.

"I made a deal with the devil," said Superman, "Full pardon if he could help us take you down."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The now powerless Justice Lords were all restrained as they made their way to the dimension teleporter.

Lord J`onn was the last person to go through, "Wait," said Kagome before he went though. She walked up to him and loosened her mask and kissed him on the cheek sweetly before she pulled back, "You're a good father, don't ever doubt that,"she told him.

For the first time in years, Lord J`onn smiled, 'She always knew just what to say,' he thought as he walked through the portal.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Justice Lords Dimension_

Karin waited on the other side of the portal for her father to come out, since he wasn't behind the others.

Lord J`onn came out a few moments later.

Karin ran up to free him from his restraints, "The others told me what happened, are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

The moment his restraints were off he embraced his daughter tightly. Something she hadn't let him do for quite a while, "I am so sorry, dear one."

Karin gradually hugged him back, "Me too, Outo-san."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Justice League Dimension Sesshomaru's home _

"I take it your mission was a success?" asked Sesshomaru. He asked that question so many times to Kagome that it was starting to get old.

"You know it was," she answered, "Where's my daughter at?"

If Kagome didn't know any better, she would have seen a mischievous look in Sesshomaru's eyes, "In the back yard, with her new body guard."

Kagome's brow rose in confusion, she left the Yōkai Lords office in made a beeline for the back yard.

There she saw Karin playing with someone she hadn't seen in many years, 'No way.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

"What are you both all happy about?" asked Flash as he looked at both Kagome and Karin, who just came back from Sesshomaru's home. Kagome had both arms behind her back.

"Oh nothing," said Kagome, "The good news is Jaken is no longer Karin's babysitter."

"Thank Hera for that," mumbled Wonder Woman under her breath.

Hawkgirl wasn't as modest, "Good riddance too."

They all could tell that Kagome wasn't done yet, "The better news is, we got Karin a new babysitter and body guard," Kagome revealed what she was holding behind her.

The very missed and faithful friend, Kirara. The fire neko mewed at the League.

There was a silence among the group of heroes. J`onn tried his best to hide a smirk since he knew exactly what the neko is capable of.

"Aww," cooed Flash, "Look at the cute little guy."

"Kirara's a girl," chuckled Karin.

"Nice kitty," Flash took Kirara from Kagome and began to stroke her repeatedly.

"Uhh," said a dumbfounded Green Lantern, "How is that going to protect Karin?"

Kagome gave a devilish smirk at Flash, "Kirara," the fire neko looked at her friend and new master. Kagome pointed to Flash, "Get him."

Without a chance to brace himself, Flash was suddenly holding a much larger sabered tooth yōkai neko. He collapsed under the weight and was pinned beneath the now tiger sized cat. Kirara growled at the speedster before she attacked him with licks.

"Gross," groaned Flash as he was getting covered in cat germs.

Karin laughed at the sight, as did the women and Green Lantern.

"I'm guessing this is an old friend of yours?" asked Superman petting the yōkai neko. He had so many different alien animals at the Fortress of Solitude, that Kirara's appearance seemed almost tamed.

Kagome nodded, "Down," she ordered and Kirara went back to her smaller size. "Yes she is, she's smatter then you think, so she will follow any orders you give her." Kirara walked off Flash and went back to the Karin's awaiting arms. Karin cuddled the fire neko, "Karin's in good hands with her."

Kirara mewed in confidence. She was already found of the six year old and would gladly watch over her.

Flash got up and rubbed the saliva off his face with his sleeve, "At least we get a pet up here."

Kirara hissed at the speedster.

"She's a fighter, Flash" corrected J`onn. "Don't insult her."

Kirara meowed at J`onn's compliment. She could see why her master fancied this alien man.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A few hours later_

Kagome was finishing up her report on their mission when Karin came in, "Kaa-san, will you tuck me in?"

"I'll do it, dear one," offered J`onn. Karin nodded eagerly as J`onn lifted her up and carried her to her room. Kirara followed next to them in her smaller form. Kagome smiled and returned to finishing her report.

When they got to Karin's room, J`onn tucked her in with practiced ease. He was about to leave the room before Karin stopped him, "J`onn-san?"

J`onn turned to her, "Yes, dear one."

Karin looked afraid to ask her question, "You love Kaa-san, right?"

J`onn smiled at her, "Very much."

"And Kaa-san loves you?"

J`onn nodded.

"Well…can…can I…can I call you Outo-san, then?"

J`onn's eyes widened slightly before he turned around and kneeled back down to her bed. He rubbed her head affectionately, "I would be honored, Karin."

The girl smiled at him.

J`onn leaned down and kissed her fore head, "Good night, dear one."

"Good night, Outo-san," said Kairn as she snuggled with Kitsune-sama. Kirara was lying next to her pillow and mewed a good night to J`onn.

When J`onn exited the room, he saw Kagome leaning against the wall. She had heard the whole thing.

"_That was really sweet,"_ she leaned up and kissed his lips.

J`onn would have responded if he didn't have a plaguing thought in his mind.

"_What's wrong?" _Kagome asked concerned.

It took a full minute for J`onn to respond, he just stared at Kagome's face the whole time deep in thought, _"Seeing what I could become after losing you…it disturbs me."_

Kagome rubbed his check affectionately, "_You won't lose me J`onn." _

"_But if what happened to the Justice Lord's happens,"_ he began to rant.

"_It won't,"_ she reassured him, _"We have knowledge of what could happen, so now, we can help prevent it from actually happening."_

J`onn looked skeptical, _"How are you so certain?"_

"_I'm not,"_ she answered, _"I just have faith in you…and our family." _

J`onn smiled slightly thinking of how their team was indeed their family, _"I suppose you're right."_

Kagome gave a teasing smile, _"I usually am." _

**There you have it folks. I wanted to bring Kirara back somehow but wasn't sure how. Then it just clicked, 'Oh yea, Karin needs a new babysitter.' Problem solved. Next time: The heroes are possessed…oh joy.**

**Till then my readers**


	15. Heroes Possessed

Welcome to the Justice League

**YES! AT LAST! I CAN LOG ON MY ACCOUNT!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Guest (who i'm guessing is Lorelei evans): To answer your question:...Possibly...but not right now. **

**YunaNeko: Will do.**

**Fluffly is amazing: Yes cookies are awesome and thank you.**

**Applejax XD: I agree. As much fun as it would have been to 'mess' with Jaken, Kirara is more useful in the Justice League's line of work.**

**sverhei: Wow thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Angel4EverLostInLife: lol here you go.**

**Guest: Glad you do :) **

**Thank you and indy's girl, MoonlitCries, VeniVidiVici123, Ryo551 for your awesome support. **

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. (They have for years) The only character I own is Karin. (I have for about a month now) I make no profit off this fanfic. (Never have, never will) Please don't sue me. (Pleeeeeaseeee)

Chapter 15: Heroes Possessed

Kagome looked at the vile building with nothing but pure hate. Never the less, she put on a brave face and looked down at Karin, "You all set?" she asked.

Karin put her back pack straps over her shoulder with a big smile on her face, while nodding vigorously.

"All right," Kagome said kneeling down. "Kirara will be around guarding you from outside and your Shippo Nii-san will pick you up after school, okay."

Karin nodded again, "I know Kaa-san," she hugged her mother one last time before running inside the school building.

Kagome finally understood why her mother said this would be a hard day for her. She was so used to having Karin around her she wasn't all that sure what she was supposed to do now. 'Why does she have to grow up so fast?'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower_

"How's Karin doing so far?" asked a concerned Flash.

"It's only been a half hour Flash," scolded Green Lantern. The ring user wasn't going to admitted he was curious of how Karin was doing too.

"She was excited when we got there," Kagome told them. "If anything, I was the nervous one."

Wonder Woman gave a supportive smile "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Kagome nodded, "I just hope they're nice to her."

"Come on," reassured Flash, "They'd be crazy not to love her."

Kagome smiled at the speedster.

Their attention was brought back to the monitor where a talk show host Godfreed, who was, once again, bashing on the Justice League for matters that had nothing to do with them. "So, we're the ones responsible for children not eating their vegetables?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Apparently," said Flash.

Green Lantern smacked him upside the head, "You didn't make it easier for us by going on the show and saying, 'we're above money and hard work'."

"Hey, I was misquoted," defended Flash. "You know that wasn't what I meant."

"What a rude little man," said Wonder Woman listening to the host's mumbo jumbo.

"Should we respond to his accusations?" asked Kagome.

Green Lantern shook his head, "No, that will just encourage him."

The host then showed pictures of Wonder Woman close up, "A role model," quoted the television host. "I've seen show girls with more modesty," he continued by pointing to Diana's outfit.

Enraged, the Amazon smashed the monitor, "I will not tolerate this!"

Kagome tried to calm her down, "Nee-san, don't let some baka of a man rile you up."

"Besides, the guy has a right to free speech," Green Lantern added.

"Ah democracy," said Flash, "Didn't the Greeks invent that?"

Wonder Woman tried to calm herself but was still confused, "But what's wrong with the way I dress?"

The men refused to answer the question or make eye contact, "Just let it go Nee-san," encouraged Kagome, since she didn't want to explain either, "Let it go."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_One hour later_

Kagome was in the gym, in her work out cloths, trying to calm her nerves.

In truth, all it really did was keep her hands busy. Her mind still kept going to Karin wondering if she was safe there with Kikyo still lurking in the shadows, and hoping that she was making friends at school.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself," warned J`onn as he entered the room. Kagome was currently practicing with her switch blade knifes. When she was finished she closed them back up and drank from her water bottle.

"Just trying to stay busy," she admitted after her drink.

J`onn nodded in understanding, "_I miss her too,_" J`onn admitted to her in her mind. _"But we have to adjust to this."_

Kagome wiped the sweat off her brow with a towel as she walked up to him, _"I know…but I don't like it." _

They both walked to Kagome's resting courtiers, and she began to change to back to her hero's uniform. She wasn't the least bit embarrassed since J`onn had seen her naked a bunch of times before.

J`onn couldn't help but stare at her sweaty naked form.

She sensed J`onn's gaze at her and gave him a sexy smirk, _"Okay, so maybe Karin being at school has some advantages."_

J`onn smirked back as he walked up and kissed her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

J`onn was laying on his side in his true Martian form and Kagome rested next to him. She fell asleep after their coupling and as always, he held her close to him.

Before he came to Earth J`onn often questioned the Deity of Mars, why he was the only one to survive the tragedy that had befallen his planet. Now he saw the meaning in his plan, so that he could meet this extraordinary woman that now rested in his arms.

Kagome moaned lightly in her sleep as she cuddled closer to him. The new position gave J`onn a chance to run his fingers through her soft long hair.

His mind slowly wondered to something that Superman had brought up on the trip back from their mission today. 'So when are you and Miko gonna tie the knot?' asked the Man of Steel.

J`onn didn't know how to answer that. He was familiar with the Earth customs of marriage and was intrigued by the ceremony that took place. The celebration of a union between two people with their family and friends sounded like an event he would want to partake in with this woman he loved. However, it was still so foreign to him.

For Martians, once a mate was chosen, their bond was forged by linking of the minds. Something so intimate that a human couldn't even begin to understand.

Something that him and Kagome have already done.

When he and Kagome made love for the very first time, his Maritain instincts took control and mind melded with her. Making Kagome, by Martian tradition, his wife.

Kagome wasn't aware of this yet.

He knew her well enough, to know that she wouldn't abject to their union. After all, she already admitted that she would want a child with him. Marriage would have obviously would have been part of the package, 'But wouldn't she want a traditional human wedding?' he wondered to himself.

"_Stop thinking so hard,"_ Kagome said tiredly to his mind, _"I can feel your tense gaze on me." _

J`onn came out of the haze and chuckled at her whining, _"I apologize, my dearest."_

She opened her eyes as she stretched her body lightly, "_What's got you so stressed, Koibito_?"

He shook his head, "_Nothing too concerning_," he responded.

Kagome gave him a look that said 'I'm not buying that line,' "_Tell the truth,"_ she urged.

J`onn sighed trying to come up with the right words, _"Kagome would you…have you ever considered…what do you think of us marrying one day?"_

Her face turned to something he didn't expect; confusion. This reaction honestly made him worry. Kagome raised her head rested it on her hand while her elbow held it up, _"I thought we already were." _

J`onn's eyes widened slightly, _"How did?"_ he began to question.

Her confusion changed to humor and she smirked at him, _"I was there that night too, Koibito,"_ she teased. _"I 'saw' everything your mind had to offer, and it showed me that what we did was something Martians considers as marriage."_

For a few minutes, J`onn was speechless, _"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"_

She gave a small chuckle, _"It's not like I was opposed to it,"_ she said honestly. _"Plus, I was curious on how long it would take you to admit it. I must say you took longer than I thought you would,"_ she said the last part in mocking disappointment.

J`onn blushed slightly by the accusation, _"I didn't want to…burden you with that knowledge so soon after our first time." _

She sat up and stroked his face, _"J`onn, I choose to be with you and I loved the idea of us being married. The small panic I felt in your mind when you realized what had happened did confuse me but once I felt that you didn't want to ruin the moment, I let it go."_

J`onn brought his hand up to her and held it to his face, "_So, you are happy about this."_

Kagome smiled and kissed him sweetly, _"More than happy, Koibito….my husband."_

His heart speed up by her words, _"Oh my dearest…my wife,"_ he said returning the kiss. When they parted, they leaned their foreheads to each other, "_Would you want to perform a human wedding as well?" _

Kagome surprisingly shook her head, _"No J`onn, I don't want you to be uncomfortable with that." _

Before J`onn could defend himself, Kagome silenced him by placing a finger to his lips, "_Let me explain,"_ she interrupted. _"I know your Martian culture means a lot to you, and you try to keep every piece of it as possible here. If I can help in some small l way, I will, and if that means that I have to give up a 'human' wedding, then I'll do it."_

J`onn was still skeptical, _"But isn't this something that you've been wanting?" _

Kagome shrugged, _"We're already married by Martian tradition and that's enough for me,"_ she kissed him one last time before getting out of bed. "Geez I'm sweaty," she said, "I better shower before I go back to monitor duty."

J`onn nodded before shifting back to his other form and getting out of bed as well. He kissed her one last time before he left, _"I love you my wife." _

Kagome smiled, _"I love you my husband." _

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

J`onn didn't believe Kagome's words on the mind melding being enough for her. Not fully, anyway.

He could tell that she meant them, but sensed that a yearning that she was bottling up her wish deep inside herself. If this is what she wanted to do for now, he'll respect that. 'But I hope she'll change her mind.'

Knowing Kagome though, that may be a good long while. Her stubbornness was something that was truly remarkable to him, in both a fascinating and irritating way.

J`onn was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into Wonder Woman while she was wandering the halls.

In that moment of clumsiness, she dropped something that was in her hand, some type of blackish purple crystal that J`onn had never seen before. Diana must have been lost in thought too, since she was humming when she ran into him.

"My apologize, Diana," J`onn said as he began to pick up the item.

Once his skin made contact with the crystal, he heard a hissing noise in his mind, followed by a vision of a man serpent creature aiming for his neck.

Diana shook her head in confusion; her mind was a bit of a blur on what had transpired the last few hours. The last clear thing she recalled was stopping some mad man who was ranting about how man's world will be 'forever eclipsed'.

The Amazon looked up to see J`onn in front of her, she then realized she bumped into him. "Oh I'm sorry J`onn."

Without saying a word J`onn walked passed Diana while doing the oddest thing; humming.

Diana raised a brow since she had never heard her Martian friend do that before. She shook her head for the second time and disregarded her friend's odd behavior. 'It's been a strange day today.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Flash arrived back to the Watchtower after hearing what this old guy named Mophir had to say.

According to him these evil snake men lived over thousands of years ago and fought against humans. When it was clear to the snake men that the humans would win, they transferred their powers to some type of crystal, or Black Heart as Mophir put it, till they can destroy humanity once again. Anyone who touched the crystal would be possessed by one of the vengeful spirits.

Flash just got through explaining to J`onn what he had heard from Mophir, "So, what do you think?"

"Perhaps, it's worth looking into," said J`onn.

"Maybe I should get Miko to look at Wonder Woman," suggested Flash, "She could see if those snake thingys are in Diana." With that Flash ran off to fetch the young woman.

Kagome just exited the monitor room and was headed to the medical bay to check on Diana since Green Lantern said she was injured from an attack.

"Miko," Flash stopped in front of her.

"What is it, Flash-kun?" asked Kagome.

Flash began to ramble the same story he told J`onn moments ago. Kagome listened intently till he was finished. "The old guy said that Diana might still be possessed," said Flash. "Maybe you could use you're magic powers."

"Holy powers," Kagome corrected.

"Right that, to see if she's still possessed," suggested Flash.

Kagome nodded, "I was about to check on her anyway. If there's anything 'evil' inside her I'll know."

Together they both went to the medical bay to see Wonder Woman gone.

"I thought you said she was in the medical bay," said Flash.

"That's what John-san told me," Kagome said defensively.

They didn't hear the Amazon behind them, "What's going on?"

Both members jumped in surprise. Flash was weary of the supposedly possessed woman. "What are you doing walking around?" he questioned. "You got hurt by that creepy old guy."

Wonder Woman blinked a few times, "I was?" She tried to remember even being in the medical bay.

Kagome looked hard at her friend and sister to see if any evil entity was present. She couldn't feel anything, "Nee-chan, what was the last thing you remember?"

Diana tried to think back, "Umm I ran into J`onn in the hallway about ten minutes ago."

Before the speedster and miko could comprehend what that could mean, an alarm went off. The three heroes rushed to the monitor room.

They saw Hawkgirl standing next to J`onn who was trying to pull up security footage from where the alarm was triggered.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome.

"There's been a breech in the security in the Javelin hanger," informed J`onn.

Flash gave an 'aw ha' look, "See, something funky is going on," he said and then pointed to Diana. "She's possessed by those snake thingys."

"We don't know that," said Hawkgirl even though she didn't know what Flash meant by possessed.

"She's not possessed Flash-kun," Kagome reassured. "I don't sense any evil in her."

Diana looked at the two confused, "Possessed?"

"These evil snake thingy's were inside you," Flash briefly explained

Superman walked into the room in the middle of the speedster's explanation, "Pull up the security tapes," he ordered J`onn.

The Martian did as he was told and what the team saw made their eyes widened in shock.

It was J`onn on the Javelin bay, he tripped the alarm.

Everyone looked at the Martian to see him just as shocked, "I-I don't understand," he told them. He looked at Kagome, "I have no memory of this."

Kagome nodded, "You're not possessed either," she reassured. She looked around to her friends. "In fact, no in this room is."

Hawkgirl got where she was going, "The only other person on the Watchtower is."

She was interrupted by Green Lantern entering the room.

Kagome's miko senses picked up the evil entity the moment he stepped foot in the room. In fact she can see the snake entities cover her friends body. On instinct she drew her bow and shot the possessed Green Lantern.

John blocked the arrow with a shield bubble and flew in the air, "Pathetic humans," taunted the possessed Green Lantern. "We will destroy your world."

By using the power of the ring, he formed a giant green cobra snake to attack the team.

Flash pulled out the red amulet that Mophir had given him. He said it would drive out the snakes from the host's body.

The possessed Green Lantern saw the red amulet and blasted it with his ring, smashing it to pieces.

"Oh come on," complained Flash as he dodged another of the possessed Green Lantern's attack.

Diana was able to get her lasso around John and pulled him down from the air.

The possessed man struggled as both Superman and J`onn tried to make Green Lantern let go of the Black Heart that he had tightly gripped in his hand. Eventually, Green Lantern let go and the evil snake entities retreated back to the crystal. John groaned as the last entity left his body.

"Did you have to shoot at him?" asked Superman.

Kagome gave an apologetic look, "Reflex," she told him honestly. She looked down at the Black Heart sensing the evil that still lurked inside. "Maybe I can purify it."

"Or we can do this," said Hawkgirl as she lifted her trusted mace and smashed the crystal to bits.

Kagome's eyes widened at what the Thanigarian had done. Her miko instincts took hold once more and made a barrier around herself in order to not touch the crystal pieces.

Luckily, Flash had the same instinct and dodged the pieces using his super speed.

The other heroes weren't as lucky. Hawkgirl, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and J`onn were covered with the crystal pieces and were now possessed by the snake entities.

"Oh Kami," was all Kagome could say. Her and Flash began to back up as the possessed heroes stepped closer to them.

"Okay guys," said Flash trying to talk sense into their friends. "When the sun comes up, it'll all be okay.

Once Flash was done speaking, J`onn morphed into a giant cobra snake and phased through the wall of the ship. He returned with a bunch of wires in his mouth and crushed them, causing the Watchtower to black out.

"Humanity has seen its last sunrise," said a possessed Superman.

Possessed Hawkgirl charged at the un-possessed duo with her mace.

Flash pulled a terrified Kagome in his arms, bridal style and with super speed, dodged the Thanigarian's attack and ran into the elevator. He pushed the buttons furiously trying to make it open faster. "Hurry up," urged Flash.

Kagome turned to see a possessed Superman coming toward them. She placed a barrier around her and Flash but it wasn't needed since the elevator opened and both heroes fell in, just as Superman attacked.

Once inside both team mates knew that the Man of Steel could get in easily and needed an escape route. Kagome saw it behind Flash, "There," she pointed to the air vent.

Using super speed, Flash undid the screws and Kagome dived inside first with Flash close behind her.

The possessed Superman searched for them but was enraged that they had vanished and flew out of the elevator shaft to search the halls.

Both heroes sighed in relief. Flash turned his head and motioned for Kagome to move forward in the vent. She nodded then crawled trying to make as little noise as possible. Flash followed just as slow behind her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Together they made it to the vent above the Javelin hanger, where a possessed Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and J`onn were altering the Javelin.

Since Kagome, was in front of Flash she witnessed what they were doing while Flash could only listen.

"How fitting for the humans to die by a weapon of their own creation," taunted a possessed Diana.

A possessed Green Lantern nodded, "With this device," he said referring to the device they had removed from inside the Javelin, "we can destroy the sun."

Possessed J`onn nodded and smirked evilly, "And the disgusting mammals that murdered our people will be destroyed."

Kagome watched in horror as Green Lantern launched the device out of the hanger into space as it headed toward the bright sun. She looked back at Flash, who had heard the whole thing, and urged her forward.

Kagome kept going till they got to the air vent at the medical bay. It was empty and she released the vent so that she can fall onto the room floor. Flash followed suit.

"What do we do?" mouthed Flash.

"Did Mophir say how else you can de-possess a person?" she whispered.

Flash rolled his eyes, "yea, remove the head from the host's body."

"Damn it," she whispered angrily, "Is there anything else?"

Flash was about to answer her when he noticed a possessed Man of Steel behind Kagome, ready to use his heat vision. He grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pushed her down to dodge the laser vision.

Kagome turned and put up her barrier to protect them from the rest of the laser beams.

Flash looked around the room to see a fire extinguisher next to him. He grabbed his weapon of choice and threw it at the Kryptonian's heat vision path, causing it to explode and create a smoke screen for the two heroes to escape.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Once again Flash was carrying Kagome with his super speed. He rushed back to the now empty Javelin hanger and made it inside of Javelin 7.

They were met with disappointment when they saw the controls have been destroyed.

"No," said Kagome as Flash put her down.

Flash sat down in frustration. There was no way for them to get out of the Watchtower now.

His thoughts were interrupted when they heard a banging on the Javelin 7's wind shield. A possessed Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were trying to smash their way into the Javelin as the possessed Green Lantern sat by and waited to attack.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Tokyo_

Karin was outside in the school playground. It was recess time and she was playing with a friend she met in class named Yuki.

The sky then became dark and the children looked up to see a dark spot forming on the sun.

Kirara, who was hiding in the bushes nearby, hissed at the dark mark. She knew that it was trouble.

In a panic, the teacher ordered for the children to get back inside.

Karin continued to stare at the dark spot. She was brought back by someone tugging her arm. She looked up and saw Riku, Kouga and Ayame's son, and he dragged her inside the building.

When they got inside Karin started crying in fear. She didn't know what was happening and it frightened her. She lunged into Riku's chest and the boy tried to sooth her the best he could, "Don't worry," he told her, "You're Kaa-san and Otou-san will save us."

Karin nodded, knowing he was right.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower_

Giving up on the windshield, the possessed heroes tried to smash inside the sides and roof of the Javelin 7.

Both of Flash and Kagome backed up till they reached the end of Javelin 7.

Suddenly, a possessed J`onn phased half way through the wall and trapped both heroes in his arms. Both of them struggled at the Martian's super strength.

'Forgive me,' Kagome thought as she bit down on one of J`onn's fore arm's causing him yell out. This gave Flash enough time to use his super speed to drill a hole through the floor of the Javelin brining Kagome with him.

They made it down a few more floors till Flash stopped and landed on the ground. Kagome had never been so dizzy in her life. If her life was in danger, she would have thrown up.

Meanwhile, Flash was heaving from exhaustion. Between the super speed moves and carrying Kagome, he was beginning to really lose his momentum.

Kagome saw this and used her powers to heal his semi-injured body.

"Thanks," he told her. "Let's go," he pulled her up and they moved slowly through the halls.

While they were moving they, headed the most awful humming coming from the possessed leaguers as they moved in on them. The tune was definitely going to give Kagome and Flash nightmares for years to come.

They retreated to the power reactor room that powered up the Watchtower.

"You wouldn't happen to have another amulet would you?" Kagome questioned as she pulled out her katana. She didn't want to hurt her team mates or her Martian husband. 'But what else can we do?'

Flash shook his head as he bumped into a control panel, he looked down to see that it had a switch with a high voltage warning label on it. That gave him an idea. "Kagome when I say 'now', shield your eyes."

Kagome looked down at the switch and then back up at Flash and nodded.

All of he possessed heroes entered the reactor room.

"It's over," said a possessed Green Lantern.

The possessed heroes only took a few more steps, when Flash yelled, "Now!"

Kagome shielded her eyes, as did Flash, when he switched on the reactor revealing 7,000 watt light at the possessed heroes.

The heroes screamed as the evil snake entities were injured by the light that could compare to the accursed sun. The entities retreated into the crystal pieces where it was safe and detached themselves from their hosts.

Flash shut off the reactor once he saw the crystal pieces hit the ground. "Are they okay now?" he questioned Kagome.

She nodded and ran to her husband, "J`onn?" she said concerned.

J`onn groaned as he came up from the ground, mindful of the crystal pieces. He scanned her for injuries. "I couldn't control my body and I couldn't stop," he tried to explain his horrific actions.

Kagome nodded, "I know," she said interrupting him. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I'll be seeing spot's for a year," complained Hawkgirl but was grateful to be free.

"If we have that long," said Flash bringing up a bigger issue, "We got trouble."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The league saw the sun continued to be eaten by the black hole that was made by the device they was thrown in the sun.

"How do we stop it?" said Superman.

J`onn was working on a possibility on the monitor computer, "We need to create an Einstein Rosin Bridge, to drain the infected anti-fusion matter." **(AN: actual dialogue used) **

Flash and Kagome gave a confused look.

"We're gonna make a wormhole to get rid of the bad stuff," Hawkgirl explained to them.

"The Javelin has a wormhole generator," said Green Lantern.

Both Kagome and Flash gave each other a wincing look. "That might be a problem," said Flash.

"You all, pretty much destroyed the Javelin when you were trying to kill us," explained Kagome.

Everyone looked down in guilt.

"We don't need the whole ship," said Hawkgirl recovering first, "Just the generator."

"But without the Javelin, we'll never get to light speed in order for it to work," said J`onn regretfully.

"Even I can't fly that fast," said Superman.

"Isn't there something else we can do?" asked Wonder Woman.

It took a moment but Green Lantern thought of it, "Give the generator to Flash."

The speedster looked at him in surprise, "Say what now?"

"If I use my ring, both of us can make enough speed for the generator to work," explained Green Lantern.

"Bu-but," stuttered Flash.

"Flash-kun," Kagome grabbed his arm to calm him down. "You can do this."

Looking at the young miko with all the confidence in the world, Flash nodded.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

With the combined speeds of both heroes the plan worked and the worm hole sucked the "bad stuff" in the sun.

However, the aftershock caused Flash to black out, forcing Green Lantern to carry the young man back to the hanger.

Kagome immediately tended to Flash once Green Lantern put him down.

Flash groaned at first but snapped back to consciousness, "Huh, what happened?"

"You did it Flash," said a proud Wonder Woman.

"You saved everyone," said an equally proud Superman.

"How are you feeling now?" questioned Kagome. Flash then noticed that his head was in her lap. It was easier for her to work on him this way.

Flash groaned slightly, "Actually, I'm a little light headed," he lied. "I think I need mouth to mouth.

Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

"That's a good idea," said Kagome surprising everyone, including Flash. She surprised them again when she looked at Green Lantern, "John-san do you mind?"

Flash immediately got up, "Never mind, I'm good."

Everyone laughed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_One hour later_

"Flash," said J`onn getting the speedster's attention in the kitchen. With all the speed he used today, Flash needed to refuel his high metabolism.

Flash looked up from making a sandwich that was a good two feet long, "What's up J`onn?"

"I just wanted to thank you," said the Martian, "For protecting Kagome today."

Flash smirked, "Hey, she saved me a few times, too."

J`onn nodded knowing this, "Still, I thank you."

Flash nodded, "Anytime, buddy."

Kagome entered the kitchen a few moments later, "I just called Shippo-kun, Karin's gonna stay with them until we can fix the Javelin," she told them.

"How was her first day?" asked J`onn.

"Before the sun started collapsing, not bad," she said in relief. "She even made a new friend today and luckily Kouga's son was in class with her. Apparently, he comforted her when she was scarred when the sky was going dark."

"Aww," said Flash, "She's got an admirer already."

Kagome's eyes widened not considering that, "Oh Kami," she groaned as she placed her head on the counter, "Not now."

J`onn chuckled in amusement and rubbed Kagome's back soothingly, "It'll be alright, my dearest."

Kagome looked up and glared at him, "J`onn don't you remember the stories of all the suitors, majority of them unwanted, that I had to deal with?"

J`onn's rubbing motion's stopped and his eyes also widened in fear.

Flash laughed at the couple, "Boy, you two are in for it."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Somewhere Unknown_

Kikyo swore as she drove off from the damn kitsune's home. There was no way she was going to kidnapped Karin again when there was a yōkai guarding her twenty four seven, same with the Kagome's family as well.

She drove to her new hide away and slammed the car door shut hard and threw a table that was nearby.

"My my don't you have a nasty temper," said a voice that made Kikyo jump. "I like that in a woman."

Kikyo raised a brow to see a big talking gorilla come out of the shadows. She grabbed a nearby bow and arrow and aimed it at the bizarre intruder, "Give me a reason not to kill you where you stand," she ordered.

Gorilla Grodd chuckled, "Feisty too," he took two more steps to her. "What if I told you that I can help give you exactly what you wanted?"

Kikyo pulled the bow string back further, "And that would be?"

"Miko's soul of course," said Grodd.

Kikyo eased the pressure of the bow and put the weapon down, "I'm listening."

Grodd's smirk got bigger.

**Uh oh, Kikyo's back and she is pissed off. So what do you think? Next time: a secret society and a broken family. **

**Till then my readers**


	16. Temper Temper

Welcome to the Justice League

**To reviewers: **

**Yoventte: Well thank you, i'm glad you approve. And no, I don't think that's weird at all, since she already has a part demon child. :)**

**sverhei: To be fair it's Grodd that came to her. **

**Aryenne: Thank you, i'm happy you liked them. Don't worry Riku won't be as bad as his dad...I think.**

**Kuramaworshiper: I heard your plea. **

**YunaNeko: Thanks I will. **

**It's always a pleasure to hear from all of you. Now on with the show. **

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The Justice League is owned by DC Comics. Karin is owned by me. Make no money. And please don't sue.

Chapter 16: Temper Temper

_Secret Society Hide Out_

Kikyo looked around the room and saw a bunch of villains that she'd recognized from the news.

There was Parasite, who is a mutated, energy sucking villain who has fought numerous times against the hero Superman.

Killer Frost, an ice using villainous that loved to kill people just for the fun of it.

The Shade, a villain who uses his cane to control black shadows, he had arrived only moments ago.

A few other people were here that she didn't know. A red alien named Sinestro, was present, who used a yellow ring similar to that of the hero Green Lantern.

Plus an extremely tall woman named Giganta, who she had no clue of who she is or what she does, but she's completely devoted to Gorilla Grodd.

'Maybe they do have something to offer me,' she thought as she witnessed their powers.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

J`onn and Green Lantern both flew away from a bunch of news reporters who wanted comments on The Shad. The villain tried to steal a very valuable macro chip that would have caused a lot of problems if he was successful getting it.

Luckily he didn't' get it.

However, due to poor communications from both heroes, The Shade escaped from custody.

"We need a meeting with the others," said Green Lantern.

An hour later, all team members were on top of a roof building.

"What's the problem?" asked Superman who wanted to know what the emergency was.

"Us," said Green Lantern referring to the team. "We're not working as well as we could."

Kagome was confused, "I think that we work well together."

"Not lately we're not," retorted Green Lantern. "We're taking a lot of bad hits and only win on luck most of the time."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Practice," answered Green Lantern.

Most of the team groaned, minus Superman, Batman and J`onn.

"It's either that or more of what has happened tonight," said J`onn.

Everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"What do we go to lose?" said Hawkgirl.

"Time," answered Batman who didn't comment on the matter. He there were more important things to attend to than their small lack of communication skills.

"A little teamwork would be helpful to all of us," suggested Superman as he glared at Batman.

Kagome's concern showed in her eyes.

"_It is necessary,"_ J`onn told her in her mind.

Kagome nodded, _"I know, but you know how everyone can get with their tempers."_

J`onn raised a brow at her, "_And you don't."_

Kagome gave him an 'I'm aware' look with her eyes, _"I'm not denying I have a temper but add all of our tempers in the mix and their might be trouble." _

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Secret Society Hide Out_

Kikyo and The Shade watched as the team of villains were going through some trust exercise. A group was falling from great heights and trusted their partners to catch them.

"Not an easy thing to do, you know," said Gorilla Grodd, "Trusting people, especially if you're a villain."

"Will they be so trusting when someone makes a better offer?" asked The Shade.

"No one's in this for money," said Grodd amused. "Parasite has a grudge against Superman. Sinestro has sworn vengeance against all Green Lanterns. Giganta will do whatever I say and Killer Frost…well she just likes to kill."

The Shade looked over to Kikyo, "And you?"

"Miko, has something of mine," she said. "And I want it back."

"What, did she borrow you're nail polish and not give it back?" asked The Shade in a fake girly whine.

"No," she said more coldly, "My soul."

The shadow manipulator's eyes widened.

Grodd chuckled, "Don't worry you'll get it back from her. We'll all get rid of the League once and for all."

"But they're so powerful," said The Shade. "How do you plan on stopping them?"

Grodd picked up a remote and flipped a television on. It showed the League standing and talking on a roof top. "By watching lots of T.V," said Grodd.

Kikyo glared at the Martian and her reincarnation with absolute hatred. "If you say that you can help me get my copy's soul to return to me, then I'm in."

"Good," said Grodd delighted.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_League Training Grounds_

In the middle of nowhere, there's a town that looks like something from an old American western film. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes at the incredible detail that was put into it. 'When are we ever going to be in a place like this?'

Right now it was Superman, Hawkgirl, and J`onn's turn to go through the obstacles. Superman was attacking pop up targets with his fists and laser vision. After watching J`onn stop Superman from hitting an 'innocent' target, she was beginning to see why this exercise might be needed.

Hawkgirl warned her group that a team of robots were about to shoot them.

"Stop. Don't," her group yelled as Hawkgirl smashed a robot, only to have it blow up in her face.

Kagome ran to her and healed the Thanigarian's injuries.

"It was a trap," Green Lantern told her.

"Well how was I supposed to know," argued Hawkgirl.

"Your partners," he said. "One has X-ray vision, and one can read minds."

When Kagome was done healing her friend, she sat down a little out of breath. They've been doing this for over two hours and she was exhausted from healing and practicing.

"Great lesson learned," said an annoyed Hawkgirl "Can we go now?"

"We're just getting started," said Green Lantern.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Morgan Edge Island_

"So why are we here?" asked an annoyed Kikyo. They were in some type of high tech flying jet one their way to some rich man's island.

"Patience, my dear," said Grodd. "The man who owns this island is a collector of sorts and he has something we need."

"And what's that?" asked Parasite

Grodd smirked, "You'll see."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Training Grounds_

It was Wonder Woman, Flash, Batman and Miko in a group surrounded by fighting robots. The group were defending themselves the best way they could.

Kagome shot her arrows and used her katana on some of them. Flash used objects nearby as weapons. Wonder Woman tried to get close to hers by using her Bracelets of Submission.

Batman used his skills of throwing Baterrangs to take down all the remaining robots.

Kagome was grateful for the rescue but the others weren't as happy.

"Hey that was my bad guy," complained Flash. Wonder Woman just glared at him.

"Arigato Batman-san," said Kagome wanting to show her gratitude.

Not acknowledging Flash and Wonder Woman's remarks and gestures, Batman walked away from the grounds and gave a slight nod to Kagome, "Call me when it's important," he told Green Lantern

"Why did you thank him?" asked a still annoyed Flash to Kagome.

"Because we were in trouble and he helped us," she said simply, "Isn't that team work?"

"No," said an angry Diana, "All he did was show off."

Kagome shook her head at the group.

They were all tired and irritated right now, it was definitely starting to show.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Morgan Edge Island_

The guards didn't stand a chance against the Secret Society with their combined powers.

Kikyo did her share by using her trusted shinidamachū to steal some of the guard's souls and added them to her body. She stole mostly souls of the dead but a live soul worked just as well.

After taking out the rest of the guards, Grodd ordered Killer Frost to retrieve the owner of the house and island. Once Morgan Edge was apprehended, Gorilla Grodd used his new psychic powers to get the information he wanted.

"No I won't tell you," said Morgan afraid but still determined.

"Mind if I try?" asked Kikyo as she walked up to the man. She summoned one of her shinidamachū to wrap around the man's body. Morgan panicked after seeing the white serpent demon but didn't get a chance to fight back as the serpent stole his soul. Morgan's eyes dulled and all signs of life were not present in them. "Now stand up," Kikyo commanded as the serpent wrapped around her body and toyed with the soul in her hand. Morgan did as she commanded. "You're going to tell my friend everything he wants to know."

Grodd smiled at the now cooperating rich man. The rest of the society was a little shaken by what they had just witnessed. Except for Killer Frost, who liked the way this woman thinks.

"Show me where you keep the canisters, Mr. Edge," ordered Grodd.

A now soulless, Morgan led the society team to a room with four big canisters with a biohazard sticker on it. Giganta used her super strength to open the lids.

"Hey that stuff is toxic," complained Parasite.

"No not toxic," said Grodd. "Not toxic at all."

The substance inside the containers began to move on its own and exited its awful prison. It began to fuse itself together.

Some society members backed up from what was going on.

"Ladies and gentleman," said Grodd, "I give you our final member, Clayface."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Training Grounds_

The League left the western town and was now in the cliffs nearby.

Green Lantern used his ring to create a giant monster to fight Superman, Hawkgirl, and Flash.

Superman took a lot of hits but was eventually able to destroy the giant.

"Impressive," said Green Lantern. "But did you really have to take the abuse."

"I could have used my mace," scolded Hawkgirl.

"And it wouldn't have been able to touch me," complained Flash.

Superman gave Flash a look, "Where have I heard that before?"

Flash glared at the Man of Steel.

"You've got to trust your partners," scolded Green Lantern.

"I do," Superman defended, "But every hit I take is a hit they don't have to."

"Oh," said Hawkgirl, "So you're saying we're weak."

"No, he's not," said Kagome trying to defend him.

"That's what it sounds like to me," said Flash ignoring Kagome's words.

J`onn tried to intervene by pushing everyone aside, "Enough, we're a team."

"But we're not all equals," argued Superman.

"Knock it off," ordered Green Lantern.

"Maybe we should take a break," suggested Kagome.

"No," yelled Green Lantern, "We're going to keep doing it till we get it right."

Kagome sighed but nodded. J`onn gave the Green Lantern an angry look for yelling at Kagome like that.

Everyone began to walk back to the training grounds. J`onn noticed that Kagome was short of breath and looked exhausted. _"You're straining your power's too much,"_ said J`onn in her mind concerned.

Kagome shook her head, _"If everyone else is training, then so will I." _

J`onn clenched his fist, "_But most of them are only going for as long as they have because of your healing powers. They have forgotten how it stresses your body." _

Kagome grabbed his arm to relax him, _"Please, don't start another argument,"_ she begged. _"Everyone is already on the edge as it is."_

J`onn tried to comply with her wish and calmed himself.

"Both of you hurry up," ordered Green Lantern.

Kagome followed her team and J`onn was close behind her.

It was a few hours later into another training session, that Batman called in saying he needed their help.

'Oh great,' thought an exhausted Kagome. 'What now?"

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Chemical Factory_

Batman suspected that Clayface wasn't working alone when he interviewed one of the surviving guards on Morgan Edge Island.

And he was right.

The Secret Society attempted to ambush Batman but it was all for nothing since he had called in the rest of the Justice League.

Everyone charged trying to fight off a member of each team.

Kagome was surprised to see a familiar face in the group. "Kikyo," she gritted through her teeth.

Kikyo chuckled slightly, "You've been hard to get a hold since last we met…especially your daughter."

Kagome lunged at Kikyo with her katana but Kikyo dodged it easily. Kagome's moves were sloppy and her energy was weak. One wrong move and Kikyo could finish her off. 'I can't let her know that.'

"Oh did I strike a nerve," Kikyo grabbed Kagome's wrist that tried to lunge at her side with the katana. "My Kami, your soul is so weak right now," she gripped Kagome's wrist tighter making her drop her sword. "It would be so easy to finish you right now."

Kikyo slowly began draining some of Kagome's soul out of her body. Kagome didn't have the strength to stop her.

Suddenly, J`onn punched Kikyo in the face and she let go of Kagome's arm as she hit a nearby carbon dioxide tank.

J`onn examined Kagome to see that her exhausted body was at its limit.

Kagome looked over his shoulder to see the shade about to attack. She put a barrier around them both but it wasn't strong enough to hold. The Shade's magic was enough to knock both of them out.

"Come on," ordered Giganta.

Kikyo recovered from the blow the Martian gave and would have loved to have stolen his soul right then and there.

But Gorilla Grodd said that they should wait and they'll kill them all when it was a bit more public. The idea is far too intriguing for Kikyo to pass up. She could prove to all the people of the world that she was the original, not her reincarnation.

So she retreated with the other members of the Secret Society.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"It was eight against seven!" yelled Green Lantern. "We had the advantage, how did this happen?"

"I was counting on you to have my back," yelled Wonder Woman to Hawkgirl they both tried to take down Giganta, "Where did you go?"

"Lantern needed help," defended Hawkgirl. "And I recall you saying that you can take her."

"So much for practicing," said Batman to no one in particular.

While the others were arguing J`onn awoke to see Kagome still unconscious. _"Kagome?"_ he called to her mind. She didn't answer. "Kagome?" he tried again out loud and shook her shoulder.

Still, she didn't respond.

J`onn lowered his head to her chest and noticed something petrifying.

Kagome's heart had stopped beating.

With fear in his heart and mind, J`onn took off her mask and immediately began CPR. 'My dearest, don't leave me.'

"Someone has to be in charge," Green Lantern continued to yell at Flash. "And as sure as hell can't be you," The speedster avoided the former marine's gaze and noticed J`onn doing CPR to Kagome.

"Oh no Miko!" he yelled as he speed over to check on his friend.

Everyone else stopped yelling once they headed the speedster. They now saw what J`onn was doing and gathered around him and Kagome in concern. Flash held on to her wrist checking her pulse.

"Twenty seven, Twenty eight, Twenty nine, Thirty," J`onn counted the chest compression out loud, before he started breathing air into Kagome's mouth. He repeated the process again. He was trying really hard not to crush her with his super strength.

"Come on, Red Ridding Hood," urged Flash to Kagome, "Don't give up."

J`onn blew into Kagome's mouth a third time and Kagome began to cough.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Kagome took a few deep breaths to see everyone around her, "I-is everyone...alright?"

J`onn's fist clenched as he glared at Green Lantern, "She almost died," he gritted though his teeth, "Because she kept using too much of her energy from the practice."

John glared back, "She knows her limits," he retorted, "She could have easily said something if she was tired."

"Do you really think she would have?" yelled Flash. "She wouldn't have abandoned us if she thought we needed her."

"We could have done it without her," argued Superman. "I've faced down entire armies because I didn't have to worry about anyone but myself."

"Then why not go back to that," taunted Hawkgirl.

Superman folded his arms, "Don't you think I've considered it?"

"S-stop fight-ting," begged Kagome in such a low voice that no one really heard her. J`onn looked at her with worry as she struggled to speak.

"This whole team was you're idea," yelled Flash.

"Men," said Wonder Woman annoyed, "Always wanting to do things on your own."

"It's not just them," yelled Hawkgirl, "You're just as bad you stuck up bitch!"

J`onn had enough of this bickering, "Enough!"

They all stared to look at him, "I came to this planet not knowing a soul. I met all of you," he looked down at Kagome staring back at him, "I met Kagome and her daughter. All of you became my new family…but what good is it if it hurts us all as individuals."

Everyone stared at him in shock, "What are you saying?" asked Flash.

J`onn lifted Kagome up bridal style and she loosely wrapped her arms against his neck, "I survived a loss of a family once. I can survive this one too… But I don't intend on losing the woman I love again," with that he flew away from the now broken group.

The League gave one last look at one another before going their separate ways.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Secret Society Hideout_

An hour after the fight, the group of villains watched the screen as Flash attempted to get information form a lower thug informant.

"Idiot," said The Shade.

"Don't be so hard on him," said Gorilla Grodd in mock sympathy. "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten my new mental powers."

"So that's how the team broke up so fast," said Kikyo impressed.

Grood shook his head amused, "Oh no my dear, I've studied the League for months before I gathered you all together. Both their body language and expressions, I knew they all had a secret resentment towards each other. We just had to bring it out."

"How did you do that?" asked Parasite.

"With this," he pointed to his head where his intelligent brain was stored, "I sent suggestive thought waves to their minds. All the words and feelings were theirs of course, but I helped unleash it."

"Yea, but what about Miko," asked The Shade, "It didn't sound like you gave her any suggestions."

"I didn't," answered Grodd, he looked at Kikyo, "I observed her too, and noticed how much her team mates mean to her. The best way to make her suffer was to watch as her 'family' tear itself apart in front of her very eyes."

Kikyo gave a devilish smile, if he wasn't a disgusting gorilla, she would have kissed him.

"Now what do we do?" asked Killer Frost.

"We already divided them," said Grodd, "Now we conquer."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower: two hours since the fight_

Kagome was on one of the medical beds, recovering from the fight, J`onn refused to leave her side.

"_We shouldn't have left,"_ Kagome said to J`onn's mind.

J`onn rubbed her hand in his, _"I almost lost you because of their bickering." _

Kagome shook her head, _"We were all frustrated from the practice session when we entered the fight, it's only natural that the anger intensified our sloppiness." _

J`onn smiled lightly at her explanation. Kagome wasn't blaming anyone for her state right now. Even when she recovered from the near death she was concerned for the others. _"I've seen you argue over the most smallest of things but for this you won't be angry at them." _

"_Are you kidding,"_ she said surprised, _"I'm mad as hell."_ J`onn raised a brow. _"I'm mad at the villains for making us fight like a bunch of children." _

J`onn gave a small smirk. "_You'll be mad at the villains but not your team mates?"_

Kagome shrugged, _"It's just how I see it."_ They were quite for a few moments before Kagome brought up a certain issue. _"Kikyo had the perfect chance to take my soul…but she didn't. Why?" _

J`onn had also pondered this. "_You think they have something else planned?" _

Kagome nodded, _"It's the only thing that makes sense. You know how much Kikyo hates me." _

Suddenly both of their com-links went off.

"Hey guys, I need you both to meet me at the training grounds," said Flash, "Please, I need your help."

J`onn may have not wanted to be a part of the team anymore, but he couldn't turn his back on them so easily, he looked at Kagome, _"If I asked you to stay, would you?"_

Kagome smiled and kissed him, _"Not a chance,"_ she said as she got out of bed and headed for the Javelin.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_League Training Grounds_

When Kagome and J`onn arrived, Superman and Wonder Woman were already at the training grounds. They had their arms folded and weren't saying anything.

Wonder Woman broke the silence first, "How are you feeling?" she asked Kagome in concern.

Kagome gave a smile, "I'm better now, Nee-san." Wonder Woman nodded in relief. Superman was also relived that she was alright but didn't let it show.

A few minutes later Hawkgirl arrived, "Where is he?" she asked.

"You know Batman," said Superman, "Always the dramatic entrance."

Everyone looked at him confused.

"What? Green Lantern told me to come here," said Hawkgirl.

"Flash said he needed our help," said Kagome

"He said the same to me," said Wonder Woman.

Knowing something wrong, J`onn used his powers to sense who else was here with them. His mind was interrupted when of the training machine laser guns activated aiming at his team mates.

"Look out!" he yelled phasing through the shots and ripped the gun out of its place on the roof.

Suddenly the team was surrounded by the training robots, ready to fire at them. Kagome created a barrier around the group in order to protect them from the lasers.

This gave the team a chance to find a good way to avoid the shots and destroy the robots. Hawkgirl hit one with her mace. J`onn phased through one disabling it. Superman and Wonder Woman used their super strengths to destroy a few of them. Kagome released her barrier and sliced one of the robots down its middle with her katana.

Superman was so sick of the shots he was getting and decided to end all this, "Everybody down!"

After his order, Superman used his laser vision to hit the remaining robots and machine guns. Hawkgirl didn't hear the order and was about to get hit by Superman's laser. Luckily Kagome was able to get a hold of her friend and forced her to duck. Hawkgirl looked at her young friend and gave her nod in thanks.

"I warned you," yelled Superman. His anger was interrupted when Parasite jumped from a nearby hiding spot and landed on the Man of Steel, and began to drain him of his powers and energy.

The rest of the Secret Society made their appearance and began to their attack.

Hawkgirl attacked Killer Frost. Wonder Woman aimed for Sinestro and was able to handle The Shade as well. J`onn began to fight against Giganta.

This left Kagome alone with Kikyo. Now that she was healed, Kagome was fully prepared to do battle with her this time. Katana in hand, she charged at Kikyo.

The undead woman blocked the attack with a barrier. Adding her powers to her sword, Kagome brought Kikyo's barrier down and attacked her again.

Kikyo blocked the attack by reveling her hidden small-sword. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh you were hoping it would be that easy," teased Kikyo.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Superman was able to knock out Parasite with a single punch, finally freeing himself. "S-Superman," he heard a whimpering J`onn in a bunch of daubery. He was about to aid his friend when he heard another person yell for him.

"Superman don't," yelled the real J`onn, "Its Clayface."

Sure enough, the mutated man of clay attacked Superman by manipulating his arm and pushed the Man of Steel back a few yards.

J`onn rammed the still disguised villain and began to fight Clayface by morphing his body to attack his opponent in different ways.

Clayface attacked against the Martian by using the same tactics.

Superman was distracted by trying to figure out which one was the real J`onn and didn't sense Parasite sneak up behind him and draining his energy, knocking him out cold. Satisfied with this, Parasite proceeded to do the same thing to Wonder Woman.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome and Kikyo's battle was stilling going. Their blades continuously clashed against one another. Every now and again, one would get lucky and get a good slice at their opponent. Neither woman was going to give up till the other was taken down.

Close by, the Secret Society piled up the defeated, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Superman, on top of one another. They watched the two battles still taking place.

"You took away the man I loved again," growled Kikyo as she attacked with her small-sword downward on her reincarnation. Kagome kneeled and blocked the attack and struggled with the pressure from the weight was giving into it.

However, this was Kikyo's big mistake. Kagome lifted her body from the ground and lunged forward with enough force to snap Kikyo's small-sword in two.

Kikyo glared at what her reincarnation had done, "That wasn't love Kikyo," she said before she spin kicked the undead woman in the head knocking her to the dirt, "That was greed."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Meanwhile, both J`onn's were fighting till one finally got the upper hand and hit the other with enough force to knock him back. That same J`onn morphed into Clayface's true form and yelled "Freeze him."

Killer Frost gladly froze the Martian man where he laid as he screamed in agony from the ice.

"NO," yelled Kagome as she saw her husband freeze before her eyes, she sprinted toward the ice woman, completely ignoring the other super villains around her.

Gorilla Grodd used his mental powers to attack Kagome's mind. She tripped from running and fell to the ground, grasping her head from the pain. Eventually, passing out from the agony, Grood stopped the assault.

Kikyo arose from the ground to see her reincarnation defeated, along with the rest of her team mates, and gave a delighted smile at the Secret Society.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Secret Society Hideout_

Green Lantern laid low in his hiding spot, as he saw the League all captured and restrained in containers. His team mates were all unconscious and J`onn was frozen in a block of ice. Grodd was bragging how easy it was for him to use his powers and manipulate the League.

"I say we kill them now," suggested Clayface.

"Like I said Clayface, this should be done in front of the whole world," said Grodd. "If you're patient I'll even let you be the one to do the honors." Clayface smiled at the thought.

"Not my copy," said Kikyo reminding Grodd of their agreement, "I need her alive to get my soul back."

"Of course my dear," reassured Grodd. "In fact, we're saving her for last. Makes it more theatrical…don't you agree Mr. Stewart?"

Green Lantern's eyes widened as Gorilla Grodd turned to exactly where he was hiding and tapped the top of his head with his finger, "You can't fool this."

Green Lantern used his ring and hit a support beam inside the cave. Sinestro and Kikyo formed barriers around the Secret Society members to protect them from the falling rocks above. Killer Frost used her ice powers to keep the falling beam in place.

At the corner of their eyes, they saw a flash of green light exiting the cave.

"After him," ordered Grodd. Sinestro and Killer Frost were the ones that went after hero.

Little did they know that the green light was a decoy, so that Green Lantern could find a way to free his friends. He would have, if Clayface hadn't attacked him from behind and manipulated his upper body to cover the hero's body, which suffocated him to unconsciousness.

Grodd looked down at the Green Lantern pleased, "And now, the show can begin."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Gotham Stadium: One hour later_

The crowd cheered as they watched a popular singer preformed her latest hit before the much anticipated football game can begin.

The performance was interrupted when an unsuspected air craft appeared and hovered over the stadium. The crowd gasped and pointed as the air craft landed on the stage crushing it. The pop star barley managed to avoid being crushed.

The top of the air craft opened and a platform rose revealing the Secret Society members. "Now that we have your attention," said Gorilla Grodd in a microphone as he spoke to the crowd, "We came to this place because this is where the weak are defeated by those who are stronger."

Security guards and police officers attempted to stop the villains. Sinestro stopped them easily with the power of his yellow ring.

"A small taste of our power," taunted Grodd. "But for those who aren't convinced, here's more." He pressed a remote to show the captured league still in their containers but now fully conscious, except for J`onn who was still frozen.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome was no longer in her container, but was now bonded by high tech restraints that were bolted to the ground, on a separate platform then the others. Kikyo came next to her and pulled off the Kagome's hood and tugged her hair to force her to look at her team mates. "You will watch this," she said before forcing the girl to her knees. Kagome gazed at the team in horror, as her friends braced themselves for their demise.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Here are you're heroes," said Grodd gesturing to the Justice League. "They defy the laws of nature by coddling and protecting those weaker then themselves. Today, a new order shall rise and the old one shall fall," Grodd turned to Clayface, who was standing next to a control switch that would trigger the Justice Leagues way of death. "Are you ready Mr. Haggin?"

Clayface smiled knowing now was the big moment, he reached for the switch that would end the lives of the world's beloved heroes.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

At least that's what the Society had anticipated.

Instead, Clayface crashed the control panel with his giant hand, which deactivated the restraints on the Justice League.

The villains eyes widened in surprise as the heroes were set free.

"What the hell!" yelled Killer Frost.

Grodd shock cleared as he realized what had happened, "You fool," he growled at Killer Frost, "You froze the wrong person."

'Clayface's' body changed to show that Grodd was correct, Killer Frost had frozen the real Clayface.

J`onn's deception worked perfectly.

The frozen J'onn imposter block of ice shattered form falling out of the container and Clayface was able to free himself from ice prison at last.

"Grodd's been messing with our minds," informed Green Lantern, telling the League what he overheard earlier that night.

"Oh great," complained Flash. "How do we fight that?"

"We get over it," said Green Lantern.

Grodd, who was infuriated moments ago, was now throwing an amused smile, "Not what I had in mind, but this may turn out to be even better."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

That being said, the two groups charged at each other.

The League put their grudges aside and worked together as a team to attack their foes.

Even with the extra training that was instructed by Grodd, the Secret Society didn't' stand a chance against them.

Nobody noticed a certain undead Miko lingering in the shadows of the air craft. She couldn't care less about what happened to villains or heroes. All she needed was the perfect moment to strike against her copy.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The Shade, who was fighting Batman, was about to throw a punch in the Dark Knight's face but was halted by Superman's chest and ended up breaking his hand. "I knew this wouldn't work," whined The Shade as he referred to the gang of villains, he had already been through this twice before and had his doubts since the beginning.

The Shade tried to make a run for it, only to be stopped by Kagome as slid to trip the master of shadows and punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

That was when Kikyo attacked, she drew her bow, that she retrieved from the air ship, and shot a sacred arrow at Kagome.

The young miko sensed the arrow and grabbed it in midair, just like Batman had taught her, while she diminished the purification on the arrow.

Kikyo looked at her reincarnation in surprise.

Using the same arrow, Kagome drew her bow and aimed toward the undead miko.

Kikyo wasn't about to let that happen, and in a desperate attempt she ran towards one of the security guards that was watching the battle nearby and used him as a human shield.

Kagome looked unfazed by the action.

Green Lantern saw what was happening and saw Kagome loosen her grip on the bow string, "Miko don't!"

Kagome released the arrow that aimed straight for the center of the security guards chest. The League paused in their assaults to see what was happening.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Just before the arrow could hit the security guard, the arrow vanished into thin air, confusing Kikyo, the security guard, and the League.

Suddenly, a glow of light appeared behind Kikyo and struck the undead woman in the back. It was the sacred arrow. Her grip on the security guard loosened and the guard ran from the football/battle field.

The League watched as bits and pieces of the undead miko's body began to crack and fall to the ground. Kikyo fell to her knees knowing that this was her end. "N-no, not again," she cried. "I don't want to die again."

Kagome walked up to Kikyo and kneeled down before her looking her right in the eyes, "I pray that Kami has mercy on you."

Kikyo's body continued to crumble and in one final cry, Kikyo died. The only thing that remained was her clothing and the orbs of light that floated in midair.

The orbs were the souls of those Kikyo had captured recently. The souls hovered a few more moments and circled around Kagome, it was the only way they could show their thanks before fading into the next world.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Once Superman took care of Gorilla Grodd, the battle was finally over.

The crowd cheered for the Justice League's victory. And the policemen and security guards arrested all the villains.

The League gathered around Superman.

"What happened to 'trusting your partner?'" Kagome teased to Green Lantern. He looked down ashamed that he doubted her abilities.

"Alright, we're back," cheered Flash. Superman only looked at him with a cold look, "Aren't we?"

"A lot was said," Wonder Woman remaindered.

"Yea, but that was all Grodd, right?" asked Flash.

J`onn shook his head, "We meant every word."

The team looked around with angry faces.

That was the last straw for Kagome, "THAT IS IT! THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" The Leagues eyes widened in her anger. The crowd's cheers barley even covered her risen voice. "So we had a fight! Big deal! All of you are going to stop holding these grudges and apologize to each other!"

The team was still too stunned to say anything.

"NOW," Kagome ordered. Everyone came out of their silence and mumbled their apologies. Satisfied with their apologies, Kagome nodded and turned to exit the football field.

Flash leaned into J`onn, "I can see why Karin's so well behaved."

J`onn couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Indeed."

'**Ding dong the wicked witch is dead,' that's right Kikyo's dead, for good this time. I knew that when I was writing this chapter that Kagome wouldn't want to put up with all the fighting and would have to use her 'mother' voice in order to knock some sense into the League. Cause nothing is scarier than a mother who has 'had it.' Next time: Saying goodbye to a friend and hello to an unwanted guest. **

**Till then my readers**


	17. Mourning and an Unwanted Guest

Welcome to the Justice League

**Thank you Aryenne, Lorelei evans, YamiBakura1988, YunaNeko, sverhei, Kuramaworshiper, jammie113, and Guest for all the reviews and support. **

Disclaimer: Fact: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Fact: Justice League belongs to DC Comics.

Fact: The only character I own is Karin.

Fact: I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 17: Mourning and an Unwanted Guest

It's been a month since the encounter with the Secret Society. Little by little the members of the League slowly began to forget the awful things that were said between them.

On a happier note, now that Kikyo was gone Karin, Kun-lun, and Souta no longer needed the extra protection. Kagome was so relieved knowing that her daughter and family were no longer in danger.

When she had brought up the fact that Karin didn't have to stay on the Watchtower anymore, both the six year old and her uncle Flash through the biggest fit in history.

The other members of the League also brought up how the place wouldn't be the same without her, so Karin was still an occasional guest on the orbital floating fortress.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Metropolis_

Earlier that day, the League received a distress call from Metropolis saying that some of Superman's foes: Toy Man, Live Wire, Weather Wizard, Kalibak, and Metallo, were wreaking havoc in front of the Daily Planet. They had created a barricade of cars to keep the authorities at bay as Toy Man was working on his latest creation, a giant toy robot.

The group of villains organized this in order to finish off Superman once and for all.

However, the rest of the League got their first hoping to just get the fight over with.

Green Lantern arrived first and started getting hit with Toy Man's toy dart explosives that were being fired from his giant robot machine.

"Maybe we should call this off," suggested Live Wire once she realized that the plan wasn't working as well as they'd hoped.

"Good idea," said J`onn as he phased through the barricade of cars. The villains tried to attack but it was no use trying to hit the Martian when he was still in his phase form.

Flash arrived next and made a beeline toward Weather Wizard. The weather maker defended himself by creating a wind storm in the Flash's direction. Flash tried to fight the giant gust but it was too much, and began to fly backward.

Luckily, Kagome arrived in time to jump in front of Flash and created a barrier around them. "Windy huh," stated Flash as regained his footing. Kagome chuckled at his comment. "Hey, how'd you get here anyway?"

"Nee-san of course," said Kagome as Wonder Woman appeared and blocked one of the Weather Wizard's lightning bolts from the storm he created with her Bracelets of Submission. The lighting bounced back and hit Weather Wizard square in the chest.

"We got to go after Metallo," Wonder Woman told them. They looked to see J`onn having trouble subduing the cybernetic man.

"I've got it," said Flash as he grabbed hold of Wonder Woman's lasso. "Hold on tight," he instructed her, as they made their way to Metallo.

Kagome understood what they were doing, _"J`onn phase out of there, now." _

Without hesitating J`onn phased and let the lasso pass though his body and hit Metallo. The force shot the villain across town from the combined speed of the two heroes.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"We need more cover," Kalibak ordered Weather Wizard, who recovered from the earlier attack, and lunged to attack Wonder Woman.

Weather Wizard created a twister that caught the cars and a few civilians in its path. Together, both Green Lantern and Hawkgirl saved the poor people caught in the twister.

Flash attempted to get near Weather Wizard only to be struck by one of the lightning bolts. Kagome ran as close as the wind aloud her too and shot one of her arrows at the mechanical device that Weather Wizard used to create his weather. The arrow struck the device, leaving the man now defenseless, allowing Batman to come behind him and punch him in the face.

Once Weather Wizard was done, Batman began to face Kalibak. The child of Apocalypse had just struck Wonder Woman down, Kagome ran to help her.

It was only a minute later when Superman finally arrived to aid Batman, the Man of Steel punched Kalibak square in the jaw, forcing him to fly through the barricade of cars.

"I don't think you could have taken down Batman anyway," Superman said jokingly to Kalibak.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Now that Superman finally arrived, Toy Man powered up his robot to fulfill its true purpose.

The robot shot a green ball of energy straight at Superman and Batman. Luckily, Superman saw the attack and saved Batman and himself from the blast. Noting was left of where they were previously standing but a crater.

Toy Man fired the weapon again, this time almost hitting a group of innocent civilians. Flash, Batman and Superman saved them just in time before the attack hit. Just for the fun of it, Toy Man fired at a fancy red convertible with a man still inside it. Hawkgirl saved the man before the car incinerated.

Superman now flew in the sky so Toy Man would stop hitting the civilians bellow, "Give it up Toy Man, " said Superman as he dodged another blow. "You won't hit me with that."

Toy Man knew he was right but had a backup, "I know I can't hit you," he retorted. "But what about them," he said as he aimed for Wonder Woman and Kagome. The miko tried to pull Wonder Woman out from the daubery that had fallen on top of her, Batman and J`onn came to help them.

"No!" cried Superman.

Toy Man shot another green energy blast at the small group of heroes. Without thinking twice, Superman through his body in front of the energy attack. He screamed as he made contact with the unknown giant ball of energy.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Hearing the scream above them, Kagome, J`onn, Wonder Woman and Batman watched in horror as their friend and team mate was incinerated in front of them.

Once the energy diminished, Superman was nowhere to be found.

Only a tiny piece of his red cape remained.

As the rain and thunder began to poor reflecting the anguish to all of the people of Metropolis who had just witnessed the fall of their hero, citizens bowed their heads in sadness. The cries of men, woman, and children could be heard from the surrounding crowed.

"Superman go bye bye," cheered Toy Man.

The League members were paralyzed in place from shock.

Kagome tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. J`onn was at her side in an instant, _"That didn't just happen J`onn. Please tell me that didn't just happen."_

J`onn shook his head, _"I can't tell you that."_ He didn't dare tell her what they were all thinking.

Superman was dead.

Finally snapping out of her shock, Wonder Woman charged at the giant robot and tore the giant robot to sheds, causing it to crumble to the ground. The Amazon immediately went straight for Toy Man once she was finished. She lifted him up by his shirt, and even though his toy face couldn't show it, Toy Man was truly terrified of the Amazon.

Wonder Woman was literally about to kill the villain when Flash stopped her, "Don't"

"Why not," said a cold and enraged Wonder Woman.

"Cause Superman wouldn't want you to," said Kagome from bellow the robot wreckage. J`onn had his arm wrapped around her in comfort.

Wonder Woman dropped Toy Man, even in the rain, Diana's tears could be seen by the group.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower_

"Kaa-san, Outo-san," said Karin, with Kirara in tow, with a smile on her face, as shesaw them come off the Javelin. Her happy smile changed when she smelt the scent of tears and saw the frowns on their faces. Karin knew something was horribly wrong.

Kagome slowly walked up to Karin and kneeled down to her, trying to fight her tears on what she had to tell her. "Kar-chan…something really upsetting happened today," Kagome tried to continue but couldn't find the words.

J`onn came next to her and kneeled down as well, "Dear one…Superman he's…he's dead."

Karin's eyes immediately watered at what her father's words. She shook her head, "No…that's not true," she said in denial.

Kagome began to cry again, "I'm so sorry Kar-chan."

Karin lunged into her mother's arms and cried into her shoulder. Kagome kissed the girls head and rubbed her back in a soothing motion. Unable to handle it anymore, Kagome leaned her head on J`onn's shoulder. The Martian held both of them in his arms, and allowed them to cry.

Kirara whimpered for the family's sorrows.

For the rest of the night, the family stayed in their embrace as they woe for their fallen friend.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The very next day was Superman's funeral.

Kagome traded her usual red kimono for a black one. It also had a hood on it so people would know who she was, even in mourning.

She was currently in her room burning incense out of respect for Superman's passing, J`onn watched as she did so. _"It's time,"_ he reminded her. Kagome nodded reluctantly and got up. They slowly made their way to the monitor room to retrieve Flash.

"_Did you take Karin to Shippo-kun's home,"_ she asked. As much as Karin wanted to be there, they couldn't risk anyone seeing Karin being with them. 'You never know who can be watching.'

J`onn nodded, _"Yes,"_ he handed her an object that he had gripped in his had _"She asked if we could put this on his grave."_ It was a white origami flower.

Kagome gave something between a laugh and a cry as she took the flower, "_How sweet._"

When they entered the room they saw Flash watching a news report on the Death of Superman.

"The question on everyone's mind is, without Superman can there be a Justice League?" said the reporter. Flash turned off the monitors not wanting to hear anymore.

"I've wondered that myself," J`onn said honestly.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," said Flash.

"How many fights have we won because of him?" J`onn reminded him.

Flash looked down sadly, "Yea…I used to be able to goof off so much because I knew Superman would have my back."

Kagome grabbed his shoulder in comfort, "He wouldn't want you to change who you are, Flash-kun."

Flash gave a sad smile and nodded, "Yea…I guess we better go."

They all walked together to the Javelin.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_First Metropolis Cathedral _

All around people gathered to pay their respects to Superman: His family, friends of both him and the League were present. Even an unexpected person came to pay their respects.

Lex Luthor came inside surprising everyone in the room.

A very upset Lois Lane made a beeline for him and slapped him in the face, "How dare you come here. You've been trying to get rid of him for years. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" she yelled while punching him in the chest. "I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU," she said before crying in the CEO's arms. Oddly, Luthor comforted her in the embrace.

"Believe it or not," Lex Luthor said truthfully, "I miss him too."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Though we are gathered here today, bound by sorrow and loss, we were given a precious gift," said J`onn, who was given the honor of making the speech. His gaze gestured around the room, Superman's adoptive parents couldn't stop the tears. The Man of Steel's cousin, Supergirl, was trying her best to comfort them.

"Our lives have been touched by a single individual," J`onn continued, "Who was blessed with many gifts. He gave those gifts to all of us freely. But nine of those gifts were more remarkable…then his ability to do what needed to be done and his courage to do it, no matter what the cost." J`onn paused for a moment.

Kagome wiped some loose tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Let us strive and embrace his gift and pass it along to others, as a tribute to Kal-El of Krypoton, our Superman, who taught us all, how to be heroes."

After J`onn's speech and prayers, the Justice League, minus Batman who wasn't present, carried Superman's casket through the streets of metropolis. Citizens in the streets all bowed their heads and removed their hats in respect. The League carried the casket to a special memorial that was created for him on the middle of the city.

Before they left, Kagome placed the white origami flower in one of the many vase of flowers that were placed at the memorial. 'Farewell... Nii-san.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower_

A small wake was held in the common room of the Watchtower. The League, minus Batman, was going around telling their favorite stories about Superman. Each of them wore a black band around their forearms.

Green Lantern was in the middle of one of his favorite Superman stories, "So he just grasps the grenade in his hand and it explodes in his fists. And he doesn't even move. So I ask him, 'are you okay?'"

Kagome tried her best to hold in her laughter. "Wait for it," urged Flash.

"I can't," she squeaked.

"And he says 'Fine and you?'" concluded Green Lantern. Everyone burst with laughter.

Hawkgirl lifted her glass in a toast, "To Superman."

Everyone followed her example, "To Superman," they replied.

J`onn drank a little of his drink before he brought up a pressing matter, "Perhaps, now isn't the best time. But we need to start considering a new recruit."

"A new member?" questioned Kagome, It was hard even fathom a replacement for Superman.

"Who should we pick?" questioned Flash, "Aquaman?"

"Metamorpho," nominated Green Lantern.

"Is Supergirl old enough?" questioned Hawkgirl.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome nominated. Everyone gave her a brief 'are you insane' look, "You're right, sorry."

"Maybe we should ask Batman if he wants to be a full member first," suggested Wonder Woman. She called Batman on the com-link, "Batman, its Diana."

"Go ahead," he answered.

"We're discussing the future of the Justice League, we were hoping you would make it official and be a full time member?"

"I'm busy," he said coldly before hanging up.

Everyone knew that he didn't believe that Superman was dead, due to the lack of evidence.

"He's taking this pretty hard," Kagome remarked sadly.

"Didn't sound like it to me," said Flash.

"He's grieving," defended Wonder Woman.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the window.

The air of space tried to suck everyone out into the open void of the broken window. Luckily, the defense system picked up the anomaly and sealed the broken window with a steel wall.

Everyone turned to see what caused the window to break and saw some type of alien biker who was riding what appeared to be a hovering motorcycle.

"Who the hell is that?" questioned Kagome.

"I'm the answer to your prayers, sweetheart," the alien answered. "And since we're gonna be working together, you can call me Lobo."

Not appreciating the disrespect, J`onn walked up to Lobo, "You are not welcome," he warned, "This is a private gathering."

"Yea, yea heard all about it," said Lobo, "Superman kicked the bucket. That's why I'm here."

"Something tells me, I'm not gonna like this guy very much," said Hawkgirl with her mace in hand.

"You're right, Lobo is a low life bounty hunter," informed Green Lantern.

"The baddest and the best bounty hunter," Lobo corrected. "You can ask Superman if he weren't, you know, dead."

"Hey," warned Kagome and Flash.

"The point is the Big Guy's gone, so I'm here to take his place," said an excited Lobo.

Diana had enough of this guy, she picked him up by his vest and through him to the other side of the room. "You're no Superman."

"The ladies say different, baby," replied Lobo.

'This guy's worse than Miroku,' thought Kagome disgusted.

Diana grabbed Lobo again and tossed him to the inside wall.

Lobo attempted to get up, "Stay down," ordered Hawkgirl.

"Or leave," suggested Kagome.

"The League does not require your assistance at this or any other time," J`onn said in both a polite and annoyed tone.

"Oh I get it," said Lobo, "You don't think the Main Man's got what it takes to join your do gooder group."

"Ah hell," mumbled Kagome seeing where this was headed.

"You want an audition," Lobo said while lifting a piece of the inner tower wall, "Then bring it on ladies!" He threw the piece of wall toward the :eague and everyone dodged the attack.

Lobo jumped in the air and put his fist together ready to wail on the Green Lantern. John made a shield with the power of his ring as Lobo landed on him. Lobo continued to punch at the shield, "Come on pretty boy, bring it."

Lobo whistled and his motorcycle flew toward John and rammed him in the back.

"Don't forget to look both ways before you cross me," taunted Lobo.

Suddenly, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Flash tried to restrain the bounty hunter by attacking him all at once. Lobo was got them off easily, before he hoped on his motorcycle to attack them again.

J`onn phased in front of the hovering motor cycle and punched Lobo square in the jaw, sending him flying to the other end of the room.

"Are you done now?" asked Kagome pointing her katana at his throat.

"Please say no," said Hawkgirl beside her ready to pound the creep with her mace.

Lobo whistled for his motor cycle to come to his rescue.

"I'm on it," said Flash as he hopped on the cycle trying to gain control of the thing.

"Enough," said an angry Wonder Woman as she grabbed Lobo by the top of his hair and rammed his face into the wall.

Lobo rubbed his cheek where she hit him, "Okay fine," said Lobo in defeat, "You can stay on the team with me, but I'm in charge."

Everyone shook their head in annoyance.

Except for Flash who was still on the flying out of control motorcycle, "I'm okay," he said to everyone with mild reassurance, while he was still trying to stay on the hovering motorcycle.

"The League is more than about physical strength, it's about teamwork, helping, caring," J`onn said to Lobo who obviously didn't care about any of that.

"Yea, yea," complained Lobo, "I'll take the one way ticket to pucksville."Hawkgirl hit him in the head with her mace, "Alright already, geez," Lobo said while rubbing his head.

"Guys, we actually might need him," said Green Lantern as he turned up the monitor that had the breaking news.

"Following a mass jail break," said the reporter in Metropolis, "Dozens of villains are running around in down town Metropolis."

The League looked at each other and then at Lobo. As much as they hated to admit it, they needed the muscle.

"Alright, he can come along," said a reluctant Wonder Woman.

"Yes," said Lobo in victory. "You guys won't regret bringing the Main Man."

Kagome looked at J`onn in horror, _"What, in Kami's name, have we just agreed to?"_

"_Something we're most likely going to regret later,"_ he replied.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Metropolis_

The down town area was filled with nothing but destruction and extremely giddy super villains who were celebrating the death of Superman.

The League, including Batman, sprang into action and began to attack the super villains. The villains were all energetic in celebration of the death of their greatest enemy. None of that really mattered in the end since the League was able to re-capture everyone in about fifteen minutes.

Lobo was enjoying pounding on the recently escaped Kalibak. Right now he was in the middle of pilling cars on top of the creature, "Say it," Lobo ordered Kalibak as he added another car to the pile.

"Un-uncle," whined Kalibak.

"I can't hear you," said Lobo as he got another car.

Hawkgirl landed in front of him, "He's beaten," she told Lobo.

The bounty hunter huffed in disappointment and threw the car into a nearby building, causing more unnecessary damage. "Oh come on, you got admit, when you got the 'Main Man' who needs Superman?" asked Lobo to the League.

The mourning team all bowed their heads in sadness.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Deadshot, a highly skilled assassin, was on top of a nearby building, "Bang, you're dead," he said before fired a shot from his gun at Batman.

The Dark Knight would have surely perished if a surprising guest hadn't intervened. Batman automatically threw a Batarang at Deadshot, electrocuting him and knocking him unconscious.

The League looked at Batman's savior and their jaws dropped in shock.

"Superman," said Diana in wonder.

The Man of Steel was indeed standing in front of them. Only he had a long beard, torn cloths, wore a furred cape and boots, and kind of smelled.

"I can't believe it," said Green Lantern in amazement.

"Are you alright?" Kagome questioned seeing a few injuries, and began to heal him.

Superman smiled at his team mates, "I'm fine," he said reassuringly, "It's just good to be home." Flash sniffled, "Flash?"

"Ju-just something in my eye," he said wiping a tear from his eye.

Kagome patted his arm once she was done with Superman, Flash turned to see her getting teary eyed as well.

"Superman," Hawkgirl said shocked, "How are you still," she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Alive," Superman finished for her. Everyone nodded curiously. "Toy Man sent me to the future."

The League's eyes widened.

Superman nodded, "Yep, and then Vandal Savage and I battled these giant cockroaches and," he stopped as he saw the confused looks on everyone's face, "It's complicated."

"Yea, no kidding," said Green Lantern.

J`onn walked up to the Kryptonian and grasped his shoulder, "You were greatly missed my friend," he then looked at Batman, "By all of us."

Batman kept a straight face the whole time.

"Your death hit him just as hard as everybody else," Wonder Woman told Superman.

The Man of Steel looked at the Dark Knight amazed, "Seriously?"

"No," said Batman. "I never believed you were dead in the first place." Batman would never admit to any of them that just before the villains attacked that had begun to seriously doubt that Superman was alive somewhere.

"Isn't this great," said Lobo throwing Superman in a half hug, "The whole team's together again. All 'nine' of us."

Superman was surprised to see the bounty hunter he met long ago standing in front of him but he wasn't gonna let that get the best of him, "Guess again, your fired Lobo."

"WHAT," yelled Lobo.

"You're not Justice League material," Superman lectured.

"After all I did this is the thanks I get," said Lobo insulted. He whistled for his bike, "Fine, I'm out of here." As he began to fly off he yelled, "Next time you punks need help, don't come crying to the 'Main Man!" With those parting words, Lobo returned to the depths of space.

"We didn't ask you 'this' time," J`onn yelled back.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at J`onn's defenses, she turned back to Superman, "So, what else happened in the future?"

"I'll tell you guys while we're on our way to our next mission," Superman answered.

"What mission?" asked Hawkgirl.

Superman flew into the air, "Stopping Vandal Savage. Follow me, i'll explain on the way," he ordered.

Those with flying abilities followed while J`onn carried Kagome and Green Lantern carried both Batman and Flash with his ring.

_"It's good to have him back,"_ Kagome said to J`onn's mind.

_"Agreed,"_ he replied just as happy.

Their family was together again.

**There you have it folks. Sorry it was just filler though. But on a happier note, the epic conclusion of the second season, is drawing near. Please don't forget to review. Next time: The Thanigarians arrive and Hawkgirl gots some splaining to do. **


	18. Betrayal

Welcome to the Justice League

**To reviewers: **

**sverhei: I know right, but he is a memorable character. **

**Kuramaworshiper: okay okay okay, I updated.**

**Aryenne: I'll try :) **

**Thank you, plus ashtree423,Reibuki Shihaisha and all other readers for the support. **

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. Not by me cause I only own Karin and Hitomi. I make no profit off this fanfic, so for the love of all that is awesome in the world, please don't sue me.

Chapter 18: Betrayal

_Washington D.C_

The League was currently staking out around the capitol of America looking for any sign of trouble. According to Batman, he's sources told him of a possible terrorist attack during a Peace Summons.

"The Delicate of Kaznia has just arrived," Batman informed the team. "Anyone see anything yet?"

"Nothing," said Wonder Woman, who was on the team searching from above.

"Me neither," said Kagome, who was on the team searching the grounds.

"Nada," said Flash as he stopped from running around the Washington Monument for the twelfth time.

J`onn phased from the ground and now stood next to Flash, "What if they're already inside?" suggested the Martian.

"Superman's already taking care of that," answered Batman.

Kagome chuckled to herself, 'Always two steps ahead.' At the corner of her eye she saw Hawkgirl flying above her.

The Thanigarian was soon joined by Green Lantern, both looking absolutely giddy to see each other.

Kagome smiled at both her friend's happiness. It was only a month and few weeks ago that both heroes got together.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Flashback_

Kagome and J`onn had a rare weekend off, till they were enjoying it until they received a distress call from Hawkgirl saying that Green Lantern was seriously injured.

Kagome went to Watchtower alone, since they needed her healing powers, in her Javelin.

When she rounded the corner to enter the Medical Bay she paused to see both Hawkgirl and Green Lantern in a passionate kiss.

Since they didn't know Kagome was there, she simply backed away from the scene not wanting to ruin the moment.

"_Is Green Lantern alright?"_ asked J`onn in her mind as she walked quietly down the hallway. He was at the Higurashi Shrine playing with Karin.

"_I think so, but he's kind of busy right now for me to check,"_ answered Kagome as she went to the workout room to kill some time.

"_Busy?"_ J`onn asked confused. Kagome showed him a mental image of what she saw, "_I see…it looks like you win the bet with Flash." _

Kagome cheered inside her mind, "_Yes, free iced mochas for a month!" _

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_End of Flashback: Back to the Present _

Suddenly, an explosion in the sky broke Kagome out of her thoughts.

A giant alien shipped emerged from the clouds.

Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman went to investigate the floating alien fortress.

"GL, report," said Batman through the com-link.

"Well, it's not a terrorist air ship I can tell you that," Green Lantern replied sarcastically.

Hawkgirl looked at the aircraft stunned, "That's a Gordanian Class 7 Cruiser," she said through the com-link.

"A what?" questioned Green Lantern, Kagome, and Flash.

"Watch out," warned Hawkgirl as the ship fired, hitting Wonder Woman and Green Lantern dead on.

Flash was able to save them from hitting the ground by using his super speed to make a mild cyclone.

The ship continued to fire, trying to hit Hawkgirl, only to miss and hit nearby buildings.

"Superman-san," Kagome said through the com-link, "We got an emergency here."

"I'm on my way," said the Man of Steel.

Together, Superman and J`onn arrived to aid Hawkgirl. The men tried to take out the engines of the ship, though Hawkgirl protested, and suddenly became electrocuted in the process. Hawkgirl managed to catch them before they hit the ground.

Everyone re-grouped in front of the Washington Monument, Kagome ran up to her injured teammates and began to heal them.

"Any other suggestions?" asked J`onn as soon as Kagome was done healing him.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Before anyone could answer, a laser shot from higher in the sky. It hit the Gordanian cruiser, causing it to crash and burn on the ground.

The Justice League looked up to see, not only a bigger alien ship, but an entire fleet as well.

"Oh great," said Kagome drawing one of her arrows.

"Wait," Hawkgirl stopped her. Kagome looked at the Thanigarian in question, and noticed that Hawkgirl didn't take her eyes off of the alien ships.

A cruiser emerged from the big alien ship, landing in front of the Justice League. The aliens emerged from it to reveal a man with wings that resembled Hawkgirls.

By this time, many civilians and politicians gathered around the ship and saw the hawk winged aliens emerge from the ship that landed.

"Do you know them?" asked Flash to Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl smiled and nodded numerously before flying over to greet one of the Thanigarian men, "Welcome to Earth Commander."

"Thank you, lieutenant," replied the Commander.

"What is going on here?" said a confused and annoyed Green Lantern.

Hawkgirl turned to team mates, "This is Commander Hro Talic," she introduced.

"I must speak with your World Leaders," interrupted Commander Talic. "The future of this planet might be at stake."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Half an hour later_

The League fulfilled the Commanders request and gathered the World Leaders to hear what the Thanigarions had to say. Luckily they were all present for the Peace Summons. The League kept watch in the balcony above the podium.

"Friends," said Commander Talic to the crowd of politicians, reporters and the League, "We come here on an important mission. About five years ago, we sent an agent to Earth to learn about your people and to study your defenses. That agent was Lieutenant Shayera Hol, you may be more familiar with her name, Hawkgirl."

The League's eyes widened at the information.

"She was here to spy on us," said a surprised Flash.

Kagome glanced at Green Lantern and saw his fist tighten at the information, 'None of us knew.'

"From what the Lieutenant has told us," continued Commander Talic, "Your defenses are highly lacking for what is coming." The Commander pulled out a holographic orb that showed a clip of humanoid reptilian aliens firing weapons at Thanigarions. "Our enemies, the Gordanian, have gone across the cosmos to attack countless planets. The Thanigarions, have fought against them for generations. Now, the Gordanians have set their sights on Earth and you won't stand a chance against them, unless you accept our help."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The World Leaders talked amongst themselves, and a few members of the League, about the information they had heard.

"_What do you think?"_ Kagome asked J`onn in his mind.

"_I'm not sure,"_ he replied to her honestly. Hawkgirl was their team mate and friend, 'But she lied to us.'

They both looked up to see Green Lantern and Hawkgirl a few feet away from them, arguing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said an upset Green Lantern.

"I wanted to," admitted Hawkgirl, "There were so many times that I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. You were a soldier you know how secrecy is important."

Green Lantern looked at her angry, "Is there anything else you've kept a secret?"

Hawkgirl looked down ashamed, "There is something," she began to say, but was interrupted by Commander Talic.

"Shayera," said Commander Talic before he kissed her with loving passion. Green Lantern could only stare stunned at the sight.

"_Uh oh,"_ said Kagome to J`onn's mind.

"My darling, I've missed you so," said Commander Talic as he pulled away. The Thanigarian turned to see Green Lantern watching, "Oh, I'm sorry, Hro Talic," he said holding out his hand in greeting.

Green Lantern kept a straight face and shook the Thanigarians hand, "John Stewart."

"I know," said Commander Talic, "Shayera has told me much about you."

Kagome and J`onn winced at that.

"Has she?" replied Green Lantern. "And you two are?"

Hawkgirl intervened, "Hro and I are promised to each other…it's like being engaged on Earth."

J`onn realized now was the time to go and grabbed Kagome's hand to lead her away. _"That's our cue to go," _he told her.

"_No wait,"_ she tried to pull back, _"John-san might need back up when he punches the guy,"_ J`onn already pulled them to the next corner.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

An hour later the World Leaders gathered in a private meeting with the League.

"Can we trust the Thanigarians?" asked one military leader.

"They risked their lives to warn and aid us," said Wonder Woman.

"It sounds a little too good to be true," said a weary Superman.

"But if Earth is in real danger, we can't ignore that," defended Wonder Woman.

Flash and Green Lantern were in the corner over hearing the conversation.

"Why are we still arguing about this?" said a confused Flash who was eating some doughnuts that were on the table. "Of course we're gonna let them help us."

Green Lantern didn't reply and exited the room. He didn't know what to think anymore. He loved Shayera and she had lied to him ever since the day they met.

"The most mysterious creatures in the universe," stated Batman who came down the hall.

"Who?" asked Green Lantern.

"Women," the Dark Knight answered, "It's okay, you know. You didn't know Hawkgirl was spoken for."

"Haven't you considered that maybe she doesn't want to be spoken for anymore," Kagome gave her opinion when she and J`onn came from the opposite end of the hall.

"I know it's painful," said J`onn to Green Lantern, "For two people who are involved to be," he was interrupted by Flash he super speed into the conversation.

"Who's involved?" asked Flash before he saw the look on Green Lantern's face, "Wait, you and Hawkgirl? When did this happen? Who else knew?"

Batman, Kagome, and J`onn raised their arms slightly. "Oh man," said Flash feeling out of the loop. "Now I owe Miko, iced mochas for a month…Hey why didn't you tell me?" he asked Kagome.

"Sorry," Kagome told him without a hint of remorse, "But I couldn't resist seeing the look on your face when you finally find out on your own," she admitted before going back to the conversation they were having. "It must have been hard on Shayera Nee-chan," said Kagome.

J`onn nodded in agreement, "To be alone here for so long on an unfamiliar planet."

"Well maybe," said a slightly annoyed Green Lantern to J`onn, "You should have read her mind."

J`onn shook his head, "I never could."

Kagome looked at him confused, "You never told me that."

"It never came up," he admitted. "In fact, I can't read any of the Thanigarian's minds."

Kagome took one look at Batman's face and knew right then that that from this point forward, he was going to be in detective mode for as long as the Thanigarians were here.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

After some time, the World Leaders finally agreed to accept help from the Thanigarians.

They explained how the best way to protect the planet was to create a generator that will create a force filed around the planet to protect it from any sudden Gordanian attack.

Green Lantern, Superman, J`onn, and Hawkgirl were all present in the middle of an African desert to help the Thanigarians create the generators.

Meanwhile, Flash and Kagome helped the Thanigarians below. Flash did what he could with his super speed and Kagome helped care for those who were straining themselves from working.

Hawkgirl looked up at Commander Talic with admiration as he talked to Superman. Shayera's heart began to conflict between her fiancé and her love for John, ever since this whole thing started. 'What do I do?' she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Flash ran over to Hawkgirl, "I don't see what you see in that guy," he told Shayera, Kagome walked up to them during Flash's rant, "I mean yea he's big and strong, and…good looking I guess, but that doesn't make him a hero."

Flash was proven incorrect when Commander Talic saved an innocent lamb from being crushed by a bulldozer moments later. The Commander flew to the trio and handed the lamb to Flash, "Look after this little one," he ordered before flying off.

Both women chuckled at the annoyed look on Flash's face, "Fine…But I still don't like him," he said before he sped off to get the lamb back to its group.

When Kagome stopped laughing she looked to her Thanigarian friend, "Nee-chan," she began to say.

"I know, I know, you want me to stay with John," guessed Hawkgirl.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I won't tell you what to do with your love life," she grabbed Shayera's hand and looked at her, "Whatever you decide, just be happy, Nee-chan," she said the last part while giving a supporting smile, before she left to attend to those who were injured.

Shayera watched as the young miko walked away, giving her a lot more to think about, 'Who makes me happy?'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Meanwhile_

"What exactly are you looking for?" Wonder Woman asked Batman, who was dissecting a dead Gordanian soldier. "You don't even know anything this type of physiology."

"No," admitted Batman, "But I do know frozen tissue when I see it." He gave a chance for Diana to look at the microscope to see that the Gordanian soldier's liver was indeed frozen.

"So, they were already dead in their ship," concluded Wonder Woman.

Batman nodded, "We're being played."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Later that day_

"Easy," said the Thanigarian, Paran Dul, to J`onn and Superman who were flying and carrying a heavy piece of machinery, "Connect the absorbing plate to the unit."

Once J`onn was finished with his task he flew down to the Paran Dul, "Your technology is amazing," he complimented, "How does it work?"

The Paran Dul showed him the pad expecting that the Martian Manhunter wouldn't comprehend it, "The circuits utilize anth metal and elements with properties you can't understand."

J`onn kept his face collected, "What wouldn't I understand, the Hypor-condictivity or the Masson Gravitation Conversions." **(AN: Actual dialogue but I have no idea if I'm spelling or writing this correctly, so humor me here.)**

Paran Dul looked at the Martian in shook and then glared him for his smugness.

"_J`onn, behave yourself please,"_ Kagome urged in J`onn's mind when she witnessed the exchange from below. _"The last thing we need is to cause conflict." _

Without any warning to the Thanigarian, J`onn went back to aiding Superman.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Fifteen minutes later the League got an urgent message on their com-links, minus Hawkgirls.

"Watchtower to Justice League," said an urgent Wonder Woman, "The Thanigarians are lying, and the Gordainians are not coming to Earth. They have captured Batman and…Great Hera they're attacking the Watchtower," she said the last part after an explosion was heard.

"Javelin now," ordered Superman to his team mates.

The Justice League members rushed to their trusted aircraft. Paran Dul saw this and shot one of her laser weapons at the Javelin causing it to explode. Every League member who was close was thrown back from the force of the explosion. Kagome and Green Lantern created a barrier to protect their team mates from the blast.

Hawkgirl saw the attack and punched the Paran Dul in the face, "What are you doing?"

Commander Talic hovered above them, "We can't let them destroy all that we have achieved in this mission," he explained to his fiancé.

With that being said, Commander Talic ordered his Thanigarian soldiers to attack the Justice League.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The Earth's heroes began to defend themselves against the hawk winged aliens.

The militaries of the World Leaders, who were present at the generator site, began to attack the Thanigarians and their ships with tanks, jets, missiles, and none of them succeeded. The Thanigarians disabled all military weapons with practiced ease.

Thanks to Shayera, all that the Earth could attack with, the Thanigarians already knew about, and knew how to counter them.

That included the members of the Justice League.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Take them out fast and hard," ordered Green Lantern to his team mates.

The League members fought against the Thanigarians both in the air and the ground.

Meanwhile, Hawkgirl stared at both her families and agonized over what to do. Does she aid her people and her fiancé or her Earth family and her love?

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

J`onn fought against multiple Thanigarian soldiers and managed to subdue most of them.

"You wanted to know about our technology," J`onn heard the taunting voice of Paran Dul, right before she electrocuted him with a weapon specialized on subduing him.

J`onn's screams of agony made Kagome look in his direction just in time to see him fall unconscious to the ground, "J`onn!" she cried while she held off a Thaniagarion with her sword. With strength she didn't know she possessed, she pushed the Thanigoran soldiers off of her and ran to help her husband.

Kagome didn't see a weapon aimed straight at her back and hit her dead in the shoulder. The pain was excruciating and she summoned her healing powers.

They didn't emerge.

She tried again trying to concentrate with all the chaos around her.

Still nothing happened.

"What the hell?" the miko said out loud. Before Kagome could question any further, a Thanigarion soldier came up behind her and hit her in the back of the head with his weapon, and knocked the young miko unconscious.

One by one, each League member was taken down with special weapons that aimed for the weakness of every League member.

Green Lantern was the last to be taken down but not before he spoke to Shayera.

"Don't fight this John," she pleaded to him.

"More lies," yelled Green Lantern in denial, "Whose side are you on?" he asked aiming his ring at her ready to shoot.

Shayera gave him a saddened face, "Don't you know."

John looked into the woman he loves eyes and lowered his ring. Only to have Shayera hit him in the face with her trusted mace. With his last attempt to stay conscious, he swore he heard her say, "I'm sorry."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Tokyo, Japan: Two hours later_

"Breaking news," said the reporter on the television in Seshomaru's home, where Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, Shippo, Rin and their daughter Hitomi were present.

Karin was playing with their children around the house. Kirara, Ginta, Hakakku, and Jaken were guarding them just in case the Thanigarians decided to attack.

"Officials say that the rumors are true, the Thanigarians are invading the Earth and the Justice League," the feed was cut off to show one of the Thanigarian aliens. The group of yōkai were unfazed by the change, while Rin and Hitomi gasped in surprise.

"This is Commander Hro Talic," he said on the television, "I am the authority of the Thanigarians. We here by claim your planet as military base and have established marshal law. Your world faces a crisis, and only 'we' can defend you from it."

"Well that's a bunch of crap," said Kouga to the others who nodded in agreement. Excluding Hitomi, the yōkai and Rin have seen many wars in their lifetimes, and they knew that if a military base was being formed, that it meant only one thing: innocent bystanders will die.

"We will act and rule without interference," continued Commander Talic, "If you stand down, our stay will be brief and without incident. If you stand against us, then you will face our wrath."

The television feed was caught off.

Outside the walls the Thanigarians continued to fly over them.

Sesshomaru growled at the stench of the filthy birds even flying over his home, "Foolish creatures," he stated at their arrogance.

"Where are Kagome Obaa-san and the Justice League?" questioned Hitomi, hoping the worse hasn't happened.

"If this is going on and there's no news of them even attempting to stop it. It can only mean one of two things," said Ayame, "They've been captured or they're dead."

Kouga shook his head, "No, if they were put to death those bird brains would have mentioned that."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Then they've been captured by these Thanigarians then," said Sesshomaru as he sat at his home office desk. "Perhaps it is time to reveal are selves to the humans."

Rin shook her head in disagreement, "With all due respect My Lord, there is an alien invasion going on, I think human minds are pretty much at the brink of what they can comprehend, right now."

Sesshomaru contemplated on what his adoptive daughter was saying, "You may have a point. Then what do you suggest to this Sesshomaru?"

Everyone paced to come up with an idea.

Shippo was the first to suggest something, "Well, it's obvious these Thanigarians don't know about yōkai, otherwise they would have gone after us by now," everyone nodded agreeing. Shippo gave a devilish kitsune smile, "And maybe that will be our advantage."

**The end of season two is near, and both the League and the yōkai will be out for blood. So tell me what you think? Next time: The conclusion of the Thanigarian invasion and season two. **

**Till then my readers**


	19. Retaliate

Welcome to the Justice League

**To my reviewers:**

**Lorelei evans: Yes they did. Hawkgirl told her people how to take down every member of her team, that includes Kagome.**

**YunaNeko: Will Do XD!**

**Kuramaworshiper: I will I will I will. **

**Aryenne: Thanks I try. Hope you like this one too.**

**ForgottenOncePromised: I'm glad you like it :)**

**Midoriori: Wow, thank you so much. And i agree with most of what you said but I must ask, you don't think J`onn is Super Hot? Oh and as for the Green Arrow thing, that'll be brought up in the next chapter tomorrow. **

**Applejax XD: Shippo will definitely be in here. And as much as I would want Sesshoumaru in a fight scene in this, all I picture him doing is killing the entire Thanigarion fleet, which would be frowned upon by the League. (But not by some readers.) **

**Thank all of you, plus Kakashi's hoe and all my other readers for your support. **

Disclaimer: Just in case it hasn't sunken in yet, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only characters I own are Kari and Hitomi and I make nothing from this fic. So, please don't sue me.

Chapter 19: Retaliate

Shayera walked through the halls of the Prisoner Ship of the Thanigarian fleet. In the halls held separate jail cells, specifically built to hold each of her former team members. She looked inside Superman's cell to see the red sun rays that kept the Man of Steel weak.

"Traitor," said Superman as he pulled on his restraints wanting to beat Shayera's face in, but he couldn't break free.

Shayera looked at the other cells to see the rest of her Earth family.

J`onn's restraints kept him from his Martian powers, even his shape shifting, so he was now in his true Martian form.

Flash's cell had a Gravitational Enhancement machine that made gravity ten times heavier, which kept Flash from using his super speed.

Batman was restrained from his wrist and ankles, his utility belt was taken from him the moment he was captured,to give him little to no chance of getting out.

Wonder Woman was a little tricky but she was eventually subdued by being tied up with her with own lasso, on a post, inside the cell.

Green Lantern was almost powerless without his ring, and only needed to be restrained, once his ring was removed.

Kagome was the same, without her weapons she was useless, and only need to be restrained in her cell.

Shayera couldn't help but linger at both her human love and human sister. The disappointment on both their faces was enough to make the tough Thanigarian soldier inside her whimper, but she kept her face neutral.

"We couldn't have done it without you," said one of the guards standing watch. "If it weren't for your analysis and access codes of the Watchtower, we never would have arrested them." He was sure to say it loud enough so that all the prisoners could hear.

"Don't underestimate them," Shayera warned him.

The guard smirked and pulled out his gun from his holster, "Then maybe we should eliminate them now," then an idea came to him, "Or better yet, you should," he suggested as he gave her the gun.

Shayera grabbed hold of the weapon, only to disarm it, "We came here to succeed in the mission as peacefully as possible. If we kill the Justice League, the humans will fight back. The best plan is to build the shield and go." She walked away from the guard, "Make sure they are well taken care of."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Many hours later_

Three Thanigarian soldiers, two male and one female, came into the prison hall carrying trays of food. At least what Thanigarians considered food, the tray held some type of yellow sludge with pieces of octopus legs and eye balls.

One of the soldiers opened Wonder Woman's cell, he carelessly tossed the plate of food at the at the Amazon's feet.

"How am I supposed to feed myself?" questioned Wonder Woman.

"Not my problem," said the guard. Before he could even turn his head, the second male soldier struck the Thanigarn in the head with the plate of food, shocking both the soldier and the Amazon, and the rude soldier fell to the ground unconscious.

"That's no way to treat a lady," said the secound soldier. He went behind the post and began to untie Wonder Woman.

"What are you doing?" asked a confused Wonder Woman. 'Why is he helping me?'

Meanwhile, the female soldier dropped her plate of food and punched the electrical lock, breaking it, which aloud both the force field and the Gravitational machine to short-circuit.

Flash looked up at his savior to see a Thanigarian female soldier looking at him, with the most amazing green eyes he'd ever seen, "Who are you?"

The woman winked at him but didn't answer as she went on to free the others.

The male soldier went on to free Kagome from her cell next and used his super strength to break her bonds. It took Kagome a few moments to register why the soldier seemed so familiar, "…Shippo-kun?"

The soldier gave a famous kitsune smile, "You bet it's me, Kaa-san."

Kagome embraced her disguised adopted son in gratitude.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" said a confused Superman who was just freed.

"Oh sorry," said the female soldier.

The two fake Thanigarian soldiers summoned their Kistune Magic and dropped their disguises and showed their true forms.

"I don't think some of you have met ," Kagome said while tightening her mask on her face, since it was loose on her neck, "This is my adopted son Shippo-kun and my grand-daughter Hitomi-chan."

Wonder Woman, Batman, and Flash recognized Shippo, having seen him before when Karin had been kidnapped, but this was the first time they met Hitomi.

Flash looked at Hitomi, with bewilderment, even with the fox tail and pointy ears, she was incredibly beautiful. A small growl came from Shippo, who caught the speedster staring, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Are-Aren't their more guards?" Flash questioned. Hitomi pointed upward to show the other Thanigarion guards knocked out and tied up. "Oh," was all the Flash could say.

"Sly as a fox," said Hitomi in a teasing voice.

Kagome began to heal J`onn and Superman who were still weakened by their time in their cells. "How did you guys get here?"

"We managed to take out two soldiers, and took their place during their shift change over an hour ago," said Shippo simply while he retrieved and handed Kagome's weapons and Batman's utility belt back to their owners, "I couldn't find your ring," Shippo said to Green Lantern in regret.

Before Green Lantern could say anything, a Thanigarion soldier came out of nowhere and almost shot at the League. Batman saw this and threw one of his batarangs at the threatening hawkman. The Thanigarion soldier was knocked out but managed to pull the trigger on his gun, causing a hole to form in the ship.

Air began to suck out of the hole and into the open air with a great force. The heroes tried to hold their ground.

J`onn had a good grip on Kagome and Shippo. Superman held Batman and Green Lantern. Wonder Woman held onto Flash and he held onto Hitomi as best he could.

"We got to get out of here!" yelled Wonder Woman over the loud wind noise.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the heroes with flying abilities left carrying those who could not.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Tokyo, Japan_

Rin paced back and forth in the living room of her adoptive father and Lord's home. When Shippo had explained his plan to everyone, they agreed it was the best course of action.

However, Rin kept on thinking of every scenario of what could go wrong in the mission.

Of course, her mate can take care of himself, but when Hitomi said she wanted to go too, Rin protested. Hitiomi replied that she wanted to help her father and grandmother save the world.

'How do you object to that?' Rin thought to herself.

"They will be alright," Sesshomaru told his adoptive daughter as he walked into the living room, making Rin stop her pacing.

"I know," she told him. "But I can't help but worry…it's what a wife and mother does."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_The streets of Metropolis: after dark_

The city was filled with Thanigarions who were looking for the escaped Justice League.

The League and the kitsunes stayed on the ground so they would be less likely to be spotted. From ally to ally, from corner to corner, they stayed low and avoided being recaptured again.

"We can't do this all night," whispered Kagome to the team.

J`onn saw a door that lead to the back of a clothing store. Wonder Woman saw it to and pulled the lock of with her super strength.

"Get inside," J`onn ordered everyone.

They all rushed inside, Wonder Woman pulled a nearby trash bin in front of the door so the Thanigarions wouldn't see the broken lock right away and flew inside.

"Maybe they'll get tired and go home," suggested Flash as they all settled inside.

"Wishful thinking," Hitomi told the speedster.

They were interrupted by a Thanigarion land cruiser, "This is the Thanigarion authority," a hawkman said through a speaker, "The Justice League is in violation of martial law. Any person caught aiding them, will be punished."

"Oh great more good news," complained Shippo.

"We're going to have to go underground," said Batman.

"The whole planet will be looking for us," reminded Wonder Woman, "How can we hide from that?"

J`onn looked at some male cloths next to him, and morphed his body to change into a human form and into the clothing that he saw, "They're looking for the League, but if we don't have our uniforms, we're just a face in the crowd."

Kagome made a bit of a sad face, "_I like the real you better_," she said in her husband's mind. J`onn gave her a loving smile.

Flash began to panic, not wanting to show what he looked like to Hitomi just yet, "Bu-but what about the whole secret identity thing."

Batman rolled his eyes before he pointed to Flash, "Wally West," he pointed to Superman, "Clark Kent," he pointed to Miko, "Kagome Higurashi," he lifted his cowl mask off, "Bruce Wayne."

Flash looked at the billionaire a little surprised, "Okay…that explains a lot…show off," he lifted his own mask off.

Hitiomi chuckled, "Yes, I win that bet with Kagome Obaa-san," she said referring to Flash's red hair color.

Kagome pouted, "I could have sworn he would have been a blond."

Flash stuck his tongue at her, which caused Hitiomi to chuckle again.

The League went around the clothing store to change into civilian clothing. Kagome changed out of her kimino and weapon, and then gave them to Hitomi and Shippo, who would be able to conceal them better.

Kagome kept her black leggings and put on a white miniskirt and a matching white sleeveless button-up top. She replaced her combat boots for some black high heeled boots, so she could still carry her switch blade knives. Her hair was put in a side braid over her left shoulder and wore a black polyester scarf, with white roses stitched into it, to hide the tattoos on the back of her neck.

When she came out of the dressing room, Hitomi took one look at Kagome and thought she would still be too recognizable. So she went to grab Kagome some black rimmed glasses that didn't bother her vision.

Hitiomi and Shippo used thier Kistune Magic to put on their human disguises.

When everyone was done with their civilian disguises they snuck out the back of the store.

"We need to split up," said Green Lantern, "They'll be looking for all seven of us."

"Gotham City is only thirty miles from here, we'll all meet up there at my house," said Batman.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Superman turned to J`onn and Kagome, "You two, shouldn't stay together either. Shayera knows you guys wouldn't want to be apart."

J`onn grabbed Kagome's hand and looked at her, "I don't want to admit it, but he's right."

Kagome nodded in understanding and kissed J`onn passionately on the lips.

"Oh come on," said a grossed out Shippo.

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Please, I've seen you do worse with mom in public." The League did their best not to chuckle at Shippo's blush.

When the couple finally broke apart, J`onn went with Superman to an opposite end of the street.

"_I love you, Koibito,"_ she said in his mind.

"_And I you, my dearest,"_ he said back.

"You two," Green Lantern pointed to the two kitsunes, "We appreciate the help but you shouldn't get involved in this anymore then you have."

Shippo gave the hero an insulted look, "I'm not going to leave my Kaa-san alone when the whole world is trying to hunt her down."

Batman admired the yōkai's devotion, "We're going to need all the muscle we can," Batman suggested to Green Lantern. John thought it over before finally nodding in agreement.

Kagome and Shippo waited a few more moments before they went out into the streets together.

"Dibs on the fox girl," said Flash while putting his arm around her shoulder, with Shippo gone he could finally turn on his natural charm.

Hitomi gave a kistune smirk at Flash's advance and got back at the speedster by wrapping her arm around his waist, causing him to blush.

"No way," said Green Lantern not even thinking about what mischief Flash and Hitomi would get into. "The three of us are sticking together."

Flash nodded and removed his arm from Hitomi. No girl ever really flirted back with him when he did stuff like that, which he had to admit was a little frightening but in a good way.

A few more moments and the third group left following the same direction as Superman and Martian Manhunter.

Batman and Wonder Woman, left a minute later.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome and Shippo were able to pass by the Thanigarian soldiers without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Kagome wrapped her arm around Shippos and cringed away from the Thanigarians in mock fear. It took everything the kitsune had not to growl at the aliens.

"Is Karin safe?" Kagome whispered so low that only Shippo's super hearing can hear her.

"She's fine," he reassured her low enough for her to hear him, "She's probably the most protected person on the planet right now."

Kagome was relieved to hear the news. She was a little worried for her daughter but didn't doubt that Sesshomaru, Kouga and the others would keep her safe.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Green Lantern, Flash and Hitomi were waiting in line to board a train to Gotham City.

"I still can't believe the Bats is Bruce Wayne," said Flash. "You think a billionaire would smile once in a while."

"I can't believe how fast they were able to take over," said Green Lantern as he watched some of the Thanigarians bully some civilians.

"Hawkgirl fooled us all you know," Flash reminded him. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"Besides, the battle isn't over till the last soldier falls," said Hitomi, "Or when the fat lady sings, whichever comes first."

Flash smirked at the last part, 'I like this girl more every minute.'

"I don't blame myself," Green Lantern reassured them. "I blame Shayera for this, but I do blame myself for caring about her."

The closer they got to the front of the train they saw a Thanigarian asking for identification.

"Uh oh," muttered Flash, right when their turn came up.

"Excuse me," said Superman as he ran to the Thanigarians, "Clark Kent of the Daily Planet, we understand that the Thanigarians are doing some construction in the desert, can you confirm this?"

With Superman's distraction, the trio was able to board the train with ease.

"Wow," said Hitomi impressed, "You guys are as good as I thought you were."

Flash nodded gloating, "It's what we do."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Wayne Manor: Bat Cave_

Kagome had only been to the Bat Cave once, and that was in the Justice Lord dimension. This Batman's Bat Cave was way more impressive and she loved Alfred, Batman's butler, he was such a kind man.

When everyone arrived they were all throwing around ideas of why the Thanigarians were here.

"It can't be because of the Gordanians," said J'onn.

"They have to be involved somehow," Kagome suggested, "That clip that they showed at the World assembly proves that."

"Then why come to Earth?" asked Wonder Woman. "Or build that force filed?"

"If that's what it really is," suggested Batman.

Both Shippo and Hitomi, who were allowing the League to talk among themselves, started to growl at a corner or the cave. "What is it?" Kagome asked as the league turned to the cave corner, and saw a figure standing there.

"I can answer your questions," said Shayera who emerged from the shadows.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here," said an infuriated Superman.

"No we should thank her," said Wonder Woman who was furious, "It saves us the trouble of hunting her down."

"I didn't come here to fight," Shayera defended, "I came here to help."

"You sure about that?" asked Flash in a betrayed voice.

"Yes," Shayera answered the young miko, "I had no idea of what my people were really planning. If I had I never would have."

"Betrayed us," J`onn interrupted in anger.

Instead of acknowledging the comment she handed Batman a disk, "They are building a Hyper Space Bypass, once activated, it will destroy the whole planet. This has all the information on the project…Believe me, I didn't know Talic's full plan."

Everyone looked skeptical about what Shayera had told them.

"We'll check it out," said Batman in a neutral ton,e as he took the disk and turned away, "There's the door."

The League turned their backs on their once trusted team mate.

Shayera turned to see Green Lantern and Kagome still standing their looking at her, John's guard was up since he didn't want to be taken by surprise by her again.

"You didn't tell the Thanigarians about my friends and family," Kagome stated, "Why?"

Shayera looked down to the ground, "I don't know," she said honestly. "I guess, a part of me knew…something wasn't right."

"I find that hard to believe," said Green Lantern, not trusting her.

"I thought what I did was right," Shayera defended as she held her hand up to give him his Green Lantern Ring, "And that's what I'm doing now."

John took the ring before she flew away toward the cave exit.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The League watched as the Earth got sucked by a space hole, on the Bat Computer.

"Ingenious," said Batman.

"Well," said Superman, "Let's go wreck it."

"It's got that force field remember," Green Lantern reminded him, "Unless Miko can break it?"

Kagome shook her head, "I can take down fields from any type of demonic or holy energy, not ones made from technology."

"We might be able to take the barrier down if we attack the Command Ship," said Batman putting the Command Ship on the computer. "Once you shut that down, I can take care of the generator."

"What are you gonna do throw a Batarang at it?" asked Flash. "That generator's the size of a city."

"Something like that?" replied the Dark Knight

Kagome gave him a skeptical look, "You're not planning on doing something stupid are you?"

Batman didn't answer.

Commotion upstairs saved Batman from answering Kagome's question.

"They found us," J`onn alerted.

"Good," said Wonder Woman, "I need to take my frustration out on something."

"Me too," Kagome admitted when Hitomi threw her, her katana.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

A group of Thanigarian soldiers came down the entrance of the Bat Cave.

"Spread out," said the Lieutenant, "Their hiding somewhere."

They didn't even have to search, since Green Lantern shot his ring and cut one of the hawkman's launcher in half.

The League emerged from the shadows and reviled that they changed to their familiar hero costumes.

By using team work, the League over powered the Thanigarian group.

Shippo and Hitomi fought as well, by using their yōkai strength and claws and aided the League.

The only one hawkman remaining was the Lieutenant, who ended up being frozen by Mr. Freeze's gun that Batman had in a display case. He hoped to use it as weapon himself, but Superman and his super breath had other ideas.

"Let's go," said Batman, leaving the unconscious and frozen Thanigarians where they laid.

They all came out of the Bat Cave entrance to see Alfred sweeping up the broken glass from the broken window the Thanigarains came through.

"Mind the glass, sir," Alfred cautioned.

Batman turned to the team, "I want Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman, Shippo and Hitomi to the generator and shut down the force field."

"And the rest of us?" questioned J`onn.

"You're going to help me take back the Watchtower," Batman answered.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" asked Kagome.

"With that," he pointed to the Thanigarian ship that the group came in with.

"That'll work," said Flash.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Inside the Thanigarian ship_

J`onn was studying the controls intently.

"Well?" asked Batman.

J`onn shook his head, "I have no idea on how to fly this."

Flash looked around the controls to see one of the controls was not like the others, "What's this do?"

"Flash-kun don't" Kagome tried to stop him, but it was too late. The moment Flash pressed the button a gun fired right at Wayne Manor, luckily Alfred was not in the line of fire.

Batman gave the most terrifying Bat glare at Flash, "That. Isn't. Helping."

J`onn was giving some serious thought onto how they were going to get this Thanigarian ship off the ground.

Kagome saw the look on his face, _"What are you thinking?"_ she asked in his mind.

"I'm going to need one of the Hawkmen," he answered out loud but was speaking to Batman and Flash.

Batman and Flash went to retrieve one from the Bat Cave.

Kagome was confused, J`onn couldn't read the Thanigarian's minds. Her eyes widened in realization, _"You're not planning to."_

"_It's the only way,"_ he said interrupting her.

She looked down in defeat knowing he was right, _"But it could cause irreversible brain damage." _

"Mind filling us in," said Flash with the Lieutenant in tow. Batman was next to him, also curious of what the couple was saying in their minds.

"I thought you couldn't read their minds?" Batman asked J`onn.

Kagome shook her head, "He can if he tries…harder."

That being said, J`onn began to prowl the Thanigarian's mind. After a few moments of silence, visible scratch marks began to appear on the Martian's body. He screamed in pain from the deep scratches.

"J`onn," Kagome said with worry, by using her healing powers she healed the wounds that formed on his body.

Eventually, and with Kagome's help, J`onn was able to overcome the defenses in the Lieutenant's mind. The Thanigarain screamed in so much agony that Kagome had to turn her head away unable to watch on what was transpiring, but she never took her hands off J`onn. 'I may not agree with this method, but I won't abandon him.'

"I have what we need," J`onn said letting go of the now drooling Thanigarain.

Kagome looked down at the almost brain dead Thanigarian and reached out to heal him. She was stopped by someone the least likely to object to what she was doing.

"Don't," said Flash pulling her hand back, "You don't have to help everyone." Kagome looked at him with a small tear down her face in regret and slowly walked over to board the jet.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

J`onn disguised himself as the Lieutenant in order to gain access to the Watch tower. Batman, Flash, and Kagome hid behind the passenger seats in the cockpit.

The Thanigarians didn't suspect the ambush since J`onn followed the protocol down to a 't'.

J`onn got off the jet first, still disguised as the Lieutenant, before he attacked the unexpected soldiers.

Batman and Kagome emerged from the Thanigarian ship and began to attack by using their long ranged weapons.

Flash used his super speed to take down some of the Thanigarians before they made it to the hanger.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Meanwhile the rest of the League, and the kistunes, readied to strike at the Command Ship.

Superman was carrying Shippo and Wonder Woman was carrying Hitomi.

The closer the group got to the ship, the more they realized that it was surrounded by dozens of Thanigarian ships.

Shippo and Hitomi's claws got sharper, ready to take down the alien ships. "Bring it on," taunted Hitomi, as Wonder Woman threw her to the nearest ship. Hitomi sliced the wing off a jet with her claws, without breaking a sweat.

Superman threw Shippo at the hawkman ship and he also sliced through the ship with no trouble. Once he landed on a jet, he summoned his deadliest attack, "Fox Fire," he yelled, throwing fire balls at a few jets.

The League members rammed head on into the rest of the Thanigarian ships.

One by one, each ship exploded into pieces. The kitsunes kept jumping on from ship to ship so they wouldn't get caught in the blasts.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

J`onn punched the last Thanigarian in the jaw and threw him onto the floor. Dozens of Thanigarian soldiers were unconscious and scattered around the heroes.

Batman went right to work at the Watchtower controls.

"Well that was easy," said Flash, "So where's the secret weapon."

"You're standing in it," Batman said simply.

The hero's eyes widened in understanding, Batman was going to take the Watchtower down and take the Thanigarian's generator with it.

"Get them to the escape pods," Batman ordered, referring to the Thanigarians.

They nodded and began to carry the unconscious aliens to the pod.

It didn't take long for the heroes to gather the aliens into the tiny air craft, especially with Flash helping.

"That's the last of them," said Flash putting the last one on the ground.

As soon as the words left the speedster's mouth, Batman stepped off the craft and hit the launch button, trapping the heroes in an auto pilot one way trip to Earth.

Flash, Kagome, and J`onn turned around horrified to see that Batman was still on board.

"What are you doing?" yelled J`onn.

"The Watchtower might burn up in the atmosphere, I can't risk that," said Batman on the intercom of the escape pod, "The only way that won't happen is if I guide it manually…It's been an honor working with all of you."

That's when they realized that their friend was going to die and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Kagome began to cry and buried her head in J`onn shoulder. The Martian wrapped his around her in sadness. Flash slid down to his knees in defeat.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"You guys do this every day?" Hitomi yelled to Wonder Woman.

"Pretty much," Wonder Woman yelled back while tearing off one of the ships guns and began to shoot at the other ships with it.

"Any chance I can join you guys?" Hitomi questioned as she punched through one of the jets cockpits and punched the pilot's lights out.

"The League will be lucky to have you," said Superman as he used his laser vision to slice a ship in half.

Shippo used his super strength to guide one ship into another before jumping to another unsuspecting one, "You're going to have to run that by your mother first, missy," he yelled at Hitomi, before throwing a fox fire ball at another jet.

"Hey, less talking, more fighting," Green Lantern yelled to the others. Once he saw no point in the matter, he just used his ring to get through to the command ship.

Superman used this as a chance to throw another ship into the front of the Command ship causing the glass to break and gave the group a way through.

Diana flew in and began to fight the Thanigarian's who stayed put. Shippo and Hitomi were close behind her.

Wonder Woman grabbed a weapon from an unconscious Thanigarion and began to face down the Thanigarian men.

The farther she fought inside, she found herself in front of a prison door, with a trapped Shayera inside, "I should leave you here," Diana said gritting through her teeth. She then sliced through the controls of the prison gate and force field. "But our sister would never forgive me if I did," with those final words, Diana went back to fighting the Thanigarians.

Shayera had more pressing matters, she had to find Hro before he destroyed the Earth or worse, kill John.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

"Have you taken down the force field yet," Batman asked Superman through the com-link.

"Not yet," Superman answered, "Where are you?"

"Inside the Watchtower guiding it," Batman answered while he sweats from the heat, while going through the atmosphere.

"Are you insane!" yelled Superman, "Get out of there!" The connection of the com-link began to break until it finally went dead. Superman immediately headed to the generator to save Batman.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

With the help of John and Shayera, the force filed that protected the generator was taken down. As the Watchtower came close to hitting its target, Superman was able to save the Dark Knight from his untimely death.

The Watchtower hit the unprotected generator causing a great explosion that people over five hundred miles away could feel the aftershock. All that remained of the generator was a crater of where it once stood.

Defeated, both mentally and physically, Commander Hro Talic ordered his men to stand down and return back into their mother ship to space.

Flash, Kagome and J`onn were some where in a open field, where the escape bods landed.

The speedster and miko looked at the Martian nervously as he scanned for the minds of his team mates, "They are all safe," J`onn reassured once he got the whole story from Superman.

"Even Batman?" questioned Flash.

J`onn smiled, "Even Batman."

The two young people cheered out loud.

Kagome hugged her arms around J`onn's neck and the Martian returned the hug full heatedly. It was at that moment, that he decided that now was a good time to do something, to create a happy ending from such a chaotic event.

J`onn pulled out of the hug, so he could get down on one knee in front of the woman he loved, "Kagome Higurashi, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Kagome looked at him stunned by the action but still had a big grin on her face. She took off her shielding mask and nodded her head vigorously, "Even though we already are, yes Koibito."

Flash shook his head confused, "Wait you guys are married already?"

The speedster never got his answer since the couple was too busy kissing each other.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Wayne Manor a Few Hours Later_

Shayera Hol listened to the news reports of her people leaving the planet. No longer did she wear her Hawkgirl uniform, or the Thanigarian armor. She was wearing civilian clothing that had a low back shirt that didn't hurt her wings.

Shippo was sitting beside her, watching as his daughter talked on her cell phone.

"Uh huh…yep…okay," Hitomi said before she turned to her father, "Kaa-san says that you are in big trouble and that Sesshomaru Ojii-sama is going to have to use Tenseiga bring you back to life, because she is going to kill you for putting you and me in unnecessary danger."

As depressed as Shayera was, she couldn't help but give a small smile at what Hitomi had said.

Shippo nodded to his daughter, before he grabbed the phone, "I love you too, Koi," he said into the phone before getting up and talking to his wife quietly.

Hitomi took her father's spot next to the Thanigarian woman and gave her a supportive smile.

Alfred walked in and offered both the women a cup of tea.

"They've been talking for a while," Shayera said referring to the League.

"Indeed," said Alfred as poured Shayera a cup, "I may not be a super hero or soldier, so my opinion of your actions may not matter, but without the sacrifices you made, we wouldn't be here to share this pot of tea."

Shayera smiled at Alfred's kindness and accepted the cup. She then turned to Hitomi, "what do you think?"

Hitomi took a moment to think, "My Obaa-san told me stories about each and every one of the League members whenever she came to see my family…You were always my favorite hero, because you are so strong, brave and self-sacrificing to help those who can't defend themselves." Shayera looked down afraid that her opinion had changed, Hitomi stood up and shook Shayera's arm to make her look up, "After all this, it proves that you are all of those things…and more."

Alfred nodded at the young girl's words, "No matter what they decide," Alfred told Shayera, "To us, you will always be a hero."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Justice League Meeting_

"She exploited are weaknesses and betrayed us," said an angry Wonder Woman.

"Oh come on," said Flash, "She was in a big no win situation."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "And if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have been able to save the world, again."

"True," said J`onn. "She gave up being with her people to save us; we're all she has left now."

"I feel for her," Superman admitted, "But after what's happened, how can we trust her again?"

"It's the same argument no matter how we spin it," said Batman. "It's time to vote."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Shayrea continued to sit nervously in the sitting room.

"They're asking for you," said Alfred as came into the room.

Shayera nodded. Hitomi gave her one last hug for good luck before she went in front of the League.

Shayera walked into the meeting with her head held high. She saw that Green Lantern and the others were no longer injured, thanks to Kagome's healing powers. All the heroes were standing up looking at her, ready to tell her their decision.

"Hawkgirl," Superman began to say.

"Wait," Shayrea interrupted him, "I have something to say." She took a deep breath before speaking again, "I came to Earth as a patriot, I had a mission and I carried it out. I had no idea that I would come to care for the people here and the planet or care for all of you. For five years I've been torn between my duty and my feelings…I won't ask all of you to do the same, so I resign from the Justice League, effective immediately."

Once she was done she walked away from the team.

Kagome ran up to the front Shayera and hugged her, mindful of the wings, "I'll always be here for you, Nee-chan."

Shayera found it harder to contain the tears in her eyes, especially when Flash came to give her a hug as well. With that she left Wayne Manor, no one saw Green Lantern leave the back way to follow her.

"No Hawkgirl, no Javelin, and no Watchtower," said Flash counted the things they've lost, "What do we do now?"

"We rebuild," J`onn said as Kagome returned to his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

Superman nodded, "Earth still needs us after all…and we should probably consider expanding the League too."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hitomi offered to join the League," Wonder Woman told Kagome.

Kagome laughed, "Yea, have fun getting that passed Shippo's wife."

Flash suddenly remembered of a pressing matter, "Oh right, before I forget, Kagome, J`onn…WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET MARRIED?"

"WHAT?" yelled Superman and Wonder Woman. Batman's eyes just widened at the information. Shippo and Hitiomi also heard the yelling through the walls, and busted in to yell, "YOU BOTH ARE WHAT?"

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead and explained, "By Martin tradition, yes."

"Kagome didn't want a human wedding out of respect for me, but she didn't object when I asked her last night," J`onn said smiling.

"Well," Kagome began to say, "When the world is close to obliteration, you kind of fully realize what you want in life," she brought her hand to J`onn's cheek, "And I want you. Always."

J`onn took her hand and leaned down and kissed her, _"As I always want you, my dearest."_

**Yatta! I'm done with season two. For those who are curious I am only going to do SOME NOT ALL of the Justice League Unlimited series since the original seven (or eight in my case) are not in every episode. So what do you guys think? Next time: A few years later and an unlimited team is formed. **

**Till then my reader**


	20. An Unlimited Team

Welcome to the Justice League

**I'd like to give a shout out to: **

**YunaNeko, ashtree423, ****Selena Moonlighty,Aryenne, sverhei, ILoveRebornNarutoKProject, Midoriori, Elciram, ice0224, Short But Deadly and all my other readers. Now on with the show!**

Disclaimer: Okay readers let's review yesterday's lesson:

1. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

2. Justice League belongs to DC Comics.

3. The only characters I own are Karin and Hitomi.

4. I make no profit off this fanfic, so please don't sue me.

Any questions?

Chapter 20: An Unlimited Team

Over three years.

That's how long it's been since the Thanigarian invasion.

It took all this time to make the League what it is today.

The Watchtower was restored and improved within a year and a half, along with six other Watchtower satellites.

Simultaneously, the original League members did a thorough search of possible League members that can join them. There was a long list of potentials and they needed to be interviewed, be checked on past performances and more importantly, see if they were trust worthy.

Of course, there were other events that happened throughout the years.

Kagome and J`onn were legally married a few months after the Thanigarion invasion. They didn't have a big fancy ceremony. Just a small gathering at the Higurashi shrine, only Kagome's family, yōkai friends, and the original members of the League were present.

J`onn had bought a blank wedding band for the occasion. It had no diamond or design, but he carved the Martian symbols 'Forever and Always' across the band, to show that Kagome will always have his heart, mind, and soul.

Since J`onn wouldn't have been able to keep a wedding band on, since he shape shifted while fighting, Kagome had to come up with another way to show J`onn she loved him. So, she got another tattoo of J`onn's 'Martian Manhunter' symbol on the back of her neck, as a representation of her belonging to him in every way possible.

The miko and Martian couldn't believe their lives were blessed enough to find happiness in each other. Their love only seemed to grow stronger the more time had passed.

Karin was even more ecstatic with their marriage, since J`onn was now officially her father.

Kagome and J`onn weren't the only couple that thrived throughout the years.

Flash and Hitomi began dating shortly after the invasion. The speedster couldn't believe it when the kitsune hanyou said yes when he asked her on a date.

Their relationship was long distance in the beginning, with Hitomi living in Tokyo and Flash living in Central City. Of course long distance really wasn't that big a deal since Flash could run to Japan whenever he wanted. But after a year of dating, Flash asked Hitomi to move in with him, which she agreed whole heartedly.

Within the last two years, Hitomi trained in order to become a member of the Justice League, till eventually she became the hero, Fox. Her uniform was a long forest green blouse with semi long sleeves and dark brown leggings. She wore dark brown combat boots and had a furred vest, much like her father wore when he was young kit, and kept her hair in a high pony tail.

The public didn't know she was a hanyou, most only assumed she was another alien of sorts. It didn't matter to Hitomi since she knew how important it was for yōkai to remain hidden.

Now, to the present, where today was the official day for the Justice League to truly become unlimited.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

"Each of you bring something different to the table," said Superman to the large group of heroes gathered in the Watchtower's monitor room. "Strength, speed, stealth…whatever," he said not being able to name every single this team can do, "But all of us are equal in one way; we all make the sacrifices a hero needs to make. Since there are so many of us, we have the opportunity to do more then to put out fires, both literal and figurative. We can be proactive and do some real good in the world. But we're going to be more organized."

Superman looked above him to point at J`onn who was above him at the communications table. "J`onn will be up there keeping an eye on everything. He'll decide who is going where and when."

Kagome looked up at her husband proudly. She had complete faith that J`onn would make the best decisions for everyone. J`onn saw her face in the crowd and smiled down at her.

"I know, you are all used to making these kind of decisions yourself," Superman continued, "But from now on, we're going to be more coordinated then that. We can't be cowboys anymore." Wonder Woman, Kagome, Supergirl, Hitomi and few other female heroes glared at him, "Or cowgirls."

Everyone chuckled.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

When Superman was done with his speech, Kagome glanced over to see Batman talking to another vigilant hero, who was known as Green Arrow.

Personally, Kagome thought he would be an excellent addition to the team since, like some others on the Watchtower, he didn't have powers. He would be able to give his own views on a 'mortal' perspective when it comes to major League decisions. Surprisingly, Batman actually agreed with her opinion.

The miko walked over and heard the last bit of their conversation.

"I just help the little guy," said Green Arrow. "And with a big club like this one, you intend to forget all about him. So, my answer is no."

Green Lantern had to personally retrieve Green Arrow since he never responded to the invitation of him joining the Justice League.

"Suit yourself," said Batman unfazed as he began to walk away. He paused to look back at Green Arrow, "Those monsters that you don't fight, they tend to step on little guys," the Dark Knight warned before walking away again.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Batman's attitude. She walked up to the stunned vigilant hero, "Don't take it too personally," she said to him, "He's always like that."

"And here I thought I was special," Green Arrow teased the young Asian woman.

"I'm Miko," Kagome introduced herself bowing to him.

"Nice to meet you," Green Lantern said smiling at her, "But like I said to mister dark and cheerful a second ago, I'm not interested in joining you guys."

Kagome nodded, "I understand," she said a little saddened, "But it would have been nice to have another archer on the team."

Green Arrow took notice of the long bow around Kagome's back, "I've seen you on the news using that, you're good."

"Arigato," she said flattered, "You're very skilled as well. That's why I'm one of the people who recommended we recruit you." Green Arrow raised a brow a little surprised that she would do that, "It would have come in very handy if you decide to stay."

Green Arrow shook his head, "Sorry lady, ain't gonna happen. And I don't see how shooting non glowing arrows is gonna stop any monster or alien that you guys face on a daily basis."

Kagome shook her head at his short mindedness, "Don't be so sure."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Communications Table_

J`onn was looking at a screen of Asia where their scanners were picking up something odd.

"It's some kind of nuclear accident," J`onn explained to Green Lantern. "And it's showing an enormous release of heat."

"I'll go and try to contain it," said Green Lantern.

J`onn shook his head, "That's the odd thing. It's not dissipating and it's moving in a straight line." He thought over a few moments on who should go with Green Lantern, "Take Captain Atom, he might be able to absorb the radiation."

Green Lantern nodded in agreement, "Right, and I could use some muscle for crowd control."

"Take Supergirl," suggested J`onn. Green Lantern gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. "She's got to start sometime."

Green Lantern glared at him, "I'll remember those words when Karin decides to join the team."

J`onn glared back at him for even bringing up an unwanted topic, "Be sure to use the Javelin, the radiation makes it hard for the transporter to get a specific location."

"Fine," said Green Lantern in defeat, "Captain Atom, Kara, your with me," he called for the others and walked away.

"Finally, some excitement," Supergirl said thrilled to go on her first mission.

Kagome walked in a moment later, having witnessing the exchange, "You seem to take your new role seriously," she teased her husband.

J`onn turned to smile at her, "I only make the most tactile decisions that can guarantee success."

"Oh come on," Kagome taunted, "Deep down, you wanted to mess with him."

J`onn returned to the controls, _"Maybe a little,"_ he said in her mind, which made her giggle.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Hitomi was currently talking to a female hero named Vixen, the woman that Green Lantern had been dating recently, when she picked up a familiar scent coming her way.

"Miss me?" Flash said as he ran up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Vixen smiled at the couple and walked away letting them have their moment.

"I just saw you fifteen minutes ago," said Hitomi as she rolled her eyes.

Flash gave a fake frown, "So no, then?"

Hitomi chuckled at his antics, "Yes I missed you, are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," he answered before kissing her. "Well, since we don't have to be on a mission at the moment, want to a have a small movie date in our room?"

Hitomi nodded, "I'll race you there."

"You really want to race the fastest man on Earth?" asked Flash.

Hitomi shrugged, "Well if you let me win, you get to see my ass while running," with that she took off with her hanyou speed. Just as she predicted, Flash stayed behind her the whole time.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A few hours later_

Supergirl was watching the medical team fix up Captain Atom, who had to be taken to the medical unit, since nuclear monster they faced today tore a hole in his suit.

Green Lantern was next to her in a high tech wheel chair, he took a real beating on the mission.

Kagome walked up to both of them, although the miko was a hero first, she spent a lot of time in the medical unit to help out whenever she could.

Supergirl had a few scraps on her from when she fought the nuclear monster. Kagome summoned her healing powers to heal the young Kryptonian's minor injuries.

"Thanks," Supergirl told her, Kara had met Kagome way before the Justice League became so big. She really looked up to the miko after hearing all that she been though, and she absolutely adored her daughter.

"You're welcome," Kagome said before she turned to Green Lantern, "You know I can heal you too."

Green Lantern shook his head, "I don't want you to do that unless it's a life or death moment."

Kagome gave him a knowing look, "You just want Vixen-chan to coddle you, don't you?"

Green Lantern turned his head quickly away from them, "I plead the fifth on that."

The woman giggled at him. Supergirl tapped his shoulder to get his attention again, "So, are you going to give me the 'you did good' speech?" she asked.

Green Lantern glared at her, "You're headstrong, unprofessional and reckless."

Kagome winced at his harsh words.

Kara looked down ashamed of the actions that she pulled today, just to prove that she was ready to be taken seriously.

"If you jeopardize yourself or your team mates again, I will personally see that you're kicked out of the League," Green Lantern continued, "I don't care who your cousin is." He tuned the wheel chair and began to speed away from her, but he paused a second later, "Incidentally, you did good."

This made Kara look up and smile a little.

"That's a high compliment coming from him," Kagome said impressed.

Kara nodded knowing his, a moment later she lowered her smile when she remembered something that happened today, "He called out her name."

Kagome looked down at her confused, "Whose name?"

"Shayeras," said Supergirl, "When he was injured, I was going out to fight the monster myself but he yelled to stop me, but he said 'Shayera' instead of my name."

Kagome's eyes widened at the information. She knew after all these years, that John still loves Shayera, "Time heals all wounds," she said to the young Kryptonian. "But when it comes to healing the heart, time isn't always enough."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Karin opened the door to the room to find it deserted, 'It's now or never,' she thought to herself. She snuck in carrying a small bow and a few arrows behind her back. Kirara was in her small form next to her.

She switched on the light to and saw the arrow shooting range was ready to go. Karin walked up to the target and pulled back the bow string a little to stretch her arms.

Growing up in the Watchtower, had inspired the ten year old to be in the League one day like her parents. Of course, both of them repeatedly lectured their reasons why she wasn't allowed to train yet. Karin had been waiting patiently for when she was finally old enough to fight.

But every now and then, Karin would sneak in some form of training by herself, to this day she hadn't been caught.

Kirara found a safe spot in the other corner so Karin wouldn't hit her by accident.

When Karin was done stretching, she picked up one arrow and aimed at one of the targets. She released the bow only to miss the target completely. The bow wasn't really her strongest area, and that's why she wanted to practice with it first.

After she was done pouting from her first shot and tried to shoot again. She got closer to the target with her next shot but still missed by a few centimeters.

"Didn't know League members started so young," said a voice behind her startling her. She had been so caught up with her shooting, that she didn't smell him come in.

The man at the door was dressed in green and also had a bow in his hand. She recognized him from the television news, the Green Arrow.

"I'm sorry," Karin said bowing embarrassed before picking up her stuff. The whole point of her sneaking around is because didn't want her parents to know that she had been practicing, afraid that they would be mad at her. 'Now I'm gonna get it,' she whined to herself.

"It's okay," Green Arrow said reassuring her. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm actually very impressed."

Karin looked back at him and smiled, "Really?"

Green Arrow nodded, "Yea, your stance nearly perfect," he said while pulling his own bow and arrow to demonstrate. "Try again, only bend your arm a little more down that holds the bow string."

Karin stood in front of the target again and did as she was told. She released the arrow and hit the target, not dead center, but in the middle none the less, "Yatta," she cheered.

Both people in the room heard an applause coming from the door way. Karin smelled who it was and gulped before turning her head, "H-hi Kaa-san."

"Kar-chan," Kagome said with a mild scolding tone, "What have I said about borrowing my things?" she asked gesturing to the bow that Karin held. It was a spare that Kagome kept around, just in case.

Karin looked down ashamed that her mother caught her in the act, "Ask first."

Kagome nodded as she walked up to her putting her hands on her hips, "That's right. Now what are you doing with them? You know me and your Otou-san don't want you training yet."

"I just wanted to practice," Karin defended, "Onegai Kaa-san, can't I at least learn a little bit?"

Kagome looked at her daughter's puppy dog pleading eyes, and tried her best not to chuckle at Karin's cute begging.

The miko considered her daughter's request for what felt like the hundredth time. Karin was way more than capable of learning to fight right now, but Kagome still worried that she was too young.

However, seeing the look of determination on her daughter's face, Kagome knew that it wouldn't be the last time Karin will sneak around to train. So she let out a big sigh in defeat, "I'll talk to your Otou-san about it."

Karin smiled and hugged her mom excited, "Arigato, Kaa-san!"

Kagome hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, "No promises though," Karin pulled back and nodded. "Did you finish your homework yet?"

Karin gave a sheepish look, "Some of it."

Kagome pointed out the door, "Get to it." Karin pouted and headed back to her room. "Make sure she finishes it Kirara" The neko meowed in acknowledgement of the order while following her charge.

Green Arrow was quite throughout the whole thing, "I'm guessing, she's your kid."

Kagome nodded at him, "Hai, and she's in such a rush to be like me and her Otou-san."

Green Arrow knew a bit of Japanese and knew that Otou-san meant father, "Who is her dad?"

"He's gone, but her Step-father, is J`onn." Kagome corrected using the English term.

His eyes widened, "So, you and him."

Kagome showed her wedding band, "Almost four years."

"Congrats," he told her.

Kagome nodded her thanks, "Congratulations should go to you," she praised, "I heard you saved the day today from that nuclear monster, and with just a bow and arrow no less."

Green Arrow rubbed the back of his head as he remembered the words he used earlier today, "You were right."

"I usually am," Kagome teased, "So what do you say to a shooting contest?"

Green Arrow smiled, "Bring it on missy."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The two proceeded to challenge each other with ridiculous shots and challenges.

They were interrupted when Vixen entered the room with Green Lantern close behind, "I don't care what he says, just please heal my boyfriend already?"

"Woman, I said I was fine," Green Lantern said annoyed.

"To bad Boo, that decision is no longer up to you," replied Vixen.

The two bow and arrow users laughed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Thirty minutes later_

"_You can't be serious," _J`onn said to his wife after she told him what Karin was up to today.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, _"I wish I was,"_ she told him honestly.

"_She's only ten years old,"_ said J`onn worried in Kagome's mind.

Kagome was leaning against one of the communication tables while he continued to rant, _"I know, Koibito."_

Even though they were in a deep discussion, J`onn was still monitoring and giving orders to others, _"Karin has no need to be fighting."_

"_I'm not disagreeing with you,"_ said Kagome, _"She just wants to learn the basics." _

J`onn gave a mental sigh, _"I still don't think it's wise."_

Kagome reached out and rubbed his arm, _"I have my doubts too, but if we don't give in just a little bit she'll just keep sneaking around trying to learn on her own. You know how stubborn she is?" _

"_Wonder where she gets that from?" _J`onn teased.

Kagome slapped his arm, _"Watch it Koibito." _

J`onn chuckled before he sighed in defeat, _"…just basics, nothing else." _

Kagome nodded in agreement, _"Of course. Hitomi has offered to train Karin in her spare time in the past. I'm sure she'll do it if we ask."_

J`onn continued to work but she could tell he was still worried. She leaned her hand up to his face, turned his head to her and kissed him, _"Don't worry Kobito, she's still your little girl."_

J`onn smiled at that, _"'Our' little girl," _he corrected.

**There you have it folks. I'll be honest, I'm not fully sure how many of the Unlimited episodes I'm going to use but I will be using the important ones involving all the original members. Next time: Familiar faces return. **

**Till then my readers **


	21. Searching for Clarity

Welcome to the Justice League

**To my reviewers: **

**YunaNeko: Thank you very much. **

**Aryenne: Like not love huh, rats :s**

**Lorelei evans: I agree, that's why I thought that should be an issue. Since it will be brought up on a later date. **

**Diane (Guest): But that's what the website I got it from said it was spelled. However, the internet has been wrong before. **

**Midoriori: 0.0 I didn't think about that, but since Billy would be in Shazam form at the Watchtower that would be a little disturbing to see Karin with a grown up man. Plus, Flash already met Sesshomaru WAY before he met Hitomi and after three or so years of dating, they probably have met again. As for the last part…Have Patience. **

**sverhei: Thanks, and good work on yours too.**

**Wicken25: You are absolutely right, and I will take that into account for this chapter. **

**ShiTsukisan: Wow thanks, and don't worry the story isn't over yet. **

**Guest: Don't worry, I will.**

**Applejax XD: I know XD**

**Thank all of you, Pride818, madval29 and all my other readers for sticking with me. Now on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Rumiko Takahashi own's Inuyasha, and Justice League is owned by DC comics. The only characters I own are Karin and Hitomi. I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 21: Searching for Clarity

_Four months later_

"So, how are you?" Kagome asked Supergirl in the cafeteria. Kara was sitting at a table alone, just staring at her plate. It had been a month since Supergirl had found out that she had been cloned and it started to affect her mentally.

Kara looked up from her plate a little startled, "Oh, Miko…I'm fine," she reassured.

Kagome sat down next to her, "You sure?"

Supergirl nodded at the miko.

Kagome could tell that the clone situation still bothered Supergirl, even if she wouldn't admit it. That's why she wanted to talk to her, "Kara-chan, how much of my past do you know about?"

Supergirl looked at her confused, "I know what was in the file," she told her.

Kagome shook her head, "I mean, the emotional moments of my past?"

Supergirl thought it over a moment before she shook her head, "None."

"Well I may not have been cloned," Kagome admitted to the young Kryptonian, "But, I know what it's like to have this…'other' version of 'yourself' out there. I also, know what it's like when that 'other self' begins to say much better they are then you and tries to prove it."

Supergirl looked down saddened. That was something that bothered her when she faced the clone. This clone was much stronger than her and was a far better strategist in battle.

Kagome shook Kara's shoulder to make her look back up, "But they can brag all they want…because no matter how much they claim to be better in everything that they do. 'We' are the real ones. Only 'we' can be the best 'us' we can be, no 'copy' can take that away from us. You understand, Kara-chan?"

Supergirl nodded a little teary eyed by Kagome's words. Somehow, the miko had said just what she needed to hear, "How do you say 'thanks' in Japanese?"

Kagome chuckled, "Arigato."

"Arigato," Supergirl copied and used the correct pronunciation to show her gratitude.

Suddenly, a loud alarm interrupted the girl's conversation.

The entire Watchtower was in commotion about what was going on. The monitors showed what the alarms triggered, it showed, what looked like a comet, making a beeline toward the Earth was something much more stressing.

Kagome eyes widened as she identified the object that was heading to Earth. It was Professor Ivo's android that they had faced many years ago, AMAZO.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

A team of assembled heroes were all gathered in front of J`onn, Superman, and Green Lantern.

"We're going to have three lines of defense," explained J`onn, "One on the ground, one in the upper atmosphere, and one in space."

"I'm going to be on the team in space," volunteered Green Lantern, "AMAZO is going to pay for what he's done."

Kagome's heart felt for Green Lantern. Not only did AMAZO destroy planet Oa, the home of the Green Lantern Core, but John had witnessed it all when he was talking to the Guardian's with his ring.

"Move out," J`onn ordered the others once everyone was assigned in groups.

The group of heroes all nodded. Kagome and Hitomi were assigned to the ground team since they would be of little use in the air.

"_Don't do anything too reckless,"_ J`onn begged in Kagome's mind.

"_No promises,"_ answered Kagome, "_Just make sure Karin's safe." _With those last words, she stepped on the ring of the transporter, and was teleported to Earth.

J`onn prayed for her safety as the machine teleported her.

Superman was out to get ready to go with the space team when a thought struck him.

"What is it?" J`onn asked sensing the Kryptonian's distress.

"The last time the android was here, he said he would evolve and that none of us could offer him anything," he said, "So, why's he coming back?"

J`onn thought it over for a moment over Superman's point. There was only one logical reason why AMAZO would come back.

"To go after the one who used him," J`onn answered, "Lex Luthor."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Ten minutes later_

"What do you mean we got to protect Luthor!" Hitomi yelled after Kagome relayed J`onn's telepathic message to the team. He explained how Luthor was going to be guarded by Supergirl, Steel, and The Atom, who was an expert on Nano technology. The League had confiscated the blue prints of the android, so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands, and gave them to The Atom so that he and Luthor could find a weakness in AMAZO.

"Honey, calm down," Flash begged his girlfriend.

"I AM CALM," she replied back to him.

"It's the right thing to do," Wonder Woman opinionated, though she didn't like the situation that much either.

Hitomi pouted at them, never once did the hanyou ever dislike a human but she made a big exception with Luthor after both her grandmother and Flash told her of past League missions, including the one with Ivo's android. "Can't we just, I don't know, give Luthor to the android?"

"And what kind of people would we be if we did that?" Kagome asked appalled.

"People fond of living," answered Hitomi, "Why should the whole world pay for something Luthor did?"

"Because that would be human sacrifice," Kagome told her.

Wonder Woman nodded in agreement, "And there is no coming back from that."

Hitiomi clenched her fist and punched a nearby car, causing it to slide across the street, over the sidewalk and into the side of a building.

"Your girlfriend is kind of scary," a female hero named Ice muttered to Flash.

Flash lowered his head and whispered, "You should have seen her when I forgot our anniversary."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Meanwhile _

In space, the line of defenses was formed with: Green Lantern, Superman, Captain Atom, Orion, and many other heroes stood at the front.

Behind them was a fleet of every Javelin that the Watchtowers could spare.

J`onn stood in the communication area staring at the monitors of where each team was assembled. Karin stood next to him holding Kirara in comfort.

"You can't keep me from my goal," said AMAZO to the space team telepathically.

"We won't give Luthor up," said Superman.

"He's your enemy," said AMAZO, "Why protect him? You owe him nothing."

Superman didn't even bother to answer that, "Turn back now, AMAZO," warned Superman.

AMAZO's speed did not falter, and was now within seeing distance to the space team.

"I have evolved from when we last met," the android informed, "You do not want to challenge me."

That was all that the League needed to hear.

"LIGHT THEM UP," yelled Green Lantern as he fired his ring. Every hero and Javelin began to shoot at AMAZO with everything that they had.

Karin leaned closer to J`onn, who put an arm around her protectively, as they watched the attack.

AMAZO was stumped by the attacks, but only for a few short moments. The android increased his speed and flew right passed all the heroes and air ships causing a shock wave to knock them out or damage the ships.

"No," Karin cried as she cuddled Kirara close to her face. The neko licked the child's face to ease her fear.

J`onn was also distressed, and immediately informed everyone of what had transpired.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The atmosphere team, were next to try and take down the android. The team had Supergirl, Red Tornado, Fire, and other heroes that were able to fly.

Supergirl attempted to take AMAZO head on, only to be knocked out with a single blow. The other heroes tried to fight this incredibly determined android, only to have them all defeated from a simple stroke of the androids hand, as if they were nothing but annoying insects.

J`onn punched the communication table in frustration, "Damn it."

Karin looked at him worried.

J`onn took a deep breath, _"Kagome,"_ he called to her mind, _"He's coming to you."_

"_We'll do what we can,"_ she reassured her husband.

Her words did not calm his nerves.

Suddenly, Karin smelled a familiar presence from behind her and turned to see him. She tugged her father's cape to make him turn around.

J`onn turned his head to see who it was, "Have you come to offer help?" he asked once he recognized the man.

"Not help," answered Dr. Fate, "Hope."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"He's coming," Kagome told the ground team after speaking with J`onn.

Everyone nodded as they looked up at the sky ready to take the android.

AMAZO landed in front of the entrance where Lex Luthor was hiding. In mere seconds he was surrounded by Flash, Wonder Woman, Fox, Miko, Steel, and Ice. All had their weapons and powers aimed and ready to fire at the android.

"When will all of you learn?" asked AMAZO slightly annoyed.

In one blast, AMAZO pushed back the League with an energy attack. Kagome put up a barrier only to have crack and break within a few seconds. Everyone flew back a couple hundred yards because of it, all groaning in pain.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

It was about ten minutes later that Kagome was able to heal her own wounds and was able to stand up again. She stumbled around as she tried to heal her team members.

As they got better, they all looked up to see members of the Green Lantern Corp descending from the sky. All of them had a very determined look on their faces.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see all of you," said Flash, "But how the hell are you all still alive?"

"We don't know," answered one of the Green Lanterns, "We were just as shocked…but Oa was not as lucky."

The heroes bowed their heads in respect of those who passed.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Hitomi.

Green Lantern looked down at his hand, "Hit it with all we got in our rings."

Wonder Woman's eyes widened, "But won't that destroy the planet?"

Green Lantern shook his head, "No…maybe half."

"Oh, only half," said Hitomi sarcastically.

Kagome couldn't believe what Green Lantern was suggesting, _"J`onn,"_ she called to his mind, _"Did you hear him?" _

"_Yes,"_ J`onn answered, _"It's the only solution we have. Dr. Fate says he'll try to find another way but…I fear that he won't."_

Before Kagome could argue about this, Flash brought her back to reality, "Let's go before the fireworks start," Flash told her as he picked her up and carried away from the battle field.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The Green Lantern Corp stood in wait for the android to return from the subatomic universe, where The Atom and Lex Luthor were hiding.

Once they returned, the Lantern's sprang into action.

They pushed The Atom and Lex Luthor out of the way and aimed at the android.

Dr. Fate appeared in front of AMAZO just before the attack.

"Out of the way," ordered John.

"It's over," said Dr. Fate, "Isn't it?" AMAZO nodded. The android wasn't sure what he was going to do with Luthor once he found him.

All AMAZO wanted was an answer to a simple yet difficult question; what was his purpose?

In some twisted way, Lex Luthor gave him his answer.

John growled at Dr. Fate's words, "He murders an entire world of people, and you say it's over, just like that?"

AMAZO was confused, "I didn't destroy Oa, I moved it to a different dimension."

The Green Lantern Corp looked stumped.

Was that truly all he did?

"It was in my way," AMAZO clarified.

John raised a brow, "Umm…would you mind moving it back."

With a simple thought AMAZO did what was asked, "Done."

Dr. Fate nodded, "I can help you in your search for meaning," he offered the android.

"Help me, why?" AMAZO asked.

"Because that is my purpose," answered Dr. Fate.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Central City_

"So, Lex Luthor helped save the world," complained Hitomi, "What is this world coming to?" Flash sighed as Hitomi was growling in their apartment, while pacing. "What's gonna happen next, are people going to throw a freaking parade for the guy?"

Wally had enough of her endless bitching, "Babe, why does he bother you so much?" he finally asked, "This angry attitude is way over the top, even for you."

Hitomi stopped pacing and glared at the speedster, with angry tears coming out of her eyes, "Well, excuse me for not showing any sympathy or giving praise to the man who killed you."

Flash's looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

Hitomi's angry tears slowly began to turn to sad ones, "Lex Luthor kills you in that Justice Lord dimension…what's going to stop him from doing it in this one?"

With that question, Wally finally understood what was going on with Hitomi, he got up to stand in front of her, "That's what's been bothering you…you don't want to lose me?"

Hitomi chuckled a little, "Of course not…I love you, you baka." She only used Japanese words when she was playfully insulting him.

Flash smiled at her and embraced her, "Babe…I'm not going anywhere, I promise you," he said in a serious tone before he leaned his head down to kiss her long and hard. "Besides, I love you too much to die."

Hitomi chuckled again as he wiped her tears.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A few days later_

Kagome, Karin, and Kirara stood in front of the Tower of Fate in Salem. Kagome was wearing her civilian clothing, which she often wore when she came to visit.

Dr. Fate had nothing but the highest respect for Kagome. After all she was the Shikon Miko, and unknown to most, she had saved the world way before a majority of the League was even born. Kagome also held a high regard to Dr. Fate since he kept the balance between order and chaos.

"Hello," Kagome yelled at the tower, "May we come in?"

Answering her question, a mystical door appeared in front of them and they all stepped inside.

The portal lead to a library that had a small sitting area in the middle of the room, and in the middle, sitting in a chair reading a book, was AMAZO.

Kagome wasn't afraid of him, not anymore, but Karin was another story. She ducked behind her mother in fear once she saw the android.

"It's alright Kar-chan," Kagome told Karin as they walked up to the android, who looked up from his book to stare at the two visitors, "We've never been properly introduced, my name is Kagome," she bowed in greeting.

AMAZO raised a brow in her actions. It was only a few days ago that he attacked her and yet she spoke to him with kindness. 'Humans are so strange.'

Karin poked out from behind her Kagome to look at AMAZO. She didn't introduce herself, but she gave a small wave to the android.

Unsure of what else to do the android waved back.

"Hello Kagome," said Dr. Fate's wife, Inza, as she pushed a trolley of snakes and refreshments to the sitting area, "It is good to see you again."

Kagome bowed in greeting, "And you as well, Inza-san."

Karin went right to the trolley to get the cookies that were on a plate. Once she grabbed a handful she looked over at AMAZO and slowly walked up to him. She pulled one cookie and handed it to him, "Want one?"

The android took the cookie and stared at it, then looked at Karin, "Thank you."

Kagome smiled at the exchange. The moment was interrupted when footsteps were heard from down the hall.

"Shayera oba-san," Karin said in delight as she ran to the Thanigarian woman.

Shayera embraced the young girl, "Hey sweet heart," she pulled back to look Karin up and down, "oh my gosh look at you, you've gotten so tall."

Karin gave a big chocolate chip smeared smile at the compliment.

"Hey, Nee-chan," greeted Kagome, "How've you been?"

Shayera let Karin run off to play with Kirara around the tower, "Same as ever," she told her.

Karin walked up to the android, "Want to go explore?"

AMAZO was intrigued by Karin's behavior and nodded as he got up to follow her and the neko.

The Thanigarian came to Tower of Fate after her people's invasion of Earth. Dr. Fate and his wife welcomed her since they have the last of what was left of Thanigar's heritage in their home. It became a sanctuary of sorts for Shayera since she had nowhere else to go. While she was there, she tried to find whatever identity she had left of herself since she was no longer Shayera Hol of Thanigar or Hawkgirl of the Justice League.

"You can always come back to the League?" Kagome reminded her.

Shayera shook her head as she poured herself and Kagome a cup of tea, "I'm not ready yet…and I don't think anyone else is either." Kagome knew that when Shayera said 'anyone' she meant John. "How is everyone?"

"They're doing well," Kagome answered. She began to tell the ex-hero about all the things she's missed since her last visit.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Batman sang in public," Shayera laughed, "And I missed it?"

Kagome was laughing too, "I know, I was just as upset that I didn't see it. But now, Diana Nee-san hums the song whenever he walks by," Both women laughed harder.

Their laughter began to die down slowly before Shayera spoke again, "So, how are you and J`onn doing? Plan on having more little ones any time soon?" Kagome paused as she was sipping her tea. She slowly put the cup down on the table as she looked down saddened. "You okay, sis?"

Kagome took a few moments to answer, "Yea…me and J`onn have been trying and it just…never happens," Kagome said referring to having children.

Shayera's eyes widened, "Oh Kagome, I didn't know that was an issue, I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head, "It's alright," she reassured, "I know…I know that me and Karin are enough to make him happy but I also want to give him his 'own' child," she admitted trying her best not to cry.

Shayera nodded in understanding, "I'm sure it will happen in time."

Kagome shrugged, "What if it doesn't" she voiced her concerns, "What if my body won't be able to carry a Martian child, and that's why I can't conceive?"

"First off," Shayera said sternly, "if your body can carry a part dog demon child, I don't think making a half Martian child would be an impossible thing for your body to do. And second," she reached out to grab her hand, "I'm sure J`onn knows how much you want this and maybe that is enough for him."

Kagome nodded, she knew J`onn loved that she was willing to have a child with him, and hasn't given up trying, 'But I'm beginning to wonder if it will ever happen for us.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower: one hour later_

"How was your visit?" J`onn asked as he entered Kagome and his sleeping courtiers.

Kagome was currently getting ready to go to bed. "It went alright. She's still not ready to come back yet."

J`onn nodded understanding, "I'm sure she appreciates you going to see her every so often."

"I know. But I'm not the one she wants to see," she reminded him as she sat on the bed, "I'm sure she would rather see John."

He nodded again as he sat down next to her. He began to brush strands of hair out of Kagome's face, _"I've missed you these past few weeks, my dearest,"_ he admitted her in her mind.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, _"And I've missed you, Koibito. I'm starting to dislike that position of yours."_

"_I'm the logical candidate to do it,"_ he remained her, _"But I hate that I have to do so for weeks on end." _

Kagome gave him a scolding look, "_That's cause you don't require rest or food like the rest of us. Sometimes I have to go and remind you what day it is."_

J`onn looked down ashamed, _"I'm sorry, my dearest." _

Kagome surprised him by straddling his lap, "I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me," she said in a flirting voice. She sent him mental images of what he can do for her.

J`onn gave a sexy smirk back, "I think I can do that," he said before kissing her passionately.

**Another end to another chapter. These are getting a little harder to do since these episodes aren't two parts. I got to put in a lot of filler to keep it a good length, but hopefully you guys still like it. So what do you think? Next time: Here comes trouble and its name is Cadmus. **

**Till then my readers**


	22. A New Enemy

Welcome to the Justice League

**Thank you Baseele, ForgottenOncePromised,YunaNeko, and all my readers for the support and reviews **

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha .DC Comics owns Justice League. Karin and Hitomi are owned by me. Make no profit so please don't sue.

Chapter 22: A New Enemy

_Two months later _

Kagome and Wonder Woman were in the Invisible Plan on their way to assist Aquaman with a problem in the ocean.

A new platform was being dug in the middle of the ocean trying to obtain natural resources. Once they attempted to do it, lava monsters began to attack the platform, if the platform was destroyed it could mean the worst oil spill in history.

Superman was coming to aid them after he was done with their mission and Batman was flying his Bat wing next to Diana.

When they all arrived at the platform site, Aquaman was already fighting the Lava Men, with the help of his hook hand.

The heroes formed a circle around each other as the Lava Men surrounded them.

"These geniuses dug right into the Earth's magma," Aquaman explained, "It didn't occur to them that people would be living there."

"Can you blame them," said Kagome as she prepared to shoot her arrows at them.

Suddenly, a gust of wind began to circle the magma creatures and a whirlwind carried them away from the heroes.

"Not to worry my fellow heroes," said a young man that was manipulating the wind. "The Ultimen are here." Behind, the young men were four other young adults who were a part of the Ultimen team. These young people have made their first appearance a little over a year ago. Sometimes interfering with the Leagues missions.

Aquamen groaned, "Not them again."

Normally, the League would have been thrilled that there were more heroes to help them but these young adults didn't understand what it truly meant to be a hero. They got paid to do what they do. The League protects because they want to.

Ignoring the young adults, the League members continued to fight against the Lava Men, with the Ultimen fought beside them.

Kagome shot her arrows at some of the Lava Men purifying them into ash.

"Should we lend them a hand brother?" asked Shifter, the female wonder twin, who can transform into any animal.

"Absolutely sister," replied her brother Downpour, who can turn into water and manipulate it to work with any situation. "Flood," he yelled.

"Sea serpent," yelled his sister.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear, "Wait don't."

Her warning fell on deaf ears as the Wonder Twins began to attack the platform and flooded all the Lava Men back into the depths below the sea. Unfortunately, they also managed to flood off both Kagome and Wonder Woman.

When Shifter realized this, she saved both women from drowning and returned them back to the platform once Downpour was done with his assault. "Do not fear Wonder Woman and Miko," said Shifter still in her sea serpent form, "It is I Shifter."

Wonder Woman glared at Shifter, "Could you give a little warning next time before you almost drown us?"

Both siblings looked at each other confused by the scolding, "We were only trying to help," said Shifter as she turned back to her normal form.

"We know that," said Kagome as she ringed out a sleeve of her now soaked kimono, "But you needed to think of all people involved before you attack. Not just your teammates," she gestured to how well the Ultimen were unaffected by the attack.

The Wonder Twins nodded at the advice.

"We will not let you down next time," said Downpour.

The last few Lava Men were surrounding Aquaman and Batman.

"Never fear old chum," said Wind Dragon, the leader of the group, who could manipulate the wind. By using his wind powers he began to attack the Lava Men. Suddenly, his attack changed to a blizzard that shocked the Lava Men, the League, and the Ultimen.

"I didn't know you can do that," said Long Shadow, a super strong young man who could also grow a hundred feet tall.

"Neither did I," said Wind Dragon a little scared by what just happened.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Thirty Minutes Later_

The Ultimen spoke to the platform workers and news reporters that came to the platform when the area was secure.

"Finding new sources of fuel for our energy source is truly a worthy endeavor," said Wind Dragon to the civilians. The League watched from behind the civilians as the Ultimen stood tall and proud of what they had done, "But man's quest to better itself, we must respect all the worlds creatures. Including, the poor beast's home that you have disturbed, we must share our planet in order to survive."

Aquaman looked stumped by Wind Dragon's words, "Well he certainly earnest," he tried to say the right word.

"The word you're looking for is corny," corrected Superman.

"Right," said Kagome sarcastically, "Because you've never said something clichéd in front of a camera."

Superman gave her a playful glare.

After the speech was over Wonder Woman walked up to the Ultimen, "Our paths continued to cross and our goals are the same. Would you like to consider our offer to join the Justice League?"

Long Shadow looked excited at the offer, "Alright!"

Wind Dragon shook his head at his friend, "We're flattered, but we're simply not ready yet."

Kagome was confused by their refusal, "You may be rough around the edges but you show a lot of promise. We can help you with that if you wish."

Wind Dragon took Kagome's hand in flattery, "That means a lot coming from you. All of those in the Justice League stand as a shining example of what true heroism is," he put Kagome's hand down and picked up Wonder Woman's hand, "I hope that one day, the Ultimen can live up to your legend."

Kagome turned and whispered so that only Superman can hear, "You're right, they're corny."

Superman fought back a smirk.

Wonder Woman and Kagome headed back to the Invisible Plane.

"Wonder Woman, wait," called Long Shadow, "It would be great if we can fight together in the League but," he turned to see the Ultimen, they were his team and he couldn't just abandon them.

Wonder Woman gave a supportive smile, "Maybe you can join me on patrol sometime."

Long Shadow looked back nervous but excited, "Oh really, th-that would be,"

He was interrupted by the final Ultimen member named Juice, who could manipulate electricity, "That' enough Romeo," as he wrapped electricity around Long Shadow and dragged him back to the jet that they arrived in.

"Looks like you've got an admirer Nee-san," Kagome teased from the passenger seat while Wonder Woman took the pilot seat.

"Oh stop, I do not," denied Wonder Woman.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower: An Hour Later _

Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Kagome were in the conference room of the Watchtower and watched a news report on the television.

The Ultimen spokesperson, Maxwell Lord, was talking to a reporter about why the Ultimen were so great and how they are more trust worthy then the League since they don't orbit around the planet in a high tech space station.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the man. Sesshomaru had done some business with Maxwell Lord in the past and she remembered how greedy the man truly was. In fact, Maxwell was making millions off the Ultimen claiming that all of it goes into the team.

"I can't listen to this anymore," said Superman as he turned off the television.

Aquaman growled, "He has the gall to take cheap shots at us."

"I know Maxwell Lord," said Batman. "All he cares about is money."

"But it does take money to do what we do," defended Wonder Woman. "Not all of us independently wealthy."

"No Batman-san's right," said Kagome, "I've met this man too, and I know for a fact that he's sleazy"

Batman nodded at the comment, "He's a walking ego who would do anything for a dollar and free publicity. If he's involved in this, it's not about helping people."

"I don't know about Lord," voiced Wonder Woman, "But I think the Ultimen have a potential that should be encouraged, especially Long Shadow."

The men looked at Wonder Woman as if she were crazy.

"You got to admit," interrupted Kagome, "They did help us a lot today, even if it was a little sloppy…and a little fan boy crazy," she said the last part while giving Wonder Woman a knowing glance.

Wonder Woman kicked her foot under her seat to silence her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Gym_

"You did awesome today," Hitmoi told Karin. The training ten year old was definitely a fast learner and seemed to have a good control of her yōkai then she may have realized. 'I just hope she won't have to use it.'

Karin looked at her sensei thrilled, "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Would I lie to you?" Hitomi asked teasingly.

"Well you are her niece," Flash said as he walked in on the conversation with Kagome next to him.

Hitomi gave her boyfriend a playful glare, "That doesn't mean I won't be honest."

Kagome could tell that Hitomi was speaking the truth. Karin was getting better with the basic techniques and little by little the yōkai in her also grew stronger. "Kar-chan, go wash up for dinner please."

Karin nodded and left to do as she was told.

"I wasn't lying you know," Hitomi admitted to Kagome, "She is doing very well."

"Yea, she could probably down a few people up here if she wanted to," Flash said in a joking matter but they knew he was serious. After spending so much time with Hitomi and Kagome's family, Wally knew how strong yōkai blooded being could be. And after what Hitomi told him about her sessions with Karin, he believed the young girl will make a strong and great hero one day.

Kagome gave a conflicted look, "I don't know if me and J`onn should be proud or terrified of that fact."

"You and me both," Hitomi admitted.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A Few Days Later_

"The Ultimen have lost it."

That's what the emergency call said when J`onn got the message.

The Ultimen theam were attacking a building that they resided in. A scared worker called the police saying that the young heroes were on a rampage and didn't care who was in their way.

J`onn called Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Batman, and Kagome on their com-links to tell them of the situation, so that they can stop the Ultimen.

After J`onn transported them from the Watchtower, Wonder Woman carried Kagome and Batman had his on transportation vehicle that Aquman was also flying on.

When they arrived at the scene, Long Shadow was struggling trying to save the civilians that worked at the building that the Ultimen were housed at.

"Need a hand," Wonder Woman called as she lowered Kagome down at one of floors that had a broken window.

Once the civilians were safe Long Shadow led the League to the rest of the Ultimen.

"I say we just take the whole building down right on top of us," they heard Downpour say in frustration.

"Don't give up," said Long Shadow, "We got friends in high places," he gestured to the League members.

Shifter gave him a defeated look, "You are such an idiot, they can't help us."

"Whatever is going on we'll do everything in our power to help you," Wonder Woman reassured.

"Yes," said Wind Dragon, "Power. That's always what it comes down to and it's the only way we'll be remembered." He began to use his wind power in the confined hall. Kagome had to raise her arm over her eyes in order to see. "If we take down the Justice League," Wind Dragon told the other Ultimen, "The world will never forget us."

The other Ultimen smiled at the thought and prepared to fight.

"Listen to yourselves," said Batman who was having somewhat of an understanding what was going on. From what he observed from the situation it looked like that the Ultimen were either sick or going to die soon, "What you're saying is crazy."

"Translation," Wind Dragon taunted, "They're afraid of us."

"No," yelled Kagome, "You may be heroes but you're still only children, and we don't want to hurt you."

Wind Dragon ignored Miko's cries and looked at his team mate Long Shadow, "Are you with us or against us?"

Long Shadow's thoughts were divided between his friends and the Justice League. When he didn't give an answer right away, Juice hit him with bolt of electricity.

Kagome formed a barrier around Long Shadow to save him from the rest of the electrical assault. Once Juice realized he couldn't get passed the barrier he began to attack Batman with his electrical attacks.

The Wonder Twins followed his example and attacked Aquaman.

Wind Dragon continued to use his whirlwind attacks to attack Superman. Kagome and Wonder Woman both pulled Long Shadow out of the way of the whirl wind attacks so that Kagome could heal him.

"You don't have to do this," Superman yelled to Wind Dragon.

"It's what they created us for," Wind Dragon yelled back before he made the whirlwinds go faster, sucking the air out of Superman's lungs.

When Long Shadow awakened, after Kagome was done healing him, he ran up in front of Wind Dragon, "Stop it, look at what you're doing," he yelled as he pointed to Superman who was grasping for air. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT TO BE REMEMBERED FOR? HE WAS YOUR HERO REMEMBER."

Wind Dragon stopped the whirl wind attack to see Superman fall to the floor, Kagome ran up to see if he needed healing but he shook his head telling her he was fine.

Wind Dragon fell to his knees, "He was my hero," he said while crying, "That's all I wanted to be."

The League carried the defeated Ultimen, to where the young man was crying and lowered their heads saddened by Wind Dragons cries.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

An hour later, the police came and arrest the Ultimen using high tech cuffs. Except for Long Shadow since League vouched for him because he helped saved the civilians. They also, needed him to give some answers onto who was responsible for creating the Ultimen.

"Project Cadmus," said Superman, repeating what Long Shadow was telling them. This Cadumus, created the Ultimen in order for them to have superheroes that they could control, "That's all you know?"

Long Shadow nodded, "Everything else I've ever known is an implanted memory that they placed in me."

"How much time…do you have left?" Wonder Woman asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," Long Shadow said honestly. Kagome grabbed the young man's shoulder in comfort.

Suddenly more squad cars came down the street making everyone pause in what they were doing. A bunch of soldiers came and surrounded the Ultimen. A heavy African American woman came off the truck, along with Maxwell Lord.

"We'll take it from here," the heavy woman, Amanda Waller, said to the police officers and the League, "The Ultimen belong to us."

"Belong," said Wonder Woman angrily.

"Excuse me," said Kagome at the same time, just as angry. She hated when people were treated like objects, 'No matter how they came into being.'

"Those were a poor choice of words," defended Maxwell, "We just want to make sure the Ultimen's last days are comfortable."

The Ultimen have known Maxwell since the day they were created, they had no choice but to go with him. Amanda Waller gave a pleased look, that the 'weapons' that Cadmus created was now back in their control.

A guard came to take Long Shadow until Wonder Woman, Superman, and Miko stood in front of him.

"You need to stand back," Waller warned the heroes.

Batman walked to stand in front of her, "Long Shadow's with us."

Waller looked at the Dark Knight up and down not afraid of him in the slightest, "Safeties," she yelled the order and the soldiers aimed their weapons at the League.

Kagome prepared herself to put a barrier just in case there was going to be a battle. Although with Superman standing in the front line, it was safe to say the fire arms wouldn't do much.

"Mine are bigger than yours," Batman said tauntingly, referring to his team mates who were more than ready to fight.

Waller looked at the heroes and thought tacitly on how this would play out. The odds weren't in her favor, 'Not today anyway,' she thought to herself. "Stand down," she ordered the men who did as they were told, "He's free to go with you, for however long he has."

"Who are you people?" Batman questioned.

"That's a national security matter," answered Waller, "And if I were you I wouldn't examine the situation too closely…rich boy."

The League's eyes widened, whoever Cadmus was, they knew their secret identities.

With that last warning, Amanda Waller and the soldiers walked away from the heroes.

Kagome turned to Long Shadow who had saddened face that would have broken even the coldest of hearts, "Let's get you home."

Long Shadow looked at her confused, "I don't have one."

Wonder Woman smiled at the young man and grabbed his shoulder, "Yes you do, the Watchtower."

For first time that night, Long Shadow smiled. He didn't know how much longer he had left, a few years, a few days, maybe only a few hours. But before his time, he was going to fulfill his dream and do the one thing that he's wanted to do in his whole existence; become a member of the Justice League.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A Few Hours later_

Kagome and J`onn watched as Karin was in the middle of another training lesson with Hitomi. Kagome explained everything that they had learned today to J`onn in his mind.

"_Cadmus knows who we are, J`onn,"_ Kagome said with worry, _"That means they can go after us and our families at any time." _

J`onn grabbed her hand in comfort, _"We'll have someone try to find out all they can about Cadmus to prevent that from happening." _

While they were talking, Karin managed to perform the spin kick, that she had just learned today, and performed it perfectly, "Kaa-san, Outo-san I did it. Did you see it?" she said excitedly.

Kagome's face changed from worry to enthusiastic and smiled, "Yes I did. Good job Kar-cah"

J`onn smiled at her too, "We're very proud of you, dear one."

Karin smiled wider at her parent's praise and went back to practicing.

Kagome's smile faltered, _"It scares me, J`onn"_ she said in J`onn's mind, _"With a simple order they can take away anything that we hold dear." _

J`onn went behind her and wrapped his arms around her, _"Everything I hold dear is in this room. And I with every breath in my body, I will protect you and our daughter."_

Kagome's smile returned and she turned to kiss her husband's lips, _"I know you will, Koibito."_

**I came up a little short in this chapter. But at least I introduced Amanda Waller and Cadmus. So, what do you think? Next time: The appearance of a Dark Heart and Karin's first fight…not a typo. **

**Till then my readers**


	23. A Great Power is Revealed

Welcome to the Justice League

**To my reviewers: **

**sverhei: I know, me too. Stupid Cadmus. **

**Guest 1: You mean Captain Marvel/Shazzam, that wont happen. I have my reasons for that. *insert evil smirk* **

**Guest 2: Just wait a few more chapters, you might get something better.**

**YunaNeko: Thanks, will do. **

**Thank you, and Kaddy 16, Anonymous Perspective **

Disclaimer: (Repeat after me.) I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only characters I own are Karin and Hitomi. I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me. (Great Job boys and girls, have a cookie)

Chapter 23: A Great Power is Revealed

"This is a priority alert from U.S Space Command, we are requesting a rapid response force, to contain and counter an extraterrestrial landing."

That was the order that was given after a rock climber reported finding some type of alien wreckage.

The military attempted to isolate the strange phenomena, only to be attacked by some small Nano technology based machine, which formed a shape of an overgrown spiders and tigers. The mechanical spiders ate the troop's helicopters and tanks while the mechanical tigers attacked the soldiers.

The troops fought valiantly, they tried shooting their guns, throwing grenades, hitting the machines with flame throwers but it didn't even slow the machines down.

J`onn relayed the message to the heroes in the Watchtower , "Attention Justice League, a foreign alien machine has been spotted in the mountains of Nevada. The United States military has requested our assistance."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The heroes were in a rut trying to organize themselves into groups in the Javelins.

Karin used this to her advantage, as she snuck into one of the Javelins compartments with Kirara at her side.

She knew her parents would probably ground her for the rest of her life if they had even the slightest idea of what she was up to, but this is something that she needed to do.

'At least that's what 'you're' telling me,' Karin thought as she gripped the Tetsusaiga in her hands, as it continued to pulse.

The sword began pulsing the moment Karin's father made the announcement. When she touched the fang made sword, Karin was overflown with a desire to join the mission, and that's why she's here now.

Her uncle Sesshomaru once told her that the sword will tell her when she's ready to use it and when that day comes, to 'listen' to what it says. _"Trust the fang, it will tell you what to do."_

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Nevada: Extraterrestrial Sighting _

A massive group of the Justice League heroes made their way to the extraterestrial sighting. Those who couldn't fly, or had their own transportation, took the Javelins. Kagome and Hitomi were in one of them, with Kagome piloting

"It's growing bigger," Batman informed the team in their com-links. "It's consuming everything around it and converting it to mass."

"And those spider things?" asked Wonder Woman.

"The same," Batman answered, "And once their done with the daubery left over from the army, they'll head for the closest towns"

"Why did it have to be spiders?" Kagome groaned to no one in particular. After facing Naraku, she had grown a true hatred for spiders.

"I have the communications feed from the General on the ground," J`onn informed those in the Javelins.

Diana answered the feed, "This is Wonder Woman, go ahead General."

"This is General Island in the U.S.A.F, we are evacuating the nearby towns. We need those 'things' locked down," the general informed them.

"We got to find a way to contain them," said Kagome.

"I got something that may buy us some time," said Batman as he fired missile from his Bat Plane, at the giant alien machine. Once the missile hit its target, ice began to from on the machine.

"What the hell was that?" Hitomi asked, not understanding what just happened.

"Thermionic gas," Batman answered, "It's cooled down a few degrees below absolute zero."

"And you have that on your plane because why?" Kagome asked just as shocked.

"I had to freeze the Gotham City River once," he said simply.

"Of course he did," said Hitomi sarcastically, even after all these years, it's hard to believe some of the things Batman had lying around.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The mechanical spiders tried to retreat back to their home base only to find it covered in ice. They all turned around and began to charge down the mountain ridge to attack the nearby towns.

All the heroes who could fly, began to attack all the spiders with their strength or energy attacks.

By then the Javelins landed, and all the heroes exited off the ship, immediately attacking the mechanical spiders.

Kagome shot her arrows at the spiders and most of them disintegrated once they touched by the sacred arrows light.

Hitomi attacked with her trusted yōkai claws.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Karin came out of the compartment once everyone was out of the Javelin, 'Good thing Kaa-san and Hitomi weren't on this jet.'

She and Kirara used the emergency hatch to exit the ship. Kirara transformed into her yōkai form once she reached the ground, Karin climbed on the neko's back and flew back a safe distance away from the fight. Karin looked down at the Tetsusaiga and pulled it out of its sheath. The sword continued to pulse, and slowly transformed into its legendary form.

Karin stared in bewilderment at the amazing fang blade. This was the first time she had seen it in this form, she lightly brushed the top blade with her hand, careful not to cut herself.

After she was done admiring the weapon, she gripped its hilt ready to use it, only to have it pause in its pulsing.

Karin loosened her grip understanding the message, 'Not yet.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Everyone surround the spiders and close them in," Wonder Woman ordered.

"Wait a second," said Superman as he looked at the mountain ridge with his x-ray vision. With it he saw the spiders crawling under the mountain and heading in theirs direction, "THEY'RE RIGHT UNDER US!"

Just like that the spiders lunged from under the ground and attacked the League.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"This is General Island, we're in the town of Goldhanger. We won't be able to evacuate the people in time," he informed.

"You won't have to," said J`onn interrupting the call, "The Watchtower is now in stationary orbit of the sight. The Binary Fusion Generator is prepared to be fired."

"The what?" asked the General.

"It converts our space station's entire power source into a single shot. It's just one notch under a nuclear weapon," J`onn informed. The League had this weapon stored just in case anything like the Thanigarion invasion happened again.

General Island looked at the sky horrified, "You can't be serious?"

"Very," answered J`onn, "Pull your men back, General. We can't hit the aliens directly because it could scatter them for miles. We'll burn a trench around them."

The General ordered his men to fall back, angered that the Justice League even had such a powerful weapon pointing at the Earth, 'Who do they think they are?'

J`onn was finished making the necessary preparation for fire the Generator to be fired. "Karin," he called through the intercom in his daughter's room, "Come to the monitor rooms at once."

No response came.

"Karin," he tried calling her again. When she didn't respond a second time, he did a mental sweep around the entire Watchtower and didn't find a trace of her. On a hunch, he searched below to the battle sight and found her there. "No," he said out loud.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome had used the last of her arrows and began using her katana to fight off the mechanical spiders.

"_Kagome,"_ J`onn called her telepathically, _"Karin's down at the sight with you."_

"NANI!" Kagome yelled out loud and searched around trying to find her daughter. It was only when she looked up she could barely see Kirara's outline in the sky.

Using his mind J`onn connected to Karin's mind, _"Karin what are you doing?" _

"_I had to come,"_ the young girl responded, not the slightest bit sorry that she did.

"_Why is that?"_ Kagome asked furiously.

"_Kaa-san, I have to be here…the Tetsusaiga told me to,"_ Karin explained.

J`onn and Kagome were speechless, they were both confused and angry about Karin would deliberately do something like this, knowing how dangerous the situation was. And unfortunately nothing could be done about it now.

"_Karin,"_ J`onn said as calmly as he could, _"We're about to fire the generator at the sight, brace yourself." _

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Everyone fall back," Superman ordered as the heroes retreated.

With that warning, he fired the generator. The heroes watched as giant white beam of light fell from the sky, creating a giant trench around the giant machine and mechanical spiders. Most people and heroes had to shield the eyes at the intensity of the bright light.

Once the weapon was done firing, the entire Watchtower was now running on reserved power, "We have one hour to see if it worked," said J`onn

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"That should buy us some time," said Superman. "Now I want to learn about these things." He used his x-ray vision to examine both the machine and the spiders, "The machine is replicating itself into the spiders," he told the others, "Some kind of 'Dark Heart' is forming around itself."

Batman looked at the trench from above in his Bat Plane, "We need The Atom."

"Agreed," said Superman as he flew off to get the Nano expert.

Kagome looked over at Hitomi, "Fox, I need you to take me somewhere."

Hitomi gave her a questioning look, "Where?" Kagome pointed upward to where Karin and Kirara were, "Oh, Hell no!"

Kagome hopped on the kitsune hanyou's back and they ran in Karin's direction.

Both Wonder Woman and Green Lantern looked at the direction they were going to see what was going on.

"Great Gaia, what is Karin doing here?" asked the Amazon.

"I don't know," said Green Lantern, "But I'm pretty sure Miko's gonna give her hell for it."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kirara lowered to the ground as soon as Kagome and Hitomi arrived.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" Hitomi began to yell, "THOSE THINGS COULD HAVE TORN YOU TO SHREDS. YOU UNDERSTAND? " The kitsune hanyou continued to rant to her student.

Kagome would have joined in on the rant if she didn't notice the Tetsusaiga transformed in Karin's hand. Her eyes widened at the familiar sword as its enormous power tingled her senses.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?" Hitomi yelled at her grand-mother.

Kagome walked up to Karin and looked her dead in the eye, "Kar-chan, why do you think the sword wanted you to come here?"

Karin was a little surprised that her mother wasn't yelling at her. She looked down at the sword and thought of the right words to use, "Because those things can hurt a lot of people…and I want to help stop that from happening."

Kagome looked down at the sword and then turned her head to look at the alien machine and spiders, then turned back to look at Karin and made up her mind of what to do, "Fine," said Kagome.

"WHAT?" said J`onn, who had been listening in Kagome's mind, and Hitomi at the same time.

Kagome didn't answer them and got on Kirara behind Karin, "Let's go, Kirara" she told the neko, who took off flying back toward the alien machine.

"_Kagome, are you sure this is wise?"_ J`onn asked telepathically.

Kagome nodded mentally, _"The Tetsusaiga believes that Karin can do this, otherwise it wouldn't have transformed. And as much as I hate to admit it, it's probably the second best weapon we have right now." _

J`onn had to agree with that, he could sense the power of the Tetsusaiga the moment he laid eyes on it. He actually looked forward to the day that Karin was strong enough to control it, 'I just didn't think it would be this soon.'

"_Be safe," _J`onn finally said to both his girls after a few moments of silence.

"_We will,"_ they both told him

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome, Hitomi, and Karin arrived in the nick of time.

The mechanical spiders were finally able to pass the trench and started heading right for the League.

"Are you crazy!" Green Lantern yelled when Kagome came back with Karin, "Get her out of here!"

"It's okay," Kagome said too calmly for anyone's liking, "She can help us."

"No offense ma'am," voiced a hero named Vigilantly, "But this ain't no place for youngins."

Karin walked up in front of the team of heroes ignoring all their protests.

"What is she doing?" Wonder Woman questioned to Kagome.

"She's waiting for the right moment," Kagome answered.

Karin watched as the mechanical spiders came charging at them. She gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga with both hands waiting for the right moment, 'Just a little more.'

The scent of the power coming from the mechanical spiders brushed against the wind. Karin's own power also began to carry with the wind, it stung her nose with a foreign sensation.

That's when she realized that was what she had to do, she had to slice right when the part where the two winds collide.

Kagome watched at what was transpiring, "Come on Kar-chan, you can do it."

The mechanical spiders were drawing near and the League readied themselves for another fight.

'Now,' Karin said to herself. She lifted the Tetsusaiga and swung to the side, shooting streams of energy toward the mechanical spiders reducing over half of them to ash.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

When the attack stopped, even the mechanical spiders were stunned at what just happened.

Many heroes' jaws literally dropped at the sight.

Hitomi couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, and what her young student was capable of. She had heard stories of the InuTashio and his three legendary swords, 'but I had no idea that such a power could exist.'

"What was that?" asked a stunned Vixen.

"That was the Kaze no Kizu, or the Wind Scar," Kagome explained, "an attack that can take down over a hundred enemies with one swing of the yōkai blade."

Green Lantern slowly turned his head to Miko, "…and you gave it to a ten year old?"

"Technically Inuyasha did, you were there remember," Kagome reminded him.

This didn't sooth his uneasiness at all.

The spiders got over the pause and continued to move forward, the League shook off their shock and continued the fight.

Karin fought as well, she stayed Kirara and sliced the mechanical tigers and spiders with her Tetsusaiga.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &&%&%

Thanks to Karin's attacks and the help of The Atom, the 'Dark Heart' was shut down completely.

The army came to the scene fifteen minutes later. Hitomi took Karin and Kirara out of sight so that the League wouldn't get any negative publicity about having a child with them.

The military choppers took the 'Dark Heart' machine away along with all the mechanical tigers and spiders.

"I don't suppose you need any help destroying that?" asked Superman. "We shouldn't let that kind of technology fall into the wrong hands."

General Island turned to the Man of Steel, who was standing in front of the other League members, "We can learn a lot from it, it nearly defeated the Justice League after all."

"Why would you need something like that?" asked Wonder Woman with a suspicious glance.

"Maybe because the Justice League has a secret weapon of mass destruction floating above the planet," answered General Island, "We're gonna talk about that someday…I'll see to it." With those final words the General entered military chopper and took off.

"Amazing," said The Atom, "We show him a weapon that destroyed its creator and after everything he saw, he wants to play with it. What's gonna stop history from repeating itself?"

"We are," Superman said simply.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower: A Half Hour Later _

Kagome firmly told Karin to go straight to her room once they landed on the Javelin hanger. Karin nodded and took Kirara with her to her room.

Kagome, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hitomi, and J`onn were in the meeting room.

"What Karin did was incredibly reckless," Green Lantern stated his concerns, "She could have been killed!"

Kagome sat in one of the chairs and laid her head in her hands.

"We're aware of that!" yelled Hitomi defending herself and her family.

"How did she even get on the Javelin?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She snuck in when we were organizing groups," said J`onn who only knew what had happened after he watched the security footage.

Batman raised a brow after hearing this. The Dark Knight was a little impressed on how she evaded everyone and stayed hidden for that long.

"She can't go into battles with us," Superman stated, "It's bad enough we got one ten year old on the team," he said referring to Captain Marvel.

J`onn looked over at Kagome who was quite throughout the whole thing because she was deep in thought, _"What's troubling you?" _he asked, knowing that it wasn't because Karin went to the Dark Heart sight.

"_Karin used the Kaze no Kizu …it took Inuyasha months to even find out about that technique,"_ she explained, _"Not only did Karin figure it out on her own, she managed to do it on her first try." _

"_This worries me as well,"_ J`onn admitted, _"She is indeed more connected to the sword then Inuyasha was, and if she keeps this up she might even surpass Sesshomaru's skills." _

Kagome nodded in agreement, _"So what do we do, nurture her or shelter her from this?" _

That was a question neither parent knew the answer to.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Karin waited in her room, on her bed, for her parents to come.

Kirara sensed her charges uneasiness and licked her face to cheer her up. Karin smiled and began to pet the neko's head, "Arigato for all your help today. I couldn't have done it without you."

Kirara meowed in response as rubbed her head under Karin's chin, her way of saying 'you're welcome.'

Karin's door opened a moment later and her parents walked in.

Kagome sat at the edge of the bed while J`onn sat in a chair next to the head of the bed.

Karin spoke first to break the silence, "How much trouble am I in?"

"A lot," answered Kagome, "And not just with us either."

Karin nodded expecting as much.

"Karin, do you understand why we're all upset with you?" J`onn asked his daughter.

Karin nodded again, "I could have been seriously hurt or worse," she said honestly. "But I had to help… once Otou-san said what was happening, the Tetsusaiga it…it started calling to me."

"What did it tell you, Kar-chan?" Kagome asked curiously.

Karin shrugged, "It didn't say actual words to me or anything…I just…I wanted to help everybody and it made me feel like I could."

"And by everyone, you mean your mother and your 'aunt' and 'uncles,'" J`onn asked. Karin nodded yes.

Kagome took a deep breath before she spoke, "Kar-chan, what you did with Tetsusaiga today was…incredible, but the way you went about it is wrong," Karin nodded understanding. "Your Otou-san and I have been talking about what to do with you and the Tetsusaiga. It's pretty obvious that you can 'use' it…But we're concerned if you're 'ready' to use it."

Karin waited for them to continue.

"So we are going to ask you, dear one," said J`onn, "Do 'you' think you're ready to use Tetsusaiga? Really ready to use it?"

Karin blinked a few times at the question. She hadn't really thought of that, was she ready to use the legendary fang that had been passed down to her. Karin went over the fight in her head, recollecting her using the Tetsusaiga and the overwhelming power that she felt from it.

She also thought of the Justice League, many of her family friends and loved ones had gotten seriously injured though out the fight and still kept going. That type of fighting, is something she wasn't ready for.

After a few moments Karin finally answered, "…no…not yet."

Both adults sighed with relief.

Kagome reached for the Tetsusaiga that was between Karin and the wall. "We called your Sesshomaru Oji-san…he agreed to train you on how to use Tetsusaiga," Karin looked up eagerly at the thought, till she heard the one word children hate their parents to say.

"But," J`onn interrupted, "You're not allowed to use Tetsusaiga in a fight until you're eighteen, alright. It's far too great a weapon to be used for training or minor fights."

Karin thought about it for few moments, "What if it's an emergency?" Kagome and J`onn gave her a stern 'Don't even think about it' look. "Okay," she finally agreed.

Kagome gave Karin a hug and J`onn kissed the top of Karin's head, "We love you, Kar-chan,"said J`onn.

Karin smiled and hugged her mom tighter, "I love you both too."

Both adults got up and began to walk out of the room before Kagome turned her head, "Oh and Kar-chan before I forget, you're grounded for a month."

"WHAT!" Karin yelled.

**That's a wrap for this chapter folks. So what do you guys think? Next time: Here comes a whole lot of trouble. Be warned that the next chapter is gonna have a bit of a faster pace, for plot purposes. **

**Till then my readers**


	24. Who Are We to Judge?

Welcome to the Justice League

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only character I own is Karin. I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 24: Who Are We to Judge?

_Two months later_

Karin sighed as she was in the common area of the Watchtower. She was playing with her food stabbing bits of it with her fork. After her grounding, she expected life to return to normal but after today at school, that wasn't happening.

"Hey their sweetie," said Flash as he sat next to her with three trays of food. He took one look at the annoyed look on her face and knew something was wrong, "What's wrong?"

Karin stopped stabbing her food, "Riku-kun made me mad today." Riku was in her class almost every year, and lately he'd been acting weird.

"What did he do?" Flash asked curious.

"Well, I was talking to a classmate, Mori-kun," Karin explained, "We were just talking, but Riku-kun just came to him and shoved him away from me. Then he told me to never talk to Mori-kun again. I yelled at him and we got in a huge fight." She took a deep breath to calm herself down, "He was being such a jerk to Mori-kan and I don't know why."

It took every bit of self-control that Flash had to keep a straight face, "Well, d-does Riku have trouble with your other classmates?"

Karin shook her head, "I have a friend named Yuki-chan, she's really nice and he doesn't have a problem with her."

That did it. Flash began to laugh out loud. It was pretty obvious that Riku has feelings for Karin and she was oblivious to it.

"Why are you laughing?" Karin asked confused.

Flash shook his head, "I-I'm sorry sweetie," he said as his laughs died down, But maybe this is something you should ask your mom or dad about."

Karin nodded and went back to stabbing her food, still upset by what Riku did.

"Hey, you want to go play Brawl N Box with me?" Flash asked to change the subject, and to help get her mind off being angry.

Karin looked up and smiled at her hero uncle, "Okay."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Twenty minutes later_

"Is it so much to ask for a little respect?" asked Flash, who was playing Brawl N Box with Elongated Man, after Karin lost against the speedster. Now she was watching both of them fight.

"Tell me about it," said Elongated Man, "I've been at this longer then you and I'm still treated like comic relief."

"Is that bad?" Karin asked.

"Yes it is," Flash answered, "I get treated like a teenage side kick and I was one of the original eight. Do I seem that immature to you?" he asked Karin.

She shrugged, "Hitomi-san says you are sometimes."

"What!" Flash yelled before his robot knocked out Elongated Man's robot's head off, "Ha bopped your Block."

"That's not fair the green ones arms are longer," complained Elongated Mans.

"Are not," whined Flash.

Karin raised a brow, "Yea, that's mature."

Flash stuck his tongue at her before he looked over to see two people heading toward the communications room, "Hey isn't that Mr. Miracle and…what's her name? Big Birtha?"

"Barda," Karin corrected.

"I didn't know they were in the League?" said Elongated Man.

"They're not," said Flash as he got up to follow them, Karin was behind him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"And this Granny Goodness picked the both you because?" J`onn asked as Flash and Karin came in the room.

"I was the only one to escape the X-pit on Apocalypse," Mr. Miracle explained.

"What's that?" Flash asked.

"Please Flash," ordered J`onn, not wanting the speedster to interrupt, "And if you refuse her request to go retrieve Kalibak?"

"Oberon dies," said Big Barda getting right in the Maritain's face, irritated that he kept asking stupid questions.

"Down Dear," Mr. Miracle soothed his wife, "We need help," he urged J`onn.

"I could," Flash began to say.

"Super-fast AND invulnerable help," Mr. Miracle corrected.

J`onn thought it over, "Superman is on a mission in deep space…but even if he were we won't help you. We won't aid a dictator on Apocalypse who could eventually attack the Earth, just as Darkside did. Let them fight amongst themselves"

Flash and Karin looked at J`onn shocked at his coldness.

"Why you green skinned, beetled browed, arrogant son of a bitch," Big Barda was about to pound J`onn for what he said but Mr. Miracle stopped her. J`onn didn't' even twitch at the insults.

"What she means is, what about Oberon?" Mr. Miracle asked.

J`onn looked down in regret, "I'm sorry."

Big Barda stormed out of the room and punched a hole in the door way on her way out, her husband followed her.

"I thought we helped people," Flash asked confused.

J`onn went back to work on the monitors, "You want us to help three people at the expense of billions of others?"

"No but," Flash tried to defend.

"You need to look at the bigger picture, Wally," J`onn explained.

Flash got angry at the way J`onn said that. It's been going on like this for a while, the League members not treating him with respect. The only people who did now a days was his girlfriend, Kagome, and Karin. "Well excuse me for opening my big dumb mouth," he said storming off in the direction of Mr. Miracle and Big Barda.

Karin was silent throughout the exchange, she didn't like the way her father treated those people when they were here but after hearing what he said to Flash, "Do you have to make decisions like that every day?" she asked curious.

J`onn nodded, "More or less."

Karin looked up at him saddened by this, "I'm sorry, Outo-san."

J`onn rubbed her head affectionately, "It's alright, dear one. Someone has to do this, and I'd rather it be me."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Gym_

Kagome was currently on the treadmill with Hitomi in the one next to her and Shayera lifting weights next to them.

Shayera had returned to the team a little over a month ago after some ordeal involving Solomon Grundy being resurrected from the grave. Not a lot of the heroes looked or talked to her but she was glad that Kagome and Hitomi were always there.

"So, how are you and Wally-kun been lately," Kagome asked her grand-daughter.

"He's been upset because of the way others treat him here," Hitomi explained. Wally had been teased by the other heroes for the past few months, mostly on his behavior. Sure he was a little immature, but that's what Hitomi loved about him, being in the League was tough and it was nice to have him around to make a bad day seem great.

"He shouldn't take it so personal," said Shayera, "He's a better hero and man then some other people I can name here."

Kagome and Hitomi nodded in agreement.

Karin walked in the room a few minutes later, after spending some time with her dad, "Kaa-san can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Kagome stopped the treadmill and walked over to sit next to her daughter. Karin explained what happened at school today with Riku. When the woman in the room were finished hearing the story, they came to the same conclusion as Flash.

Riku liked Karin

Kagome rolled her eyes at the end, "My Kami, that boy is more like his Otou-san every passing day."

Karin tilted her head confused.

"Nothing," Kagome told her, "Kar-chan, I think Riku-kun is acting like this because he's noticing what the other boys in your class are noticing."

"What?" Karin asked.

Kagome smiled, "That you're a pretty, sweet, and smart."

Karin still looked confused, "I don't get it."

The other woman laughed, "You will one day sweet heart," said Shayera.

"He'll apologize tomorrow," Kagome reassured, "Trust me."

Karin nodded.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_A few hours later_

Hitomi and Kagome weren't surprised when she heard form J`onn that Flash went to help Mr. Miracle and Big Barda on Apocalypse. They weren't surprised when Flash came to J`onn for help when he knew that there would be double cross with Granny Goodness. They weren't even surprised when Flash said he didn't regret going behind the League's back like that.

What did surprise them, was when they saw Wally and J`onn playing Brawl N Box after the whole ordeal.

"Maybe it's a guy thing," Kagome suggested to Hitomi who shrugged as they continued to watch both men playing with the old children's toy.

"Yes," Flash cheered when he bopped J`onn's robot, "Still the champion!"

J`onn glared and pouted slightly at the Brawl N Box, "I still say that the green one's arms are longer."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_One week later_

Karin was at school, when she saw Riku. He did apologize the next day like her mother said, but ever since he had been avoiding her like a plague. 'That's it,' Karin thought annoyed when he didn't make eye contact for the third time that day.

She went up next to Riku and grabbed his long sleeved arm and dragged him to an empty classroom.

"What's the big idea?" Riku complained.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Karin asked, "You've been avoiding me ever since the whole thing with Mori-kun."

Riku growled at the name and looked away from her, "I have not."

"Yes you have," Karin said getting angry by the minute, "You can't even look at me right now. What did I do to make you hate me?"

That made Riku look back at her, "I don't hate you."

Karin rolled her eyes, "It seems like it," Riku said nothing to defend himself, "Fine, when you're ready to tell me the truth, come and find me," she stormed out of the room.

"The truth is…I like you," Riku whispered a few moments after Karin left.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower_

After having a little chat with Amanda Waller earlier that morning, Batman urged that the original eight members have an emergency meeting.

"How long is this going to take?" Flash asked Batman, "We have an island to evacuate."

A volcanic eruption was happening in the island of San Baquero. The League offered their help in order to help evacuate citizens and possibly stop the volcanic eruption.

"The first team is already down there," Wonder Woman reassured, "We'll join them after this."

"So, how bad is it?" Kagome asked the Dark Knight.

"Project Cadmus is in the business of developing weapons. Specifically to fight us," Batman stated. By 'us' he meant the entire Justice League.

"Their worried we've grown too powerful," J`onn concluded, "And want to even the odds."

"Exactly," said Batman, "They were behind the business with the Ultimen and the Supergirl clone."

"And they're worried about 'US' going out of control?" said Kagome offended.

Flash nodded in agreement, "What are they so worried about? We'd never tried to take control like that."

"The Justice Lords did," Batman reminded, "What's to stop us from doing it?"

"Me and Miko of course," Flash said obviously, "The Lord went nuts when their Flash and Miko died. So as long as you stay focused on keeping us alive, that won't happen."

Everyone stared at him with a raised brow. Although, J`onn subconsciously grabbed Kagome's hand under the table, she squeezed back, _"I don't like thinking about it either,"_ she told J`onn in his mind.

"We'll explore that theory another time," said J`onn after a few moments later.

"I've seen the federal budget," Superman interrupted, "There is no funding for a 'Project Cadmus'. Where is the money coming from?"

"Isn't it obvious," said Kagome, "Who else would pay for something that could go against us?"

"Luthor," Wonder Woman nodded in agreement.

"He is the clear suspect, but if he is funding for Cadmus, he's doing an excellent job hiding his tracks," Batman stated. "I got The Question looking into it."

Everyone in the room groaned, The Question is a paranoid investigator, most considered him crazy for all the conspiracy theories he's come up with.

"Not him," whined Green Lantern.

"If anyone can find a hidden link between Lex Luthor and Cadmus, he can," said Batman.

"Riiight," said Hawkgirl unconvinced.

"What about you?" Kagome asked Batman, "Couldn't you find a link if you wanted to?"

"I'll be following from Waller's end," said Batman.

Everyone nodded understanding.

"We better get going," said Superman, "We got an island to save."

J`onn nodded in agreement, "Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash and Miko will be sent down for crowd control with the others."

The League nodded knowing their assignments.

Kagome knew she would be needed, in case there were any severely injured civilians, 'Nothing too bad should happen if we're their though.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_A few hours later_

'I had to say something,' Kagome thought as she with the original members, minus Batman who was in the medical bay.

The evacuation of the island was going fine, until a creature named Doomsday interrupted Superman in his attempt to stop the volcanic eruption. To top that off, Cadmus launched a nuclear missile at San Baquero to destroy Doomsday, to cover his existence. Batman had to use one of the Javelins to throw the missile off course, roughing him up in the process. Superman was eventually able to take down Doomsday by throwing him into the volcano, causing the magma to imprison the Cadmus made creature once it cooled.

"Did Cadmus create you?" Superman questioned Doomsday. The creature refused to speak, causing Superman to sigh, "J`onn."

The Martian attempted to get the answers they wanted telepathically, "I can't read his mind, his brain was altered to prevent me from doing so" he said in regret.

"You owe them nothing," Superman said trying to reason with Doomsday, "Cadmus tried to kill you."

"…I will get free," Doomsday finally spoke, "And I will kill you," he said to Superman.

The Kryptonian sighed again, "We have no choice," he said as he reached down for a machine on the ground, "This can send you to another dimension, I only use it as a last resort. You won't be hurt and you won't hurt anyone else."

Doomsday smirked unfazed by the threat, "You'd wish you had killed me."

With those final words Superman shot at Doomsday, sending him to the Phantom Zone.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Medical Bay_

"You're starting to make a really bad habit of this, Batman-san," Kagome scolded as she began to heal his wounds.

"He'll do anything to avoid monitor duty," Wonder Woman teased.

Batman remained cold faced, "You sent Doomsday to the Phantom Zone, didn't you?," Batman asked the Man of Steel.

"He left us no choice," Superman defended.

"Spoken like a true Justice Lord," Batman said indifferently.

"Banishment is still tamer then killing," said Kagome, expressing her opinion.

"We're passing judgment like Gods," Batman continued, "A super powered army orbiting with a death ray…Cadmus has a right to fear us."

Kagome stopped her treatment, "And 'we' have a right to be wary of 'them' if only a few free minded Cadmus members unleashed an uncontrollable creature and launched a missile, nearly killing over thousands of people. And they don't seem to have any regrets after doing so."

She stormed out of the room in anger, 'The more each side arm's themselves against the other, the more likely innocent people will be harmed.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_A Few Weeks Later_

Kagome yawned behind her mask as she made her way to the monitor room.

J`onn turned and smiled, "You're finally awake."

"How long was I out for?" Kagome asked not fully remembering when she passed out in their room.

"About five hours," said J`onn. She came back from a mission where she had to fight against some super villains who escaped from prison and use her healing abilities on the team she had been assigned on. By the time she got back she was exhausted and went straight to her room.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Kami, not again. I've been doing this for the past few days."

"You're tired," said J`onn. "Maybe you should take a break from the field."

Kagome shook her head, "No, if I'm needed on a mission, I won't let the League down."

"_You're only human, my dearest," _J`onn reminded her telepathically.

Kagome smiled at him with her mouth and eyes, "_And you love me anyway_."

J`onn grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring, "_With all my heart_."

Their tender moment was interrupted when the faint sound of an explosion reached their ears and the Watchtower began to shake. J`onn reached out for Kagome to steady her from the aftershocks, which caused a small black out for a few moments before the lights came back on again.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Thiers a breach in the Reactor Room," said a Watchtower Personel named Vance, "We're getting radiation alarms from several lower floors." J`onn looked at the monitors to see what the Personel was talking about. "It looks like a reactor overload," Vance concluded.

J`onn noted the conditions radiation and sounded the alert, "Calculate the time needed to gather all Watchtower personal. Begin to seal all lower levels to contain the radiation," J`onn ordered the Personel around him. Once he was done giving orders he activated the announcement speakers, "Attention all Watchtower Personal, evacuate the Watchtower immediately, head for the Javelin bay or the bridge transporter only. This is not a drill."

Personel members began to form around the hangers and transporters in a panic. Kagome ran down to the hanger bay to help the Personal, 'Thank Kami, Karin is at the shrine for the weekend.'

J`onn turned off the announcements and activated the com-links, "Captain Atom, report to the reactor room, see if you can absorb the radiation."

"I'm on my way," reported Captain Atom.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"The evacuation is going to slow," said Vance, "Only a little over half the Personel have exited the Watchtower, "The radiation will be here before the tower is cleared."

J`onn thought for a moment, he called Green Lantern on the com-link, "John, we need you to use your ring to transport large groups to the Watchtower Annexes," J`onn ordered.

"Will do," said Green Lantern.

J`onn changed the communication, "Captain Atom report."

"It's a real mess," said Captain Atom, "But I think I can hold it off till everyone is clear. And J`onn…this wasn't an accident."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Everyone, keep moving," Kagome ordered the Personel as they entered the Javelins. Only a few dozen Personel remained, 'Almost got it.'

"Miko," said Vigilante threw the com-link, "Intruders sabotaged the Reactor Room. They're trying to take out the Annihilator."

Kagome's eyes widened in fear, the Annihilator was a God made weapon that was once owned by Ares, the God of War. According to Wonder Woman, the weapon was charged by rage.

"Oh we're in trouble," she groaned.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"I'll have the radiation contained in a few minutes," Captain Atom reported to J`onn.

The Martian acknowledged the report.

Suddenly, a small crash brought his attention to the Transporter Bridge. A group of people were running to the bridge, along with the Annihilator. A quick sweep of their minds and J`onn identified the members as Rick Flagg Jr., Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Plastique.

He flew down in front of the group stopping them in their tracks, "Ask yourselves, is being here with me what you truly desire?" J`onn asked threateningly as his orange eyes began to glow.

"Get out of the way Martian," said Flagg.

"Allow me," said Deadshot as he began to fire his new guns that he 'borrowed' from Vigilante.

J`onn phased threw the bullets with no problem and charged at Deadshot knocking the gun out of his hands.

Plastique attacked next, by throwing exploding disks at the Martian. J`onn dodged the explosions and shape shifted to a serpent creature to wrap around her body. He squeezed her till she collapsed to the ground and phased down the floor.

Captain Boomerang readied himself, knowing that Martian Manhunter could appear anywhere.

J`onn phased back up right behind the Caption. Once the boomerang user realized this he tried to strike the Martian with his sharp boomerang. J`onn caught Captain Boomerang's arm, squeezing it ever so slightly, breaking a bone or two with his super strength.

Captain Boomerang screamed in pain, Flagg tried to run to help him, but J`onn though the Captain at Flagg causing them both to collapse to the ground.

Normally, J`onn wouldn't have been so hostile, but after endangering the lives of hundreds of people and his wife, he was angry.

The Annihilator picked up on the rage that was coming from the Martian and automatically began to attack J`onn. The God made weapon grabbed J`onn in both its hands and stretched the Martians body till it eventually tore apart, and though it into the monitors nearby.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome came in just in time to see J`onn collide with the monitors, "J`onn!" She knew he wasn't dead but he was definitely hurt.

The group of people who were dressed as Personel were trying to make their way to the Teleportation Bridge.

"They're the intruders," J`onn informed her as he morphed himself back together.

Kagome charged at the Personel began to fight the man, Flagg, who was trying to work the control panel. She leapt into the air and aimed for the man's side, Flagg blocked the attack and attempted to throw her to the railing next to him. In mid-air, Kagome grasped her katana and struck the man's shoulder with its hilt causing Flag yell out in pain and let her go. She landed somewhat gracefully in front of him and was about to strike again.

"Don't," said Plastique who was holding one of her exploding disk in front of an unconscious and very large Atom Smasher, "You and the Martian better back off or this guy eats it," she opened the large man's mouth and placed the explosive right above it, to prove her point.

J`onn stopped his assaults on the Annihilator and Kagome sheathed her katana and took a few steps back from the intruders.

Captain Boomerang activated the transporter and gave his boss a signal that they were good to go.

"Come here," Flagg ordered the Annihilator. Kagome and J`onn could only watch as the God made machine now fell into the hands of an enemy. Once the Annihilator was on the Teleportation Bridge, Flagg turned to his team mate, "Let's go girly."

Plastique activated the timer on the explosion, "You have thirty seconds to disarm it," she informed the Martian, "Or not," she said as she began to place it in Atom Smashers mouth.

"Now that's not very nice," said Captain Atom who appeared behind her and made her let go of the explosive.

"Oh well," said Deadshot as he pulled out his 'borrowed' revolver and shot the explosive, causing it to explode right in front of Plastique, Captain Atom, and Atom Smasher.

The rest of the intruders used that moment to escape, taking the Annihilator with them.

"Damn it," said Kagome as the smoke cleared and she saw them gone.

J`onn flew to the controls to try and find out where the intruders have gone. The controls overloaded and blew up in J`onn's face, "They thought of everything."

A groaning noise caught Kagome's attention, she looked down to see Captain Atom attending to a very burnt Plastique. Kagome ran to the injured woman's side and began to heal her.

It took only a few minutes for Plastique to get fully conscious again, completely surrounded by heroes, "Oh great."

"How did you get into Watchtower?" Kagome asked the woman sternly.

"Like I'd tell you bitch," Plastique responded.

With that J`onn began to search the woman's mind, "That group of hers is called Task Force X, they were founded by Cadmus."

"Of course they are," said Kagome.

"And they got in by," J`onn paused before continuing, "A mole in the Personal."

"Who?" asked Captain Atom.

J`onn continued to search Plastique's mind till he got his answer, "Vance"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_A few hours later_

The League Personel returned to the Watchtower once the radiation was fully gone. Plastique was taken back to Earth and arrested by the authorities.

Now, Vance was in one of the few interrogation rooms, looking really nervous.

"I can't read his mind," said J`onn frustrated.

"How is that possible?" asked Green Lantern.

"Cadmus must have given them something that can mask his thoughts," J`onn concluded.

"What do we do with him?" Kagome asked. They have no way of knowing just what else Vance may have told Cadmus.

"I would like to go in there and clean the last two years of his memories," J`onn said furious.

"What?" said Kagome surprised, 'I've never seen J`onn this upset.'

"Isn't that a little harsh," said Green Lantern.

"He's a liability," J`onn said simply, "We can't trust him."

"J`onn we can't trust anyone now," Green Lantern corrected. They had hundreds of Personel around the clock on the Watchtower. Any one of them could have been a spy for Cadmus. Kagome shuddered at the thought.

J`onn walked away from Green Lantern and headed to his resting quarters, Kagome followed him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"_J`onn please calm down,"_ Kagome urged in his mind as he broke a table in their room. She loosened her mask so that he can see her face.

"_Why should I?" _he asked her, _"I sense you are just as upset as I am."_

"_Of course I'm upset," _she said, _"But we can't do anything about it now. Vance-san already gave him all the information that he knows."_

J`onn's fist tightened as he paced around the room. Cadmus had not only endangered the lives of every innocent person on the Watchtower but his wife as well. If Karin had been on board, 'I don't even want to think of that possibility.'

"_Neither do I,"_ Kagome said after hearing what she was thinking. The thought of Karin being in the middle of all that fight frightened her. A few tears, which she didn't know she was sheading, escaped her eyes.

J`onn stopped his pacing and saw her distress, _"My dearest, it's okay,"_ he said as he wiped a few of her tears away, _"Our daughter is safe."_

"I know," she said out loud, "I'm sorry, I'm just…emotional right now." She knew that the fear itself was rational but the crying was surprising her, 'what's going on with me?'

**Three episodes in one chapter. I didn't think I was gonna be able to do it but, I did. Sorry it was just filler though. So what do you think? Next time: It's the final count down for Cadmus and the League and the future of our favorite couple changes. **

**Till then my readers**


	25. The Attack From Above and Below

Welcome to the Justice League

**To my reviewers: **

**YunaNeko: Wow I didn't think anyone was gonna like the last chapter, thanks. **

**sverhei: Your answer is in this chapter…and yes it would be. **

**Diane (Guest): I fixed up all the problems I had, plus some that I caught later on. I may not say it but I do appreciate you telling me where I mess up in my writing. **

**Yuki101: Thanks, here's the next and rather long installment. **

**Thank all of you and my other readers, you're amazing. **

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only characters I own are Karin and Hitomi. I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me. (Enough of that, on with that show)

Chapter 25: The Attack From Above and Below

_Two weeks later_

Kagome was in the gym, continuing her normal workout routine. She was only about half way done when her stomach began to sicken.

She ran to the nearest trashcan, and emptied her stomach, "Gross," Kagome groaned. For the past week, Kagome had been feeling exhausted, slouchy, and sickened, and it was starting to get really annoying.

Shayera was inside the gym too, and saw the whole thing, "Whoa, are you okay sis?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yea…I must have eaten something bad," Kagome concluded.

"I don't think I've ever seen you get sick," the Thanigarion commented, "Maybe you should visit the medical bay."

"Miko," J`onn said, interrupting the conversation, though the com-link, "You're needed in the Medical Bay, The Question needs your healing abilities."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Medical Bay_

Kagome entered the room to see the Question beaten on one of the medical beds. According to Superman, Cadmus had captured the conspiracy theorist after he stole some information from them.

Next to him was his girlfriend, Huntress, a former League member who was taken off the team after she tried to assassinate the criminal responsible for killing her parents.

Kagome walked up next to them and lifted her hand summoning her healing powers, "I can heal you if you'd like?"

"You're asking me?" The Question groaned, "Don't you people just do whatever you want?"

"Zip it Q," warned Huntress, she didn't want to insult the person who could help her boyfriend feel better.

"I don't use my powers on those who don't want me to," Kagome stated, "Not everyone is comfortable with the thought of 'magic,'" Kagome used air quotes on the word, "touching them."

If a faceless mask wasn't covering his face, Kagome would have seen him raise his brow, "I see," he said actually curious, "So if I refuse your treatment."

"I walk out of here. No hard feelings," she said simply.

"The hell he does," Huntress complained, "Just heal him…please."

Kagome looked at The Question seeing him slightly nod. With that Kagome used her healing powers on him.

"I beginning to see it now," The Question said after Kagome was done. Even the wounds that couldn't be seen because of his mask was healed.

Kagome tilted her head, "See what?"

"Why Lord Martin Manhunter had lost his way without you," he said simply.

Kagome gave a questioning look, "What do you know about that?"

"Everything," he said as he got up from the medical bed.

At that moment, Superman walked in the room and he looked mad. 'What the hell happened today?' Kagome thought.

"Tell me Question," Superman said in a demanding voice, "How did Cadmus get a hold of you?"

"I went to kill Luthor so that 'you' wouldn't be able to," stated The Question.

"You did what!" Huntress yelled.

Kagome smacked her hand to her forehead, 'Baka.'

"The League doesn't do that," Superman scolded.

"And how do we do things Superman?" The Question asked, "Your counterpart killed Luthor. This Luthor is trying to enrage you."

"Well he accomplished that," Kagome said to no one in particular.

"Ruining your reputation," The Question continued, "And turning your friends and comrades against you. Creating a super powered army…You cannot let it infuriate you."

"We can take down Cadmus without killing Luthor," Superman swore to him.

The Question got into the Man of Steel's face, "Then by all means carry on," he began to walk out of the room, Huntress followed loyally behind him, "It's not like it's the end of the world…right?"

&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Communications _

J`onn was watching the monitors, looking for any movements on Cadmus's end. Green Arrow, Flash, Hitomi, Karin, and Kirara were chatting nearby.

Suddenly Superman came barging in, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go down to Cadmus and take them down?" he asked J`onn.

Supergirl and Kagome followed behind him.

J`onn turned to the Man of Steel, "If you already know the answer, why are you bothering to ask?"

"I'm serious J`onn," Superman demanded.

"We don't have any hard evidence that they committed any crimes," J`onn explained in regret.

"No matter how much we want there to be," Hitomi chipped in her opinion.

Superman gave the Martian a frustrated look, "Oh come on," he complained, "You know they're dirty."

"We all do Nii-san," Kagome said as she walked up next to her Martian husband.

"You should use that energy to actually find more evidence against them," suggest Green Arrow.

"I don't recall anyone asking you for your opinion," growled Superman.

"No," replied Green Arrow, "But you did when you guys brought me up here against my will."

Flash leaned down to his girlfriend, "He's got a point," he whispered, Hitomi nodded agreeing.

"Batman said I should stay up here to help keep you guys honest," Green Arrow continued.

"Do I LOOK like Batman to you?" asked Superman glaring.

Karin actually got a little nervous by Suprman's tone and went to her mother's side hugging her arm. Kirara ran up next to her and rubbed against the young one's leg in comfort.

"Actually, you kind of do," Hitomi said hesitantly.

"Especially when he's all scowly like that," Flash admitted.

Superman's gaze went down to Karin who was looking at him with just a little bit of fear in her eyes. Realizing this, he took a breath to calm himself, "Look, we can't let Cadmus get away with what they'd done. They cloned my cousin, kidnapped The Question, and today they turned Captain Atom, one of our own, against us."

"No one is saying that we do," said J`onn, "But we have to keep a cool head."

As the conversation continued, Kagome began to feel a little light headed. Not wanting to alarm the others, she slowly began to lean on the control table. It seemed to work since J`onn, Superman, and the other's didn't seem to notice.

However, her actions didn't go unnoticed by Karin and Hitomi.

"Are you okay Kaa-san?" Karin asked.

Kagome nodded reassuring her, "Yes Kar-chan, I'm fine."

Hitomi walked over to her and didn't look convinced, "Are you sure? You look a little pale," she said in concern. The closer she got to Kagome a certain scent caught her attention. At first Hitomi was confused by it, 'I've only smelt this scent when my Kaa-san was,' she stopped mid thought and her eyes widened in realization, 'Could it be?'

Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted by an alarm going off. Karin covered her ears by the sharp noise. Kagome dragged her into a hug to comfort her

"Computer report," J`onn demanded.

Suddenly a control panel began to emerge from the floor, "Binary Fusion Generator Initialization Sequence in progress," an automated voice answered.

"Abort," J`onn ordered.

"Unable to comply," said the automated voice, "System locked."

J`onn ran to the control panel in a panic, "Over ride," J`onn ordered while trying to unlock the system, "Command authority 004."

Everyone watched in horror of what was going to happen.

"Come on, Kobito," Kagome urged.

"System administrator 'J`onn J`onzz' recognized," the automated voice answered, "Unable to comply."

J`onn grabbed the intercom, "All hands prepare for Fusion Charge! This is NOT A DRILL!"

Everyone on the Watchtower braced themselves.

"Just break it!" yelled Hitomi.

J`onn bent down under the control panel and phased his arms threw the machine and pulled out the wires necessary for the weapon to operate properly. He was shocked by the electricity and had to use some of his super strength to pull the wires out entirely but it worked.

Kagome and Karin ran to J`onn's side in an instant.

"Re-routing Binary Fusion Control," said the automated voice startling everyone, "By passing circuit break."

Superman flew out of the tower as fast as he could to try and stop the nuclear weapon.

J`onn embraced Kagome and Karin tightly waiting for what was to come.

The blast shook the entire space station knocking people around who wasn't prepared for it.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Earth_

As people went though out their daily lives, they looked up to see a bright light in the sky. When the light reached the ground the vibrations of the blast it caused, was enough to cause an earthquake.

The city streets began to crack.

Buildings began to crumble, as the shards of glass fell on innocent civilians.

Power lines collapsed and broke out into fires.

Fire Hydrants exploded.

Bridges began to fall causing some unfortunate cars to fly off.

People scattered to find cover, while others were injured trying to get away.

All of them, thinking in their minds.

Why did this happen?

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Watchtower_

"Emergency Power activated," said the automated voice, "To preserve air please refrain from doing any straining activity."

"Will do," said Flash sarcastically as he rubbed his sore head that hit one of the Communication Tables.

J`onn released his family and tried to find out what had happened with the controls, "Status report," he ordered.

"We will be back into full power in fifty eight minutes," one of the Personel answered.

"I need senses and long rage communication now," J`onn commanded, "We need to know what damage was caused."

"We should be able to get communications by using the annexes," said one of the Personel, "It'll take a few minutes."

"Do it," said the Martian.

"What happened, Kaa-san?" Karin asked holding Kirara tightly.

"I don't know," Kagome said, 'Oh Kami, what did we do?'

"Who could have done this?" Hitomi asked as she went over to Flash near the controls.

"The real question is 'what did we hit'?" asked Flash trying to get the computers to power up.

J`onn looked up the last action on the controls. His eyes widened at their weapon fired at, "Cadmus Headquarters."

"My God," was the only thing Green Arrow could think of.

"There are going to be people who need our help," said Flash, "I'm taking a few rescue teams down there."

"Agreed," said J`onn.

"I'll go with you," said Kagome.

"No!" Hitomi yelled startling a few people, "Th-theirs going to be a lot of people who are injured and knowing you, you'll try and help all of them…that's too much for you."

"But," Kagome tried to argue.

"She's right," J`onn said in agreement.

Kagome wanted to protest some more but their conversation was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Uh oh," said Flash knowing exactly who was on the other line.

J`onn answered the phone, "Yes Mr. President."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_One Heated Discussion Later_

"Understood, thank you Mr. President," said J`onn before he hung up the phone. He lowered his head in a loss of what to do.

Kagome, who returned from healing Superman, came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder in comfort, "It wasn't your fault."

J`onn turned to her and embraced her, _"I should have been able to stop it?" _he asked in her mind.

Kagome embraced him back, _"You did everything you could Koibito."_

For once, her words didn't sooth him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A Few Hours Later _

"I got it," said Steel, "I got the long term communication back online."

"How long till you can restore full power?" asked J`onn, monitoring the progress.

"Hard to tell," Steel said honestly.

"Hello…hello," said Flash on the communication panel though his com-link.

"Go ahead Flash-kun," Kagome answered, she had been trying to get the communications to work for the past hour.

"The evacuation is going on fine. Lots of people got injured but no casualties," Flash reported.

"Oh thank Kami," Kagome said relieved.

"They were fortunate," J`onn said just as grateful.

"They don't see it that way," Flash said sadly, "The people, they're really mad at us."

J`onn sighed deeply at this, "We'll send additional help."

"Don't," said Flash, "It'll just scare everyone even more."

One of the monitors came back online to show a news report. Superman came back to the control room just in time to see it.

"Reporting from New Mexico," said a female reporter, "A huge explosion caused tremors have gone as far away as Japan."

Kagome's eyes widened.

J`onn used his mind to sense Kun-lun and Souta_, "They're unharmed," _he reassured her.

"Many have reported moments before the explosion that they saw an energy beam come from the sky," the reporter continued.

"Turn it off," said Superman angry.

"It's the only information available at the moment," J`onn said in regret.

Superman looked down to the ground in deep thought. 'Where do we go from here?' he questioned. He reached up to the com-link, "Diana, John, Shayera meet me in the conference room," he got off the com-link to look at the couple, "You both come too."

Kagome and J`onn followed Superman to the conference room.

When everyone else arrived, Superman finally spoke, "What have we done?"

"We didn't do anything," replied J`onn, "An outside force took control of the Binary Fusion Generator. They are the one's responsible for destroying Cadmus."

"J`onn, not a lot of people are going to believe that," said Kagome, "I was there and I'm still finding it hard to believe."

"The people are terrified of us," said Superman, "And so is the government."

"We can't let that stop us from doing our job," said Green Lantern, "We aren't here to be liked. We're here to make the world a safer place."

Superman glanced at him, "And how are we doing so far today?"

"Oh come on," whined Green Lantern.

"We should try to make a gesture of cooperation," Wonder Woman suggested.

"That might be best," Superman agreed.

"We could defuse the Binary Fusion Generator," said Wonder Woman, "Until our innocence is cleared."

Shayera nodded, "I agree."

"Same here," nodded Green Lantern.

Wonder Woman nodded in thanks, "It's a start but it won't be enough."

Kagome thought over what else they can do, "Well…we could offer ourselves." Everyone turned to her with questioning looks on their faces, "Think about it, they're worried that 'we' are going to do something worse than today. Let's show them we won't and regain their trust."

Superman thought of her words and stood up, "…Agreed."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Hitomi was next to Supergirl, both of them were assisting Steel with repairs. Karin was holding a flash light for them, wanting to help in some small way.

"May I have your attention please," Superman said from above gaining everyone's attention. The original members were hovering above all of them, J`onn had his arm around Kagome. "We have an announcement. Until our innocents can be proven, the founding members are going to turn themselves into U.S custody."

Everyone gasped at what the Man of Steel just said, before yelling out their objections.

Superman raised his hand to silence them.

J`onn lowered himself and his wife down to speak with Karin, "Kar-chan, we need you to stay with Hitomi till we get back alright?" Kagome explained.

Karin nodded, trying her best not to cry, "How-how long will you and Outo-san be gone for?"

"We don't know, dear one," J`onn said honestly, "Hopefully not too long."

Karin wrapped her arms around both her parents giving them a big hug, "I love you."

"We love you too," said Kagome, as she kissed the top of her daughters head. They both reluctantly released her and flew to the Javelin hanger to meet with the others.

Karin remained where she was and had a look of confusion on her face.

"What's wrong Karin?" Supergirl asked the ten year old.

Karin turned to look at Hitomi, "Does Kaa-san smell different to you?"

Hitomi's eyes smiled at Karin's senses, "I don't know," she lied.

Supergirl spotted the kitsune hanyou's deceit, "What do you know, Fox?"

Hitomi mumbled as soft as she could so that only Supergirl would hear, "I can't say…not yet," she said truthfully since she was pretty sure Kagome and J`onn even knew yet.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Javelin 7_

"You want me to what?" yelled Batman.

"Turn yourself over to U.S custody," Wonder Woman repeated.

Flash nodded, "Yea, the plan makes sense."

"We'll send you the quadrants," said Superman, "We should all go over together."

"This is the single dumbest plan I've ever heard," complained Batman.

"Gee thanks," Kagome said sarcastically.

"If you all feel guilty, clear your own name," retorted Batman, "Don't stand on the sidelines and let somebody else do it."

"We've already voted," said Wonder Woman, "Six are in favor."

"Seven," Flash corrected casting his vote.

"You have to come with us, Bruce," Diana urged.

"No I don't," he replied, "I'm only a part timer," he said before hanging up.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Flash began to run to the federal prison where he was going to meet the others. However, there was one person he needed to talk to before he arrived, "Hitomi?" he called though a private com-link line.

"Wally," Hitomi answered back.

"You heard what's going on?" he asked.

"Yea," she replied, "They told us before they left."

"So," Flash said in a teasing voice, "Any last words before I'm in the 'Big House.'"

"Umm," she thought for a moment, "Don't drop the soap."

Flash laughed out loud, "Really Hitomi?"

She laughed too, "Give me a break. It was all I can think of."

Flash's laughs died down, "Babe… you know I love you, right?"

Even threw the com-link, Flash could feel her smiling, "I know, and I love you….Hey Wally," she said in serious voice.

"Yea? He questioned hearing her tone change.

"If something happens to you guys, I need you to do something," she said.

"What is it?" getting a little concerned now.

"It's about Kagome," Hitomi began to explain.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Federal Prison_

When the founding members landed the Javelin 7 in front of the prison building, two dozen soldiers were waiting for them at the entrance.

They exited with their heads held high, "As promised, we're surrendering ourselves to your authority," said Superman.

"Where's Batman?" asked a soldier who had a gun pointed at them.

"Running late," said Flash, "The Batmobile lost a wheel and Joker got away." **(AN: LOL Classic)**

"I don't think now's the time to be a smart ass, Flash-kun," said Kagome.

The soldiers came with high tech hand cuffs ready to bind their prisoners.

"Those won't be necessary," said the Prison runner.

"But its standard procedure," argued a soldier.

"This isn't a standard situation," the Prison runner replied, "Besides, I don't think it would hold them anyway."

The heroes walked into the facility, ready to go into their holding cells. The men and women were separated into different wings of the building.

A soldier was leading Wonder Woman, Shayera, and Kagome to their cells.

As they were walking the smell of the filthy prison was starting to affect Kagome. 'Oh Kami, not now,' she thought as she ran to a corner, yanked off her mask, and emptied her stomach.

"Miko," both female heroes said with worry.

"We got a situation," said one of the soldiers to his walky talkie , "Miko, needs to be escorted to the Prison Clinic."

"No, no I'm fine," Kagome tried to reassure and tried stand up again only to be weak in the knees.

"It doesn't seem like it," said Wonder Woman concerned.

Shayera looked even more worried, 'This is the second time this has happened today."

Another soldier came down the hall, "I'll take you to the clinic ma'am," he told Kagome.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

Meanwhile, Karin was in her room crying into her pillow on the bed.

As much as she wanted to be strong, her parent's absence had a deep effect on the ten year old. After hearing all the League members concerns everywhere she went, she finally broke down and ran to the room.

Kirara was next to her bed in her yōkai form, her head nudging the young girl's body, trying to cheer her up.

Hitomi walked in a few minutes later, "Oh sweetie," she said sadly once she saw her.

The ten year old looked up at her sensei, "It's not fair," she cried.

"I know," Hitomi said as she sat on the bed, "But it'll be okay."

"How do you know?" Karin asked siting up and wiping her eyes.

"Cause I know your parents," Hitomi said simply, "They love you very much and will do everything that they can to come home to you."

Karin smiled lightly.

An alarm made all three yōkai blooded beings jump. Hitomi ran out of the room to see what was going on. She didn't even have to go to the control room because she saw the problem outside the window.

Missiles, lots of them, were heading in their direction.

"Oh no," she said before running back to Karin's room.

"What's going on?" Karin said alarmed.

"Get inside!" Hitomi yelled as she shielded the ten year old with her own body as the door shut.

_Bam Bam Bam_

The space station began to shack repeatedly from each missile that hit the Watchtower dead on.

But there were no explosions.

Hitomi and Karin both looked at the door in confusion.

Kirara began to growl at the door sensing what was approaching.

Hitomi stood up and shielded Karin behind her.

The door opened and reviled Shifter, one of the Ultimen, with a blank expression on her face.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hitomi complained before she charged, yōkai claws long and sharp, at the Ultimen member.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Federal Prison: Clinic_

Kagome sat on the bed that was offered at the clinic.

After asking a series of questions and did a few tests the female nurse told her to wait for the results.

After what felt like half an hour the nurse came back, "The good news is that you're not sick."

Kagome raised her brow, "And the bad news?"

"It's not bad news, not bad news at all," the woman said teasingly.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

After wrestling with Shifter few minutes, Hitomi was able to subdue the clone.

Once that was over, she grabbed Karin and put her on Kirara's back, "Karin listen to me carefully," the ten your old nodded, "I want you to go to the Panic Room on the fourth floor with the Personel."

"I can help," Karin defended.

"I know you can," Hitomi admitted, "That's why I want you there. If something happens and those people run into trouble, I want you to protect them, okay?"

Karin understood her sensei's wishes and nodded.

Hitomi hugged her, "Good girl," she said before looking at the fire neko, "Go Kirara."

The full blooded yōkai roared as she dashed to the Panic Room, biting and clawing any Ultimen who stood in her way.

As Hitomi made it thought the hall way she saw more League members struggling with the dozens of Ultimen that flowed this hallway alone. She charged to aid her friends, "Who else wants some!"

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Federal Prison: Forty Five Minutes Later_

Kagome paced inside her cell. Not believing what the nurse had told her. 'How am I gonna tell J`onn?' she thought to herself. Sure, she could tell him in his mind but she wanted to be their face to face when she told him.

"_Tell me what?"_ J`onn asked in her mind, making her jump a little.

"_You startled me,"_ she said almost laughing a little.

"_I apologize,"_ he said_, "…I just…miss you."_

Kagome sat down on the bed and smiled, _"I miss you already too." _

"_What do you need to tell me,"_ J`onn asked again.

Kagome took a deep breath, _"J`onn I,"_ she began before her cell opening brought her out of the conversation.

"Alright you're free to go," said the soldier.

"What?" Kagome said confused.

Wonder Woman and Shayera came to her cell, "Let's get out of here," said the Amazon.

The League exited the building and came face to face with the most unlikely person to spring them out, "Amanda Waller," said Superman, "I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"We evacuated Cadmus minutes after you left with Captain Atom," she explained, "You fired at an empty facility."

The team sighed in relief.

"Didn't think you'd be the one to clear us," said Wonder Woman.

"Only because I need you to take down a greater threat," Waller stated.

"Who?" Flash asked, although he already knew the answer.

"The man who took over that space station of yours…Lex Luthor."

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

Karin was in the Panic Room with Kriara and the Personel of the Watchtower.

The door was forced open from the outside and another Shifter opened the door in the form of a gorilla. As she charged inside she shifted into a T-Rex.

Karin charged at the dinosaur Ultiman and spin kicked the clone in its face. Shifter stepped back, and Kiara attacked the dinosaurs back.

With that distraction, Karin forced her yōkai claws to come out and sliced the clone on her side.

The dinosaur roared as it morphed back into Shifter and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The Personels cheered behind them. The cheers quitted as more Ultimen came, but Karin was unfazed and charged again.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Lex Corp_

The League member arrived in Metropolis just in time to see Batman fall from the Lex Corp building.

Superman caught the Dark Knight and flew him to the opened window.

"Did you really think you could take me down all by yourself?" Lex Luthor said to Amanda Waller amused.

"Yea I did," she answered just as amused, "But just in case I was wrong I brought back up," she pointed behind Luthor.

The CEO turned around to see the original eight members of the League standing behind him.

"Ta da," said Flash. Kagome chuckled at that.

"It's over Lex," said Superman.

"No," said Luthor, "Not until I, AHH," Lex Luhtor yelled and grabbed his head in agony, as something began to morph on his back and pierced his skin form the inside out, ripping his shirt off in the process. His arms morphed into black tentacles and his body and legs began to have more black mechanical looking pieces appear on his body.

Amanda Waller and the League watched in horror not understanding what was going on.

"I had hoped to remain hidden," said Luthor, only it wasn't Luthor speaking, "Until I could install myself into the android. But you forced my hand," Three marks appeared on Luthor's upper chest and a mechanical face appeared on his stomach.

A face the League recognized immediately.

Superman growled, "Brainiac."

"That's disturbing," Kagome said shocked. Amanda Waller slowly made her way to the League, not wanting to be close to the deformed Luthor.

"I-I don't understand," Luthor struggled to say, "Wh-what's hap-pening?"

"You are under my control," said Brainiac, "I have lain dormant in you for years, influencing your actions. Do you not re call my kidnapping you in this very building."

Luthor recollected the event, "You forced me to make you a new body."

"Correct," said Brainiac, "Kal-El destroyed that body and foiled my plans. But I had a backup plan and shot you with Nano Tech alloy that carried a microscopic copy of my programing inside your body. Since then, I steadily grown in strength and protected this body until I could transfer my mind to a more sufficient host."

"You're the one who cured my cancer," Luthor realized.

"Your protein shell was insufficient for my needs in that state, and needed to be improved," Brainiac stated.

"Okay," said Flash, "I hate to interrupt the performance from the thing with two heads, but it's time to go to jail now." **(AN: Actual dialogue still funny no matter how much you hear it.)**

"What he said," said Waller shooting at him with her gun.

Kagome drew an arrow and shot at Luthor/Brainiac.

The two headed being fell back from both attacks, collapsing to the ground.

"We'll take it back to Cadmus and see if we can get what's left of Luthor out of that thing," Amanda told the League.

Luthor/Brainiac stood up and his body healed itself of the injuries both Waller and Kagome made.

"Damn you technology," Kagome cursed.

"Be gone," Brainiac said attacking the League with electric shocks.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The League was forced out of the glass windows.

Shayera grabbed Flash by his hand.

Green Lantern saved Amanda Waller with his ring.

J`onn caught his wife and flew with her bridal style.

Batman saved himself with his grappling hook.

Superman stayed behind and fought Luthor/Brainac. Throwing hit after hit but having no effect on the mutated man machine.

Luthor/Braniac used his tentacle arms to fuse with the Lex Corp building and created bigger black tentacle to attack the League.

J`onn tried to dodge the mechanical tentacle's as best he could but ended up getting tangled up in one. Unfortunately, so did Kagome, since she was in his arms.

All other League members struggled against the black mechanical tentacles as well, but they too got captured by them.

"You are defeated," Braniac said as he gathered all the captured Leaguers in a bunch. "Any unique information that dwells within you will be digitized. Your physical bodies will be deleted, such is the ultimate fate of this world."

Eight small silver mechanical tentacles burst form Luthor/Brainiac's body and attached to each League members body.

Before one tentacle tried to hit Kagome, she created a barrier around herself forcing the tentacle back. 'I can't hold it,' she thought as the tentacle began to crack her barrier.

The other members yelled as Luthor/Brainiac, began to 'download' them into his programing.

Even with the pain J`onn forced his eyes opened and glanced to see Kagome's barrier breaking, "NO!" he yelled as he phased threw the tentacle and charged at the Luthor/Brainiac. He grabbed hold of all the silver mechanical tentacles and yanked them out of the mutant man machine's body.

The silver tentacles began to dematerialize from the League's bodies. Kagome put her barrier down in relief. J`onn grabbed hold of her once the black tentacles released her.

Diana grabbed Batman once he was released. Superman did the same thing for Flash.

"No I was not prepared for this battle," said Brainaic as he retreated into Lex Corp. Once he reached the top of the building his black tentacle arms morphed to the roof. Making it into a giant hovering vessel that resembled Braniaic's mechanical head, "Now I am prepared."

The hovering vessel began to shoot lasers out of its eyes, and destroying nearby buildings.

The heroes who could fly, after they dropped those who could not on top of a building nearby, began to attack the vessel, tearing it apart bit by bit. It was thanks to the combination of Superman's laser vision and Green Lantern's ring that the vessel was split in two and exploded.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The heroes gathered around the vessel remains after the fight.

"That was too easy," said Batman as he analyzed the vessel remains.

"Easy!" Shayera questioned.

"Compared to other big fights we've had, yes," Kagome agreed as she was panting heavily, 'Come on, you got to keep it together,' she told herself. Luckily the other's didn't seem to notice her heavy breathing.

"They're right" said Superman, "Brainiac isn't here."

"Where the hell did he go?" asked Flash.

"Okay, he's weakened and damaged," Shayera listed.

"So, he needs to repair himself," J`onn concluded.

"He may just dump Luthor and find a new body," Wonder Woman suggested.

Superman shook his head, "No, he'll head for the greatest technology available."

"Higher then Lex Corp," said J`onn, "The next would be Star Labs."

"He'll go to Cadmus," Amanda Waller corrected while sitting on rubble nearby.

The Leagues eyes widened.

"Sure," said Shayera, "That makes sense since he's all Nano Tech now. What's the best Nano Tech on the planet?"

"The Dark Heart," Batman said, referring to the extraterrestrial phenomena they had to face in Nevada, "Cadmus confiscated remains."

"We were never able to get it to work again," Waller stated.

"You willing to bet Brainiac can't?" Batman asked Waller.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Javelin 7: Ten Minutes Later_

"Watchtower," J`onn called on the com-link, "We require assistance."

"We can't," said a wounded Steel, "The Ultimen clones damaged every part of the landing bay and the teleports are still down."

Kagome used her com-link, "Fox, is Karin alright?"

"More than alright," Hitomi answered, "She actually took down a few Ultimen herself."

Kagome and J`onn smiled with parental pride after hearing that.

"Looks like the eight of us will have to do," said Batman as he flew the Javelin to the new Cadmus headquarters.

Once they arrived everyone prepared for whatever Luthor/Brainiac had in store.

"I can't see though the lead walls," said Superman, "But I'm picking up an uprising heat signature."

"I can feel that heat," said Wonder Woman.

An explosion caught most of the League off guarded. Kagome created a barrier around them to protect everyone form the blast.

Before their eyes, they saw the entire Cadmus building around an upgraded Luthor/Brainiac. The ugly mutated machine was replaced with a Luthor shaped being in a gold suite, green skin and glowing eyes, and a Brainiac symbol on his forehead.

"Welcome Justice League," said Brainiac, "You're just in time for the end of the world."

"I know you're in their Lex," Superman yelled after Kagome dropped her barrier, "Fight him."

"I am in here," said a mixture of Luhtor and Brainiac's voice, "And I like it. I can finally get everything I've ever wanted like this. Power, knowledge, immortality."

Kagome rolled her eyes, 'My Kami, these two talked a lot before but now it's just ridiculous.'

"And you'll destroy the planet to get it?" asked Superman.

"It's business," Luthor/Brainiac said simply.

"Less talking," said Shayera as she powered up her mace, "More hitting."

"Agreed," Kagome said as she shot an arrow at Luthor, only to have the arrow melt as it made contact with the shield, "Damn it."

Suddenly, Braniac created eight equal clones of himself to fight the League so that he could continue to heal himself.

"Oh we can do better than that," said the Luthor part of the Luthor/Brainiac creature. Luthor changed the clones to appear like the Justice Lords.

Lord Kagome resembled League Kagome in every way, only instead of the kimono, she wore black leather pants and dark purple top.

Each Lord member began to taunt their counter parts by telling them of every mistake they made.

Lord Kagome charged at League Kagome with her katana. League Kagome used her own katana to block the attack.

"Look at you," said Lord Kagome, "You're pathetic! What does J`onn see in you! You are unworthy of any type of love in this world!"

Kagome pushed the Lord Kagome back, "Seriously, these are the best insults you've got. Even Jaken comes up with better insults then that," Kagome said as she added her holy powers to the katana and sliced her counterpart in half, form left shoulder to its right side, causing the Nano clone to dissolve.

Once everyone was done destroying their counter parts they charged at Luthor/Brainiac. The upgraded mechanical man shot electronic lasers at the team.

First Shayera, then Green Lantern and Batman, then Superman and J`onn.

Kagome held up a barrier to protect herself, her body was so weak right now from all the power she used so far. The barrier broke, and she braced herself for the attack.

It never came.

Instead she felt a familiar speed sensation go around her body, "Flash-kun."

"Wouldn't want you to get hurt," he said before placing her behind a piece of building wreckage nearby, "Especially in your condition."

Kagome's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"Hitomi," he answered.

"Oh that sneaky little kistune, she's gonna get it for not telling me," Kagome threatened.

Suddenly, Wonder Woman came charging with the Javelin in the sky. She threw the jet into the morphed building causing the whole thing to explode on the inside and crumble.

Kagome tried to protect everyone from the daubery with a barrier, only to have it break a few moments later. J`onn grabbed her and shielded her body with his own.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Flash was the first to get out of the rubble covered in cuts and bruised. He then saw Luthor/Braniac come out as well, looking very unpleased.

"You lose," Flash taunted.

Suddenly two Luthor/Brainiac clones appeared lifting Flash weakened body up and morphed into two military soldiers.

"Look at you," said Luthor/Brainiac, "The League is defeated and so are you. For all you efforts you have unconvinced me," Luthor/Brainiac walked to the speedster and morphed a shot gun from his body, "But I'm still just human enough to take my revenge. Looks like The Question was right. I kill you, then Miko dies, then it's the end of the world."

"No!" Flash yelled using his super speed to escape the Nano Tech clones.

"Are you really going to fight me?" Luthor/Brainiac said amused.

Flash backed away from the mechanical man and ran away using his super speed. Luthor/Brainiac laughed as he began to rebuild the Cadmus building.

At least he was trying to, until something caught his senses.

Flash came back and hit Luthor/Brainiac hard. Pieces of the mechanical man's golden armor came off to show human skin underneath.

Using his super speed Flash ran around the Earth so fast that he was able to take the Nano Tech armor off bit by bit. Even when he was standing in front of the beaten mechanical man, the speedsters body vibrated from the incredible speed.

Nearby, the League members came out of the rubble, and saw what was going on.

"Flash-kun," Kagome yelled for her friend, as she watched him tear the Brainiac part off of Luhtor, till absolutely no mechanical traces seem to remain.

However, Flash's body continued to vibrate at an unnatural speed, so fast that static electricity could be seen around his body, "I feel…kind of funny," he said as his body began to vanish before their eyes.

"FLASH," the woman yelled for their young friend.

Even in his beaten body Luthor began to laugh, "Well what do you know, I did kill him."

Superman walked up to Luthor, giving him the most terrifying death glare.

"I take it back," said Luthor, "I think this is the part where you kill me."

Superman grabbed his nemesis by the throat lifting him from the ground, his eyes red and ready to use his laser vision.

Suddenly, the Man of Steel's eyes turned normal again and he lowered Luthor to his knees, "I am NOT the man who killed President Luthor. No matter how much I want to be…I'm not."

"Everyone," J`onn yelled suddenly, "Flash is still alive!" Everyone, besides Luthor, looked at the Martian with hope, "I'm telepathic contact with him…but he's growing weaker," he waved his arm slowly where he felt Flash's spirit.

Shayera and Kagome both moved their arms around that area trying to 'feel' their speedster. It was Shayera who found the connection between them and their friend, "Flash!" she called into the air sucking void.

"Shayera," said a weak sounding Flash, "It's so beautiful here. Thiers a force, a speed force…it's calling me home…I think I have to go now."

"No Wally," Shayera cried into the void, "Just take my hand," the Thanigarion tried to pull her friend back but the force was too strong for her.

Green Lantern grabbed her other hand, "I'm here too Wally."

The chain was formed next with Kagome, J`onn, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman.

"We're all here," said Superman as he pulled.

With their combined strength they were able to pull Flash out of, where ever the speed force took him, and the speedster collapsed into Shayera's arms.

"I…can never go that fast again," Flash said weakly, "If I do…I don't think I'll come back"

"Good," said Kagome looking at him, "Cause family or not, Hitomi would kick my ass if you did."

Everyone laughed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Brainiac is gone," Amanda Waller said in her cell phone a fifty yards away from the League, "Call off the air strike."

"Are you sure?" said the person on the other line.

"Yes, Mr. President," she replied.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_A Few Hours Later: Metropolis_

In front of the entire Justice League team, Watchtower Personel, reporters, and random citizens, the original eight stood on a stage in front of them.

Superman was the one who spoke, "This…is the hardest thing, I've ever had to say," he admitted, "I'm guilty."

J`onn reached for Kagome's hand and lightly squeezed it, she squeezed back just as tightly. Karin was next to Hitomi in the crowd, with a proud look on her face and the couple smiled back at their daughter.

"We're all guilty," Superman continued, "Although we had the best of intentions, to be Earth's guardians, we failed you. We looked down at the world from our fortress in the sky and let our power and responsibilities separate us from the people we wished to protect…No one, should be afraid of us. For that reason, we are decommissioning the Watchtower."

Everyone mumbled in confusion.

"We want to thank the members of the Justice League for their service. But from now on you all have to act as independent agents. As of right now, we are disbanding the Justice League…this is the end."

Superman began to walk away, the others followed close behind.

"Says who?" asked Green Arrow, making the founders of the League stop in their tracks, "We just saved the world again and you don't think that has any value?...Well think again. The Justice League will go on with or without all of you. If you're quitting because you've done your fair share, go ahead. But if you're quitting because it's easier then continuing to fight…then you're not the heroes we thought you were…The world needs a Justice League and the League needs you, Superman."

Everyone in the crowd and the other founding members cheered in agreement.

Superman looked to his team mates who all smiled him. Batman gave a small nod in agreement as well.

Superman nodded back and went back to the microphone, "Okay okay," he said settling the crowd, "But there is going to be some changes," Superman continued to give out his ideas.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_After the Assembly_

"I'm resigning from the League," Kagome said, stumping all of the founding League members, minus Flash.

Hitomi came up and smiled next to him.

Karin, who was holding Kirara, walked next to them and was also shocked by her mother's news.

"You can't quit," said Wonder Woman in a panic.

"What are we gonna do without you?" questioned Green Lantern.

The other's went on and on about how she should stay but she never took her eyes off J`onn. The Martian was also alarmed about her leaving, "Kagome, I know I often say that I wish you wouldn't go on missions," J`onn began to defend the reason he thought Kagome was quitting for.

"J`onn," Kagome tried to interrupt.

"But it is selfish of me to ask that of you," J`onn kept rambling, "I promise, I won't bring that up anymore."

"J`onn," Kagome tried to interrupt again.

"And I'm not around as much as I used to be, but I can change that. I can train others to do my job just as well as I can and," he stopped as Kagome smashed her lips against his.

The young miko pulled back and smiled at her husband, "J`onn, I'm pregnant."

J`onn was speechless, his mouth slowly opened and his eyes widened at his wife's news.

The women gasped and the men's mouths dropped at what Kagome had said. Flash and Hitomi snickered at their reactions.

"Are you serious?" asked a surprised Superman.

"Really, Kaa-san?" Karin asked excited, "I'm gonna be an 'Onee-san.'"

Kagome nodded, smiling at her daughter before looking back up at her husband again, to see his expression hadn't changed.

"Congratulations, sis," Shayera said giving Kagome a gentle side hug.

"Way to go, lover boy," Flash teased J`onn, who still yet to move from the information.

"You be nice," Hitomi warned as she hugged her boyfriend from behind and kissed the side of his neck. After she heard from the other on how close they lost him today, Hitomi got clingier since he got back.

Finally coming out of his shock, J`onn slowly walked up to Kagome and placed his hand gently over her stomach. With his mind, he could sense the being forming in her womb, "…our child," he finally said.

Kagome placed a hand on top of his and smiled wider, "Hai, our child," she replied.

J`onn slowly formed a smile on his face and kissed his wife hungrily.

Hitomi protectively blocked Karin's eyes with her hand, "What are you doing?" Karin questioned her sensei.

"Not scaring you for life," Hitomi said protectively.

**OMG THAT WAS LONG, but I couldn't think of a good place to stop. Plus most of you would hate me if I didn't answer the 'is Kagome pregnant' question, since most of you have been begging for it for the past few chapters. So what do you think? Please Please Please tell me. Next time: many months later and Kagome gives dating advice. **

**Till then my readers **


	26. Changes

Welcome to the Justice League

**AN: Not gonna lie, I debated with myself on the baby's gender over and over in my head. But I finally came to a decision…by a two out of three coin toss. (Don't judge me) Feel free to guess the baby's gender and see if you're right at the end.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to Lorelei evans, YunaNeko, Shadow Kitsune11, sverhei, , and ive-got-2-many-ideas for your reviews and awesome support. Now on with the show.  
**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only characters I own are Karin and Hitomi…oh forget it just read the story and don't sue me.

Chapter 26: Many Changes Coming

_Seven Months Later_

As Superman said, there were some major changes for the League after that day at the assembly.

The League created an Embassy on Earth to be closer to the people that they were protecting. It was a tall building in the center of Metropolis. The rotations for Watchtower's and the Embassy worked where each member had to work at least once a week in one headquarter.

With the Binary Fusion gone and less heroes orbiting above, the government felt that Cadmus was no longer needed, and was dismantled. Though a few Cadmus members openly admitted that they didn't trust the super powered beings.

As for Kagome, she did resign from the League…as a hero.

At first Kagome was busy getting ready for the new addition in her family, but after few weeks at home, she began to get bored out of her mind. She literally had to beg J`onn to let her do at least a few monitor duties a week. "For the sake of my sanity," she said to seal the deal.

The Martian put up a bit of a fight but eventually gave in to his hormonal wife's demands, "If it's really what you want," he told her.

J`onn had began to train a few League members to take his place when Kagome finally gave birth so he could be home more. He had highly considered resigning but his wife wouldn't hear of it. Kagome knew how much he meant to the team, 'We're family after all.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome was currently on monitor duty at the Embassy, J`onn forbade here for using the transporters in fear of what it cause to the baby, so they agreed that she could work at the Earth base. Also, she had been using the medical facility at the Embassy throughout her pregnancy since they were more familiar with alien anatomy. So far, their baby was strong and healthy.

For the past few hours, she had been working with other League members to help find signs of Lex Luthor, who had recently escaped from prison.

Ever since the whole thing with Braniac, the former politician hadn't caused any trouble, 'Until now.'

"Has Aztec found anything?" Superman asked over the monitor from the Watchtower.

"Nothing so far," Kagome said in regret after the hero, Aztec, informed her of his findings, "The trail went cold where Luthor had mysteriously disappeared."

"If you find any leads," Superman began to say.

"You'll be the first one I call, Nii-san" she reassured the Man of Steel, before he smirked and hung up. Kagome leaned back on her chair and began to rub her stomach soothingly. The baby was very active today and kept moving around every so often.

Hitomi came up next to her and sat in the other chair next to her, "So, how is my favorite hanyou doing today?" she asked with excited curiously.

Kagome smirked at her grand-daughter for using that word. The term 'hanyou' could mean 'half demon,' or 'half-blood' in this case, in English, "This little one is very energetic today," she answered.

"Oh come on," Hitomi said pouting, "Can't I at least get a little hint of what the little one's gonna be?"

"No," Kagome said for what felt like the billionth time. Her and J`onn wanted it to be a surprise when their baby came into the world, to make it more exciting.

At least that's what they thought in the beginning. Now a days, the farther along Kagome would get, the more the couple wanted to know what they were having.

"Do you at least know how much longer it's gonna be?" Hitomi asked.

Kagome shook her head, "It's anyone's guess at this point. According to J`onn, Martian pregnancy can last up to twelve months, because of something to do with the development of psychic powers in the womb."

Hitomi shuddered, "So the baby will know what you're thinking twenty four seven?"she asked. Kagome nodded,"That's a little creepy."

Kagome smiled, "At least he or she will know how much I love him or her." Hitomi hadn't thought of it that way and began to smile too.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Flash watched as Kagome and his girlfriend were talking on the other side of the room, knowing it had something to do with the baby. Hitomi had been dying to know what the gender was going to be for the past few months.

There were a few bets going around the League about the exact same thing.

"Wally, are you listening?" Shayera asked the speedster.

"Huh," he said realizing he had been staring at his girlfriend the whole time Shayera had been talking to him, "Oh sorry."

Shayera looked over at the two women and also couldn't help but stare, especially at Kagome's growing stomach. The Thanigarion had to admit that she was a little jealous of the woman she saw as a sister. Shayera wanted a child of her own, 'But who would want one with me after all I've done.'

"So, have you thought about asking Fox the big question yet?" Shayera asked Flash curiously.

Flash began to go as red as his hero suit and started to stutter, "Wha- that is..I mean..I-I ha-haven't."

Shayera rolled her eyes knowing that he was lying, "Just ask her already, will ya."

"I will," he whined at the Thanigarion, "I'm just…waiting for the right moment."

Shayera nodded her head satisfied, "Just don't wait too long."

"You know I can hear you both right?" Hitomi yelled from the other end of the room. This caused the speedster to blush even more and the women to laugh.

Suddenly a man's face appeared on the monitor screen breaking the moment. His name was King Faraday a liaison for the Justice League and the U.S Government. Another change that Superman thought would be wise to have.

"I got something for you," said Faraday, He pushed the button on his office phone next to him, to put a call on speaker, "Go ahead Mr. Sirianni."

Both Flash and Shayera recognized the name from when they went to the past during World War II. He was a member of a group known as the Black Hawks.

"Greetings," Mr. Sirianni said to the heroes he fought alongside with during his youth.

"What's the problem?" Flash asked Mr. Sirianni.

"After the war, my team and I gathered a lot of dangerous weapons," Mr. Sirianni began to explain, "We stowed most of them on Black Hawk Island. It was decommissioned over thirty years ago but this morning…the security alarm went off."

"What if it's just the system messing up," Kagome suggested.

"Or someone might be raiding the place," Hitomi said her thoughts.

Shayera nodded in agreement with Hitomi, "We'll take a look, Shayera out," she said hanging up the line. The Thanigarion looked at Kagome, "Will you be alright by yourself?"

The miko rolled her eyes, J`onn had asked those who were working at the Embassy to keep an eye on her,"Hai, Fire and Ice should be here shortly."

The others nodded satisfied and went to aid the former Black Hawk member.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Tokyo_

Karin was at Kouga and Ayame's home, the wolf couple agreed to watch Karin for the afternoon after she got out of school with their son, Riku.

The relationship between the two children hadn't worsened since their argument so long ago. But it hadn't gotten better either, 'Not really,' thought Karin.

Riku may have been talking to her again, but he acted strange around Karin these past few months. Not really making eye contact or stuttering when he talked.

The two young children were presently playing a video game in his room.

"Ha, in your face," Karin said after she blew Riku's players head off. Riku smiled a little but didn't react as much as Karin was hoping, "What's up with you?"

Riku shook his head, "Nothing."

Karin growled in frustration, "Come on Riku-kun, were best friends. You can tell me what's going on."

Riku didn't answer for a few minutes, "I don't…want to be friends."

Karin's eyes widened in shock, "….what…but I thought," she said confused by what he had said to her, "I don't understand did I."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Riku leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips.

If possible Karin's eyes grew wider by the action.

When Riku pulled back he looked at her flushed face, "I want to be more then best friends."

Karin tried to speak but no words could leave her mouth.

"Karin-chan," Ayame suddenly called and walked into the room, "Your Obaa-san is here to take you home."

The eleven year old girl didn't hesitate to run out of the room.

Ayame watched Karin as she ran out and raised a brow, "What's the matter with her?"

"Nothing Kaa-san," Riku said pouting, 'Did I just make a huge mistake?'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Embassy: A Few Hours Later_

"It was Luthor on Black Hawk Island," Kagome said repeating what Shayera, Flash, and Hitomi had explained, what had happened during their adventure on the island.

"Yea," Flash answered, "He wasn't alone either. The villains Dr. Polaris and The Key were with him."

Kagome thought about how strange the partnership was, 'They've never worked together before.'

"Those three may be villains, but I don't think Luthor would ever associate himself with others so…minor," said Hitomi trying to find the right word.

Everyone couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Something odd was going on, and by the looks of things, it wasn't good.

"So, who's gonna tell Superman that Luthor got away?" Shayera asked.

"One, two, three, not it," Hitomi yelled.

"Not it," Kagome called.

"Not it," said Shayera.

"Not," Flash began to say until he realized he was last, "Darn it."

"Tough breaks honey," Hitomi said patting his shoulder in comfort.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Higurashi Shrine _

Kagome returned home shortly after her monitor duty.

J`onn was already waiting for her under the Goshinboku, he walked up to the Javelin to help her out.

Normally, she hated all the fuss but when J`onn was the one doing it, she didn't mind so much, "Koibito," she said smiling at him with his concerned eyes.

J`onn smiled as well and kissed her, "I've missed you, my dearest."

"How are the others training coming?" she asked as they walked to the door.

"It's proceeding well. Mr. Terrific so far is the best candidate for my replacement," he informed.

Kagome stopped and pulled J`onn's arm back making him stop, _"J`onn I don't want you to leave the League," _said Kagome in his mind, _"You're too valuable of a member."_

J`onn brushed her cheek gently with the back of his fingers, before they slowly went down to her growing stomach, _"I know this. But I do not wish to miss our child growing up. It's bad enough that I miss a lot with Karin" _

Kagome smiled at her husband's thoughtfulness. J`onn was already such a great father with Karin and with the baby she knows he'll be even more so.

She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_One week later _

"Wait what?" Kagome asked over the phone stumped at what she just heard.

"He just asked me to dinner," said Shayera from the opposite end of the phone line, "Right there and in front of John."

Earlier that day, Shayera, Green Lantern, Batman and Vixen were battling a few bad guys in New York. A man named Carter Hall spoke with Shayera after the fight and showed her an artifact that was possibly Thanigarion but was over ten thousand years old.

"And you said yes?" Kagome asked as she leaned back on her home couch.

"Yep," Shayera groaned, "At first I was so flattered but after we left I…I don't know should I cancel?"

Kagome shook her head at her sister's dilemma but didn't think canceling was the solution, "What's the harm? It's just one date."

"But what about," Shayera began to stay but stopped. She didn't have to finish since Kagome already knew what she was going to say, 'What about John.'

"Look Nee-chan," Kagome said sternly, "John-san is with Vixen right now. Maybe seeing you with someone else will be just what he needs to see how much he misses you. Besides you deserve to have a good time."

Shayera considered her words, "Thanks sis," she said in gratitude, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Let me know how it goes," Kagome said before she said good bye and hung up.

"Kaa-san," Karin called as she walked into the living room, "Can I…ask you something?"

Kagome sat up straight to make room for her daughter, "Of course Kar-chan."

The eleven year old sat down next to her mother, Kirara sat on the arm of the couch, meowing in curiosity.

"How was…I mean…what was your first kiss like?" Karin finally got out.

Kagome was surprised by the random question, "It was…memorable," she said honestly. Recalling the first time she kissed Inuyasha when he was in his yōkai form at Kaguya's Palace.

The eleven year old nodded, "But you liked it right?"

Kagome looked at her daughter curiously, "Kar-chan, what's this really about?"

Karin began to play with a strand of her hair, something she did when she was nervous, "Last week…Riku kissed me."

It took everything Kagome not to react to what she just heard, especially when Karin began to explain exactly what had happened, "Did you want him to kiss you?" Kagome asked when her daughter was done.

Karin shrugged, "I don't know…it just happened and now I can't stop thinking about him."

The pregnant miko couldn't help but smile at that, "Oh Kar-chan, I think you're starting to grow a crush on Riku."

The elven year old shook her head in denial, "But he's my best friend. I can't have a crush on my best friend. What if something happens one day and he hates me," Karin sighed in frustration, "Why did he have to do this?"

Kagome shook her head feeling sympathy for her daughter, this type of confusion was not missed by her back when she began to come of dating age, "From what I understand, Riku has had feelings for you for quite some time. He probably just couldn't hide his feelings from you anymore," she explained, "Have you spoken to him since you kissed."

"No," said Karin, "I blush and run off every time I see him at school."

Kagome chuckled at how cute that was, "Kar-chan, you need to talk to him and tell him how you feel."

"But I don't know how I feel," said Karin.

Kagome leaned in and kissed her daughters fore head, "The next time you see him, you'll know."

"Really?" Karin asked, Kagome nodded yes. Karin trusted that her mother knew what she was talking about and hugged her, "Arigato, Kaa-san."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Later That Night _

J`onn sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose after hearing everything Kagome said about Karin.

"_She's too young to be dating,"_ J`onn said in her mind simply.

"_Who said anything about dating?"_ Kagome asked as she watched her husband voiced his thoughts about the situation, _"She just had her first kiss." _

"_Well, she shouldn't be doing that either," _saidJ`onn.

Kagome chuckled from where she sat on her bed, _"We can't stop boys from noticing how great Karin is, Koibito"_

J`onn began to think of the many ways he can find Riku and erase his feelings for Karin from his mind.

"Don't even try it," Kagome said out loud knowing what he was plotting, "He's just a boy."

J`onn gave something of a pout before he sat next to Kagome on the bed. Kagome sat up on her knees and began to rub his shoulders. He closed his eyes enjoying the attention mildly distracting him, "That's not going to make me forget, my dearest."

Kagome smiled, "Can't I just do something nice for you," she said before kissing the side of his neck. Her actions were interrupted when she grabbed her side suddenly.

"What's wrong?" J`onn turned concerned.

"Kidney shot," she said wincing.

J`onn put his hand gently on her stomach trying to ease the baby's actions. It took all of his will power to not let his curiosity take hold of him and see what the baby's gender.

Kagome placed her hand on top of his, "I know it's so tempting." J`onn nodded in agreement. "Maybe we could," Kagome began to say but stopped.

J`onn knew where she was getting at, "Do-do you want me to?"

Kagome was quite for a few minutes till she finally gave her answer, "The suspense has been killing me for a while," she admitted, "I want to know what are baby is going to be."

J`onn didn't hesitate to feel the baby's presence that was growing in his wife's womb. What he discovered left him breathless and filled with wonderment.

"What are we having?" Kagome asked excited.

J`onn looked up almost teary eyed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Central City_

Wally and Hitomi were in their apartment having a lazy day. Both were still in their pajamas as they sat on the couch watching television.

Hitomi had her head laid down on her boyfriend's lap, as she stuffed her face with junk food, when her cell phone rang. She groaned as she reached for her phone in front of her and answered it.

"Hello," she said as Wally turned down the T.V.

It took Hitomi less than a second to sit up from her spot with a shocked look on her face. It took her another second for her to jump up in the air and cheer her head off.

"YES," she cheered, "VICTORY IS MINE!"

"Babe what's going on?" Wally asked confused.

"That was Kagome," she said after calming down, "She finally told me what the baby's gonna be."

Realization came to Wally, "Don't tell me?"

"I win the bet," she said triumphantly.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Higurashi Shrine_

Karin was in her room reading a book when both her parents came in. Both of them had excited looks on their faces. She tilted her head curiously, "Kaa-san, Otou-san?"

Kagome went and hugged her daughter as tightly as she could.

"You're going to have a little brother," said J`onn as he sat down on Karin's bed, rubbing her head affectionately.

The biggest smile formed on Karin's face as she pulled back to look at her parents, "An Otouto-kun?"

"Hai, Kar-chan," Kagome said as she nodded and kissed Karin's forehead.

The small family all hugged each other at the news of their newest addition in the family.

Inside Kagome's body, the unborn baby boy sensed all the love that came from the outside and slowly kicked his feet in delight.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Karin's School_

Karin was in such a good mood after she found out she was having a little brother, she couldn't stop smiling.

Suddenly, she saw Riku in the hallway. Once her eyes locked on his form she was overcome with what she felt towards him. Her mother was right, she knew exactly what to do now.

Riku looked up once he smelled Karin coming and noticed how happy she was, "What's up?" he asked curious.

Instead of answering his question, Karin walked right up to him and kissed him on the lips. It was just a peck but it was enough to make Riku blush ten shades of red. "See you in class, Riku," Karin said satisfied with what she had done.

Once she turned the hall way her sensitive hearing picked up Riku cheer, "Yes!"

**For those of you who guessed correctly on the baby gender, help yourself to your favorite sugary item of your choice. For those who didn't…nah you can have a sugary something too. So tell me what you think. Next time: The long awaited family member arrives…but at what cost. **

**Till then my readers **


	27. A New Life

Welcome to the Justice League

******It is thanks to YunaNeko, sverhei, babydoll92, ShiTsukisan, ForgottenOncePromised, efry, Kiyora-Hatake, Dark Witch89, Aryenne, and all my other readers and supporters that i'm gonna post the last of the chapters today and tomorrow. **

**Warning: The following chapter contains some graphic events that may disturb some readers. Be prepared and grab a tissue box, because this is gonna be one hell of an emotional roller-coaster.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only characters I own are Karin, Hitomi, and Kagome and J`onn's baby *squeal* Anyway, Make no money, please no sue.

Chapter 27: A New Life

To say that Kagome was uncomfortable was an understatement.

In a few days her pregnancy would hit its tenth month mark and as much as she enjoyed the wonderful feeling of a precious baby growing inside her, she wanted her son to be born.

'Come on, sweetie, Kaa-san wants to see you,' Kagome thought to her son, as she was sitting on the couch in the living room at the Higurashi shrine.

Two weeks ago, she took her maternity leave from her work at the Embassy since it was possible for her to have the baby at any moment. She spent most of her time on bed rest since it was getting harder for her to move around.

"Are you okay, Kaa-san?" said Karin as she walked into the living room, Kirara was right beside her.

Kagome looked over and smiled at her daughters concern, "Hai Kar-chan. Just wish your Otouto-kun will decide to come out."

"Sorry Kaa-san," Karin said feeling sorry for her mother.

At that moment J`onn barged into the room, "Are you well, my dearest."

"I'm fine Koibito," Kagome reassured.

"But I sensed your discomfort outside," J`onn said worried. Karin chuckled a little, since her father had been doing this for the past few weeks, barging in ready to go at a moment's notice.

"J`onn," Kagome said sternly, "I keep telling you, when the baby comes, I'll. Let. You. Know." The Martian looked down a little disappointed. Kagome shook her head at the frown on his face, "You need to distract yourself from this, Koibito," she suggested, "Maybe you should spend some time with the other League members."

"I see them enough," he stated.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I mean when you're not giving them orders or missions."

J`onn shook his head, "I told you, I see them enough," he kissed her knuckles tenderly, "I'll go make you some tea," he said before heading to the kitchen.

Karin sat on the couch, taking J`onn's place, and began to pet Kirara, "Otou-san doesn't like going out, does he?"

Kagome shook her head no and it honestly, that thought began to worry her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_The Next Day_

"Nee-san, please take J`onn with you," Kagome begged on the com-link.

She had called Wonder Woman hoping that the Amazon could help take her husband out of his comfort zone, at least for one afternoon. Wonder Woman was going to a Global Warming Conference, with some world leaders, representing Themyscira. It would take place above a glacier on a mountain. The glacier had a recently discovered three thousand year old ship that was frozen in the ice. Most say that it was because of Global Warning that the ship was discovered in the first place.

"He'll probably just say no," Diana said as she was getting ready in her resting quarters in the Watchtower.

"I know," Kagome said mindfully, "But can you at least ask. He needs the diversion from waiting for the baby to come…and he hasn't really been out and about for a while"

Diana was fully aware of this predicament. During the previous year, Kagome and Karin stayed mostly at the Watchtower since J`onn didn't stop working for weeks on end, so there was no need for him to ever leave the floating fortress. Now this year, all he did was go to Watchtower and home.

It was completely understandable, but not exactly healthy either.

"Okay I'll ask," Wonder Woman told her.

"Thanks, Nee-san," Kagome said in gratitude.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

J`onn was on monitor duty on the Watchtower, as usal. There were many missions going on at the moment and he was trying to get them under control so he could get home to Kagome.

He got distracted by a wolf whistle that came from Green Arrow, when Wonder Woman came to the room. The Amazon traded her uniform for a blue work jacket and black dress, "Looking good, Diana," the bow's man complimented. Diana informed him of what she was dressed up for, "Good luck saving the planet."

"More like saving my relationship with my mother," she admitted, seeing as it was her mother's idea.

"At least you're speaking again," Green Arrow said reassuringly.

Diana nodded in agreement, but, "I'd rather take another trip to Tarturus," she admitted, "I don't want to go by myself." The Amazon looked up to see J`onn looking at the monitors thoroughly, "J`onn why don't you come with me."

The Martian shook his head, "The League has currently, twenty three active missions in progress," he told her, "Only I can properly deploy our resources."

Wonder Woman gave him a 'whatever' look, "Mr. Terrific can handle it," she said referring to the hero standing next to him.

"I insist in remaining where I'm needed," J`onn informed.

"J`onn, could you turn around and look at me," Diana requested. The Martian did as he was told, "I'm worried about you and Kagome is too," J`onn's attention was more inserted now, "All you seem to do now a days is stay in the Watchtower and go home, then start the cycle the next day again. You haven't really been out in the world in almost two years."

"I can better serve the League," J`onn began to explain.

"Don't even try to argue with that," Diana warned, "You're a super strong, telepathic, shape shifter. I know that with you and Kagome having a baby, you have an excuse to not go out. But the real reason why you don't want to go outside to protect humanity is because you don't want to…Besides your wife, you don't really like humanity all that much do you?"

J`onn took a few moments to answer, "I don't…dislike them."

Wonder Woman took a deep breath before speaking, "You're not the only one had to adjust to this world you know," she reminded him, "The people take a lot of getting used to, but it's worth it."

"She's got you there," said Green Arrow, "You need to mingle. Maybe have a meal in the cafeteria once in a while."

"My physiology doesn't require as many meals as humans do," J`onn stated.

"That's not what we mean," Diana scolded before giving a frustrated sigh, "I've got to go now, but the Gods know that were not done talking about this."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome was making breakfast for Karin before school, when J`onn contacted her telepathically. "_Are you really that concerned for me?"_ he asked her.

Kagome didn't have to ask what he was referring to, _"Yes…I know you Koibito. As much as you love me and our daughter, you don't seem to care much for other people."_

"_I don't do it on purpose,"_ J`onn admitted.

"_I know,"_ she said as she lightly rubbed her stomach, the baby was restless today, _"But your family doesn't stop with just me, Karin and our son."_

J`onn took a few moments to answer, _"I am aware of this…I'm sorry."_

Kagome sent reassuring thoughts to his mind, _"Why don't we talk about something else. You know, we still need to decide on a name." _

J`onn's mood lifted slightly, _"I told you I don't mind a Japanese name." _

Kagome chuckled, _"And I told you, that I would love a Martian name." _

Even in their minds, she could feel J`onn smirking, "_You're not gonna budge are you."_

"_Nope,"_ she said teasingly.

"_Fine, we'll talk about it when I get home,"_ he promised.

"_Okay Koibito,"_ Kagome agreed, _"Go help save the world, I love you."_

"_I love you too, my dearest,"_ he said just as full heartedly.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A Few Hours Later_

Kagome was folding the laundry on her bed, one of the minor chores her mother and J`onn allowed her to do. Her mother was currently at the grocery store, leaving Kagome alone in the house.

Suddenly, she was overcome by shortness of breath followed by a sharp pain on her inside.

Kagome cried out from the action and cradled her stomach, 'What was that?'

The pain and lack of breath struck her again, and this time the pain and shortness of breath had increased.

This was beginning to scare her, Kagome never felt anything like this when she was pregnant with Karin.

Something wasn't right.

She tried to call for J`onn in her mind but the pain struck again, making it impossible for her to concentrate.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Meanwhile_

J`onn had a few of the active missions completed and gave the heroes involved some well-deserved time off.

Suddenly, he got a distress call from Wonder Woman, "J`onn'~~~got~~~~ation."

"Repeat again, Wonder Woman," J`onn requested.

"Under~~~tack," Diana tried again, the message was clearer now.

J`onn looked over at Mr. Terrific's monitor to see that the glacier at Wonder Woman's location had increased in temperature.

"Our senses show that you are right," he informed her, "Can you not handle it."

"No,' said Wonder Woman out of breath, "I've~~~hit~~~poison dart ~~~~~ not~~~~well."

"We're still shorthanded," J`onn informed, "I can spare Green Arrow and Mr. Terrific."

Diana interrupted, "Bring ~~~ J`onn~~~~I NEED YOU!"

J`onn contemplated she requested and realized she was right, 'I am needed.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Higurashi Shrine: Seven minutes later_

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Flash asked his girlfriend after he ran them both here from Central City.

"Her mother is out doing errands, Souta and Karin are at school and according to Mr. Terrific, J'onn went on that mission with Wonder Woman," Hitomi explained, "Kagome's all alone right now and might want the company."

"Okay okay," Wally defended as he knocked on the door, "Hey Kagome, you home?"

No one answered.

Hitomi could hear small wrestling noises inside. She didn't think anything of it, until a specific scent stung her nose.

"Oh God," Hitomi said before she busted though the door.

"What's going on?" Flash asked concerned.

"I smell blood," she told him.

Without wasting a second, Flash searched the house till he found Kagome on the ground whimpering, blood was coming from between her legs and it looked like she was struggling to breath.

"KAGOME!" he yelled trying to see the problem.

"Baby's….coming," Kagome managed to get out before she tried to grasp for air again.

Flash nodded understanding, Hitomi came into the room and gasped in horror, "Mr. Terrific," Flash said threw the com-link, "I need three for transport, and a medical team ready. Miko's in labor."

"But I have strict orders from J`onn to," Mr. Terrific tried to explain his orders of not teleporting Kagome in her condition.

"MIKO IS BLEEDING AND IS IN REALLY BAD SHAPE. TRANSPORT US NOW!" Flash yelled with anger he never knew he possessed.

"Understood," Mr. Terrific said following the orders.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Glacier _

J`onn fought alongside Wonder Woman and Green Arrow against Giganta, Killer Frost, Heat Wave and Devil Ray.

It was clear that the villains wanted what was inside the vessel in the ice but for what purpose they weren't sure.

J`onn attempted to find out by entering Ginganta's mind. At first, he had no problem doing so, but a strange force pushed him out. Giganta also suffered from the effects of his telepathic attack.

The Martian screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground.

"J`onn," Wonder Woman said with worry, "What happened?"

"I don't know," said a wounded J`onn, "Couldn't get it all, but we can't let them take that vessel."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

When the trio arrived on the platform, a medical team was waiting and ready for their arrival. They lifted Kagome off the platform and put her on a stretcher. An oxygen mask was immediately put on her to help her breath.

"We need to contact J`onn," Flash told Hitomi as they both followed Kagome to the Medical Bay. Other members of the League looked at the young pregnant woman in horror, as they saw her state of distress.

"J`onn," Hitomi said threw the com-link. Only static was her answer. "J`onn this is an emergency. Kagome's in trouble."

The static continued.

"Damn it," Hitomi cursed and punched a wall nearby, "Wherever he is, there's no signal."

Flash nodded trying to think, "Her family," he spat out, "Go get her family, I'll stay with her."

Hitomi nodded and ran back to the transporter.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Glacier_

As J`onn had said, the villains were after the ship.

A submarine emerged from the water below and shot two grappling hooks, pulling the frozen ship out of the mountain.

As a result, the glacier began to shake, bits and pieces were crumbling with every passing moment. Forming an avalanche on the mountain, with the World Leaders still trapped above the glacier.

Thinking fast, J`onn went to catch a retreating Killer Frost, "You're coming with me," he ordered wrapping his arms around her trapping her.

Killer Frost struggled to get out, "Let me go… hey watch the hands," she growled.

Ignoring her complaints, J`onn landed at the top of the glacier at the base of the mountain.

"Use your powers to stop the avalanche," he ordered, "Or else all people inside will die."

"Why should I care?" asked the psychotic villainess.

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure we're both standing right here when it hits," J`onn threatened.

Killer Frost turned around horrified, "I-I don't even know if I'm powerful enough to stop an avalanche."

J`onn released her, "Let's find out shall we."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Tokyo_

Karin was in the middle of recess when she saw her grandmother, her uncle Souta and Hitomi standing next to the teacher. Even with their calm expressions, she smelt the fear coming off of all of them.

Something was very wrong.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

The Medical team was doing the best they could to sooth Kagome's suffering.

Until, they realized another problem.

"What's going on?" Flash demanded one of the nurses.

"The baby's tangled in the umbilical cord," the doctor informed, "It's tied around its neck and it's causing him distress. His suffering, along with the mother's, is causing her body to fail."

Flash's eyes widened, "Sh-she's dying?"

"Can you save her?" said Kun-lun's startling them. Souta, Hitomi, and Karin both froze and grew pale at what they just heard.

"We're gonna do everything we can," the nurse said and returned to the medical room.

Karin looked around the hallway looking for someone, "Where's Otou-san?"

Flash was the one who answered, "We can't reach him right now, sweetie? But we'll keep trying."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Glacier_

Killer Frost was able to stop the avalanche but was seriously worn out after wards.

J`onn carried the villainess down to the medical team, so she could be aided.

"So they wanted the vessel to get the frozen guy's inside its vulnerability," Green Arrow said understanding what J`onn had read from Giganta's mind.

"That's all I could gather, till Giganta's mind shut down," J`onn confirmed.

"She's not the only one," said Wonder Woman, "A few months ago, Green Lantern questioned Metallo and the same thing happened to him."

"So these creeps are working together?" questioned Agent Faraday, "And their brains fry if you try to question them."

"We can't leave the vessel here," said J`onn before a beeping on the com-link interrupted him.

"Hello, hello," Hitomi cried repeatedly.

"Fox," J`onn answered, "I copy you."

"Finally!" she yelled, "You need to get your ass back to Watchtower! Kagome's in labor and things aren't going well!"

J`onn's eyes widened in fear, "Mr. Terrific, beam us up NOW!"

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Watchtower_

The millisecond that J`onn appeared on the platform he flew to the Medical Bay, startling a few people he passed by.

A small group of people were gathered by the room Kagome was being kept in, watching helplessly though the window.

"Otou-san," Karin cried once she smelled J`onn's presence and ran to him. The Martian embraced the frightened girl, "Kaa-san's she's she's," she cried in hysterics but her sobbing kept her from finishing.

J`onn held her tightly sensing what she was saying.

Kagome was dying.

His body trembled as fear began to bubble inside him. Trying to gather his emotions, he telepathically searched to see what the problem was with his wife and unborn child.

From what he could gather, the baby's umbilical cord was tied around his neck. In fear, the baby tried to tell his mother of his distress the only way it knew how; telepathically. But in doing so, Kagome felt the full effects of the baby's suffering and caused her to go into labor. Now her life was in danger, and the baby's as well.

J`onn did the only logical thing that could be done.

He entered his son's mind.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_He was scared. _

_He was hurting. _

_He could sense others outside, disturbing the place he called home. _

_This frightened him even more. _

_He moved trying to get away but there was nowhere to go. _

_His home was slowly shrinking and he didn't like it. _

_He called the person he called his home, hoping that she'll make the outsiders go away but she wouldn't talk to him. _

"It will be alright,"_ a voice said soothingly. _

_The voice was familiar to him. He liked this voice. It was a comforting voice. This voice always called himself 'father'_

"That's right young one," _his father said, "_And your 'home' is called mother."

_He liked the way it sounded. 'Mother' felt right. _

"Young one," _father soothed, _"I need you to calm yourself."

_But he was scared and hurting._

"I know young one,"_ said father, "_But you must calm yourself. Or your mother will be harmed."

_He didn't want that. He doesn't want to hurt mother. But how can he help mother?_

"I'll help you,"_ said father, _"Just calm your mind."

_Calm his mind. _

_He will try. _

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"The baby's heart rate is slowly stabilizing," said a nurse to the doctor surprised.

"So is the mothers," informed another nurse just as surprised. Kagome slowly began to regain consciousness

The doctor sighed in relief, as did everyone outside waiting.

J`onn's eyes stopped glowing and he quickly phased threw the wall to stand next to his distressed wife's head.

Kagome looked up to him with teary eyes, "_He spoke to you?"_ she said in his mind in wonderment and concern, "_He's okay_?"

J`onn lightly nodded as he cradled his wife's face lovingly.

She smiled lightly, _"It think, I know what to name him now?" _

"_What do you want it to be, my dearest?"_ he said while kneeling next to her and grabbed her hand, with his unoccupied one, in comfort.

"_Kou`ki,"_ she pronounced it the best she could. _"In Japanese 'Kou' means light and 'ki' means hope, but the name's pronounced in Martian."_

J`onn smiled lightly and let out a weak chuckle, _"I like it."_

"Okay Mrs. J`onzz," said the Doctor on the end, "Now that you're conscious we need to do a C-section in order to get the baby."

"Kou`ki," Kagome corrected the doctor.

"Umm Kou`ki out safely," the Doctor continued explaining.

"Do it," Kagome said without hesitating.

"Mrs. J`onzz, you've lost a lot of blood already, if we go through with this, you may not survive."

Again, Kagome didn't hesitate, "Just save my baby."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Outside the medical room, the group of people continued to panic and grow fearful with each passing moment.

Karin was holding on to her grandmother, crying her eyes out at what she just heard.

Kun-lun held on to her grand-daughter and her son as tightly as she could, praying to Kami that he won't take her daughter.

Flash and Hitomi held onto each other in comfort both afraid for their friend.

Once Wonder Woman, Shayera, Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman heard of Kagome's distress, they all raced to the Watchtower, as fast as they could. The main members all stood helpless as the doctor explained how their friend's life hung in the balance. The women began to get teary eyed and the men's fist clenched at the news.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

J`onn never took his eyes off Kagome though out the surgery. With each passing moment, J`onn could feel Kagome's heart grow weaker. Her body was so exhausted that her powers couldn't heal the damage that had been done already.

Though he tried not to show it, J`onn was terrified. Not only that, he was angry, since the Deity of Mars was going to take a woman he loved away again. He couldn't afford to freely express these feelings though, not when Kagome needed him the most.

Kagome looked back up at him without the slightest bit of fear, telling him that 'all will be well' in her gaze.

Suddenly, new born cries hit their ears and drew their gazes away, as the nurse showed them their new born son.

Kou`ki had green toned skin like his father but looked more human than Martian. He had black hair like his mother's and around his eyes were little black marking around his eyelids, like his fathers.

Both parents smiled at the sight of their beautiful son.

Kagome's heart continuously lessened and J`onn turned back to her with tears in his eyes.

"_Take care of our children,"_ Kagome told him weakly in his mind, as her strength began to leave her.

"No Kagome," J`onn begged as he held her head in both his hands to make her look at him, "Stay with me….My dearest…don't leave me."

"J`onn," Kagome said with all the strength she had left in her body, "I-I love you," as the last word left her lips, her eyes fluttered closed.

The heart monitor flat lined and her mind link with her husband faded.

J`onn cried harder and kissed his now dead loves lips.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Karin and Souta both buried their faces in Kun-luns chest as she kneeled down to embrace them.

Hitomi fell to her knees and lowered her hands on the ground in sadness. Flash went down beside her and embraced her form.

All of the surrounding heroes bowed their heads in sadness and respect of the passing of their beloved comrade.

Most of them with silent tears streaming down their faces.

The only sounds that could be heard through the Watchtower, were cries of sorrow, a flat lined heart monitor, and a new born baby's cries.

**(AN: Who would hate me if I ended the chapter here. *All hands raised* Alright then, moving on)**

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Suddenly, Flash banged his fist to the ground in anguish, "It's not fair!" he yelled to all who listened, "Our job is to save people and we can't even save or bring back a friend!"

Slowly, Hitomi's head began to rise and turned to her boyfriend, "Wally...what did you say?"

He looked back up at her confused by the question, "umm…' Our job is to save people and we can't even save or bring back a friend.'"

Just as slowly as before, a kistune smile appeared on Hitomi's face, seriously disturbing the people around in a time of mourning, "'Wally you're a genius!"

Everyone raised a brow at the kitsnue hanyou's attitude.

Hitomi jumped up from the floor and ran to the medical room and startled the nurses and doctor that was in the room.

"J`onn," she called, he didn't move but she knew he was listening, "We can't bring her back."

J`onn slowly turned his head giving her a questioning glance.

"But we know someone who can," Hitomi said with hope.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Twenty__ minutes later_

The doctors quickly stitched Kagome up and J`onn carried her in his arms to the transporter platform.

In Flash's arms was the cleaned up newborn, Kou`ki.

Hitomi grasped Karin's hand tightly, who was standing next to her father.

All senior members and a few others, waited in anticipation, at their last chance to save their friend's life.

Suddenly, three tall figures and one small one appeared before them on the platform: Shippo, Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru.

Both Shippo and Rin gasped at the sight of a lifeless Kagome.

Sesshomaru wasn't wearing his glamour and startled a few League members with his appearance.

There was only one way for Kagome to be brought back to life, and that was for Sesshomaru to use his sword, Tenseiga.

J`onn walked up to the mighty Yōkai Lord of the West, and lowered to his knees. He gently placed Kagome in front of him and lowered his head in respect, "I beg of you….bring her back."

Sesshomaru didn't react to the plea; he just stared at the Martian.

"Pathetic," said Jaken, "Only weaklings beg."

Shippo summoned a small fox fire ball and threw it at Jaken's arm sleeve, causing the imp to panic and attempt to blow the flame out.

Karin followed J`onn's example and kneeled to the ground next to him, "Onegai Sesshomaru Oji-san…bring my Kaa-san back."

Kun-lun also fell to her knees in front of the yōkai, "Give me back my daughter."

Souta kneeled down next, "My Onne-san."

Wonder Woman and Shayera followed suite next them, "Our sister," said Diana.

One by one, all team members fell to their knees. Given that most didn't understand what was happening but they knew that the mysterious white haired man could help Kagome.

"Our friend," Superman begged to Sesshomaru.

The Yōkai Lord raised a brow by the actions of these heroes. When Hitomi told him of Kagome's passing, he knew she would request him to revive the miko. Since Kagome was considered family, he would have simply done so out of obligation. But after seeing all these people, some of the strongest people on Earth and beyond, begging for his aid to bring Kagome back, he finally understood; that the miko was still needed in this world.

Without a word, Sesshomaru slowly unsheathed the legendary sword, and saw the familiar beings of the Hell surrounding Kagome's body.

Most people's eyes winded as Sesshomaru seemingly sliced Kagome's body, when in reality he was slaying the Hell spawns, leaving Kagome uncut.

Slowly, Kagome's wounds began to fade until they were gone completely.

Everyone was silent as they looked at the married couple.

J`onn looked at Kagome waiting...and praying.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome's eyes squinted ever so slightly, before they opened slowly, as if awakening from a deep sleep.

J`onn smiled as the color on her face began to return to normal.

A smile formed on her face too, once her eyes opened wide, "J`onn," she said happily.

"My dearest," he said in relief, they both kissed lovingly, not carrying that all eyes were on them.

When they pulled out of the kiss, Kagome only had one thing on her mind, "Kou`ki?"

"I've got him," said a disbelieving Flash as he handed the baby to his mother.

Kagome sat up and took her son in her arms. Both her and J`onn stared at their son lovingly, "Hello sweetheart," she cooed, smiling to the newborn, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Meanwhile, everyone looked at Sesshomaru in astonishment. While, Shippo and Rin came off the platform to greet the new addition to the family.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, "Miko," he said speaking for the fist time. Kagome looked back up at him, "Tenseiga can only bring your life back once…don't waste it," he warned.

Kagome nodded understanding, "Arigato...Onii-sama," she said before looking back at Kou`ki and leaning into J`onn.

The yōkai nodded, before turning to the monitor where Mr. Terrific stood, "Send me back." The stunned hero nodded and did as he was told.

"Don't forget me, My Lord," Jaken begged as he jumped into the transporter a second before Sesshomaru disappeared.

Just like that, the silence that surrounded them vanished and was replaced with cheers of joy.

Karin hugged both her parents gratefully and then looked at her new baby brother, 'I'll protect you with my life,' she vowed to him.

J`onn smirked as he heard her vow in her mind, 'As will I,' he promised.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Two hours later_

"Oh my gosh," Hitomi said giddily while looking at Kou`ki, "He's so adorable." Flash nodded in agreement.

After all that has happened, Kagome went to her old resting quarters and held Kou`ki close to her. J`onn sat next to her wrapping his arm protectively around Kagome and his other hand gently brushed his son's head. Karin sat at the end of the bed facing her parents, looking at her little brother adoringly.

Everyone went back amongst their business, trying to re-cooperate from what happened in that nerve wrecking afternoon. Kagome's mother and brother spent their time with the new addition before they left to give Kagome a much needed rest.

"He's beautiful," Kagome corrected as she looked at her son. She looked up at Hitomi and Flash when she spoke again, "We wanted to ask you both something."

"Whatever you want Red Ridding Hood," said Flash teasingly.

J`onn spoke next, "We would like the both of you to be Kou`ki's Godparents."

Hitomi and Wally's eyes both widened in shock, then it changed to excitement.

"Yes," said Hitomi.

"Of course," said Flash.

Kou`ki's cooing brought everyone's attention back to him. His eyes opened to show that he would have blue eyes, like his mother. The little half human alien didn't fully understand what was happening around him but he knew that right now in this moment.

This was love.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_One week later_

Even though she was fully healed, the doctor wasn't convinced of Kagome's recovery and asked that she remain on the Watchtower for one week.

She reluctantly agreed.

Besides, this gave some of the heroes an opportunity to fawn over little Kou`ki.

The newborns eyes were opened with awe, as he was passed around many times during the day. Kou`ki could always feel when his parents were nearby, causing him not to cry from unfamiliar contact.

Right now, the senior members of the League were all in the Conference Room discussing a pressing issue.

"Too many, unacquainted, villains are working together," stated Superman.

"Agreed," said Batman, "Something is definitely going on."

"Could it just be a coincidence?" asked Flash.

Kagome shook her head, "Not if villains minds shut down as soon as a hero questions what their plans are," she opinionated as she held Kou`ki.

"So what," said Shayera, "Are they making another Secret Society?"

"What is this, like, the third time they've tried this?" asked Flash.

"Fourth actually," Wonder Woman corrected, "Could you find out anything else from Giganta?"

J`onn shook his head, "Her mind shut down before I could see," he said in regret, "But, there is only one villain on record that has the power against a person's mind like that."

"Gorilla Grodd," said Green Lantern.

"What on Earth could he be planning?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Whatever it is," said J`onn, "You must find out without me.

Everyone turned to him in question, the Martian looked up at his wife and Wonder Woman. "You were both right…I have been hiding from humans far too long. And I need to learn to live among them. I can't hide anymore…and I don't want my son to either."

Kagome smiled at him, "You don't have to leave the League," she scolded.

"I won't," he assured, "I'll just be on temporary leave," he rubbed his son's head lovingly, "For now."

Superman was the first to get up and shook the Martians hand, "You both will always have a place here, my friends," he told J`onn and Kagome.

Kagome got up and hugged the Man of Steel, mindful of Kou`ki, "I'll miss seeing you, Nii-san."

Wonder Woman and Shayera got up and embraced their sister.

"Don't say good bye to me," warned Flash as he came up to Kagome and looked at Kou`ki, "Me and Hitomi plan on spoiling this little guy."

Batman didn't move from his spot but nodded his regards to both of his friends.

"See you both around," said Green Lantern shaking both their hands, "Just out of curiosity, how are you gonna take Kou`ki around when he's," he didn't finish his sentence.

"It's okay to say it John-san," Kagome giggled at his nervousness, "Green."

J`onn came up next to Kagome and looked down at Kou`ki, his son looked back up at him, "Go ahead young one," he urged.

On command, Kou`ki shape shifted his body so that his skin and his black lined eyes turned Caucasian.

The original League member's eyes widened at the newborns natural gift, "Boy he's gonna be a handful," said Shayera.

"I know," said Kagome smiling, J`onn was too, "And I can't wait."

**OMG that took a lot out of me. Seriously, if you think reading it was hard, try writing it. So what did you think? Not to worry, the story is not over yet, we still got one more chapter. Next time: The epic conclusion. **

**One more for the road my readers. **


	28. An Endless Adventure

Welcome to the Justice League

**To my reviewers: **

** YunaNeko: Here you go, I've upgraded for one last chapter**

**Lorelei evans: I know:( but even good things must end. *wipe tears from eyes***

**Aryenne: Good, i'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**sverhei: Sorry, but to be fair I did give a warning. **

**Angel4EverLostInLife: Just one more :)**

**Wicken25: I can't wait to read it.**

**I'd like to give a final shout out to all of you, and BatmanFanatic123 andPandaista for staying with me till the end. **

Disclaimer: (For the final time) I do not own Inuyasha or Justice League. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Justice League belongs to DC Comics. The only characters I own are Karin, Kou`ki, and Hitomi. I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 28: An Endless Adventure

_Five months later_

True to his word, J`onn went out into the world and tried to live 'with' humanity. He took on a human form and, thanks to Batman and Sesshomaru, made an identity named John Jones. A month or so later, he became a police officer for the Tokyo police department.

Kagome teased him when he said he got the job, "You just couldn't stay away from bad guys could you?" It didn't really bother her though, it was who he was and she loved him for it.

Kou`ki, had grown a lot in these past few months, especially with his psychic abilities. Although he doesn't speak yet, he could send images to his parents whenever he was distressed or wanted something.

As for Karin, she loved being a big sister. Every day after school, she would come home and play with Kou`ki for hours on end. She did miss visiting everyone in the Watchtower and still wanted to be in the Justice League one day, but she liked the way things were now.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Now, Flash and Hitomi were visiting the Higurashi Shrine to spend time with the J`onzz family.

They were all in the living room chatting about their daily lives. Karin was on the floor playing 'pick a-boo' with Kou`ki while they talked.

"So," said Flash wanting to reveal his big news, "They're building a Flash Museum in Central City."

"We heard about that, congratulations," said Kagome.

The speedster looked down sheepishly, "Nah, it was nothing."

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Oh don't act like you don't love it."

Wally stuck his tongue at her, "Anyway, I was hoping you guys could come to the Grand Opening in a few days."

"My apologize Wally," said J`onn, "But they have booked at the station all week."

Flash nodded understanding, he to take a half day at the Crime Lab just to make it to the event himself, "How about you Kagome? Could you and the kids come?"

Karin looked up excited, until her father spoke, "Karin has school," Karin pouted disappointed.

"Oh come on," begged Flash, "It's a big day and there will be a surprise that day too."

"What?" asked Hitomi, "You didn't tell me that, what are you gonna do?"

"I said it was a surprise," Flash scolded.

"But I wanna know," Hitomi begged.

"You can't break me," mocked Flash, "I'll never tell."

Hitomi gave a famous kitsune, "Oh we'll see about that."

J`onn and Kagome chuckled at the young couple.

Kagome thought it over a few moments till she looked at J`onn, "Karin has been doing well in school," Karin nodded repeatedly to clarify it, "Maybe she could skip for one day?"

"Onegai Otou-san," Karin begged making her best sad puppy dog face.

J`onn shook his head and smiled at her antics, "I suppose."

"Yes!" Wally and Karin cheered.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A few days later: Watchtower _

Flash arrived in the monitor room where Batman and another hero from New Genesis named Orin were watching the missions that were happening.

"So Superman and Green Lantern are in space and Wonder Woman's doing disasters," Flash said as he looked at the monitors.

"Flash why are you here?" Batman asked while he was still working. He knew Flash didn't come to bother him with senseless jibber jabber.

"Oh cause," Flash said as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's Flash Appreciation Day."

Batman didn't react to the information.

"It's going to be great," Flash kept promoting, "I understand if everybody's too busy to come, no big deal."

Batman kept working.

"My mom's gonna be there," Flash kept talking, "Let's see, my uncle's flying in. Fox will be there of course. Oh and I got Kagome and the kids to come too…It would be great if another of the original eight would be there. I mean it's a Flash Museum but to me, the whole League deserves the honor…and I plan on doing something really special afterwards," Flash said the last part with a bit of nervousness in his voice, "But like I said no biggie."

Flash looked over to see Batman look unaffected, he limped his upper body down to the floor in defeat.

"What time?" Batman finally spoke.

"Six o'clock," Flash answered and looked up excited, "You're really gonna come? Awesome. You're a standup guy, Bats. Don't ever let them call you a crazed loner."

Batman gave the speedster a Bat Glare.

"Well, I better go," said Flash backing up as he began rant off his to do list, "I'm getting the Key to the City today, I need to practice my museum speech, got to get that important item in my room, oh and I better polish my boot," he said before he ran off to his resting quarters.

&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Central City _

As much as Flash wanted today to go smoothly, it turns out his nemesis didn't have the same idea.

First he got stuck in that whole disco ball of doom with Mirror Master. Then he got attacked by Captain Boomerang with, you guessed it, boomerangs.

Now, he just crashed and burned while attached on a giant boomerang, in front of Batman and Orion.

"Flash," greeted Orion when the boomerang stopped.

"Hey guys," he waved at them almost unaffected.

"You're tied to a giant boomerang," stated Orion finding the whole situation completely ridiculous.

"Yea, this happens sometimes," nodded Flash as he tried to get out of, "What are you guys doing here? The event's not for another few…Uh Oh," Flash said suddenly as he noticed something missing from his suite pocket.

Not caring how ripped up his outfit was or Batman and Orion looking at him like he was crazy, he searched super-fast around the area where he crashed the street. It took a few minutes but he finally found it and sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"What is that?" Orion asked curiously.

"Nothing," Flash said as he put the object back in his pocket.

Batman hid a knowing smirk since he got a good look at what object that Flash was hiding, "Anyway, we're here because someone is trying to kill you."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Flash Museum _

Hitomi picked up Kagome and the children on one of the Javelins. Kagome was pushing Kou`ki in his stroller, and Karin was walking along beside her.

"So, any luck on finding out what Flash-kun plans on doing?" Kagome asked when they exited the jet.

"No," Hitomi complained, "Usually, I'm able to break him, but this time he was dead set on keeping it from me."

Kagome thought about why Wally would keep something from Karin, until an idea popped in her head, "I wonder," she said.

"What?" Hitomi asked her grand-mother.

"Nothing," Kagome said shaking her head, trying not to squeal in realization.

"Not you too," Hitomi whined, "Come on tell me."

"Nope," said Kagome holding her head high as she pushed her son.

Karin chuckled as Hitomi kept asking her mother the whole way to the museum. That's where she saw a familiar person at the entrance. "Batman-san," Karin greeted the Dark Knight in a hug, he patted her head in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Hitomi said surprised.

"According to the Trickster, a few super villains are planning to ambush Flash tonight," Batman stated, "He was already attacked by Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang."

"Aww poor James, he's off the medicine, again," said Hitomi, referring to Trickster, "And damn those men for having no respect for big events," she said the last part as she headed inside the museum.

Batman raised an eyebrow at her lack of concern. He could see why her and Flash, got along so well, 'they are very alike,' he thought to himself. His mind drifted to what Flash planed on doing tonight, and he smiled ever so slightly.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome, "You know don't you?"

"Of course I do," he said simply.

"Know what, Kaa-san?" Karin asked.

"Can you keep a secret, Kar-chan?" Kagome asked her daughter, who nodded, "Well."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Flash was signing many autographs for fans. When Hitomi came in, wearing her Fox attire. He saw the worry in her eyes and he gave a reassuring smile to let her know 'it was all alright.'

Hitomi smiled back, 'I know it will be.'

Flash went back to the autographs. He was so excited about tonight that he didn't even notice when a news reporter tried to slip him, her number.

Karin came up next in line and Flash kneeled down to her, "Hey sweetie, I'm glad you're here."

The eleven year old smiled in agreement. She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Good luck, Flash Oji-san."

Flash's eyes widened and he looked up at Kagome, who gave a supporting smile.

Suddenly, the news reporter screamed as Mirror Master, Captain Cold and Caption Boomerang jumped out of a compact mirror.

Kagome immediately put a barrier around herself and her children ran with the stroller with the civilians. Without her hero outfit, there wasn't a thing she could do without blowing her secret identity.

Flash and Hitomi battled the trio of villains, until Batman and Orion came to help.

"Hey now," complained Captain Boomerang, "We're out numbered."

"Oh shut up," Hitomi told the Australian man as she spin kicked him.

The four heroes continued to battle the three villains, and wrecked most of the Flash Museum in the process.

"You are so cleaning this up," stated Flash as he ran up the wall to avoid Mirror Master's many mirrors on the floor.

"Make me," said Mirror Master. Suddenly many Mirror Master's appeared before fast. "Or find me," said multiple voices of Mirror Master teasingly.

Flash rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Fox," he called to Hitomi, who was helping Orion with Captain Cold. "Which one's the real one."

Hitomi took one glance at the copies and smelled the real one, "There," she pointed to the one towards the end.

Flash ran with his super speed and punched Mirror Master square in the jaw. The villain hit one of the displays which revealed one of the news reporters hiding behind it.

Scarred for her life, she began to run toward the exits, only to trip and fall into one of Mirror Master's many traveling mirrors.

"Hang on lady," Flash yelled as he jumped into the mirror after the news reporter.

"Flash!" Hitomi yelled for her boyfriend.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Mirror Dimension _

Both Flash and the news reporter fell to the ground. When they arose from the ground, looked around and saw the millions of mirrors around them.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" the reporter questioned.

Flash lifted the woman up in his arms bridal style, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," said the reporter adoringly.

Flash didn't notice the reporter's tone and began to run through every mirror that was closest to him.

'This is gonna take a while.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Flash Museum _

Enraged, Hitomi grabbed Mirror Master by his suit collar and lifted him from the ground. Her eyes began to glow slightly red, "Where is he?" she growled.

Mirror Master gulped, "He-He's gone for good. He's trapped in a dimension of mirrors."

Fox raised her unattended arm and summoned her yōkai claws, placing them right on the base of Mirror Master's throat, "Wrong answer."

In her anger she didn't see, Captian Boomerang, who regained consciousness, come up behind her. He threw one of his explosive boomerangs at her back and she let go of the villain and yelled in pain once the boomerang ignited.

Now that was all in the trio of villains way was the Dark Knight.

Dodging many head on assaults, Batman shot a flare gun at the group of villains. They dodged it and taunted at the Dark Knights lousy aim. Little did they know, that Batman wasn't aiming for them and he watched as the fire ball went right inside one of Mirror Master's traveling mirrors.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Mirror Dimension_

After what felt like hours of running, Flash stopped in his tracks and sighed. 'What if I never get a chance to ask Hitomi,' he began to think to himself.

"Look," the news reporter pointed to a fire ball that came out of one of the mirrors.

Flash smiled at what that meant, 'I'm coming babe.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Flash Museum_

Hitomi groaned as she began to lift herself up from the floor. She raised her head just in time to see Captain Boomerang about to attack an unarmed Batman.

Suddenly, Flash emerged from one the mirror and punched the Australian man, but not before taking the boomerang, knocking him down. Using the boomerang he threw it toward the block of ice that Orion was trapped in, thanks to Captain Cold, freeing him.

Once Flash put the news reporter down, he went over to Hitomi to help her up from the ground, "Miss me?" he asked teasingly.

"What the hell were you thinking, you baka?" Hitomi yelled at him.

"That means yes," Flash explained to the shocked news reporter.

A few moments later, Captain Cold was frozen by Orion's clever thinking, Captain Boomerang was knocked out thanks to Flash, and Mirror Master got stuck in his traveling mirror thanks to Batman's Baterang.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Ten minutes later_

The police escorted, or swept up, the villains into to their police cars.

Citizens and the heroes were now outside the now completely wrecked Flash Museum.

Reporters were gathered around Flash to see what he said on the matter, "The bad guys are apprehended and everything is okay."

"Flash," said the news reporter that the speedster saved earlier, "What about the Museum? It's completely destroyed and it was our gift of appreciation for you."

Flash thought it over for a moment, "Well at least no one got hurt and hey I got to be on T.V."

In that moment, he decided now was the time.

Flash turned over to where Hitomi, who was standing next to Batman and Orion, and motioned her over. Kagome, Karin, who were standing near the other League members began to smile in excitement, for what was about to happen.

The hanyou was a little confused but walked over to her boyfriend. The speedster took a deep breath when she stopped in front of him.

"Babe," Wally said with shaky voice as he grabbed her left hand, "It isn't a museum dedicated to me, or Flash branded merchandise, or Flash commercials that would make me happy. Cause what makes me happy is when I'm with you."

Hitomi blushed slightly at his words and her eyes widened in shock as her boyfriend got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

Reporters and cameramen gathered around as they realized what was happening and zoomed their camera's in on the couple.

"And right now, what would make me the happiest man on Earth, is if you say yes to my next question," Flash continued, "Will you marry me?"

Hitomi was crying happy tears as he slowly slipped the ring on her finger, their eyes never parted as he did so. Not able to hold in her answer Hitomi said, "Yes."

Flash smiled wider as he got off the ground and lifted Hitomi off her feet, swinging her around in a circle.

The cowed cheered for the now engaged couple.

Kagome smiled happily for her friend and grand-daughter and sent the images to J`onn in his mind about what just happened.

"_It's about time_," J`onn said telepathically, Kagome mentally nodded in agreement.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Four Months Later _

"So, what have we missed," Kagome asked Shayera on the phone, while she was feeding Kou`ki, for League gossip.

"Well," Shayera began, "Turns out that villain team we were investigating, is called the Legion of Doom."

"Oooh scary," Kagome said sarcastically at the name, "Couldn't they have come up with a better name?"

"I know," replied Shayera just as amused, "Anyway, it turns out Gorilla Grodd's main goal from the whole thing was to turn all of humanity into gorillas, which as you can see failed to happen," Kagome chuckled at that. "Then Flash and Lex Luthor ended up switching minds for a while but we switched them back shortly afterwards. Then a few weeks later, some chick named Roulette used mind control over the female members of the League so they could 'Cage Fight.'"

"Glad I dodged that bullet," Kagome cringed as she began to clean Kou`ki's face from his meal.

Shayera chuckled, "Yea, lucky you," she said before thinking of what else happened, "Let's see…Green Lantern and Green Arrow went to the future with Supergirl. She decided to stay there once she met and fell in love with a boy named, Brainiac 5."

Kagome's jaw dropped at this, "No way?"

"Yep," Shayera answered, "well that's pretty much it."

"Sounds like life's pretty 'normal' then," Kagome said getting a chuckle out of Shayera, "So anything new with you?" she asked while she put Kou`ki in his play pin and sat on the living room couch.

Shayera didn't want to bring the next part up, but since Kagome asked, "Apparently, Carter and I are reincarnated lovers. Who I cheated on with John's past life."

Kagome was silent.

"Kagome?" Shayera asked.

"Oh sorry," Kagome said getting out of her thoughts, "I was having reincarnation flash backs."

"Ha ha," Shayera gave a fake laugh annoyed, "Mock at my pain."

"Sorry," Kagome apologized, "You okay, Nee-chan?"

"I was at the time," Shayera admitted, "Till John admitted that, when he went to the future with Batman and Diana that one time, he met a man named Rex Stewart, or War Hawk, and he turned out to be our son."

Kagome gasped, "Oh my Kami."

"I had that same reaction," said Shayera.

"What else did John-san say after that?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Some carp about not wanting to be destinies puppet and that he was gonna stay with Vixen," Shayera answered.

"Baka," was all Kagome could say about Green Lantern. She respected and loved her friend but he was an idiot when it came to his heart.

"I'm home," J`onn yelled as he came through the front door.

"Living room," Kagome called back to him, "I've got to go. I'll call you soon, Nee-chan."

"Bye sis," Shayera said before hanging up.

J`onn shifted back to his Martian form as he entered the living room. Kagome got up to kiss him in greeting.

"Tou," Kou`ki's said once he saw his father enter.

J`onn smiled at his son and lifted him out of his play pin, "And how are you, young one?" Kou`ki giggled in response.

"How was work?" Kagome asked as they sat down on the couch.

"They gave me some vacation days," J`onn said as he bounced Kou`ki on his lap. "It's mandatory that I take time off."

Kagome's eyes widened once she heard this, and an idea came to her mind, "I got some days off too. And since our anniversary's coming up, why don't you and I go on a trip?"

J`onn looked over questioningly.

"Pleeease," Kagome begged, "My Kaa-san's been dying to watch the children. And it has been awhile since you and I've had alone time together," she said the last part suggestively.

J`onn smiled intrigued by that, "I have missed you, my dearest," he admitted, "Alright, where would you like to go?"

Kagome got her laptop that was on the table to look up some destinations and hotel deals, till one page caught her eye, "How about China?"

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A Few Days Later_

Kagome and J`onn informed their work places that they would be leaving for one week for a five day trip to China. And after asking a favor from Mr. Terrific, they were teleported to China.

They arrived to their destination two days ago, and the couple was having a great time. Kagome had never been to China before, so it was a new experience for both of them.

Now, they were in their hotel room, coming back from a long day out. They were lying in bed together, just holding each other.

"Do you ever miss it?" J`onn asked her as he played with her hair.

"Being in the League?" Kagome asked him while her head was still on his chest, she felt him nod in response, "It's hard not to miss it."

J`onn had to agree with that, "Would you want to return?"

"I would like to when Kou`ki is a little older," she told him, "Of course, I would have to retrain myself to get back into shape. I wouldn't be much help in saving lives if I can't even shoot an arrow straight anymore."

J`onn smiled lovingly at his wife. Kagome had such a caring heart and spirit, when it came to protecting the innocent. He knew she would act that way till the day she died.

His mood began to sadden at the thought that plagued his mind since the day they got married.

Martian life spans were far longer than that of humans. J`onn was already over six hundred years old and would have a few more hundred ahead of him. However, his wife's life span would only be a small fraction of that.

"_What's got you all sad?"_ Kagome asked in his mind.

"_Nothing,"_ he said, not wanting to worry her with his troubling thoughts.

Kagome sat her head up to look at him, _"Come on Koibito, I know you better than that. What's on your mind?" _

J`onn took a deep breath knowing that the conversation will be an unpleasant one, "Time."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion, _"What about it?" _

He leaned down to kiss her lips before answering, _"How much time…you and I will have together. Knowing that you will pass on so much sooner then I will." _

Her eyes widened before she spoke, "That's it?" she asked out loud before laughing.

J`onn raised a brow in confusion, "You laugh at my concerns."

"No," Kagome said once she stopped, "Koibito, you don't have to be worried about that."

"Why not?" he asked.

Kagome sat up before she started what she knew was going to be a long explanation, "Before Karin was born, Sesshomaru found me and offered me that job at Tashio Corp, to help support my daughter and me, since we were part of his yōkai family."

J`onn nodded already knowing this.

"But that wasn't all he offered me," Kagome continued, "He also offered me a chance to have a yōkai's life span."

The Martian's eyes widened, "He did?" Kagome nodded yes, "Why?"

"He's a Yōkai Lord, and thier are certain perks when a human becomes a family member of a powerful clan." She hesitated before speaking again, "I should have already have had the added life span since I was with Inuyasha, but Kikyo prevented that from happening. So, Sesshomaru asked if I wanted to share a yōkai life span with him as a Sibling Bond."

"I'm guessing you said no," said J`onn.

Kagome shook her head, "I never said yes or no. I told him, 'I had no reason to live for so long,'" she quoted before she placed her hand on J`onn's cheek, "But now I do, and Sesshomaru had informed me more than once that the offer still stands. If I go to him now, and ask him for the yōkai life span, he'll do it."

J`onn placed his hand on hers, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I was waiting for the right time," Kagome admitted, "I wanted to wait until I was at least in my thirties before even doing it anyway. Plus, I didn't know, how you would feel about it."

This did make sense to J`onn, Kagome was considering his feelings before making a rash decision like this,"What would need to be done?" he asked curiously.

"There would need to be a Sibling Bond ritual between me and Sesshomaru," she explained, "I don't know much about it, but it has been performed over the centuries once powerful yōkai realized that some of us human's weren't going anywhere any time soon. Then after the ritual, since we're married, I can make it so we have a shared life span, as well."

J`onn raised a brow in question, "How do we do that?"

Kagome gave a sexy smirk, "That part, I know about. Do you want me to tell you or show you?" she asked, as she showed him what activity was necessary to form the bond in her mind.

The Martian smiled and kissed her, before Kagome 'showed' him more.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_The Next Day in the U.S_

The Justice League was now preparing for an Omega level threat of Darkside and the creatures of Apocalypse coming to Earth.

All of this was happening because the Legion of Doom was following orders of their recently appointed leader, Lex Luthor.

Lex had gone to the last known whereabouts of Brainiac hoping to retrieve and revive the mechanical menace, but instead they revived the other being that died that fateful day, Lord Darkside.

Darkside was more than thrilled to have returned to the land of the living but he was also furious for being left to die by his arch nemesis, Superman. He wanted to revenge against him and the Justice League, and what better way to get revenge then to destroy Earth.

Lex Luhor and a few Legion of Doom members escaped Darkside's wrath and were able to get to Earth to inform the Justice League of the attack.

"Let's get them locked up before we go," Superman told the other League members at the Embassy.

Giganta was furious, "If you think we're gonna sit back while the whole world is in peril, you're gonna have two fights to deal with."

The League looked at the group of villains preparing to fight if necessary.

"Wait," Batman interrupted, "We're gonna need all the muscle we can get."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Hitomi.

"Oh come on," said Superman, "Its Lex flipping Luthor, why should we trust him?" (**AN: Oh come on Superman, we all know what you really wanted to say.) **

"Cause it's our planet too," said Atomic Skull.

Lex Luthor stopped his comrade from speaking further, "Let's just be clear. We don't want to help you save the world. You are going to help ME get revenge on Darkside from taking Brainiac away from me. After that, it's business as usual."

"Agreed," said Superman.

Flash looked over at his fiancé, "You ready to take down some baddies, babe?"

Hitomi grew her yōkai claws, "Hell yea."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_China _

After the conversation they had the previous night, J`onn felt a huge load had been lifted off his mind. He would no longer have to worry about what few precious years he would have with his wife. Now, he can just enjoy being with Kagome and his family knowing that they will be by his side for a much longer time.

It was night time now, and the couple decided to walk around on the Great Wall. They walked slowly hand in hand, talking about nothing and everything.

Suddenly, an explosion like noise came from the sky. Multiple blue worm holes appeared the sky of China and around the globe.

Just as soon as they appeared, people saw unknown beings and floating ships coming out of the worm holes.

Kagome looked at the scene with horror once she recognized the beings coming out, "J`onn, are those people who I think they are?"

J`onn nodded, "They're from Apocalypse." By using his psychic powers, he read a random Apocalyptian's mind, "Darkside has returned."

"I thought he was killed after he teamed up with Brainiac," Kagome said confused as people began to scatter in fear.

"He was," said J`onn.

Kagome quickly grabbed her cell in her pocket and called her mother, "Kaa-san, grab Karin, Kou`ki and Souta and get to Sesshomaru's home as quick as you can. Things are about to get bad fast."

Once Kagome hung up the phone she looked up to see Wonder Woman appear and began to fight the Apocolyptians in the air, with The Shining Knight and The Vigilant fighting on the Great Wall below her. Along with them helping in the fight was the villainous Star Sapphire.

"I wonder what the story is with that," Kagome said gesturing to that.

J`onn saw that more Apocalyptians were coming, "I have to go help."

Kagome turned to him and smiled, "I know you do. I'll help get people to safety," she said before kissing him, "I love you."

"And I love you," he said before running over to help the other League.

Kagome ran to escort people from danger, as she headed back to her hotel where her uniform and weapons were. After the whole thing at the Flash Museum, she realized that it might be a good idea to keep her hero things near, 'Thank Kami, I did.'

&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Paris_

Green Lantern, Flash, Hitomi, and Giganta were all fighting against the countless Apocalyptian creatures.

Mr. Terrific told them that the gigantic drills, that the Apocalyptian's brought with them, could dig into the Earth's core creating a literal Apocalypse on Earth. So the main goal was to take out the drill.

"There's too many of them," Hitomi told Flash and Green Lantern after she threw one creature at another nearby.

"We got to find a way to take that drill out for good," said Green Lantern.

"Why don't you just toss it into the sun," suggested Flash half joking. Green Lantern and Hitomi just looked at him stunned. "Sorry that's dumb idea."

"No babe, you're brilliant," Hitomi said kissing him hard.

"Excuse me," Green Lantern interrupted, "Fight going on. And Flash, I need a trench around the drill."

Flash let go of his girlfriend, "I'm on it," he said before using his super speed to create the trench, "Now what?"

Green Lantern created a catapult with his ring to form around the drill.

"Awesome," Hitomi said impressed.

Green Lantern released the catapult, launching the drill, unfortunately it didn't have enough of a push to get it high enough, "Damn it, didn't make it."

"No," said Flash as the drill hit one of the Apocalopian floating ships, causing them to explode, "Good effort though."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_China_

Wonder Woman was overly thrilled when J`onn appeared in the battle, since she hadn't seen him in almost a year. However she couldn't dwell on it, they needed to take out that drill.

"They have it surrounded," said Star Sapphire from above.

The Amazon saw over hundreds of creatures waiting for them, "We just have to get create an opening."

Her prayer was answered when she saw a flash of purple light shoot past the group and went right through a bunch of creatures, creating the opening they needed.

The group turned to see Kagome on top of a building nearby, dressed in her Miko persona, with another arrow ready to shoot again, "Ask and you shall receive."

Diana gave a thankful smile to her sister figure and went to destroy the drill.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Half an Hour Later _

It was over.

The most unthinkable thing happened and it was over.

Lex Luthor took down Darkside.

By some unknown means, Lex Luthor gave Darkside the one thing he had been looking for, for years, the Anti-Life Equation. After Darkside touched the equation that Lex Luthor had in his hands, they vanished. Afterwards, all of the Apocalyptians retreated to their home world.

The world was saved.

"Thanks to Luthor of all people," said Superman to the other League members and villains around him, "He died saving us."

"I doubt they died," opinionated Batman.

"But we saw it," said Superman.

"Didn't we see it last time too," Flash remained him with his arm around Hitomi.

Everyone nodded in agreement, "They'll be back," said Shayera.

"And we'll be ready," said J`onn next to Kagome, both came back after the fight so Kagome could heal the wounded.

"Anyway," said Wonder Woman, "It's about time Luthor's partners were locked up," she said referring to the villains that were around them.

"But we just helped saved the world," complained Atomic Skull.

Superman and Batman looked at each other and gave a knowing look, "You're right…five minute head start," warned Batman.

The villain's eyes widened before they all took off running in different directions.

Except for Giganta, who ran up to Flash and kissed him long and hard. Once she let him go, she winked at Hitomi, the hanyou's mouth dropped at what just happened. The moment Giganta began to run, Flash had to use all of his strength to hold Hitomi back as she yelled, "Let me at her! Let me at her!"

Everyone laughed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome pulled out her cell and switched to video talk, "Kaa-san, are you okay? How are the children?"

Kun-lun answered the phone, "We're okay, Kagome," she reassured her daughter before she handed the phone to Karin.

"Hi Kaa-san and Outo-san," she waved at the screen with Kou`ki on her lap. J`onn came up beside her and both parents waved at them, glad that their children were safe. "Are you coming home soon?"

"We'll be back around dinner," J`onn told her, "Watch over your little brother."

"I will, Outo-san," Karin said hearteningly, "We love you," she picked up Kou`ki's hand to wave at the screen.

"We love you too," Kagome said before she blew a kiss at her children and hung up. She turned her head to J`onn who gave her a loving smile before they both dashed off to hunt down the villains once the five minutes were up.

"These are the end times?" said Flash who was finally able to let go of Hitomi once she calmed down.

"No way," said Hitomi, "It's barely begun."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Nine Years Later_

"We are proud to announce that we have a new member joining us today," said Suprman standing in front of the Embassy, speaking to the League and reporters, "Moriko" he said giving the identification card to the twenty year old.

Karin accepted the card feeling both honor and giddiness. She couldn't believe this day was finally here. After all these years, she finally gets to live out her dream, of being a hero and member of the Justice League.

Kirara was in her yōkai form, sitting loyally by her side. Karin was still her charge and she will follow her in every battle her charge would face.

Kagome and J`onn were clapping for her in the crowed, with parental pride. Kagome got teary eyed seeing her daughter be initiated. The hero name Karin had chosen meant 'Guardian' in Japanese, which suited with her personality very well, "Our baby girl is all grown up."

J`onn nodded as he wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head, _"I know she'll make a great hero,"_ he told her telepathically, _"She takes after her mother after all."_

Flash was whistling from his place in the crowed next to his wife Hitomi, who was now pregnant with their third child.

Green Lantern and Shayera were also applauding for their 'niece,' while Shayera was bouncing their two year old, Rex, on her hip.

Wonder Woman and Batman stood proudly as they welcomed this young woman, who they watched grow up, becoming an official member.

Riku, Karin's boyfriend of nine years, couldn't have been more in love with Karin then he was right now. That young girl he used to play with had grown into a strong beautiful woman, that one day he would be proud to call his mate.

Kou`ki, who is ten now, looked at his sister with nothing but admiration, _"Well done, Onee-san,"_ he said telepathically to her, something they've done over the years as a special bond between siblings.

Karin smiled back at her family and boyfriend. Subconsciously, her hand griped the Tessaiga that rested on her waist, 'I will protect those i love,' she thought to herself before she turned back to shake Superman's hand.

"Welcome to the Justice League," Superman congratulated.

The End

**I would like to give one final 'thank you' to all of those who stuck with me to the very end of this. Without your support and praise, this never would have gotten done. Be sure to keep a look out for my next story coming in January, "All Wounds Heal" (working title) an Inuyasha and X-men Evolution crossover with a Kagome and Logan/Wolverine paring. (Yes, I have a Kagome crossover addiction. Don't be hating.)**

**See You Then My Readers **


End file.
